Two Hearts One Soul
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back, they get drunk and sleep together, but forget about it the next day. The results from this one night will have many repercussions. Yaoi and Mpreg included people. Don't Read if You Don't Like.
1. The Valley of The End Or Beginning

Okay all this is my first ever Naruto Yaoi fic. I don't write many yaoi fics, not because I have anything against them, simply because I am usually useless at writing them. At this moment in time however, I've actually got a good idea, so I decided to go with it.

A/N: WARNING! This fanfic has at least one Yaoi pairing and maybe others later. There is also Mpreg, which I personally find really hilarious nine times out of ten, but this is a serious fic. There will also be blood and violence and such. There will also be swearing and other things. For the safety of your sanity (and mine when I get crap flamers reviewing me) don't read this if you can't stand these things. I'm NOT going to change my mind about what I'm writing, so whoever doesn't like it and decides to read this fic anyways can deal with their issues on their own time.

Thanks for your attention all.

SUMMERY: Naruto brings Sasuke back, they get drunk and sleep together, but forget about it the next day. The results from this one night will have many repercussions. (Yaoi and Mpreg included people)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 1 – The Valley of The End... Or Beginning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was determined beyond reason. He was face to face with Sasuke and nothing was going to stop him from keeping his promise of a lifetime. They were both eighteen years old. They had both changed over time and gotten far stronger. Sasuke was now 6"1, his hair in the same old style, though maybe a little longer. He was dressed in pure black from head to foot. He still carried the sword given to him by Orochimaru, Kusonagi. His long black coat fluttered in the wind.

Naruto looked more and more like the fourth Hokage, his hair in the same style, his face the same shape, since having lost all of its baby fat. Naruto was 5"9 and his bronzed skin was ever emphasized by the orange long coat he wore. He wore black pants and a blue shirt. The two males faced each other, once again at the Valley of the End. Naruto wondered himself if maybe it was the beginning really. After all, wasn't it this very spot where the two had had their first real fight, where Sasuke had first recognised Naruto as an equal and best friend, where Sasuke had made his defection perfectly clear? This time however, Naruto really was hoping it would be the end. He wanted to bring Sasuke back. He couldn't just keep doing this forever. He was growing up, and this game that Sasuke was playing with him, was becoming tiresome. Itachi was considered dead, and yet Sasuke kept on hurtling towards the darkness.

The two were panting, this fight was taking too long, they were both nearly out of chakra and Naruto felt so tired.

"_I'm tired of fighting Sasuke. I'm tired of playing this game with him. It's taking everything I have not to land a killing blow on him. Can I really do this?"_ Naruto thought. At the last question something clicked in his mind. He had _never_ asked himself that question. He'd always believed blindly that one day he would do it. This was the first time he had ever doubted himself on it. Just like that the answer came to him.

"_I don't have to take him back..."_ Naruto's mind trailed off. He looked at Sasuke. He could see Sasuke staring back.

"_This is the last chance I have to convince him. It's all or nothing now. He's gonna be too far gone down the dark path if I don't do something now."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"So Naruto are we going to finish this fight once and for all?" Sasuke asked. His voice was cold and his face emotionless.

"No." Naruto answered. Sasuke's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"There isn't a fight anymore. We've been fighting too long." Naruto added.

"So you're finally going to let me go and cut these bonds you seem to prize?" Sasuke asked.

"No. You're going to have to do that Sasuke." Naruto replied. Sasuke's eyebrows rose for the second time that day.

"So you're going to stand there and let me kill you?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"If you choose to kill me it'll be your choice Sasuke. Come back to the village with me now, or kill me now. Either way it's a one-way ticket." Naruto answered sadly.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'll kill you and then carry on with my goals." Sasuke stated.

"What goals have you got left to complete now, Sasuke? Your brother disappeared long ago. Is fighting a ghost so necessary?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared fiercely at the blonde male. He took out Kusonagi and got ready to strike.

"_He'll move if I go to strike him."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he launched himself at Naruto. His best friend would fight him, or die by his hand.

Naruto stayed still. His face was relaxed as if he knew everything was going to work out. Sasuke felt shock enter him, when his blade went through Naruto's chest.

"N-Na-Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto gave a weak smile.

"Well it looks like the end huh Sasuke?" Naruto whispered out.

"Why didn't you dodge you idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Because if I can't save my best friend, then I will never make a good Hokage Sasuke. I said it before, this is the end of the battle ne Sasuke? You can go down any path you choose now you've killed me." Naruto replied. His voice only just audible.

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"I'm not going to let it end like this you Dobe." Sasuke said quietly.

"You don't have much of a choice Teme." Naruto whispered. He lost consciousness and started to slide to the floor. Sasuke lowered his best friend to the ground gently, not allowing Naruto to fall. He pulled out Kusonagi from the body of his friend and hauled Naruto on his back. He then ran as fast as he could to get back to Konoha. He had unconsciously made a choice in this moment. Naruto's life was more important to him then his own selfish, non-existent, goals.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, this is the end of the first chapter. I hope ya all enjoyed it.


	2. Sasuke's Redemption

Okay, next chapter. Hope y'all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter Two – Sasuke's Redemption.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was still running. He hadn't stopped for an hour, and was using as much of his chakra as he could to speed himself up.

"_If Naruto dies now I'll never forgive myself."_ Sasuke thought to himself. Despite many things, maybe in spite of everything, Sasuke still felt bonded to Naruto in many ways. Naruto was the one person he knew never gave up on him, no matter how bad things got, Naruto was always there trying to get him back to the village. Sasuke saw the gates up ahead. He hadn't seen those gates in six years. He never thought he would see them again. He didn't stop. He could feel Naruto's blood against his back. Naruto was losing far too much blood. Sasuke knew this was because Kyubi was having trouble healing Naruto. Sasuke's sword, Kusonagi was a dangerous weapon, with a dangerous effect. Wounds wouldn't close unless dealt with in a certain way. Sasuke hoped that Tsunade would know what that was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura Haruno was sat with Ino Yamanaka on guard duty. It was very rare that Sakura was ever put on guard duty. She had asked for this assignment so that she could be the first one to greet Naruto back. She knew he had gone to try and get Sasuke back. It was Naruto however, that she was concerned about. Naruto had stopped asking Sakura out all the time when he got older, and Sakura had seen the real Naruto. Now they were like siblings who were hardly ever separated. They even shared an apartment as roommates. It was Naruto who had encouraged Sakura to start dating Lee. They had been dating for two years now. Of course Sai was like family too, he visited Naruto and Sakura often, but Sai was like a cousin to Sakura, where as Naruto was more of a brother.

Sakura saw the figure approaching at great speeds. She looked more closely and saw the figure carrying another, and as the person came into focus, she realised it was Sasuke, carrying Naruto. Her eyes went wide as she saw spots of blood on Sasuke's shirt.

"Ino, go and get Tsunade-Sama. I think Naruto's injured." Sakura said to her companion. Ino nodded and took off. Sakura stood waiting for Sasuke to get there but she knew it wouldn't take more than a few seconds maybe a minute.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke saw someone standing in front of the gate, as if waiting. As he got closer he knew from the cherry-blossom pink hair, that it was Sakura. He stopped in front of her. She stared dumbly at him, as though not believing her eyes.

"Lay Naruto down quickly." She said. Sasuke nodded and gently placed Naruto on the ground. Sakura removed Naruto's jacket and placed it under his head, then used chakra scalpel to open Naruto's shirt. She saw the gaping slash in Naruto's chest and started to get to work trying to heal it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura stared at the injury. She knew it had been made by Sasuke's sword. She wanted to ask him about that but now wasn't the time to lose concentration. She could see the blood all over Sasuke and she knew it was Naruto's blood. She knew if she didn't keep concentration, that Naruto would surely die. Sakura pulled out a small bag from her kunai pouch. She saw Sasuke staring at her incredulously. She picked a plasma pill out of the bag, and crushed it between her gloved fingers. She then opened Naruto's mouth and dropped the powder in, making sure she dropped it into the back of his throat and praying he swallowed it. Once she had done this she noticed that Naruto seemed to be bleeding more.

"_At least the plasma pill worked."_ Sakura thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke saw Ino coming back with Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya. She dropped down next to Sakura and assessed Naruto's injuries. Her eyes widened. She glared at Sasuke fiercely.

"Kakashi, take Uchiha here to Ibiki. He is a traitor after all." Tsunade hissed.

"I don't care what you do with me, but I want to stay and find out Naruto's condition before I go anywhere else." Sasuke hissed back. He meant it too.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as they gazed upon him, then something within them softened and she nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"Kakashi will be staying with you at all times." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded his agreement. The group moved as quickly as possible to get Naruto to the hospital.

xXxXxXx TWELVE HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

Sasuke was sat outside the hospital room, where he knew that Sakura and Tsunade were working diligently to save Naruto's life. Kakashi was sat with him. It had been a long time since he sat with his old sensei.

"Kakashi, I didn't mean to do this." Sasuke said blankly. It was more to hear himself say it though.

"Then what did you mean to do Sasuke?" Kakashi asked simply.

"I thought he'd jump out of the way. I thought he'd dodge, or do something, anything but just stand there." Sasuke replied blandly.

"Maybe he knew the only way to bring you back was over his dead body." Kakashi answered.

"I don't believe that for a second." The pair turned their heads towards Ino.

"I just finished guard duty." Ino said to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. Ino carried on.

"Naruto's a tough guy. People blamed him for you leaving Sasuke. But he didn't give up on you ever. Sakura will tell you that too. He isn't going to die. Besides, if he did, who would share rent with Sakura." Ino said cheerfully. Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"There's a lot you missed Sasuke." Ino replied. The door opened then to reveal an exhausted Sakura. She almost collapsed, but Kakashi stood up to sit her down on the bench next to Sasuke.

"Is Naruto going to be alright?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. The exhaustion showing in her face.

"Tsunade sent me out because I've used most of my Chakra. Shizune is in there though. He's stopped losing blood, and they're getting the wound to close. It's just taking a lot of time." Sakura said softly.

Sakura looked at Ino.

"They were going to send someone to find you Ino. They already sent for Hinata. The other medics in there are losing their Chakra too. They need replacements." Sakura said tiredly. Ino nodded. She walked over and went into the room quickly. Sakura and Sasuke sat there waiting. Kakashi was leaning against the wall opposite them.

"So you live with Naruto now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we're like family. My parents disowned me because I refused to stop being friends with Naruto. Naruto felt bad about it, and told me to stay at his place. After awhile we both got kinda used to it, and just decided to rent a three bedroom place and stick together." Sakura replied.

"Oh. So you two aren't dating then?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. Actually I'm dating Lee. Naruto remains free and single." Sakura answered.

"Kakashi-Sensei however is as committed as can be." Sakura added. She had an evil smirk on her tired face. Kakashi glared slightly (well as much as he could through a mask) and went back to reading Icha Icha.

"So why get a three bedroom place when it's just two of you?" Sasuke asked. "We were always hoping you'd come back." Sakura replied. Sasuke blinked rapidly as he felt some tears well up in his eyes.

"_They always believed in me!"_ Sasuke thought to himself sadly. Yet he rejoiced at the same time. Not even registering it at the time.

Hinata ran in then.

"The Hokage called me." Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

"Just go in Hinata. Naruto's in a bad way. He's a lot better now, but the medics are tiring and they're gonna need you and Ino any second. Ino's already in there." Sakura said. Hinata nodded and ran in.

Sasuke blinked.

"Hinata doesn't stutter anymore." Sasuke stated blankly.

"No. She's engaged to Kiba now. She's gained a lot of confidence." Sakura said.

"I always thought she'd end up with Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head.

"Nah. Naruto hasn't really been interested in anyone. He's been too busy trying to get you back to the village and learning everything he needs to know about the position of being Hokage. Tsunade wants him to become the Rokudaime Hokage, but he still needs to learn a lot." Sakura replied.

"Is he still a Genin?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked up from his book to answer this particular question.

"No. He's an elite Jounin now." Kakashi answered. Then went back to his book. Sasuke blinked.

"I guess that makes me the only Genin left right?" Sasuke questioned.

"Pretty much Uchiha." Sasuke turned to look at the speaker to see Neji. Shikamaru and Chouji were behind him, and so was Lee.

"We heard you were back from Hinata, so we decided to come and see for ourselves." Shikamaru said quietly. Lee ran over to Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura-Chan? You look tired." Lee asked. Sakura nodded.

"I wanna wait and see if Naruto is alright before I go anywhere." Sakura said quietly. Lee nodded and sat next to Sakura.

The emergency room door opened and Ten Ten walked out with Temari. Shikamaru and Neji went over and helped them sit down on the bench next to Kakashi. The group stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Neji and Ten Ten are engaged now too." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke blinked and looked at the pair.

"That doesn't surprise me." Sasuke said. Neji glared slightly. Ten Ten gave a small smile. Shino and Kiba rushed into the hospital then.

"We heard Uchiha's back, and Naruto got injured?" Kiba yelled. He then saw Sasuke. Sasuke glared slightly at him.

"What'd you do to Naruto you asshole?" Kiba hissed.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question myself." The group looked at Gaara who was standing in the doorway with Kankuro. Sasuke glared at him.

"This isn't the time for a fight." Sakura said quietly.

"Naruto is injured and we're waiting for news. If you wanna fight go ahead, but Tsunade-Shishou will just send us all out. I don't know about all of you, but I'd rather stay here and wait for news about Naruto, than have a petty fight with Sasuke." Sakura stated. Lee nodded.

"Sakura's right. This isn't the time." Lee added.

"You would say that, she's your girlfriend." Kiba said. But he said it with a smile, showing he was joking. Sakura and Lee smiled back at him.

xXxXxXx THREE HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

The group were still waiting outside the emergency room. Jiraiya had arrived at some point to wait for news. He had been previously occupied looking for a cell that could hold Sasuke. Ino and Hinata came out looking exhausted. They all stared at them, waiting for news.

"Tsunade-Sama is coming out in a moment." Hinata said quietly. Kiba came up to Hinata and let her lean against him. Shikamaru and Temari ushered Ino over to sit with them. Ino slowly made her way to sit between them on the bench. Kakashi was still leaning against the wall and the rest of the group just sat or stood around in the corridor.

Tsunade came out then.

"Naruto is in the clear now. The wound has closed, his heartbeat has stabilized, his blood count is back to normal and he's breathing by himself." Tsunade said quietly. She fainted then, from lack of Chakra, but Jiraiya caught her in time to stop her hitting the floor.

Shizune came out looking exhausted as well.

"We all need rest." Shizune said quietly.

"Naruto isn't going to regain consciousness for several hours. You all need to go and get some rest." Shizune added. Sasuke looked around at the disappointed faces.

"Shizune is right." Sakura said quietly. She still looked exhausted.

"None of us girls have the Chakra reserves to sleep in the hospital at the moment. We all need to get some sleep, and we'll never make it home on our own." Sakura said.

"Naruto wouldn't want us to sit here and wait." She added. The others nodded. Lee helped Sakura to her feet. They left the hospital without a second word. The group knew they'd be coming back. Shikamaru escorted Temari out. Neji went with Ten Ten and Kiba went with Hinata. Chouji and Shino left telling Shizune they'd be back. Gaara waited while Kankuro helped Ino to her feet and escorted her out of the hospital, and then he followed them. This just left Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya, with the unconscious Tsunade and Shizune standing there.

"I'll take Tsunade to one of the rooms. She's not going to wake up for awhile. Kakashi, you need to take Sasuke to the prison." Jiraiya stated.

"I want to stay and see Naruto." Sasuke answered blankly. Jiraiya glared slightly.

"You act concerned now, when you're the one that ran him through?" Jiraiya questioned. He didn't wait for an answer. He walked off down the corridor with Shizune, carrying Tsunade in his arms. Sasuke looked at the floor.

"Sasuke, you realise it'll be down to Naruto in the end if he chooses to defend you for your actions today." Kakashi stated. Sasuke nodded.

"I hope he doesn't." Sasuke said sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day Sasuke was still sat there. Kakashi knew he wasn't going to run anywhere. Naruto hadn't awoken yet. Sasuke was waiting, just to apologise to Naruto at least. That was when the door to Naruto's room opened. Tsunade stepped out. Sasuke looked up at her hopefully.

"Naruto is awake. He's asking for you Sasuke." Tsunade answered Sasuke's unasked question.

Sasuke stood up and practically ran into the room. Kakashi smiled.

"I think you made his day." Kakashi said quietly. Tsunade glared.

"The council want to pardon him." Tsunade hissed angrily.

"You knew that was coming with all due respect Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi answered. Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah, he is an Uchiha, the last one left, they just want his bloodline." Tsunade said quietly.

"Well it may not be spreading any time." Kakashi quipped. Tsunade's left eyebrow rose.

"What makes you say that?" Tsunade asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Sasuke seems to have more than friendly feelings towards Naruto." Kakashi replied. Tsunade grinned.

"That's true enough I guess. We'll see." Tsunade said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had entered the room quietly. He looked at Naruto, who was lying on the bed, looking paler then he'd ever been.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned blearily.

"Yeah Dobe it's me." Sasuke replied.

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme." Naruto replied weakly.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto smiled weakly.

"Looking for redemption Sasuke?" Naruto whispered out. Sasuke sighed.

"Only from you. You're my best friend, and I attacked you. I thought you'd defend yourself." Sasuke said.

"I told you I wouldn't." Naruto replied weakly.

"I thought you were bluffing. I've never known you to back down from a fight before." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded.

"I know. I figured the only way to bring you back was if you bought my body back." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't do something so stupid again. You almost died. Everyone seems to be freaking out about you." Sasuke said.

"Probably worried that no one will move in with Sakura." Naruto stated. A grin on his face showed he was kidding. Sasuke shook his head.

"I never thought the two of you would live together." Sasuke said.

"Well we're like siblings. So we just thought it'd be best to stick together after Sakura's parents disowned her. I'm sure Sakura already told you." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"I can't believe they'd disown her for something like that." Sasuke hissed.

"Most people don't think so. In fact a lot of people give Sakura the cold shoulder now because her parents disowned her for talking to me." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke glared.

"They're idiots." Sasuke hissed. Naruto smiled a little.

"Things changed while you were gone you know." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"I know. Sakura told me." Sasuke replied.

"Are you staying for good?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm not about to go again, unless I get execution as a sentence." Sasuke replied.

"I'll talk to Tsunade." Naruto said.

"That's not fair." Sasuke stated.

"What d'ya mean?" Naruto asked.

"I tried to kill you twice. I almost succeeded twice. Yet it doesn't bother you? You still want to talk to Tsunade on my behalf?" Sasuke questioned.

"We're friends Sasuke. We've always been friends. I don't want to lose you again, now that we just got you back." Naruto replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days later, the council were happy to give Sasuke a full pardon, but Sasuke himself insisted on some sort of punishment. So Tsunade had given him a month's worth of lockdown, three months of community service, then a year of only D rank missions, in which time he would not be allowed to take the Chuunin exams. Sasuke agreed immediately, even as the council proclaimed outrage at the decision.

Also Sasuke would live with Naruto and Sakura, in the room that had been waiting for him for so long. The council were also upset by this decision. The idea of Sasuke living with Naruto was ludicrous to them. But Sasuke agreed to living with Naruto and Sakura. They were two of the people he cared for most in the world and staying with them seemed like second nature. He had to do whatever he could to redeem himself. There was, after all, no time like the present.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I hope ya all enjoyed and I hope ya R&R! I'll update soon hopefully.


	3. Meet The Parents

Okay this is the third chappie everyone. I hope ya like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 3 – Meet The Parents.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been six months since Sasuke had come back. In that time, people had come to trust him again, and he'd gotten used to Sai, who popped in and out of the apartment every day. At first Sasuke couldn't stand Sai, but as time went on, Sasuke got to know him well. Sai called Sakura 'ugly' and Naruto 'dickless' and Sasuke was surprised that Sakura hadn't as yet killed him. Of course Naruto fought with Sai all the time about being called dickless. Naruto usually bickered with Sasuke too, and it felt so much like old times to be with them again.

One day, after Sasuke had finished his community service, Sai had come round and bought a painting with him, which he gave to Sasuke, proclaiming that Sasuke was an 'ice bastard' but he wanted to say congratulations. Then he left. Of course Sasuke was confused to say the least, and when he pulled the sheet off of the painting that Sai had bought to the apartment, Sakura grinned. It was a painting of the four of them after the winter festival a month ago. Tsunade had allowed Sasuke the day off, for good behaviour and they'd all made the most of it, bickering and all.

Sasuke had obviously finished his month of lockdown and his three months of community service and he was now two months into his year of only D rank missions. He never complained, even when he got some of the worst missions on the list. Today he'd had to clean out the river, weed and clear up the local park, clean the Hokage faces using a toothbrush (that had been horrifying) and that was just the morning. Sasuke had spent all afternoon in the ninja academy helping Iruka by allowing the kids to test their aiming skills on him with balloons. The balloons were filled with paint, water, ketchup and whatever other liquidised monstrosity the kids could come up with.

Sasuke sighed as he walked into the three bedroom apartment looking like he lost a fight with a supermarket. Sakura blinked when she saw him come into the kitchen.

"Sasuke what happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"Academy students target practise." Sasuke answered blandly. He didn't complain however. He never complained.

"Naruto's going to be back from his mission soon. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower." Sasuke said blankly. Sakura nodded and watched him slope off dejectedly.

After about ten minutes, Naruto walked into the apartment.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, I'm back." Naruto called. He walked in and saw Sakura stirring a pot. Naruto blinked.

"What's up Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he sat down at the table.

"I feel bad for Sasuke. He looks so defeated lately." Sakura said. Naruto blinked.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"He got the academy target practise mission today." Sakura replied.

"He had river cleaning this morning. He was also stuck with clearing up the park and cleaning up the Hokage faces." Naruto quipped. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Tsunade-Shishou is really putting him through the wringer." She stated. Naruto nodded.

"To get all of that done in one day must be tough." Naruto added.

"I hope my news cheers him up a little." Sakura said.

"What news is that?" Naruto questioned.

"You'll see. I'm gonna tell you both together." Sakura replied.

They heard the bathroom door open then and stayed quiet. Sasuke walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a loose, baggy jumper. He sat down at the table, still looking very dejected.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower now okay Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Hurry up though Naruto. Dinner is going to be ready in like ten minutes." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded and ran off. Sasuke blinked and looked up at Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, you seem so depressed." Sakura said. Sasuke gave a small smile.

"I'm okay Sakura. I'm just tired." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"I made chicken stew." Sakura chirped happily. Sasuke nodded.

"So Sakura, are you going to see Lee tonight?" Sasuke asked, earning a bright red blush from his female roommate.

"Yeah I'm gonna go and see him later. He's coming back from his mission late tonight." Sakura replied.

"Well he better be treating you with the utmost respect." Sasuke stated. Sakura giggled.

"Okay _dad_ I'll tell Lee that." Sakura teased as she gave the stew a stir.

It had been awkward at first but now Sasuke was like another brother to Sakura. He showed it too.

"Yeah that's right." Sasuke said. He had a smirk on his face. Sakura shook her head as Naruto walked into the kitchen clad in a pair of orange shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Is Sasuke being over-protective again Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura was trying not to laugh.

"Maybe I should tell Sasuke what you and Lee were doing after the Winter Festival this year." Naruto said, a foxy grin spread on his face. Sasuke blinked, and Sakura stared wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't _dare_ Naruto." Sakura hissed. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Tell me all the details Dobe." Sasuke stated. Naruto grinned at the pair.

"It depends on who has the best offer." Naruto said happily. The pair looked at him incredulously.

"I'll buy you ramen for a month to keep quiet Naruto." Sakura said.

"I'll buy you it for two months if you tell me." Sasuke countered.

Naruto grinned.

"I get the feeling Sakura is going to tell us all by herself in about five minutes." Naruto said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Lee told me this morning that you two have _news_ to give us?" Naruto replied. Sakura blushed furiously as she served stew into three bowls, and sliced some bread.

"Well... that is true." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke gave Sakura their full attention.

"I'm pregnant." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke both gaped.

"Lee better be doing the right thing by you or I'll kill him." Sasuke said dangerously. Naruto laughed. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah he is. We're gonna get married. It's gonna be in a month. Don't want the village gossiping about the baby. You know what I mean." Sakura said. A dark blush playing along her cheeks. The boys nodded.

Naruto grinned.

"I'm gonna be an uncle. Uncle Naruto has a nice ring to it." Naruto said happily. Sasuke smirked.

"I guess I can't kill Lee until _after_ the wedding." Sasuke said while smirking. Naruto laughed and Sakura blanched.

"No killing Lee. Besides Sasuke, you're gonna be Uncle Sasuke too." Sakura said happily. Sasuke paled then, as Naruto laughed more.

"So are we invited to the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you are. You two are like brothers to me, so you have to come." Sakura said brightly.

"Who else is coming?" Sasuke asked. He seemed to have brightened a little.

"This isn't like you Teme. Usually you're trying to hide from social events." Naruto stated. Sasuke smirked.

"Learned some new words dobe?" Sasuke replied. Naruto glared. Sakura laughed at them, then decided to carry on with answering Sasuke's question.

"Well, Neji, Ten Ten, Gai, Kakashi-Sensei, the rest of our old rookie nine, Sai of course, Yamato-Taichou, Kurenai-Sensei and little Asuma, Iruka-Sensei, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shizune, Tsunade-Shishou, Jiraiya-San, Ayame and Teuchi-San, Ibiki Sensei and Anko-Sensei." Sakura listed out.

"What about your parents?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to go and talk to them tomorrow morning." Sakura said. She looked apprehensive.

"I was hoping that you guys might come with me for moral support?" She asked tentatively. She knew that Sasuke wasn't really into the moral support thing, but she did want them there.

"Tsunade said I had to report in by eleven tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"That's okay. I plan to talk to them at ten." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll come I guess." He added.

"I'll come too Sakura-Chan, if you really want me there." Naruto added. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot." Sakura said happily. The group finished their meal in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, bright and early, Sasuke and Naruto got up and got dressed. Sakura hadn't arrived back from Lee's after last night. It was half nine when the pair were both showered, dressed, and waiting for Sakura. They didn't have long to wait. Sakura came into the apartment, looking nervous and unhappy.

"You don't have to do this Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"I know Naruto. But they're my parents. Everyone wants their mother and father to be there when they get married. Right Sasuke?" Sakura looked at the dark-haired male.

"She is right Naruto. If I decide to get married, I'm going to regret that my parents can never be there for it." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded with a small form of understanding.

They waited for Sakura to shower and get dressed, then left the house. They arrived at the Haruno sweet shop at ten exactly. Sakura went round to the back of the shop and knocked on the door. A young teenager, maybe about fifteen years old, answered the door.

"Hey Sakura." The girl said quietly.

"Hi Akina." Sakura said back. Akina had the same colour hair as Sakura and her eyes were a brilliant, crystal blue. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura questioningly.

"This is my little cousin Akina, guys. Akina, this is Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said, gesturing to them each in turn. Akina nodded.

"You want me to get your mom?" Akina asked.

"And my father if he's here." Sakura said. Akina nodded.

"He's gonna leave at twelve. I'll get them, go wait in the front room." Akina said quickly. Akina ran off, leaving the door open. Sakura walked in with Naruto and Sasuke and sat down in the living room. Sakura looked around sadly.

Naruto didn't sit down and looked around.

"Sakura, how comes there are no pictures of you?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura's pictures are no longer of any relevance." A male voice answered. The three turned to look at Sakura's father. He was a tall male, with broad shoulders and a strong face. He had blonde hair and vivid green eyes. Sakura's mother walked in after her husband. Sakura was almost an exact look-alike of her mother, but Sakura's mother had crystal blue eyes, like Akina.

"If I am going to talk to my daughter, I'll do so without you two." Sakura's father hissed at Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura looked at them and nodded. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and hauled him outside of the room.

Akina closed the door, and then gestured for Naruto and Sasuke to come closer.

"I'm going to hear what they say, so you might as well, I know Sakura will tell you anyway." Akina said quietly. The three listened at the door as quiet as mice, even Naruto, as the conversation started.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura watched her parents as they both sat down. Her father gestured to her to sit and she did. She waited for her father to speak first, as had always been customary in her home. She was surprised when it was her mother that spoke instead.

"What is it that you want Sakura?" Her mother asked gently, her voice full of emotions that touched Sakura's heart.

"I'm sure you've heard that I'm going to get married to Rock Lee." Sakura said quietly.

"Yes we heard about that." Sakura's father said. His voice held disdain.

"I wanted to ask you both if you would be willing to attend." Sakura stated formally.

Sakura's father frowned at her.

"Sakura, when I disowned you that meant that you would not be welcome back into this family until you break ties with that demon boy." Her father stated angrily.

"Naruto, father. His name is Naruto." Sakura said sadly.

"Not to me. Until you break ties with him, you will not be welcomed here as our daughter." Her father said. Sakura looked at her mother. She saw the unshed tears glistening in her mother's eyes. Sakura stood up.

"I asked you to come to my wedding as my parents because you _are_ my parents. You don't want anything to do with me, because I talk to Naruto? That's fine. Be that way, hold on to old-fashioned discrimination and barbaric beliefs. Naruto did nothing wrong to you or any member of your family. Naruto has never hurt a single member of this village. You can hate him if you want, but I'm not planning to follow in your footsteps father. Hate isn't a legacy to pass on to your children. I know that because I'm going to have a child of my own. So feel free to ignore me and shun me. Just make sure you understand that shunning me isn't going to make a difference, you'll still see me and my husband every day, and our child. That child will be your grandchild, whether you accept that or not, and I know that I'll love it enough to make up for the fact its grandparents didn't want to know it." Sakura stated.

"That's good Sakura, because your husband is as parentless as you are now, and he is weaker. I thought I raised you better then to want a husband that couldn't protect you." Sakura's father hissed. Sakura glared fiercely.

"Lee is a great Ninja, a great man, and he'll look after me and my children. You can think what you like about Lee father, but at least he won't disown his children over something as stupid as whom they make friends with." Sakura stated angrily. She walked over to the door and opened it. She saw her parents staring at her.

"The wedding is on the twenty-first of next month at the Hokage tower. If you wish to come I will be glad to see you. If you choose not to then it won't be the most tragic thing to happen to me." Sakura said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke watched Sakura walk out of the room and the house, after hearing the exchange between father and daughter. They followed behind her quietly. Neither of them said a word, waiting for Sakura to say something first. They followed all the way back to the apartment, and watched her unlock the door. She walked in and left it open for them, and they saw her flop onto the couch unceremoniously. The she did something neither of them expected her to do really. She started crying.

Sasuke and Naruto closed the door quietly and watched for a few moments as Sakura bawled her eyes out.

"What do we do?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto went to sit next to Sakura on one side of the couch, and gestured for Sasuke to sit the other side. Sakura was still sobbing.

"Sakura, you know Sasuke and me are always around for you." Naruto said quietly. Sakura looked up at Naruto, with glistening eyes.

"If you wanted me to get lost Sakura, you know I would." Naruto said. Sakura glared then, tears still dripping down her cheeks. Then she started yelling.

"NARUTO STOP THAT! YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO ANYWHERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Then she started sobbing again and grabbed hold of Naruto, laying her head on his shoulder and soaking his shirt with her tears. Naruto hugged her and gestured for Sasuke to do the same. Normally, this would be the last thing that he'd do but he didn't like seeing Sakura cry, so he also hugged her.

The pair waited for Sakura to calm down a little, as they stayed in their little group huddle. After about an hour, Sakura's sobbing diminished, and her tears came to an end. She sniffled and looked at the two males.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry so much." Sakura choked out. There were still lingering traces of tearful emotion in her voice.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan. Don't worry so much. It's not good for the baby." Naruto said solemnly. Sakura gave a small smile.

"I know. I wanted them to come. I wanted them to be a part of my life. If they want to be narrow-minded and bigoted then there isn't anything I can do about it." Sakura said sadly. She walked off into the bathroom to wash her face as Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the couch still.

There was a knock at the door then. Naruto shrugged and got up to answer it. There was Akina, standing outside the door looking uneasy.

"Can you let me in? My uncle will be furious if he finds out I was here." Akina said quietly. Naruto nodded and let Akina in quickly. Sasuke looked at the teenager with a small amount of surprise on his face. Sakura came out of the bathroom.

"Who was at the door guys?" Sakura asked, before stopping short to look at her cousin.

"What are you doing here Akina? Father will go mad if he finds out you're here." Sakura stated. Akina nodded.

"I know, but your mom sent me. She told me to give you this letter." Akina replied, pulling a letter from inside her sleeve.

"And she told me to tell you that even if she can't come she's going to send me." Akina added. Sakura looked at Akina in stunned silence.

"Just read the letter for goodness sake, and write a reply. I can't be gone too long, your father will be back in an hour." Akina said quickly. Sakura nodded, and quickly read through the letter. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing out a reply.

She gave the letter to Akina, and Akina grinned happily. She turned to leave, but Sakura stopped her.

"Why did my mom send this letter?" Sakura asked.

"She's been wanting to for awhile. She wanted to talk to you for awhile. Your father wouldn't let her, but she decided she doesn't care. After all, a baby should have its grandma, and a girl needs her mom at a time like this." Akina said. Sakura nodded, and Akina left the apartment quickly. Sakura smiled softly, as she looked over the letter again. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her, and she passed them the letter. They read over it.

_My dearest Sakura._

_I hope you'll forgive me for not talking in the presence of your father. He's a difficult man to deal with at the best of times. I know somewhere deep down that he loves you and will forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive. But I don't want to wait for him to make his mind up forever. I don't want to miss your wedding or the birth of my first grandchild. I wish you all the luck in the world and all the happiness too. I hope I'll be able to come to your wedding, but even if I can't get past your father, I'll send Akina to go. She tells me she wouldn't miss it for the entire world. Please forgive me if I seem cowardly, and forgive me for not being in your life for the last two years. I hope I can make up for it someday. _

_All my love,_

_Your Mother. _

Sakura glowed with happiness. Sasuke then looked at the clock and cursed. Naruto and Sakura stared at him.

"I'm late to meet Tsunade." Sasuke stated and jumped out of the window to go from roof to roof. The pair laughed their heads off.

"I hope baa-chan isn't too hard on him." Naruto quipped.

"I hope not. I did tell her what I was doing yesterday." Sakura replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that was a long chapter of drabble. I apologise. But it's all leading up to something I swear. Please R&R and tell me what ya think.


	4. Celebrate Good Times

Okay all, I know the last chapter was long. This one appears to be long too, but there is point to this. Anywhos just a note for everyone.

"_EGGPLANT!"_ Kyubi speaking to Naruto

"_Eggplant."_ Naruto thinking and talking to Kyubi.

Now I've got that cleared up on with the next chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 4 – Celebrate Good Times.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were helping Sakura with her wedding plans and living arrangements. They decided that Naruto would move in to the Uchiha compound with Sasuke, so that Sakura and Lee would have enough room for the new baby. Sakura had also been stopped from doing any missions, due to her pregnancy. Kakashi had agreed to walk Sakura down the aisle, seeing as her father wouldn't do so. Tsunade, as the Hokage, had already arranged for a priest to perform the wedding ceremony and Ino was helping with the flower arrangements. Naruto and Sasuke were sat listening to Sakura talking about seating arrangements.

"What are we doing here again?" Sasuke asked Naruto blankly.

"We're hearing Sakura out so she can plan her wedding happily?" Naruto questioned back. Sasuke _almost_ sighed. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was ten to one in the afternoon.

"Sakura I'm gonna have to go you know? All the D ranks I have to do?" Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura grinned.

"Sasuke you're learning humour? That's great!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I still have to go. I'll see you guys later on." Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto nodded. He left and Sakura and Naruto were left alone.

"Sakura can I ask you something?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Sakura answered.

"What do you think about guys who like guys?" Naruto asked. Sakura blinked.

"Guys tend to like hanging out with guys. It's a natural part of life." Sakura stated.

"No I mean _like_ like." Naruto said. Sakura looked Naruto up and down.

"So who likes a guy? Shino?" Sakura asked.

"No not Shino." Naruto said quietly.

"Is it Gaara? Or Chouji?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't tell me it's Shikamaru, Kankuro, Kiba or Neji." Sakura stated. Naruto shook his head, a blush staining his cheeks.

As Sakura noted the blush, the penny dropped in her mind.

"Naruto? You? You're into guys?" Sakura asked. Naruto bit his lip and nodded fearfully.

"Naruto that doesn't bother me. Although I have to admit I _am_ surprised. You should know it takes _a lot_ to actually bother me." Sakura said. Naruto nodded, a small smile on his face.

"So who is he?" Sakura asked. Naruto blinked.

"Who's who?" Naruto questioned back.

"The guy you like?" Sakura shot back, a smirk playing on her face. Naruto went bright red then.

"I can't tell you." Naruto said softly.

"How comes? I won't tell anyone, but it's obviously bothering you. Maybe you need to get it off of your chest." Sakura stated. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It's Sasuke." Naruto said quietly. Sakura blinked. Then looked at Naruto, and blinked again.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. Sakura was giggling inside. Her inner self was going nuts over the possibilities.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO WONDER HE NEVER LOOKED TWICE AT ANYONE AFTER SASUKE LEFT!"_ Sakura heard her inner thoughts rage at her in a giggling fit. But outside she stayed calm. She didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings after all.

"I don't know who or what Sasuke is interested in. I do know that he is your best friend, and he cares about you. He ran all the way back here to save your life, not knowing what it would mean for him. Maybe you should talk to him about it." Sakura said. Naruto bit his lip nervously, and then shook his head.

"If Sasuke doesn't see me that way it'll ruin our friendship. Besides, he wants to resurrect his clan. Even if he did have feelings for me, he couldn't achieve that goal with me. I'm a guy remember?" Naruto said sadly. Sakura sighed.

"Well I don't know what to say Naruto." Sakura said.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything Sakura-Chan. It just helped talking to you about it." Naruto said.

He stood up from the couch and stretched.

"I've got a C rank mission to do soon, so I'd better get going." Naruto said. Sakura sighed.

"Don't get yourself injured." Sakura said. Naruto grinned.

"I won't Sakura-Chan. I'd miss your wedding, only a week to go ne?" Naruto said. He grabbed his orange long coat and opened the door.

"I'll see you later okay." Naruto said. Sakura nodded, and Naruto left. Sakura looked at his retreating form sadly.

"_It'll all work out in the end Naruto..."_ Sakura thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Sakura was sat around the house wondering where Lee was with her double chocolate chip and mint ice cream with pistachios and chicken fat, when she heard a knock at the door. Grumbling a little she got up from the couch and hoped it was Lee at the door. When she opened it, she saw her mother, carrying a covered basket. Sakura smiled widely.

"Hi Mom!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Sakura's mother looked at her.

"How is everything going?" She asked as Sakura let her in and closed the door.

"It's alright. I still have to go and find a wedding dress." Sakura said. Her mother smiled slightly.

"I might be able to help you." Her mother said quietly. Sakura blinked and watched as her mother put the basket down on the floor. She pulled the covering off and then lifted a perfectly folded white item out of the basket, and handed it to Sakura.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Sakura asked. Her mother nodded.

Sakura unfolded the white item carefully, and held it against her. It was a beautiful white bridal kimono. The ends of the sleeves, neckline and obi were patterned with cherry blossoms, and there was a cherry tree embroidered on the back of it.

"It was what I wore on my wedding. Akina's mother wore it too. The women in our family have worn it for four generations." Sakura's mother said.

"If Father finds out..." Sakura trailed off.

"He won't. He doesn't know where I kept it, and he doesn't want to enquire about your wedding. He couldn't stop me giving it to you anyway. It's a family tradition." Her mother said softly. Sakura hugged her mother tightly. They put the beautiful garment away and were about to sit down, when there was another knock at the door.

"That must be Lee." Sakura said happily. She opened the door and let Lee in. The three sat down, after all the introductions were made of course. Naruto came in with Sasuke about ten minutes later.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura's mother said politely.

"Hello Haruno-San." Naruto replied courteously.

"Don't call me Haruno-San Naruto. My name is Hanasuki. If you feel the need for respect call me auntie. You don't need to call me Haruno-San." Hanasuki said. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Aunt Hanasuki." Naruto said. His voice was filled with nervousness. Hanasuki smiled brightly. Naruto smiled back and sat on a chair.

"How far along are you Sakura?" Hanasuki asked.

"I'm two months along now. I always want ice cream mixed with some sort of fat now. Last week it was vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce and bacon fat." Sakura said sadly. She was eating what she had asked Lee to get earlier, and whilst her face looked horrified at what she was eating, she certainly didn't stop eating it. The group laughed at the look on Sakura's face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Naruto had left to deliver a scroll to Princess Haruna of the land of Greens, he wasn't due back for three days, and Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in silence. Lee and Chouji had gone with him as back up so they didn't really worry about him getting hurt. Sasuke seemed to be brooding more than usual however and Sakura picked up on that straight away.

"Sasuke, is something bothering you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, seemed to think for a moment, and then started to talk.

"Sakura, do you think Naruto is interested in anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Sakura questioned, wondering if Sasuke had maybe figured out Naruto's feelings for him.

"I'm just asking." Sasuke replied.

"You don't usually ask questions like that?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke didn't answer but seemed to gather his thoughts for a minute.

"Do you think I have an obligation to get married and have kids?" Sasuke asked. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't think you're obligated to marry someone you don't love." Sakura replied.

"Well what if I loved someone that I knew couldn't have a child? Do you think I should forsake that person and marry someone that could have a child?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blinked.

"Well if you love someone, it shouldn't matter about having children I guess. I mean you could always adopt children, there are so many children that have no one." Sakura answered.

"The council seem to expect me to carry on my bloodline." Sasuke stated.

"When did they say that?" Sakura asked.

"Today I heard Tsunade having a conversation with the council. They think she should force me into marriage to preserve the Sharingan." Sasuke said quietly.

"I'll bet she told them where to get off. Tsunade-Shishou isn't the kind of person to force marriage on anyone." Sakura said flatly. Sasuke nodded.

"She did. She told them she isn't going to force me to get married. Especially not to your cousin." Sasuke replied. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"That must've been my father's idea. Akina is far too young for marriage." Sakura stated.

"The trouble is that even if Tsunade had agreed, I would have refused." Sasuke said.

"Not surprisingly. But just for curiosity, why?" Sakura asked.

"It's not just the fact that Akina is your cousin, and too young, and not my type, no offence meant." Sasuke stated.

"None taken. But what is it exactly?" Sakura asked.

"I love someone else." Sasuke said sadly. Sakura blinked.

"Who's the lucky girl then?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed. Gotta get up early tomorrow. G'night Sakura." Sasuke said quickly. Before Sakura could ask anything else, Sasuke strode off to his room. Sakura sighed once the door closed.

"_Poor Naruto. He likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes him, and they'll never admit it to each other."_ Sakura thought, as she decided to go to bed herself.

"_Hopefully, with them living together, it should help a little with breaking the ice."_ Sakura thought again as she climbed into bed.

xXxXxXx WEDDING DAY xXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke, were sat next to Hanasuki and Akina in the front row. Gai and Ten Ten were sat on the other side. Sai was sat next to Naruto and there was a seat next to him for Kakashi. Tsunade was sat behind Naruto, with Jiraiya. Ino was Sakura's maid of honour and Neji was Lee's best man. Gaara was sat with Temari, Shikamaru and Kankuro, behind Ten Ten and Gai. All the people who'd been invited were sat in various places watching as the couple got married. Sakura looked beautiful in the bridal kimono of her ancestors, and Lee was wearing a suit, which surprised a few people, because they expected him to turn up in his spandex. Of course it had taken Sasuke and Sakura prodding at Naruto mentally, for him to go and get a suit himself. That was after moving his and Sasuke's stuff to the Uchiha compound. Something else the council had not approved of, but Sasuke had told them, who he had live in his home was his business and his business alone.

After the wedding, everyone celebrated by doing what most people do after the whole church wedding. Partying until the early hours of course. Naruto had had to drag Sasuke home. They were both drunk, but of course, the one thing Naruto could do, that Sasuke couldn't, was hold his drink well enough to walk straight, even if he couldn't think straight.

Sasuke laughed for no reason, and Naruto giggled, as they got into the Uchiha compound. Still drunk, Sasuke tripped over as he pulled off his shoes, and Naruto giggled more as he pulled off his own shoes. Naruto walked Sasuke to his room, and Sasuke collapsed on the bed. Of course Naruto, not being as drunk as Sasuke, tried to cover the poor man up with a blanket, but Sasuke did something very unexpected. He pulled Naruto onto the bed with him.

"Y'no Nar'to, I weally luv you." Sasuke said drunkenly.

"I luv you too Sasuke-Teme." Naruto replied, because even though he was almost as drunk as Sasuke, he was telling the truth. He did love Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto and crushed their lips together. Naruto kissed back, and as Sasuke's tongue demanded entrance to Naruto's mouth, it became a battle for dominance. Naruto had a feeling he'd regret this in the morning, but for now he was going along with it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Naruto awoke with a pounding headache and he didn't recognise the room in the slightest. He looked to the side to see Sasuke sleeping next to him. Naruto fell out of the bed, as his eyes bugged out. That was when Naruto realised he was completely naked. Naruto looked around for his clothes, and saw them scattered around everywhere, along with Sasuke's, which only confirmed his suspicions more. Naruto grabbed up his clothes and exited the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

Once he had got back to his own room, he cursed quite fruitfully.

"_What the hell did I do?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_HEY BRAT!"_ Naruto heard Kyubi talking to him. He decided to answer for lack of anything else to think of (or not) as the case may be.

"_What do you want fox?" _

"_WHAT A SHOW THAT WAS LAST NIGHT! I DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD IT IN YOU KID!"_

"_What are you talking about? And don't shout ya damn fox, I have a killer headache!"_

"_YOU AND THE UCHIHA! IF I COULD REPLAY IT TO YOU I WOULD! ACTUALLY I CAN IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES!"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_YOU SLEPT WITH THE UCHIHA! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D BOTTOM, BUT I'D BELIEVE ANYTHING AFTER LAST NIGHT!" _

Naruto felt his eyes widen as the fox laughed inside his mind.

"_You can't be serious?" _

"_I'M DEADLY SERIOUS! YOU AND HIM DRANK WAY TOO MUCH! IF HE REMEMBERS I'LL BE REALLY SURPRISED! YOU HOWEVER SHOULD REMEMBER IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES THANKS TO MY GREAT ABILITIES!"_

"_Look fox this isn't funny. I would never take advantage of Sasuke when he was drunk."_

"_MORE LIKE HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU!"_

"_Will you shut up already?"_

"_NO!"_

"_If I slept with him, how comes I'm not limping around like an idiot?"_

"_MY HEALING ABILITIES BRAT? YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT RIGHT?"_

"_Prove it!"_

"_I WILL NOW!"_

Kyubi stopped talking and replayed Naruto's memories of the night before in his mind. Naruto of course was quite disturbed.

"_I can't believe I did that? What if Sasuke remembers?"_

"_MIGHT BE A GOOD THING BRAT! HE DID SAY HE LOVED YOU!"_

"_He was drunk! He probably had no idea what he was doing or saying!"_

"_PEOPLE ARE MORE HONEST WHEN THEY'RE DRUNK! IT RELEASES THEIR INHIBITIONS!" _

"_Shut up you damn fox. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"_

"_IF HE REMEMBERS HE REMEMBERS IF NOT THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY DO YOU?" _

"_I guess not. Still this is weird."_

"_I KNOW I WAS THERE TOO REMEMBER?"_

"_Damn perverted fox."_

Naruto cut his conversation with Kyubi and decided to go and have a shower. He threw his clothing into his laundry basket and grabbed some clean clothes to change into after he had his shower.

When he finally went downstairs, Sasuke was awake, and looked terrible.

"Naruto, how did we get back last night? How did I even get into my bed? I can't even remember past eating a sushi roll. So what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I dragged you back here. You pulled off your shoes, and I walked you to your room. You didn't want any help from me after you got there, so I went to bed." Naruto replied. He felt terrible for lying, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Sasuke. It had taken long enough to repair it. Sasuke blinked.

"I must've pulled off my clothing by myself. I dunno what I was doing but I threw my clothes everywhere. My head is killing me. Remind me never to drink again Dobe." Sasuke said. He let his head lay on his arms on the table.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll make sure you don't okay?" Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto made Sasuke a cup of coffee and stuck it in front of him and thanked god that Sasuke couldn't remember what had happened last night. He'd always treasure it though, even if he and Sasuke were drunk.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. Please R&R and I'll be updating soon.


	5. Aftermath

So here's chapter five. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for your reviews and alert and faves adds.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 5 – Aftermath.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been about two months since Sakura's wedding, and Sasuke and Naruto were getting along pretty well, that is until Naruto started acting really strange. Naruto couldn't even think about what was happening himself. It had started a month ago, when Naruto had started throwing up for no reason. He hadn't wanted to go and see Tsunade about it, but it had been difficult to hide his puking fits from Sasuke. It seemed that he threw up every morning, and half the time he threw up in the afternoon too. He felt tired twenty-four-seven. Just the thought of Ramen, let alone the smell, made him feel like hurling up his guts.

Now Naruto was moody. He couldn't explain _why_ he was moody exactly, but after his argument with Sasuke the other day, he _knew_ he had to be having some sort of mental breakdown.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto went downstairs to eat a box of raw broccoli and fried bananas for breakfast. Naruto had bought the ingredients the day before and was insistent that he fried the bananas in peanut butter and soy sauce. Naruto hummed nonsensical tune as he opened the fridge, and pulled out the broccoli and bananas. He looked in the cupboard for the soy sauce and peanut butter, only to realise that the peanut butter was gone, and there was hardly any soy sauce.

Naruto felt his eyes fill with tears at the very idea, and then, beyond any form of dignity, Naruto started bawling like a baby. Sasuke ran into the kitchen wondering what was wrong, and who was crying. Of course he was extremely shocked to find Naruto crying his eyes out. Sasuke bit his lip and dared to approach his blonde friend.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Th-there-there's no m-mo-more p-p-peanut butter." Naruto wailed. Sasuke's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Naruto, why would you cry about something like that?" Sasuke asked.

"I w-wa-wanted to f-f-fry my ba-bananas in it, b-but it's g-gone." Naruto wailed even more.

Sasuke was not quite sure how to handle this situation. Naruto had never before acted in such a way.

"Naruto, there's always later. I can go and get some peanut butter." Sasuke said soothingly, hoping to calm Naruto down. Of course it had the opposite effect.

"ARE YOU PATRONISING ME TEME? HOW DARE YOU PATRONISE ME!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes bugged out of his head with shock. Then just as quickly as Naruto had gotten angry, his anger deflated.

"I'm sorry Teme, I don't know what's up with me. I'm hopeless." Naruto said sadly.

"You're certainly acting weird." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears.

"How can you say I'm weird? You just don't understand me." Naruto wailed. Then he ran up to his room and slammed the door.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto had decided it was time to go and see Tsunade and find out what was wrong with him. He couldn't just go around yelling at people for no reason. He walked over to the Hokage tower hoping that he wouldn't bump into Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi or Sai on the way. He knew that Kakashi was working with Sai and Sasuke today, and after this morning, Sasuke was guaranteed to talk to Sakura about him.

Naruto sighed sadly as he made his way into the Hokage tower. He walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office. He didn't even bother listening to the irate secretary, who tried to tell Naruto that Tsunade was busy. He never did listen to that woman. He opened the door and walked in, only to see Jiraiya standing there. Naruto blinked a few times, and looked at Tsunade. "Hey Baa-Chan." Naruto said dully. Tsunade was about to yell at Naruto, when she took a good look at him.

"Naruto, you're very pale. What's wrong with you brat?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He replied sadly.

"I'll come back in an hour." Jiraiya said. He jumped out of the window, and Tsunade ran over to it and started yelling at him.

"YOU BAKA! NORMAL PEOPLE USE THE DOOR!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Naruto blinked, then blinked again, then started bawling. Tsunade's eyes started bugging out of her head.

"What the hell? Naruto why are you crying?" Tsunade asked.

"You were yelling so loud Baa-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed through his sobbing. Tsunade was looking at Naruto strangely then hugged him gently, and tried to calm him down. It took a while, but Naruto eventually stopped crying.

"Naruto has this been happening a lot?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I can't explain it, but it's like any stupid thing makes me cry. I cried over peanut butter this morning." Naruto replied.

"Peanut butter?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, you know, peanut butter, stuff in a jar made out of peanuts?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade blinked.

"Are you serious Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto again nodded.

"I've been kinda sick too. Throwing up in the mornings, and a lot of the time I throw up in the afternoons too. I wanna eat weird things, like bananas fried in peanut butter and soy sauce, and raw broccoli. I feel sick at the thought of Ramen now. I still love it but I can't even go near the ramen stand without being sick." Naruto added.

"Have you been going to the bathroom a lot?" Tsunade asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment and realised that he had.

"Yeah I have. It's stupid, like something is squeezing my bladder or something, coz I always need to go." Naruto stated. Tsunade blinked.

"If you were a woman I'd say you were pregnant. But you're male. I'm going to give you a check up and see what happens." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded.

Tsunade stood up and gestured for Naruto to follow her into the next room. Tsunade had an examination room for patients, so she wasn't too far from the office.

"I'm gonna weigh you and give you a blood test." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded, and stood on the scales once Tsunade had gotten them working. Her eyebrows rose, as she realised that Naruto had gained ten pounds.

"Naruto what have you been eating lately, apart from Ramen?" Tsunade asked.

"I haven't been eating Ramen, I told you Baa-Chan. I've been eating a lot of fruit and vegetables. Oh and I sometimes eat goats liver fried in sheep lard." Naruto replied. Then all of a sudden he seemed to go off into dreamland.

Tsunade stared at him for a minute, before poking him. Naruto jerked as though he'd been woken from sleep and smiled sheepishly at Tsunade.

"Sorry Baa-Chan. I do that a lot for some reason." Naruto said.

"That's odd." Tsunade replied. She made him take off his orange jacket and took a blood sample. Naruto looked like he was about to start crying, but seemingly got it under control.

Tsunade checked Naruto's blood and found very high levels of oestrogen in his blood. She gestured to Naruto to lie down on her examination table, and she told him to lift up his shirt. He did so. Tsunade blinked as she noticed that Naruto's stomach was not as flat as it should be. She gently laid her hands on his stomach, and used her chakra to examine him.

"Naruto, have you noticed anything different about your stomach?" Tsunade asked, as she probed for the answers.

"It's kinda rock hard, even though I look fat." Naruto said pouting.

"You have gained weight." Tsunade replied. Naruto looked up at her, teary eyed.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Naruto choked out.

"No Naruto of course not." Tsunade said, trying to avert Naruto's flood of tears.

Her chakra passed over something strange. She made her chakra go back, and re-examined the area. Then her eyes went wide.

"Naruto, do you think you could let Kyubi talk to me for a moment?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes. They had found out Naruto had the ability to allow Kyubi to speak through him, but Naruto never remembered the experience at all. Naruto's eyes opened and were blood red.

"Hello Kyubi." Tsunade said pleasantly. Naruto's face glared back.

"What is it you want to ask? Make it quick I was having a nap." Kyubi's voice growled out of Naruto's mouth.

"I want to ask if you are capable of bearing and giving birth to your own young." Tsunade asked.

"Of course I am. Females eat the cubs in my demonic race so males have to be the carriers." Kyubi answered.

"Would Naruto have that capability?" Tsunade asked. Naruto's face grinned wickedly.

"I thought you humans would never figure it out. Humans are so dense. Just because it's impossible for men, Naruto is my vessel and considering the night of passion he had with the Uchiha after that pink-haired girls wedding-" Kyubi was cut off by Tsunade.

"Naruto and Sasuke? That's... unexpected." Tsunade said. Kyubi grinned again.

"It was for me too. There I was minding my own business, and then there was those two mating like crazed cat demons. It was the most amusing thing I've seen in a thousand years." Kyubi stated, and then laughed.

"Wait so what you're saying is... that Naruto is now pregnant?" Tsunade asked. Kyubi laughed more.

"Yeah he's definitely carrying. He won't be able to give birth though. You'll have to give the brat a human caesarean. Funny how pregnancy was the one thing he never thought of." Kyubi quipped.

"He is male, you expect him to think he's pregnant?" Tsunade shot back. Kyubi just smirked.

"Like I said, you humans think so predictably. Poor Naruto, I guess the first time really is a charm for the brat." Kyubi snickered. Tsunade glared slightly.

"Are you trying to tell me this was the first time Naruto ever-? Wait I don't want to know the answer to that." Tsunade said quickly. Kyubi snickered more.

"Well at least you can tell the brat what's wrong with him now." Kyubi said. Before Tsunade could ask any more questions, Kyubi closed Naruto's eyes, and Naruto's blue eyes opened a moment later.

"What did you ask Kyubi Baa-Chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Well you see Naruto... the thing is... this is going to be hard to explain... uhmn... you see..." Tsunade couldn't decide quite how to tell Naruto what was wrong.

"What Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"You're pregnant Naruto." Tsunade blurted. Naruto blinked.

"What? I'm a guy Baa-Chan." Naruto quipped.

"Yeah but because of Kyubi you can somehow carry children." Tsunade said. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What am I gonna do Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well Kyubi told me that Sasuke is the father." Tsunade said.

"Kyubi is a perverted bastard." Naruto hissed.

"You should maybe tell Sasuke." Tsunade suggested gently.

Naruto shook his head fearfully.

"He doesn't even remember we even, ya know, and besides, he doesn't feel _that_ way about me. I can't do that to him. Make him responsible and all Baa-Chan. It wouldn't be fair. He'd never be able to find his one true love and all that junk Sakura-Chan talks about." Naruto said quickly. Tsunade sighed.

"You think he won't find out sooner or later?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll go to the Land of Waves. They're a part of fire country. You could make a long mission for me there or something." Naruto said.

"I can't give you a lifetime mission Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Yeah but after a while, I'll come back, and nobody would ever think I gave birth." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed.

"What about when you have to give birth? I'll have to perform a caesarean and it could be dangerous done by someone else." Tsunade said.

"Well I could stay here until I start to show, I could probably hide it anyways until I give birth. The last month you could always say you're letting Sasuke off early and send him on a long mission. Once I give birth I can get going. No one would know right?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade sighed.

"It'd be so much easier if you just told him." Tsunade replied. She saw the look on Naruto's face and gave in.

"Alright. I'll make a mission of training for you. Jiraiya will keep checking on you and he'll report back to me. You've still got Akatsuki after you so it makes sense for Jiraiya to train you." Tsunade said sadly. Naruto nodded and hugged Tsunade.

"_I'm gonna regret doing this."_ Tsunade thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's chapter five done. Oh just for reference, morning sickness doesn't just happen in the morning. It can happen any time of the day, and cravings can be for weirder things then I've already mentioned. I have cousins that wanted to eat chocolate covered strawberries in vinegar, coal, and tree bark. It was rather creepy.


	6. Nothing Ever Goes According To Plan

Here's Chapter six. Thanks to all of those people who reviewed or added me to their faves or alert lists. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 6 – Nothing Ever Goes According To Plan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto's pregnancy went relatively well. He managed to hide it from everyone, and once he knew why he was having hormonal mood swings, he found it much easier to control. Of course the food cravings were difficult to hide. Sakura had been giving him a lot of funny looks. Especially when he'd ordered pig liver, fried in goat's cheese, garlic butter and goose fat. But Naruto of course explained this away by saying he was trying different cuisines. He knew Sakura and Sai didn't believe it for a second but they couldn't question it.

He was now seven months along, and waiting with Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Ten Ten, Gai, Akina and Hanasuki in the hospital waiting room. Akina had run over to the Uchiha compound to tell them that Sakura was in labour. Sai had gone to fetch Lee apparently, who was training with his old team. Hanasuki had gone with her daughter to the hospital. Now the group were waiting in the hospital for news. Ino ran in with Kankuro after an hour, with Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara following behind. Not even a minute after that, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Chouji ran in.

"Has she had it yet?" Kiba asked. The rest of the group shook their heads. Kiba shrugged, and the newcomers found seats.

About three hours later, and twenty trips to the bathroom for Naruto, there had still been no news. Naruto's back ached and he really wanted to hit someone at the moment, because he'd been cleaning his room when Akina had come round. Tsunade called his urge to clean things the nesting stage. It apparently happened at some point during the pregnancy. But Naruto refused to leave until he knew Sakura was alright, and had delivered a healthy baby. That was when Shizune came out of the labour room. The whole group crowded around her wanting answers.

"Is my daughter alright?" Hanasuki asked. Her voice laced with fear.

Shizune smiled.

"Sakura is fine. The baby is fine too." Shizune said. The group cheered with relief and happiness. Lee came out of the room, looking more than a little beat up. He held a tiny bundle in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. The group were deathly silent.

"Her name is Kohana." Lee said happily. The group congratulated Lee on becoming a father. Then Sakura was wheeled out on a gurney, looking exhausted. Everyone took it in turns to congratulate Sakura. Of course they were all ushered out afterwards, so that Sakura could rest.

Naruto grinned when it was his turn.

"Hey Sakura, was it as bad as everyone says it is?" Naruto asked.

"It was like squeezing a watermelon through a bangle Naruto. I've never felt pain like it." Sakura replied.

"But it's worth it." Sakura added, as Lee handed baby Kohana to her. Naruto looked at the small baby. Even at so early an age, Naruto could see she looked just like Sakura, but her hair was midnight black, like Lees. Naruto grinned and waved goodbye as Sakura was wheeled off with Lee and the new addition.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were all walking back to the Uchiha compound, to celebrate the new arrival, to what they called their family. That was when they saw Kakashi and Yamato coming towards them at a great speed. They slowed down and looked at the three boys.

"Sakura had a girl and they're calling her Kohana." Naruto answered the unasked question.

"Where were you two?" Naruto asked.

"On a mission." Kakashi replied. They all shrugged and walked to the Uchiha compound.

Once they got there, Naruto offered to pour the celebratory sake. Of course he left his own cup empty, and pretended to drink. After all, being a pregnant male, he wasn't going to risk harming his baby with alcohol.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto was sat at Sakura's apartment looking after Kohana while Sakura got some sleep. Sasuke had been sent on an A rank mission only a couple of days before. It would take him at least a month and a half to get back. Lee and Kiba had been sent with Sasuke, hence Naruto being at Sakura's home. Kohana stared up at Naruto with big green eyes. Surprisingly, Kohana's eyes had changed from the normal blue rather quickly.

Naruto had liked helping Sakura look after Kohana. It had certainly taught him a few things he needed to know, such as diaper changing and bathing a baby. Naruto still had no idea how he was going to feed his baby. Unlike Sakura, breast-feeding was out of the question. Naruto sighed as Kohana started fussing. He picked up the tiny baby from her baby basket and rocked her back and forth.

Sakura came into the room at that moment. Sakura smiled at the sight of Naruto rocking her tiny baby.

"Naruto, you'd make a great father you know." Sakura said happily. Naruto blushed, bright red.

"I think she's hungry Sakura-Chan." Naruto quipped. Sakura took Kohana from Naruto and looked at her carefully. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah she is. I'd better feed her." Sakura stated. Naruto passed her the usual baby blanket. Sakura through it over her shoulder and Naruto walked off into the kitchen whilst Sakura breast-fed her baby.

After that, Naruto watched Sakura put Kohana back to sleep.

"Are you always the one that feeds her Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura blinked.

"No, not always. Lee uses a bottle. We take it in turns when he's here." Sakura replied.

"Well if you show me how to make a bottle, next time I'll be able to feed her." Naruto stated. Sakura laughed.

"That might be a good idea." Sakura said. She gestured to Naruto to follow her into the kitchen, so that she could teach him how to make a bottle of baby formula.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days later, Sai had come to visit and was staring at Kohana with something akin to trepidation on his face. The baby giggled up at him and reached her tiny arms up. Sai stared at her bug-eyed. Sakura and Naruto were snickering at him.

"Sai are you scared of Kohana or something? She's just a baby." Naruto questioned. Sakura giggled while Sai gave Naruto a dirty look.

"She's little and pink and weird. She smells funny." Sai said. He looked very uncomfortable. Sakura glared slightly.

"Are you saying my baby smells Sai?" Sakura hissed. Sai stuck his hands up in a form of surrender.

"No. She doesn't smell bad. It's just, what you'd call, strange for me. I've never seen a baby up close before." Sai said quickly.

"Naruto managed to get used to it easily." Sakura said. Naruto smirked, and then grimaced as he felt a sharp pain. His face must've shown what he was feeling, as Sakura and Sai gave him concerned looks. He gave a small laugh and gritted his teeth against the sudden pain.

"I've just got indigestion." Naruto said quickly.

"With the weird stuff you've been eating I'm not surprised." Sakura said.

Naruto laughed and then yelped as another wave of pain hit his stomach. Sakura and Sai really stared at him this time.

"Naruto, are you sure you're alright? You look like you're in pain?" Sakura asked.

"I'm alright." Naruto hissed out.

"No you're not." Sakura argued back.

"Ugly, you can spend all day arguing with dickless, but it's not going to help him any faster. If you want to make sure he's alright, just drag him to Tsunade." Sai stated. Sakura nodded, ignoring Sai's comments about `dickless' and `ugly' knowing that Sai was always going to be Sai.

"Sai's right for once. We're taking you to the hospital." Sakura stated. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't need to go to the hospital." Naruto said. That was when another pain struck him. He was in so much pain he was doubled over. Sakura glared.

"That's it Naruto! Hospital! NOW!" Sakura hissed. She picked up Kohana, and a baby bag she kept for when she went out with the baby. Naruto was still trying to resist, but Sakura was having none of it. She handed the bag to Sai, and then placed the baby in his arms. Sai's eyes bugged and he tried to hand the baby back to Sakura, while she giggled happily. Sakura gave Sai a warning glare.

"Sai, I have to drag Naruto, and that means you have to hold Kohana. She seems to like you anyways." Sakura stated simply. Sai's shoulders slumped in defeat, as he followed Sakura out with the baby in his arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the group in her office. Sakura was half glaring and half serious, Sai looked extremely uncomfortable with baby Kohana in his arms, Naruto was in bucket loads of pain. Tsunade could tell by his face. The trouble was that if Naruto was in labour, she didn't know how she was going to perform the caesarean without any help. She'd wanted to ask Naruto if it was alright to inform either Shizune or Sakura of his condition at his next check up. But of course, Naruto's baby was as impatient as him. Tsunade sighed again and bit her lip nervously.

"Sakura, you and Sai wait outside. I'm going to examine Naruto and see what's wrong with him." Tsunade stated calmly.

"_I hope it's only Braxton Hicks contractions."_ Tsunade thought to herself. Sakura looked at her mentor questioningly, as she left the room with Sai following behind her.

Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"I'd better take a look at you." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded sadly. "Hey you'll be fine brat and so will that impatient baby of yours." Tsunade said cheerfully enough. That was when the door slammed open, and Sakura stared, with her mouth agape. Sai blinked behind her. Naruto looked rather frightened, for the first time in his life.

"NARUTO HAS A BABY ON THE WAY?" Sakura yelled. Tsunade slapped a hand to her forehead. Naruto glared slightly at the loudness of his friend, Sai just smirked.

"Sakura, close the door and sit down." Tsunade said irritably. Sakura nodded, and gave Sai a nudge towards the chairs while she closed the door. Sai and Sakura sat down, and waited for Tsunade or Naruto to explain what was going on.

"Naruto, by some strange twist of fate, can carry children because of the Kyubi. Nobody predicted that, not even Naruto himself. Now he might be just about ready to give birth and I'm going to need a hand, so Sakura, I'll need you to be ready for pretty much anything." Tsunade said quietly. Sakura blinked rapidly in confusion. Sai snickered.

"Wow dickless, you sure do know how to surprise everyone." Sai stated. Naruto glared.

"Don't call me dickless." Naruto hissed.

"Well, you had to have bottomed to be the pregnant one. So who did the dirty with you?" Sai asked, whilst smirking evilly. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Sai. Come on Naruto." Tsunade snapped and gestured for Naruto to follow her into the examination room. Sakura and Sai followed after Naruto. Of course baby Kohana had no idea what was going on, and Sai was still holding her.

Naruto went and laid down on the examination table after removing his jacket and over-large shirt. Sakura gasped to see the size of Naruto's stomach. Naruto bit his lip nervously. Tsunade used her chakra to check on the baby, only to start frowning moments later.

"It looks like your baby wants to come out now. It's very impatient. We'll have to be as quick as possible, because we don't want you or the baby in distress. Sakura, wait here with Naruto and try to say something calming. I'm going to go and find a delivery room, that's actually free. Although there should be several free tonight. There weren't any scheduled births today, and Naruto seems to be the only unexpected one." Tsunade said calmly. Then she left the room, leaving Naruto alone with Sai and Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto carefully.

"Do you mind if I take a look at the baby?" Sakura asked.

"No. Go ahead." Naruto replied, grimacing. Sakura used her chakra to search, and found that extra chakra straight away that proved she wasn't dreaming.

"Naruto, who's the... father I guess? Is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Why didn't you tell any of us? Especially Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Coz it just happened. We were both completely drunk at your wedding, I walked Sasuke back because I was less drunk then he was. Then it just... happened. Sasuke didn't remember anything, so I didn't remind him, coz I thought it would be better. I never thought I'd end up pregnant. I am a guy. But I guess being the Jinchuuriki for Kyubi has some weird side effects. I didn't want to push Sasuke into anything. I didn't want to make him stick with me if he didn't want to. But you know Sasuke. He would anyway, even if that wasn't what he wanted. For the sake of the kid. He'd end up hating me, and it took long enough to make our friendship right. So I thought it'd be better not to tell him." Naruto explained to Sakura as she listened. He grimaced and hissed in pain every so often throughout his story.

"Naruto, how were you going to explain away a baby? I think Sasuke is going to notice." Sakura questioned.

"I'm going on a training mission with Ero-Sennin for awhile to the Land of Waves. When I come back, nobody is going to think I gave birth. Would you if you hadn't just found out?" Naruto asked. He gritted his teeth in pain once more. Sakura shook her head.

"No I wouldn't have guessed. But Naruto did you ever think that Sasuke might actually care about you?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"He doesn't swing that way Sakura-Chan. He probably only slept with me that one time coz he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing. I only remembered because Kyubi decided to replay my memories back to me. That and I woke up in Sasuke's bed first, with Sasuke. So I couldn't really not know." Naruto replied. Sakura sighed deeply.

Sai looked at the pair. He hadn't said anything yet, but deemed it necessary to speak now.

"Naruto, how are you going to explain the kid's heritage to it? And it might end up using the Sharingan one day, did you think about that?" Sai asked. Naruto looked at Sai sadly.

"I know you're right Sai. But at least if Sasuke finds out later, rather than now, he won't be obligated to me. I don't want him to be obligated to me." Naruto said sadly. Sai shrugged.

"Well you can't just run around with the old pervert for company Naruto." Sai said. Sakura stared at him for a few minutes.

"If Tsunade wants to make it look like a mission she's going to have to send more than one person." Sai stated blankly.

Tsunade returned at that moment.

"Are you offering to go Sai?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I'm not attached to anyone. Besides I already know the big secret so it would make more sense to send me. Naruto is like a brother to me. Whatever he decides I won't argue, but he should not be by himself." Sai replied seriously. Tsunade took a breath and looked at Naruto.

"I guess it's okay with me if it's okay with Sai." Naruto replied. Tsunade just shrugged.

"I'm losing two good Shinobi in one day." Tsunade said glumly.

"Well we'll be back." Naruto said happily.

"Sai could always come back and forth, and tell you what's going on with me and all." Naruto added.

"We'll discuss that later. It's time to get you to the delivery room. Sai you wait here until we come back." Tsunade said calmly.

With that, Tsunade and Sakura walked Naruto out of the room, even as he was clutching his stomach in agony.

"Sorry to leave you stuck with Kohana like this Sai, but it's for a good cause." Sakura said before they left the room. Sai sighed and looked at Kohana for a few moments. The little girl was staring at him silently.

"I believe it is just you and me now Kohana. Hopefully you don't scream like either of your parents." Sai stated blankly. The baby just giggled back in response.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade and Sakura both scrubbed their hands vigorously and Naruto had to change into a hospital gown. He wasn't too embarrassed about changing in front of Sakura and Tsunade, after all they were practically family, but he was bothered by the pain he was feeling.

"_It's like something is grabbing my insides and pulling them apart."_ Naruto thought to himself. He bit his lip hard to stop himself from yelling in pain, as he sat on the delivery room bed.

Tsunade prepared an anaesthetic to use on Naruto. He looked at Tsunade questioningly.

"It won't hurt your baby. It'll just make sure you don't feel as much pain when I make the incision to get the baby out, okay Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. He was more than a little fearful. Sakura came over and stood next to Naruto, and gave his hand a squeeze, as Tsunade gave him the injection.

"You'll be fine Naruto. I wish you had told me sooner about all this." Sakura said softly. Naruto nodded.

"I just felt it was for the best Sakura-Chan. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I'm going to be making the incision, delivering your baby and then sewing you up. Sakura is going to clean up your baby okay?" Tsunade explained.

"Okay Tsunade Baa-Chan. I trust you and Sakura-Chan." Naruto said quietly.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll take extra care of your baby." Sakura added. Naruto nodded, and felt Sakura holding his hand. He looked at her with a grateful smile. She smiled back reassuringly.

"I'm going to start now alright Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"You're still going to feel pain, but not as much. You'll probably feel very uncomfortable too, but try to stay as still as possible." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded his understanding. Tsunade got a scalpel, as Chakra scalpel, whilst accurate, cut beneath the skin, and she needed to cut through the skin.

Naruto saw the scalpel descend and he felt like his skin was being cut by flames, rather than a scalpel. He could see Tsunade trying to work as quickly as possible, as he felt the layers of his skin being cut through and then stretched apart. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay as still as possible. After about five minutes, Naruto saw Tsunade lift a small, bloody, wailing creature from his stomach. Naruto could only assume this was his baby, never having seen a newborn.

"It's a boy brat." Tsunade said softly. Naruto gave a half-hearted grin, as he still gritted his teeth in pain.

Sakura looked at Naruto, gave his hand a squeeze and let go, to go clean up the new baby. Naruto could see the dark tuft of hair as Tsunade passed the baby to Sakura.

"Okay brat, I just have to sew you up again, after getting rid of the placenta." Tsunade said calmly. Naruto nodded and watched as Tsunade made to sew him back up.

Tsunade, however, looked bug-eyed at Naruto's insides, not moving for a moment, before she started working faster than before.

"What's wrong Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"Well, you see, Naruto there's another baby in there." Tsunade said quickly.

"What?" Naruto just managed to keep from yelling. Tsunade bought a new baby out from Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes bugged as he stared at the second baby.

"How comes you didn't know I was carrying twins?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade gave a sheepish grin as she removed the placenta and started sewing Naruto back up. Sakura had taken the second baby to clean it up too.

"The Chakra signatures were the same. I guess I must have missed it." Tsunade said softly.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Naruto asked.

"Another boy." Tsunade replied.

"He has blond hair Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto grinned at the comment.

"Well, at least one of them is gonna be like me." Naruto said happily.

"What are you going to call them brat?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm calling the blonde one Hisoka, and the black-haired one Hijiri." Naruto replied immediately.

"You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you Naruto." Sakura asked. Naruto nodded firmly, making the two females laugh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that was chapter six done now. Braxton hicks contractions, just for those who don't know, are fake contractions, that prepare a females body for real ones. A lot of women have Braxton Hick's contractions and it's very common. Not all women have them though.

Also, caesareans can be performed in five minutes by an expert. I'm not sure what the fastest time for caesareans actually is, but I've been told that a caesarean can be performed extremely fast in the right circumstances.


	7. Leaving The Village

Hi everyone. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Here's the next chapter ready for your consideration. I hope you enjoy it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 7 – Leaving The Village.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto packed a few of his personal belongings and his latest picture of team seven. Sai and Yamato were also in it. Naruto gave a small smile at the picture. He also packed a photo album into his pack. He looked around his room in the Uchiha compound, and he was almost sorry to leave.

"_It's better this way. At least I won't make Sasuke obligated to me."_ Naruto thought to himself. He felt bad not saying anything to Sasuke whatsoever. He had told everyone else he was going on a special mission for Tsunade, and Sai was going with him.

"_I'll just write him a letter and leave it with Tsunade."_ Naruto thought to himself. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

_Sasuke-Teme,_

_I've been assigned a recon mission. I don't know when I'll be back, or how long I'm gonna be. But I will be coming back, that's a promise. You know me and my promises. _

_Make sure you look out for Sakura and everybody while I'm gone. Not saying Lee can't protect her, but we're like family to her, so just make sure you go and visit sometimes. Oh and look out for Baby Kohana too. I'll miss you Teme._

_Naruto._

Naruto finished the letter and put it into an envelope. After writing Sasuke's name on the front of the envelope, Naruto decided to take it to Tsunade to make sure Sasuke got it.

He'd spent a couple of days in the hospital and by the second day, Naruto was fully healed thanks to Kyubi. The babies were flourishing, despite being born early. He had hidden them pretty well whilst he was in Konoha. Sakura had helped a great deal, by going to buy baby necessities for him. Of course no one would suspect Sakura of buying baby things for him she did have her own baby. She had bought him a few blue baby grows, diapers, baby formula, two thick baby blankets and two blue pacifiers. She explained away the blue by saying Kohana was going through a phase of liking the colour blue, even though she was just a baby. People never questioned her, after all babies could be fussy at the best of times.

Naruto had found a couple of baskets, and lined them so they were soft enough for the twins to sleep in. He knew there was no way Sakura would be able to get baby baskets without arousing too much suspicion. Naruto stared down at the two babies. He had already grown to love them beyond reason. Hijiri and Hisoka Uzumaki stared at their father with wonder. Hisoka fussed a bit, and then started wailing. Naruto shook his head with a smile on his face. He picked up Hisoka and cradled him gently. Hisoka stopped crying straight away.

"He seems to like attention." Naruto turned to see Sakura in the doorway holding Kohana.

"Yeah he does. Hijiri is always content to sleep in his basket." Naruto replied. Sakura smiled.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone Naruto." Sakura said sadly.

"I'll be back. I promised didn't I?" Naruto replied. Sakura nodded.

"If he ever confesses that he loves you to me, I'll tell him about you and the babies." Sakura stated.

"I suppose that's fair. I am making you keep all of this a secret." Naruto answered. Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Let's talk about something nice. It is your last day here for awhile." Sakura said happily. Naruto nodded in agreement and started a conversation about the actual mission that he and Sai were going to perform while away. Tsunade had given them a mission to do that wouldn't make the time wasted.

Naruto was supposed to find those in the Land of Waves with the potential to be ninja, and open up an academy in the Land of Waves. Once Naruto came back someone would go to carry on teaching there. Sai was going to be back and forth, helping Naruto with the academy and making reconnaissance missions into sound territory. There had been rumours that Kabuto was leading the sound village now. They needed to confirm what was going on, and if there was any threat to Konoha.

Sakura smiled as Naruto explained everything.

"Well at least something positive will come out of you leaving. The Land of Waves will have a chance to protect its self." Sakura said happily. Naruto smiled.

"They joined fire country with Tazuna as their daimiyo. I suppose it's only fair that they get the chance to defend themselves." Naruto replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Naruto and Sai were ready to leave with Jiraiya, the twins in their makeshift beds. Sakura was waiting to say goodbye to them, and she had Kohana with her. Tsunade arrived after a few minutes.

"You both know what you're going to be doing for the next few years right?" Tsunade asked. They nodded.

"You take care of yourself brat." Tsunade said to Naruto. Naruto nodded, and was surprised when Tsunade hugged him. Sakura hugged Sai, and then moved over to Naruto once Tsunade had stopped hugging him. She hugged Naruto, and smiled at the two males she considered family.

"Good luck both of you. I'm gonna miss you. Make sure you write to me. I wanna know how the little guys are doing." Sakura said. Naruto and Sai nodded.

"I'll bring letters from Naruto when I come to make my reports." Sai said quietly. Sakura grinned at him.

"Oh talking about letters." Naruto stated. He pulled a letter out of the pocket of his orange long-coat, and handed it to Tsunade.

"It's for Sasuke. I felt bad not saying goodbye or anything. It just says that I'm on a mission for you, and I'll be back. He's still my best friend, and I had to say goodbye in some way." Naruto said sadly. Tsunade nodded her understanding.

"I'll give it to him as soon as he gets back brat. I promise." Tsunade said softly.

The group left the village. Naruto carrying his twins, Sai following behind, and Jiraiya in the front. Sakura and Tsunade watched as they walked off into the night. Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes once they were out of sight. What shocked her was when she turned to look at Tsunade, and saw that tears were glistening in her eyes also.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Sasuke walked back into the village with Lee and Chouji. They were exhausted, but they had gotten the job done a week ahead of schedule.

"I can't wait to see Sakura-Chan and Kohana-Chan again!" Lee exclaimed. Sasuke smirked a little.

"It'll be nice to actually see everyone." Chouji admitted.

"I suppose it'll be nice to train with the Dobe again." Sasuke said.

"Are you talking about Naruto?" They turned to see the speaker was Ayame.

"Yeah I was." Sasuke said.

"He's not in the village. He left a month ago." Ayame said sadly. The three men looked very confused at this point. Even Sasuke.

"Apparently, he was sent on a special mission for the Hokage with Sai, and Jiraiya-Sama is leading them. We don't know what it's about." Ayame added.

The males made their way to the Hokage tower. Sasuke was going as quick as he possibly could without arousing suspicion. When they got there, they saw Sakura holding Kohana in her arms. Lee grinned and ran up to them happily. Sakura smiled happily to see her husband home safe and sound.

"Tsunade-Sama, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked at him for a moment before answering.

"He's on a special mission for me. He did however, leave you this." Tsunade replied, taking a letter from her desk and handing it to him.

"He wanted to say goodbye, but there wasn't time. So he left that letter with me to give to you when you got back." Tsunade added.

Sasuke bit his lip and nodded. He gave Tsunade his report for their mission and then left the Hokage Tower as soon as he could. He got home and sat down to read the letter. Once he'd read the contents, he felt strange, like a part of him had been torn off without him knowing. He felt silent tears travelling down his cheeks as he finally realised something within himself. Something he'd tried to bury forever.

"_I Love Naruto."_ He thought to himself. He'd been having rather... strange dreams since the night of Sakura's wedding. Dreams that involved Naruto. They had felt so real, but he'd ignored them. He had wanted to ignore his feelings for a long time, because of the obligation he felt to his family about having children.

"_It doesn't matter anymore. I need to tell him when he comes back. If he comes back."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sat down on a chair feeling numb.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. That chapter was a bit short. I didn't want to get too far in. Anyways, I hope y'all liked the chapter. Please R&R and I'll be updating soon.


	8. The Healer Of The Land Of Waves

Okay, next chappie is now here. Thanks to all those who R&R and added me to their faves and alert lists.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 8 – The Healer of The Land Of Waves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sai and Jiraiya walked over the Great Naruto Bridge into the Land of Waves. Naruto was excited to be here again. As he held on to his twins, he took note to how much things had changed. No longer was the Land of Waves an impoverished nation. People seemed so much happier, and the markets were full of life. They were going to see Tazuna. Of course they had to ask permission to start a ninja academy from the Daimiyo. Naruto was surprised by the path they were taking to find Tazuna's home. Naruto was shocked to see a large house near the end of the town. They walked up to the gate and Naruto was about to open it, when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey what are you people up to?" They turned to see the speaker was a teenage boy with spiky brown hair. Naruto grinned as he recognised the boy.

"Inari, I know it's been ages but I'm surprised you don't recognise me." Naruto said happily. The boy grinned.

"Naruto? Gosh you're taller then I remember. You also look a lot stronger." Inari added.

"How old are you now?" Naruto asked.

"Fifteen now. Grandpa and Mom are in." Inari replied. He opened the gate and the group followed him.

"So you two didn't introduce yourselves." Inari stated to Jiraiya and Sai. Sai smiled at Inari.

"I'm Sai." Sai said happily enough.

"I'm Jiraiya." Jiraiya said.

"Are you the author of those Icha Icha books?" Inari asked. Jiraiya grinned, and Naruto slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"I am indeed the great author of those books. Do you read them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nope, my grandpa does. Boy you're a pervert old man." Inari replied. Naruto and Sai snickered as Jiraiya fumed.

They walked into the house to meet with Tazuna. As they walked in, Naruto saw Tsunami, Inari's mother, walking into the hallway. She saw Naruto and smiled widely.

"Naruto, it's been such a long time." She said pleasantly.

"This is Sai and this is Jiraiya." Inari said, gesturing to the two males in turn.

"Whose babies are those?" Tsunami asked.

"They're mine Tsunami-San." Naruto answered.

"Oh, where's their mother?" Tsunami asked. Naruto bit his lip, trying to think of a way to tell her without lying, when Jiraiya interrupted.

"I'm sorry Tsunami-San, we really need to speak to your father straight away." Jiraiya said. Tsunami blinked and then smiled.

"Oh yes, father did say that people were coming from Konoha today. I didn't think one of those people would be Naruto." Tsunami replied cheerfully, and led the way to where Tazuna must have been waiting for them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a long talk and a few explanations, Naruto and Tazuna had come to an agreement, about a ninja academy starting in the Land of Waves. They also discussed Naruto's predicament. It turned out, that Tazuna had kept his old house, and he offered to allow Naruto to use it while he remained in the Land of Waves. He also gave permission for Sai to come back and forth as he needed, and use the Land of Waves as a base, to get information about the sound village and pass it on to Konoha. Jiraiya was respected throughout the Shinobi world, so whether he was going to be with Naruto or Sai, he was always going to be doing something.

xXxXxXx TWO MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto was making breakfast. Not just for him, but for Sai, Jiraiya and of course, his twins. Hijiri and Hisoka were growing rapidly, and were always hungry. Naruto had managed to explain about how the twins came to exist, to Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. None of them had been offended or upset by the information and Naruto was happy to let Tsunami baby sit when he taught His new students. Of course, he'd had to learn more about some things, and had studied himself. Usually if there was something he didn't know, he'd ask Jiraiya. Despite the fact that many people thought Naruto was stupid, he retained a lot of knowledge over the years. He'd even gotten more curious about learning what books had to offer him. This knowledge and learning he passed on and the joy of learning. He had twelve students who were eight, twelve students who were twelve, and six students who were fifteen. Inari had become one of the students.

This particular morning however, Naruto was worried. Hisoka seemed rather fussy. Fussier than usual. He'd been crying all morning and nothing seemed to make him stop. Usually, he wanted attention, and once he got it, he was quiet. This morning however, even that hadn't worked. Naruto bit his lip and picked up Hisoka tentatively. He felt heat radiating from the tiny body. His eyes went wide as he stared at his blonde son.

"Jiraiya, Hisoka is really hot." Naruto said softly. Jiraiya blinked and got up from where he was sitting. He touched the baby's forehead with one finger then snatched it away.

"He's got a fever Naruto. You need to take him to the nearest healer." Jiraiya said quickly.

Naruto grabbed a blanket and wrapped Hisoka up in it. He held the boy close to him, and looked at Hijiri.

"I'll look after Hijiri, you've got to get going." Jiraiya said calmly. Naruto nodded and rushed out of the door, grabbing a bag on the way out. Jiraiya knew it contained diapers and bottles for baby formula.

He sighed as he looked at Hijiri, who looked very miserable.

"I guess it's just you and me kid." Jiraiya said happily. Hijiri blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then he started howling at the top of his lungs. Being Naruto's son, the kid had a huge lung capacity.

"Oh this is going to be a long day." Jiraiya said to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto asked the nearest person he saw, where the nearest healer was. It was a male, who looked a little irritated by the interruption to his day. When he saw the baby in Naruto's arms and the frantic look on his face, the man softened.

"There's only one healer around here. Her name is Kimi. Her house is ten minutes from the harbour. You can't miss it. It's the only one there. There are trees around it, but it should be visible." The man said.

"Thanks sir." Naruto said quickly and took off as quickly as he could.

After about two minutes, Naruto reached the harbour. With his speed it wouldn't take him long to find the healer. He wasn't sure what direction to take from the harbour. He looked around and saw two paths that went into the woods. Naruto looked around for someone else to ask. He saw a man with fiery red hair, hauling a net of fish from his boat. Another man handed over a drawstring purse of some sort and took the fish. Naruto ran over to him.

"Please sir, I'm looking for the nearest healer. I was told that there's only one healer around here, and her name is Kimi. They told me to go ten minutes from the harbour into the woods, but there are two paths." Naruto said frantically. Hisoka was crying quietly and Naruto could tell he was getting hotter.

The man looked at Naruto.

"You're lucky. Kimi is my wife. I'm Shinji Atamura." The male introduced himself. Naruto gave a nod of acknowledgement and a half-smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. We need to hurry. My son has a high fever." Naruto said quietly. Shinji nodded and started leading the way quickly. Naruto followed. They went through the woods, and got to a large cottage, that was surrounded by a group of trees. Shinji walked up the path to the door and opened it. Naruto carried on following. More worried about Hisoka by the second.

Once they were inside, Naruto could smell a delicious aroma of food.

"Kimi?" Shinji called. A dainty looking, small female with chestnut brown hair walked into the room. She smiled at her husband.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"This baby has a fever." Shinji said quickly. Kimi looked at Naruto and Hisoka and her expression became serious.

"Honey you're going to have to serve your own lunch. Kai is in the garden playing." Kimi said seriously. Shinji inclined his head in acknowledgement, and walked into the kitchen. Kimi gestured for Naruto to follow her. Naruto followed her into another room. It was very like the examination room next to Tsunade's office.

"Please lay him down on the table." Kimi said soothingly. Naruto laid Hisoka down and waited for the female's diagnosis.

Kimi unwrapped the child from the blanket, her face and manner very businesslike, and her hands took on a lilac glow. She looked at Naruto.

"I'm going to check his temperature, pulse and blood pressure okay?" She asked. Naruto nodded. Kimi rested one hand on Hisoka's head and the other on his chest. Kimi's eyes went wide and she started moving around the room, gathering herbs and water. Naruto looked at Hisoka fearfully. Kimi ground up the herbs in a small bowl, and added a strange looking liquid.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"He has a bad fever, it's been brought on by interaction with gartugulis plants." Kimi said quickly.

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"They're a strange red weed that grows here, near the ocean. They're poisonous. Most people who live here know about them." Kimi said. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I've only been living here two months." Naruto whispered.

"It's not your fault. A lot of children get affected by gartugulis plants. My own son picked one up a month ago, and I had to heal him. If we see any we destroy them." Kimi told Naruto.

"Can people die from these plants?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"I haven't lost a patient yet. Though people have died from contact with gartugulis plants." Kimi answered.

Naruto watched as Kimi got out a bottle, like the bottles Naruto used to feed the twins, and filled it with the herbs she had been mixing. She set it to one side, and grabbed a small flannel.

"I need you to remove his baby grow." Kimi said quietly as she soaked the flannel in the bowl of water she'd set aside a few minutes before. Naruto removed Hisoka's baby grow but left on the diaper. Kimi smiled reassuringly at Naruto, as she used the damp flannel gently on Hisoka's head, chest and legs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiraiya was trying to get Hijiri quiet, but nothing seemed to work.

"If he carries on like this I'm not going to be able to teach Naruto's class." Jiraiya said irritably. Sai walked into the house then.

"Have you tried feeding him?" Sai asked blankly. Jiraiya blinked.

"You may be a legendary Sannin but you don't know a thing about babies." Sai said pleasantly. He picked up Hijiri and grabbed the bottle that had been left on the side. Sai checked the contents, and then checked the heat. It was lukewarm, so Sai decided to see if Hijiri would drink it. Thanks to Sai's incredible luck, and strange unwanted gift with babies, Hijiri was more than happy to drink the lukewarm baby formula.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto felt like he had been at the healer's home forever. He looked at Hisoka tentatively, as Kimi had the child drinking the herbs. She smiled at him.

"The herbs are baby friendly I promise you that." Kimi said. Once the bottle was finished, Kimi placed Hisoka on her shoulder and started rubbing his back. Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"You need to burp him after he takes medicine?" Naruto asked.

"I can tell this is your first baby. Babies can't bring up any wind by themselves for a while. It depends on the child as to how long it takes. So whatever they eat or drink they need to be burped afterwards." Kimi said kindly. Naruto smiled a little as Kimi placed Hisoka back on the table after burping him.

"His temperature has gone down. He should be fine. I'll make up some more medicine for you to give him. If you notice a green rash on his skin, bring him back." Kimi stated seriously. Naruto's eyes bugged at that comment.

"Green?" Naruto asked.

"It's very rare, but it does happen." Kimi replied.

"If you ever have any questions to ask you can always ask me. Alright? I've got two children. My daughter Haru is a student at the ninja academy that's just started." Kimi said proudly.

Naruto smiled.

"How old is Haru?" Naruto asked.

"She's eight." Kimi answered.

"I teach her. She's a good student." Naruto quipped. Kimi smiled happily.

"Feel free to come and visit any time." Kimi said.

"Well I live in the house that used to belong to Tazuna." Naruto replied. Kimi nodded.

"I'm sure we'll be meeting again." Kimi said happily.

At that moment, a red haired girl ran into the room.

"Hi Mom!" She called excitedly. When she saw Naruto however, she became sombre.

"Hi Naruto-Sensei." She said quietly.

"Hi Haru. How was class today?" Kimi asked.

"That weird old guy was teaching today. Now I know why." Haru quipped. Naruto smiled.

"Sorry about that Haru. Hisoka was not very well this morning." Naruto apologised. Haru grinned.

"It's alright Naruto-Sensei. Sai-Sensei told us Hisoka was sick. Is he better now?" Haru asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself Haru?" Kimi questioned.

Haru looked at the blonde child with wonder.

"He looks like you Sensei." Haru quipped. Then she looked at her mother.

"Mom, is Kai going to join the academy when he's old enough?" Haru asked.

"If he wants to." Kimi replied.

"You mentioned Kai earlier too." Naruto quipped.

"Yes he's my five year old son." Kimi replied.

xXxXxXx THREE MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto was cooking rice as he watched Haru and Kai running around outside in the garden. Kimi, was sat with the twins, who were attempting to crawl, without success. It was an amusing sight. Naruto had become fast friends with the healer of the Land of Waves, and she had been fascinated when she found out that Naruto had been the one to carry the twins. She'd even asked Naruto if he'd consider having another child, so she could see how the whole dynamics worked. Naruto had promised that should he decide to have another child, he would inform her straight away. That was how Naruto met and became friends with the Healer of the Land of Waves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone, I hope ya enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R and I'll be updating soon.


	9. Confrontations, Major and Minor

Okay, now for the ninth chapter. Don't y'all just love it? Nah I'm kidding. Anywho's we are having a time skip next chapter. Why? Because I say so. Hehe actually it's because it was always in my plan to skip a few years. Anyway, please enjoy the update.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 9 – Confrontations, Major and Minor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXx SIX MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Sai had travelled to Konoha to deliver his latest report. The journey hadn't been too tiring or eventful at all. He knocked on the door and when Tsunade yelled a boisterous "Come in!" he entered the office, presenting his report to her. He heard footsteps running up to the door. Tsunade sighed as the door burst open.

"Tsunade-Sama, I heard Sai was back." Sai turned to look at Sasuke.

"As you can see he is back." Tsunade said irritably. Sai looked at Sasuke.

"Hello Ice bastard." Sai said happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to know how Naruto was doing." Sasuke said. Sai smiled.

"He's doing alright. He misses home. If you want me to give him a message, just write it out like Sakura does, and I'll take it there." Sai said. Sasuke glared.

"Why didn't Naruto come back with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto is in a position where it would look strange if he left at the moment." Tsunade replied for Sai. Sasuke still glared.

"When are you leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm leaving at three." Sai replied.

"I'll meet you at the gate." Sasuke replied and left the room. Sai looked at Tsunade sadly.

"How is Naruto really Sai?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Hisoka got a fever about three months ago, but the local healer fixed him up. She's pretty good at her job, but I thought it best to ask you about something." Sai asked. Tsunade nodded, and waited for him to continue.

"This healer, when she heals, she uses some kind of lilac coloured chakra. It's not something I've ever heard of. She healed one of Naruto's students once with it. She also used it to check Hisoka over, so Naruto told me." Sai stated. Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"Does she seem unfriendly?" Tsunade asked.

"No she's a nice enough person. Naruto is close to her." Sai replied.

"Get him to ask her about it then. She may just tell Naruto about anything strange." Tsunade replied. Sai nodded and pulled out a letter from a pocket in his pants. He handed it to Tsunade.

"Naruto gave me a letter for you." Sai said quietly. Tsunade opened it and read it. She smiled as she held up a picture of the twins.

"They're definitely growing." Tsunade said happily.

"I'll come by the office before I leave, to pick up your reply Hokage-Sama." Sai said. Tsunade nodded.

"Go and see Sakura. She's been worried about the two of you." Tsunade replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was walking along the streets with Kohana in her arms.

"Mom, she's growing so quickly." Sakura said happily, as she looked at her daughter's smiling face. That was when they saw Sakura's father. He was dragging Akina with him.

He stopped in front of Sakura.

"How dare you incite my wife and niece to go against my wishes." He hissed.

"Your wish is that you not see me Father. That wasn't Mother's wish. Or Akina's wish." Sakura replied. She kept her voice level and calm.

"My wife and my niece are my family members, and as the head of the family it is _my_ wishes they obey. Not their own." He hissed back. Kohana sensed the anger coming from her grandfather and started crying. Sakura shushed her. Hanasuki turned to her husband and tried to reason with him.

"Yoshiro, Sakura is my daughter. I can't abandon her as you would have me do. Look at your grandchild, Yoshiro. Her name is Kohana, and she's beautiful. Can't you consider something else apart from your pride and your hate? Naruto is a good-hearted boy. I've never seen anyone with such a big heart. Yet you hate him without reason. Your ancestors would be shamed by your prejudices and your lack of understanding towards another human being." Hanasuki said quietly. Yoshiro looked as though he were about ready to explode.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled at her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was walking along the street, he saw Sai sat in Ichiraku's eating a bowl of Ramen. Sai saw him and waved him over.

"I'm going to Sakura's after I finish this. Tsunade-Sama said Lee left on a mission a couple of days ago." Sai said. Sasuke nodded, waiting for Sai to finish off his ramen. That was when the pair heard yelling. Sai hurriedly finished his food, and he and Sasuke looked out of the store to see Sakura, Hanasuki and Akina, with Sakura's father. Hanasuki looked rather frightened of her husband at this moment. Sakura looked more frightened for Kohana and Akina. Sasuke was out of the tent in the blink of an eye. Sai quickly paid Teuchi and gave both him and Ayame, Naruto's best wishes.

Sasuke and Sai walked over to see the male face flushed with what could only be absolute fury. Sasuke saw Sakura's father bring his arm back and get ready to slap Hanasuki. They ran towards the argument, hoping to stop any violence. Sai and Sasuke were not fast enough and Sakura's father's hand came down. But it did not hit Hanasuki. Sasuke watched in horror, as Sakura fell to the ground, clutching Kohana to her chest. Sasuke felt his anger, along with his Sharingan flare to life.

"How dare you hit her!" Sasuke spat out. Sakura, Hanasuki and Akina looked over at him.

"Who are you to tell me how to deal with my family? Stay out of it Uchiha. You're already known as a traitor, I'm sure interfering with the affairs of others wouldn't bother you." The male Haruno hissed back.

"Yoshiro, stop!" Hanasuki almost begged.

"Get yourself home woman and take that ungrateful niece home with you." Yoshiro spat.

"Leave Mom and Akina out of your petty prejudices Father. I'm the one you're angry at." Sakura said calmly. Sasuke was furious when he saw how her cheek had gone scarlet. Sasuke saw Yoshiro glaring at Sakura and also at Kohana.

"You're wrong girl. How can I be angry at you, when you mean nothing? My wife and Niece have angered me by going against my wishes and I'll deal with them later." Yoshiro hissed. Sakura stood up carefully, making sure not to drop Kohana.

"You're a coward Father. You hate whatever is different or doesn't agree with you." Sakura hissed back at him. He made to slap Sakura a second time, but felt a hand grab hold of his wrist. Surprisingly it had not been Sasuke or Sai who'd done it, but Lee, who looked furious himself.

"You have no business hitting my wife or upsetting my daughter." Lee hissed. Yoshiro glared and yanked his hand away. He stalked off, grabbing hold of Hanasuki and Akina's wrists, and dragging them along with him.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I should've gotten here faster." Sasuke stated. Sakura smiled softly.

"It's alright Sasuke. It was bound to happen one day. I wanted to protect my mother. I dread to think what's going to happen when he gets them home." Sakura replied sadly. The group made their way back to Sakura and Lee's apartment. Sakura took a letter from Naruto, from Sai. She took it off into the bedroom to read. Sasuke smirked a little, as Kohana made to reach out for Sai. Lee laughed as Sai made to get away from the little girl. Lee however placed Kohana in his arms, and the little girl reached up with her tiny hands, to play with a strap on Sai's jacket.

Sakura came out a few minutes later and handed Sai a letter for Naruto. Sasuke decided he could write his own letter for Naruto now, while Sai was talking with Sakura and Lee. He asked if he could use a pen and paper, and Sakura gladly said yes. She even told him to go and use her room to write in. Sasuke went in there and sat down, thinking about what he was going to write. Several things ran through his mind, including his non-diminishing love for Naruto. But he was going to tell Naruto face to face. Not in some letter. He started writing.

_Hey Dobe._

_Everyone seems to be missing you and I have no one with enough skill to train with. The council want me to get married and have Uchiha brats. Of course I'm not intending to do what they want. I hope you come back soon Dobe._

_Sasuke._

Sasuke finished the quick note and put it in an envelope. He put Naruto's name on the front and then walked out of the bedroom. He handed the letter to Sai and hoped Naruto could realise the hidden meaning to those words he had written.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Sai returned to the Land of Waves, he saw Haru and Kai helping Naruto put away equipment from the day's classes. Kimi was watching on, as she healed Jiraiya, with the same lilac coloured chakra. Hijiri and Hisoka were sat on a blanket playing with some toys. Haru noticed Sai and called to him.

"Sai-Sensei? You're back!" She yelled happily. Kai looked at him too and grinned happily.

"Hi Sai-San!" He called as he ran after Naruto, who gave a half-hearted wave, whilst carrying equipment.

Sai walked over to Kimi and Jiraiya.

"What happened to you old pervert?" Sai asked.

"He tripped over one of the baby toys, and twisted his ankle." Kimi answered for Jiraiya. She laughed at the scowl on the Sannin's face. The lilac coloured chakra stopped.

"Your ankle should be fine now Jiraiya." Kimi quipped. Her tone was kind. Jiraiya gave a half-hearted smile in thanks and stood up. Sai sat next to Kimi tentatively. She looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Sai?" She questioned.

"Where do you get that strange chakra from?" Sai asked. Kimi smiled softly.

"I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. You know about Naruto, so I guess I can tell you about me. I'm a Jinchuriki. To be precise, I'm the Jinchuriki for the seven tailed demon wolf." Kimi said sadly. Sai blinked in confusion.

"I wasn't born in the Land of Waves. I was born in Demon country. The high priestess at the time had to seal the demon into a newborn, on orders from the king. I was the strongest, and healthiest infant born that particular day. Strangely enough, my healing power comes from the demon sealed within me." Kimi said softly.

"Does Naruto know?" Sai asked.

"Yes, he asked me a while ago." Kimi replied.

"What about Jiraiya?" Sai asked again. Kimi nodded.

"He also asked. If your Hokage has questions she could ask me herself too. I have nothing to hide really. Tazuna knows about me. But the other villagers don't. It's a case of being protected from any ignorance." Kimi said softly.

"I want my children to lead as normal a life as possible." Kimi added. Sai smiled slightly.

"I understand. I promise I won't be revealing your secret to anyone apart from my Hokage. She's curious as to your healing abilities, but she won't be too concerned about the demon. Naruto probably told you about Akatsuki though?" Sai asked. Kimi nodded.

"As far as I know they don't know about me. I'd prefer it to stay that way." Kimi said happily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Sai handed Naruto the letters from his friends. Naruto grinned happily as they ate dinner.

"Let me know when you're going back to Konoha so I can give you replies." Naruto said chirpily. Sai nodded. Naruto and Jiraiya looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Kimi has a demon inside of her, but she has healing power from it. Everyone always describes demons as evil. I'm starting to wonder if it's true." Sai replied.

"You have every right to wonder." Jiraiya quipped. Sai nodded. Then blinked rapidly and got up from the floor.

"Was it something I said?" Jiraiya asked. Sai quickly dug through his pack and ran over with a file, which he handed to Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded.

"Tsunade has a mission for me?" Jiraiya questioned, but he knew the answer. Sai nodded.

"All the details are in the file." Sai said tonelessly.

"I almost wish I had missions." Naruto said quietly. He turned and looked at the twins, who smiled up at him happily.

"The Hokage will be sure to give you gruelling missions when you get back." Sai said happily. Naruto grinned and then got up to give the twins their food.

When he opened the letters later that evening, he read the note like letter from Sasuke and smiled.

"_Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be back soon."_ Naruto thought to himself. He opened Sakura's letter and found a few pictures. One was a picture of Sakura, Lee and Kohana. Another was a group photo of the old rookies, Team Gai and Iruka and Tsunade. Naruto noticed that Ten Ten's stomach was sticking out, Naruto grinned at the thought of a Byakugan wielding, weapons mistress with black odangos running around the village, driving Ten Ten and Neji crazy. He also saw Hinata was pregnant. He smiled to himself. _"I sure am missing a lot."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sai knocked on Naruto's open door.

"Hey Sai." Naruto said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked.

"I'm missing so much." Naruto said sadly.

"You'll catch up." Sai replied.

"Yeah but Hinata and Kiba, and Neji and Ten Ten got married this year, and now they're expecting kids. They don't even know I have kids." Naruto said sadly.

"It'll all work out when you get back to Konoha." Sai replied. Naruto grinned. He knew Sai wasn't that great at cheering people up but he was trying and that was what counted to Naruto.

"It'll be nice when we can go home." Naruto said wistfully. Sai nodded, agreeing with Naruto, even though it was Naruto who had them here in the first place. Sai also knew why Naruto had done what he'd done. Sai smirked, remembering the worried look on Sasuke's face when he'd seen him in Tsunade's office.

"_If only Naruto knew."_ Sai thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening in Konoha, Lee was washing up the dishes after dinner, while Sakura was feeding Kohana. Ten Ten and Hinata were sitting on the couch, watching the domestic scene peacefully. Neji and Kiba were on a mission and of course, both males were worried about their pregnant wives. So Sakura and Lee had told the females to come and stay with them, so they wouldn't be alone while their husbands were gone. Sasuke had felt nostalgic and had joined them.

Sakura had just finished spoon-feeding mashed potatoes to Kohana, when a loud banging came at the door. The group all looked up as the banging grew more frantic. Sakura was sat next to Kohana in her little high-chair and Sasuke moved to answer the door. He opened it to see Akina. Sakura gasped in shock as she saw her younger cousin gripped onto the doorframe. Her pink hair mussed badly, and her nose and mouth bloodied. She looked at Sasuke in a daze.

"I had to come. I had to..." Akina trailed off as she fell forwards. Sasuke caught the fragile girl in her arms, and saw that the back of her dress was shredded, and so was her back, which was a bloodied mess. Sasuke lifted the girl up and closed the door gently with his foot. He looked at Sakura hesitantly.

"Take her into the spare room. There's an extra bed in there." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke carried her into the room, and laid her down on the bed closest to the door. He placed her down gently on her front, and Sakura, Hinata and Ten Ten walked into the room. Sakura chewed her lip with worry as she looked at her teenage cousin.

"Hinata, go and grab my medic kit from my bedroom. Ten Ten go and tell Lee to get Tsunade-Shishou, and then can you please sit with Kohana? Sasuke, boil me up a pan of water, as quickly as possible." Sakura said softly. The group nodded and left to do their separate tasks.

Sakura pulled the tattered shreds of the dress away from Akina's back, and gasped at the mess she saw. Great bloodied welts were criss-crossed all over her back. Sakura could see where a belt buckle had bitten into Akina's fragile flesh. Sakura's hands shook, as she took in the damage and the mess. She knew after this she couldn't send Akina back to her parents with a clear conscience. She worried that if this was what her father had done to Akina, then what had he done to her mother?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay this chapter is done. Please R&R and I'll be updating soon hopefully.


	10. Darkness Descends

Okay all, this chapter, we'll have some time skip, some action and plenty of drama in this weeks instalment. I hope you enjoy. Now let's get on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 10 – Darkness Descends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A month later in the Land of Waves, two cloaked figures made their way across the great Naruto Bridge and took up residency in the woods.

"Leader said to keep an eye on the Jinchuriki." One of them said ominously.

"That means no messing around with explosions Deidara." The other man said.

"Well you can't go off looking for money Kakuzu." Deidara replied back. The pair made themselves comfortable. They knew this mission was going to take a while.

xXxXxXx FOUR YEARS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto was still teaching the students in the Land of Waves. Kai had joined the classes three years ago, and was progressing well. Naruto knew that he could teach his students so much more if he were in Konoha. Tazuna had agreed with that. In Konoha there were more students, more variety and more teachers. Naruto could only do _so_ much as a teacher. Tazuna agreed with Naruto that some form of plan needed to be made so that the students could learn in Konoha.

Naruto had finally figured it out to a tee. The students would stay in Konoha during the week, and on weekends, they would be escorted back to the Land of Waves by a ninja to assure their safety. Tsunade had arranged a home for the students to stay in, and Naruto would live there as their guardian during the week. This also meant that Naruto would be going back as he had promised, and continuing to train as the next Hokage. Sai had been helping by taking these messages back and forth for the last year to arrange everything. Parents had been informed of the idea two months ago. All had agreed to it. After all, Naruto was well-trusted in the Land of Waves and they knew that he'd look after their children.

The cloaked figures watched from the shadows, soon their move would be made, and would leave devastation in its wake.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was making breakfast that morning. She looked at Kohana, who was growing rapidly. She was strong for a five year old. She never picked on her little sister. Sakura looked at her three year old daughter, Kasumi, and smiled happily at her second dark-haired child. Kasumi had her father's eyes as well as his hair and she had Sakura's face. Amazingly her forehead was rather petite.

Sakura gazed at the baby basket on one of the dining room chairs. Inside this basket, Sakura's only son snuggled, sound asleep. Riku had his mother's hair and eyes and he seemed to have a much calmer temperament than both of his parents. He always seemed rather attached to Sasuke, but that may have been because Sakura made him Riku's Godfather.

Sakura was meeting Hinata, Ten Ten and Ino later on. Ten Ten and Hinata had their four year old children, and Ino had a child on the way. She and Kankuro were waiting until after the baby was born to get married. So in technical terms, this new arrival would be a Yamanaka. Ino was beaming with pride where ever she went.

Hinata's son, Isamu, has his father's hair and his mother's Byakugan eyes. Kiba beamed with pride whenever anyone asked him about his son. Like Kiba had Akamaru, Isamu had his own pup now. The little black and white pup was named Ruko, and Isamu never went anywhere without him.

Ten Ten's daughter, Mariko, had her father's hair and his Byakugan. Ten Ten had Mariko's hair tied into little odangos to match her own hairstyle. Mariko's personality was bright, bubbly and loud. Very like a certain knucklehead ninja they were all waiting on to come back home.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and turned to look at Lee. She smiled, as Lee kissed her on the cheek, and went to sit down at the table. Kohana and Kasumi grinned widely at their father. Riku gurgled in his bassinet. Sakura sighed deeply, wondering if Akina would come and join them for breakfast this morning. Akina had lived with them since the incident that had happened just over four years earlier. She still bore the horrifying scars from that incident. Sakura had been shocked when she had seen the kind of cruelty her father could inflict. It wasn't until that moment that Sakura realised that she would never be able to forgive her father for the way he had treated her mother, or her or Akina. She feared seeing the man. She wasn't sure how she would react to him anymore. No longer could she keep a calm face, because rage bubbled away inside of her.

Akina stepped into the room so quietly, Sakura barely heard her. Kohana and Kasumi called out to her to sit down with them.

"Auntie 'kina si'down wid us." Kasumi chirped happily. Akina smiled softly and sat in between the two girls quietly. Since the incident, Akina very rarely spoke. She wasn't the same girl that she had been, and the evidence was very clear to that point.

"Akina are you going to come with me to see Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten?" Sakura asked softly. Akina looked up at her and shook her head.

"Then what are you doing today sweetie?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to check how everything's going at the old building." Akina said softly. Sakura smiled.

"Tell me if anything is going wrong, okay?" Sakura said quietly. Akina nodded. The group carried on with their breakfast.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was training his five year old twins separately before his students came along. Hijiri was a serious boy. Naruto was reminded of Sasuke whenever he looked at him. Hisoka was not as serious as his twin but nowhere near as hyper as his father, except when he was going to learn a new jutsu. Both twins had the same enthusiasm for Ramen as their father. Although both children also liked to eat vegetables. Naruto assumed they got that from Sasuke.

Jiraiya was sat happily in the kitchen reading over his perverted notes and giggling madly. Sai sighed deeply as he sat across from Jiraiya in the kitchen.

"You know I honestly think that Ice bastard is in love with dickless." Sai said. Jiraiya choked on air and fell off of his chair onto the floor. He sat up and looked at Sai, the shock still apparent on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Jiraiya asked. His curiosity was genuine. Sai smiled and pulled out his sketchbook. Jiraiya glared at the boy, whom he felt an irresistible urge to hit.

"Mainly because of how Sasuke reacts when I come to the village without Naruto. He always seems disappointed and lost. He also writes letters to Naruto. Something I doubt he'd do for anyone else. I call him ice bastard for a reason." Sai said happily. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Sai you're a strange kid." Jiraiya stated.

"I'm no longer a child in any technicality. I'm twenty four and was a ninja before the age of eleven. ROOT has its own mad methods." Sai replied. Jiraiya slapped a hand to his face in exasperation, as they heard Naruto yelling.

"HIJIRI! NO USING FIRE TO DESTROY THE HOUSE!" Jiraiya and Sai just laughed. After all, Jiraiya had taught the boys fire jutsus. After all, as Jiraiya had said to Naruto, what's the point of genius children, with Uchiha blood, and no fire jutsus?

Jiraiya looked at Sai who was sketching rapidly. He sat back down at the table, righted his notebook, and picked up a mug of coffee. He had just taken a sip when Sai decided to speak again.

"Did you know I have a girlfriend Pervert?" Jiraiya spat his coffee out in shock as he once again fell off of his chair. Sai smirked and carried on drawing, while Jiraiya tried to consider who, in their right mind, would date a guy like Sai.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked down the street leisurely. She held Riku in her arms, and Kohana and Kasumi walked either side of her. Kohana had her black hair tied into a braid, and wore a green t-shirt, white shorts and black ninja sandals. Kasumi was dressed in a blue t-shirt, black shorts and the same sandals as her older sister. Her hair was tied into cute pigtails, and both children chatted to Sakura animatedly. She saw Ten Ten walking down the street towards her with Mariko, who was dressed in a red t-shirt and black shorts. Her sandals the same as the other children. Her hair was tied in their usual odangos and her bright smile got wider as she caught sight of Kohana and Kasumi. Ten Ten and Sakura greeted each other warmly. The two women watched as Mariko, Kohana and Kasumi raced around each other happily.

When they got to Ichiraku's they saw Ino walking along with Hinata. Ino's pregnant belly stuck out a mile, and Ino was wearing a pair of cropped pants, and a baggy, blue, long-sleeved t-shirt. Her regular ninja sandals on her feet. She walked along with Hinata, who held on to Isamu's hand. Ruko sat on Isamu's head, as Akamura had sat on Kiba's head so many years before. The girls ran over and dragged Isamu into the Ramen stand, whilst Hinata and Ino took their time. Sakura and Ten Ten laughed at the way the three girls had such control over Isamu. They all sat down to eat Ramen and talk, whilst the children played happily together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was checking on how the new ninja boarding house was being handled. He, Sakura and Ino had all been given a mission to keep an eye on what was going on there. After all it would be a home for children from the Land of Waves. He saw Akina walk over towards the house.

"Akina over here!" He called. The girl smiled softly and walked over to sit next to Sasuke. He gave her a smile back. He treated the girl like a sister, and she treated him like the brother she had never had. Sometimes, she would talk to him. Sometimes she stayed quiet. Sakura had told Sasuke how worried she was about her. Especially recently, as Akina hadn't been going out.

"Sakura tells me you haven't been going out lately." Sasuke stated. Akina looked at the ground.

"Why? Is someone picking on you?" Sasuke asked. Akina looked up at him, her eyes slightly teary. Sasuke sighed and ruffled the girls' hair affectionately.

"Come on Akina, I can't help if you don't talk to me." Sasuke said softly. He'd become a lot better with people in the time Naruto had been gone.

"My Uncle Yoshiro, he bought our cousin Watashi to live with him and Auntie Hanasuki." Akina whispered softly.

"What's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked.

"Watashi is just like Uncle. He scares me. He's been hassling me a lot lately. Usually Sai makes him leave me alone, but I haven't seen Sai for three months now." Akina replied.

"Why didn't you say anything to Sakura? Does she even know?" Sasuke asked. Akina shook her head.

"I couldn't tell Sakura. She hates Uncle as it is. I didn't want to bring her more trouble. She already has to look after me, and she has the girls and Riku. I didn't want to make more trouble for her." Akina stated.

"She would have helped you Akina." Sasuke said.

"I know. I just wanted to try and fix the problem myself. I didn't want to make more trouble for any of you." Akina said quietly.

"You could have told me." Sasuke answered.

"I know, but you're trying to think about what to say to Naruto right?" Akina said. Sasuke shook his head. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"That doesn't mean I don't have time for you Akina. You and Sakura are like family to me now. If you ever need my help, for any reason, then just tell me. Don't hesitate or hide your problems. They get bigger if you do that. I know from experience." Sasuke stated. Akina nodded quickly and smiled wider than usual.

"So how comes you told Sai?" Sasuke asked. A smile appeared on his face. Akina blushed brightly.

"Sai saw what was going on one day when he came to the village to bring his reports for Tsunade-Sama. He helped and..." Akina trailed off.

"Are you telling me that you and Sai are an item Akina?" Sasuke asked. His face showed genuine shock. Akina nodded, and her blush became an even brighter hue of red. If that were even possible. Sasuke blinked.

"Well you tell him if he hurts you in any way I'll tear off his arms and legs." Sasuke stated angrily. His face going dark. Akina's eyes went wide at the sight. Then Sasuke's mood went back to regular stoic and he smiled softly. Akina shook her head, trying not to giggle at Sasuke's big brother attitude to her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten looked at Sakura, who was feeding Riku with a bottle.

"I have something to tell you." Ten Ten said mysteriously.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Hinata and Ino looked at Ten Ten in interest.

"Yeah I'm pregnant. Neji's hoping for a boy this time around. He thinks girls are more of a handful." Ten Ten replied, as she giggled. Hinata blushed scarlet, and that made the group look at her.

"You want to tell us something Hinata-Chan?" Ino asked happily. She rubbed her enormous stomach contentedly, as they waited for Hinata to speak.

"I'm also having a baby. We know it's a girl." Hinata said happily. The group discussed the news animatedly, and hoped for the best. After all, Shikamaru and Temari were returning to Konoha soon. They spent half a year in Suna, and half in Konoha. They couldn't wait to see what their little girl looked like. They got a message from Kankuro the last time he visited, saying that Temari had given birth to a little girl, and they had called her Tenshi. Apparently, she had Shikamaru's colouring. That was all they really knew.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

The group of Ninja students were ready to leave. Kimi and Shinji had decided to move to Konoha. After all, Kimi had been a healer to Naruto's students for a long time, and they knew her well, plus she could help Tsunade, by knowing all the medical records off by heart, including the records of the twins. Both boys had always been a handful. Naruto saw the twins grinning happily and carrying their own backpacks. They didn't really have much with them. Just the bare essentials they had needed. After all, Naruto had sent all the stuff the twins had to their new home. Tsunade had kept it all in her home until the place was fixed up. Kimi and Shinji had found a home over in Konoha, and Sai had done the smart thing and had bought sealing scrolls to take everything they needed back and forth with him, so that there wouldn't be a lot to carry. Carting heavy loads would make them vulnerable. Especially with all the students to look after. Of course Inari and his five class mates, were all adults now, but there was still training they were going to get before they could take the graduation exam. Naruto knew they wouldn't need to be there long. As soon as they graduated, they would get missions and would soon carry on soaring. Of that Naruto was positive. Little did they know the trouble that would befall them on their journey.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Yamato and Kakashi were due to go and meet Naruto's group at the halfway point between the Land of Waves and Konoha. They started out that morning not knowing the devastation that would await them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto could practically feel the air tighten with tension. He got Kimi and Shinji to go on with ahead with the children. Sai and Jiraiya were both waiting with baited breath.

"Jiraiya, go on ahead with Kimi and Shinji. We have company, someone needs to protect the students." Naruto said quietly. Jiraiya nodded. Not liking the idea of leaving them alone to fight, but understanding Naruto's choice to put the children and civilians first. Jiraiya left, and Sai and Naruto got ready to be attacked.

That was when Kakuzu and Deidara appeared. Naruto glared fiercely.

"Well if it isn't the nine-tails Jinchuriki." Kakuzu stated. His voice oozed confidence. Naruto glared. Sai remained calm-faced as always.

"Hey un. Can you just give up quietly today un? I have art to get back to that I haven't seen for ages because of you un!" Deidara pointed out.

"It is your choice to stalk Naruto-kun and leave your art miss... what's your name?" Sai questioned. Deidara hissed and Naruto laughed out loud.

"I'M NOT A GIRL YOU SOCIALLY INEPT ASSHOLE UN!" Deidara yelled. Naruto would have been rolling around on the floor laughing if this had been any other situation. As it was, he was really trying hard to stop laughing.

"Deidara, you know big words?" Kakuzu asked incredulously. That certainly finished Naruto off. He was laughing so much that tears were rolling down his cheeks. Deidara then started throwing clay bombs at them, in the shape of birds.

Of course Naruto and Sai had to take cover then.

"Thanks a lot Sai. We're going to get blasted to bits." Naruto hissed. Sai looked confused.

"Wow it takes very little to get your gratitude dickless." Sai quipped.

"Shut up you socially inept asshole." Naruto hissed back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Yamato and Kakashi saw the group ahead of them. Sasuke looked around but saw no sign of Naruto. He didn't see Sai either. The three landed next to Jiraiya.

"What's going on Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto and Sai need back up. If the people who were following us were robbers, then Naruto and Sai should've been back ten minutes ago." Jiraiya replied.

Kakashi looked at Yamato and Sasuke.

"Yamato, you escort this group back with Jiraiya. The kids need someone they know here. Sasuke and I will go and back Naruto and Sai up." Kakashi said quickly. The group were agreed. Of course they didn't notice the two pairs of dark eyes that had witnessed the conversation. Hijiri and Hisoka looked at each other and snuck away from the group with only one intention. To find and help their daddy in whatever way they possibly could.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sai had been moving around for ten minutes. Avoiding the clay bombs was getting harder to do.

"We need a plan. Akatsuki aren't just going to run away when they get bored. We need to face them and take them down if we can." Naruto stated.

"How hard can it be to kill a man/woman creature with an art fetish and extra hormones?" Sai asked stoically. Naruto slapped his forehead in frustration.

"It's your weird comments that got us running around like headless chickens in the first place." Naruto admonished. Sai shrugged nonchalantly.

That was when they heard two very familiar yells.

"LET GO OF ME YA CREEPY LADY!" Hisoka yelled loudly.

"YEAH YOU FREAKY ART LADY! LEGGO OF MY BROTHER!" Hijiri added. Naruto felt his heart stop.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi and Sasuke saw the two children that Deidara now had by the scruffs of their t-shirts. The dark-haired child was death glaring at Deidara, and had his arms folded across his small chest. Apart from that he was completely still. The blonde child was wriggling, kicking, punching and struggling to hit whatever was in reach. Kakashi recognised them from the group of children that had been with Jiraiya.

"Okay, what on earth are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked the boys sternly.

Sasuke saw the blonde boy stop struggling for a moment.

"We heard you two and your friend talking to Ero-Sennin and the old guy said that Daddy and Uncle Sai should have been back by now. So we decided to come and help." The blonde said matter-of-factly. Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked at the two children in shock.

"_Naruto has kids?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

That was when Naruto and Sai appeared from somewhere. Naruto glared fiercely at Deidara.

"Let them go right now." Naruto hissed. Sasuke couldn't help but think he sounded like a mother protecting her young, rather than a worried father. The blonde child started wriggling again.

"Daddy, who are these weirdos?" He asked endearingly. If not for the situation, Sasuke might almost have laughed. This was not the time for humour however.

"Look jinchuriki, if you come with us willingly, we'll let the brats go. Your friends can take them and go. That's the best deal you're going to get un?" Deidara said happily. Sasuke glared at Deidara.

"You're not having Naruto or those kids." He spat out. He was surprised by how angry he sounded. Deidara grinned.

"Well you can try to take them from us, but you'll fail." Kakuzu replied. Sasuke charged forward, hoping to shock them, and get them to let go of the two children. Deidara threw one of the children to Kakuzu, the blonde one, and started doing something with his free hand. He opened the free hand, and there was a bird shaped object in it. Deidara threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the bird shaped object flying towards him. He realised what it was but he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it. He crossed his arms over his face, and prepared for an explosion to hit him full force. He could only pray for survival now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay end of chapter ten. I know I'm an awful person and I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger, but it has been a long chapter. Anywho's please R&R and tell me what you think okay people? And I'll be updating next week.


	11. Lost And Found

Okay everyone. Here is the eleventh chapter of Two Hearts, One Soul. Thanks to all of those people that reviewed and added me to their faves and story alert lists. I appreciate it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 11 – Lost and Found.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke waited for the explosion to hit him. He heard the sounds of it and he felt himself pushed down onto the ground, and out of the way. He opened his eyes once he dared, and saw Naruto looking down at him. Naruto coughed some blood onto the floor and Sasuke's eyes widened. He heard the two boys screaming their heads off for their father. He saw the look on Naruto's face. It was sheer, agonising pain. Sasuke felt his heart tearing at the image of it.

"Are you alright Teme?" Naruto asked shakily.

"Yeah Dobe. I'm fine. What were you thinking?" Sasuke asked. His voice trembled a little as he tried to move Naruto gently and see what damage there was.

"I wanted to save my best friend, so I probably wasn't thinking." Naruto whispered. That was when Naruto fell unconscious.

"How touching." Kakuzu stated coldly. Sasuke could still hear the boys calling out for Naruto. Then he felt Naruto's weight being pulled from him rapidly. Sasuke shakily got to his feet, and glared as Deidara threw the blonde boy at him. Sasuke made a quick catch, and the child was sobbing in his arms. He saw Kakuzu place the dark haired child on the floor.

"Until next time." Kakuzu said. Then he and Deidara were gone in a puff of smoke. Sasuke gritted his teeth, as he held the blonde child in his arms, and hugged him. If only to provide some comfort. The dark haired child walked over to him slowly, he had silent tears running down his cheeks, and Sasuke was very unsure how to help either child. He walked forward and picked up the dark haired boy.

"The blonde one's name is Hisoka, and the dark haired one is Hijiri." Sai said from the side. Sasuke nodded, and looked at the boys.

"We have to get back to the village. Even if we could follow Deidara and Kakuzu, we can't take these kids with us. They'd be in danger, and you're wounded Sasuke. We need to get them back to the village and get you seen to before we can make any other plan." Kakashi stated boldly. Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"Naruto is injured Kakashi. We can't waste time. You need to go and find Naruto, and I'll take the kids back to the village. I'll follow on after Tsunade-Sama patches me up." Sasuke stated.

Kakashi sighed and made to speak but Sai beat him to it.

"Sasuke, Kyubi will heal Naruto. He'll survive. Akatsuki doesn't want him to die. At least not yet. They want to extract Kyubi. So we have time. They just extracted a tailed demon from a statue. They'll have to wait at least a month before they can perform their ritual. Until that time, Naruto will be kept perfectly safe. We have to do the clever thing Sasuke. We need a location, a plan and a team that can execute it properly before we can go and take on Akatsuki. Right now, the priority is to get you seen to, and the twins back to the village. That is most definitely what Naruto would want." Sai stated plainly. Sasuke could do nothing but nod in agreement. He felt numb outside. He felt sick inside at the idea of Naruto being taken because he was trying to protect Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't bear the thought. He just stayed silent as he followed Kakashi and Sai, carrying the two boys with him. Both children sobbed against his shoulders.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura had been waiting at the gates for an hour, since the group had returned without Naruto. She had wanted to see Naruto and the twins up close and she had a bad feeling that something had happened. Jiraiya had freaked out when he realised the two boys were gone, but of course, Yamato and Jiraiya had set back out as soon as they got the group there. Lee and Neji had gone with them, and Sakura waited at the gate. She had left the children with Ino and had hoped to catch sight of Akina whilst she was on her way to the gate.

It was now, that Sakura saw a flash of cherry blossom pink, the same shade as her own hair colour, that she realised someone had been watching her.

"Akina, come out from there. You don't need to be nervous of me." Sakura called. It wasn't Akina that came out however. The young pink haired girl that came out couldn't have been more than seven. Sakura smiled at her.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Kaede." She replied timidly.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" Sakura asked kindly.

"I don't have any parents. My sister Hanako and I were sent to live with our Uncle Yoshiro and Aunt Hanasuki. You're Sakura, Auntie Hanasuki's daughter, right?" The little girl asked.

"That's right. So that makes you my little cousin. I didn't know you were here." Sakura said quietly.

"Uncle told us we weren't to talk to you. Watashi makes sure we don't talk to anyone." The child said sadly.

"Don't you go to the ninja academy?" Sakura asked. Kaede shook her head.

"Auntie is sick, and Uncle won't get a doctor. He's gone with Watashi to trade some things. I found Akina, and she told me I could find you here. She said you're the best medic-nin in the whole of Konoha except for Hokage-Sama, and that you'd be able to help Auntie." Sakura nodded and gestured for Kaede to follow her. _"_

_At least I can be useful until the others come back."_ Sakura thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke saw Jiraiya, Yamato, Lee and Neji arrive.

"You're too late. Akatsuki took Naruto." Sasuke hissed. The group looked disturbed. The twins, who had been clinging to Sasuke at this point, looked at Jiraiya.

"Why did they want daddy old pervert?" Hisoka asked.

"Don't call me a pervert kid. Damn he's too much like his father." Jiraiya muttered.

"Come on old pervert, tell us!" Hijiri stated. His voice laced with annoyance. Jiraiya sighed.

"Two five year olds call me a pervert and I have to take it." Jiraiya hissed.

"They're five?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah they're five Sasuke." Jiraiya stated. The twins looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"So where's your mom?" Sasuke asked the children.

"We never had a mom." Hijiri replied.

"Yeah Daddy bought us to the Land of Waves and we lived with him always." Hisoka added.

"Sai do you know anything about their mother? Someone had to give birth to them?" Sasuke asked the other stoic male. Hijiri looked annoyed.

"Look, we told you we don't have a mom. Daddy gave birth to us." Hijiri stated boldly. Sasuke's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"That's totally impossible." Sasuke stated.

"How could that possibly happen?" Sasuke asked generally.

"Well Ice Bastard when two people who have a mutual attraction meet, there are certain biochemical elements, like pheromones, that make human beings and animals alike wish to enter into a certain adult act that children have no clue about. That act sometimes produces offspring." Sai stated happily.

"But Uncle Sai, daddy said it was the stork that gave us to him!" Hisoka exclaimed. Hijiri nodded in agreement with his twin and Sasuke felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura entered the Haruno family sweet shop warily. Kaede was right behind her. She saw another child with pink hair sitting on a chair looking worried. She was about twelve.

"Hanako, this is Sakura Nee-chan." Kaede chirped. Hanako smiled, her violet eyes flashed happily. Kaede's green eyes also gleamed with joy. Sakura patted the two children on the head.

"Come on show me to my mom's room so I can help her okay?" Sakura said quietly. Both girls nodded and started up the stairs. Sakura followed them, wondering what kind of state her mother would be in when she got there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about what the twins had told him. They had said that Naruto had bought them to the Land of Waves, which meant that Naruto would've `given birth' before he left the village.

"_But how on earth did he get pregnant and how would I not notice that?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"_Wait! He did act really strangely. Eating banana's fried in peanut butter and soy sauce. He was really moody. He kept wearing baggy clothes. Or maybe I just thought they were baggy..."_ Sasuke added to his own thoughts.

"So you two only have your daddy?" Sasuke asked the twins, as they carried on. He hadn't let go of them and they were still holding on to him.

"Yeah we have Daddy. But there's another father that Daddy said he'd introduce us to one day." Hisoka replied. Sai and Jiraiya looked nervous at where the conversation was leading.

"Did he tell you what your other Dad's name was?" Sasuke asked. At least he knew Naruto was gay, but he wondered who on earth had managed to steal Naruto's heart first.

"No Daddy didn't tell us that." Hijiri answered. Sasuke looked at the twins carefully, trying to look for characteristics.

"_No Byakugan so it can't be Neji... What the hell am I thinking? Of course it's not Neji. He was engaged to Ten Ten before I even got back to the village. They have kids for crying out loud. Well one of the boys has black hair. That rules out a lot of people. There's Yamato? No his hair's more of a dark brown... Maybe Kotetsu or Izumo? No Naruto hardly knows them. Or it could be Sai..."_ Sasuke stared a little at the black haired male.

"_Maybe it was Sai. It would explain why Naruto went on the mission with him. That and why the kids have dark eyes. That would mean he's leading Akina on... I'll kill him if it's him."_ Sasuke thought to himself petulantly. Sai noticed the death glare on his back and looked at Sasuke.

"What's wrong Ice Bastard?" Sai asked. Sasuke just death-glared even more (if it were possible) and ignored him. Then he went back to his own thoughts.

"_It couldn't be Sai. Or Naruto would've introduced him to the kids as a dad, not as Uncle Sai. So it had to be someone in the village that Naruto didn't want to know about the twins. Who could it be?"_ Sasuke thought to himself furiously. This mystery was really bugging him and he'd be glad when he could ask Naruto himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked into her mother's bedroom and immediately saw Akina knelt on one side next to her futon. Sakura saw that her mother's, once lovely complexion had paled drastically. So much so that Sakura could compare it to paper. Sakura knelt down next to her mother and gently took her hand. Hanasuki looked up at Sakura with bleary eyes.

"Sakura? Are you well?" She asked weakly. Sakura nodded.

"I'm fine mother. But you don't seem too good at all." Sakura said sadly. Hanasuki smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine. Your father isn't the man I thought he was so long ago." Hanasuki said sadly. Sakura felt confusion well up in her.

"I found out a few things when he disowned you. After that day in the market, he was terrible to me. But not as much as he was to Akina." Hanasuki said softly. Sakura blinked back tears and urged her mother on.

"What's wrong mother? What did you find out?" Sakura asked.

"Watashi is your father's son and not his nephew. Your father betrayed his own brother and me. I want you to know the truth. He disowned you because he had a son. He decided he didn't care to have a daughter anymore. Especially one who has her own opinion." Hanasuki whispered. Sakura felt anger bubble up inside her.

"_All that talk about family and loyalty was a complete lie. He's nothing but a hypocrite."_ Sakura thought to herself bitterly.

"I need to go to a hospital Sakura. If I don't, I don't think I will survive much longer. Your father was pleased by the idea of his secrets going with me. I wanted to tell you the truth. He intends to leave everything to Watashi. I refused to sign the paper. He won't let me speak alone with the lawyer. I wanted to leave things to you and Akina. I wanted to request that you or Akina be the ones to take care of Hanako and Kaede after I'm gone. Please take me to Konoha's hospital. I can write out my will there and at least get treatment. If I die, at least I won't suffer as I will here, and my daughter will be with me." Hanasuki begged.

Sakura looked at Akina and then at her mother. She jotted a quick note then handed it to Akina. "Give this to Hanako, and tell her to take it to the hospital and give it to Shizune. Tell Kaede to wait near the gate for Lee. He is distinctive after all." Sakura said. A soft smile spread across her face.

"Tell her to tell him I'm at the hospital with my mother, and you can help me get Mom ready. We need to take her to the hospital." Sakura said quickly. Akina nodded and ran downstairs. Sakura gathered a clean robe and nightgown, and various other things, and threw them into a bag. She then grabbed another robe, and removed the quilt from her mother's bed. Hanasuki looked at her fondly.

"You were always willing to do the right thing. I'll always be proud of you." She said softly.

"Don't worry mom. I'll do the best I can for you. You'll live to be proud of your grandchildren too if I can help it." Sakura replied.

Sakura heard the gentle hum of Akina's voice downstairs.

"Is she still scarred?" Hanasuki asked tentatively.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"I'll never forgive myself for that. I wanted to help her. I could barely move myself after..." Hanasuki trailed off. Sakura knew her mother had to have taken a beating herself.

"Akina doesn't blame you Mom. I don't either. I blame father. Not that he deserves that title from me." Sakura said sadly.

"How are the children? Your father cursed so every time you had a child. So I knew about the other two." Hanasuki asked gently.

"Kohana is the same little girl she always was. She misses her grandma." Sakura replied.

"Kasumi is a loud kid. She loves to play with Kohana. Riku is a strong and healthy baby. He's always smiling and happy." Sakura added happily. Hanasuki smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad." Hanasuki stated softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Lee, Neji and Jiraiya arrived back in the village. Sasuke was still holding onto the two boys who were sleeping soundly. Both had tired themselves out with endless questions and tears for their father. The group caught sight of a small pink haired child standing near the gate.

"Hello?" The little girl asked tentatively. They looked at her curiously.

"Are you Rock Lee?" The little girl asked Lee. Lee nodded. The child's eyes lit up happily.

"My cousin, Sakura, asked me to tell you all she's at the hospital with her Mom." The child said loudly.

"What's your name youthful one?" Lee asked happily.

"I'm Kaede." She said replied enthusiastically.

"Come Youthful Kaede, we shall go and see my beautiful Sakura-Chan!" Lee said happily. Kaede jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yosh Lee-San!" Kaede yelled back, just as happily. Lee picked up the girl and ran off towards the hospital with Kaede sitting on his shoulders.

The group looked at the speeding pair blinking several times. That was when Gai appeared.

"Ah, Lee and that youthful child have the springtime of youth." Gai said happily, with waterfall tears flowing down his cheeks. Then Gai ran off in the direction that Lee had headed towards.

"There's a girl who acts like Lee?" Neji asked. He looked at the sky as if he expected a sign from god. Nothing happened.

"We'd better head to the hospital ourselves." Kakashi said, ending the silence. The group started on their journey towards the hospital, hoping that Lee and little Kaede had not caused too much trouble before they got there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was watching over her mother when the door to the hospital room burst open. In stormed Sakura's `brother' Watashi. He looked a mess and not like his usual arrogant self. She glared at him fiercely.

"What is it that you would like Watashi?" Sakura asked venomously.

"I came to tell Hanasuki-San that her husband is dead. We were attacked by bandits, and he was trampled to death by the caravan horses when he tried to stop the thieves. What is she doing here? What are you doing here with her?" Watashi hissed in reply.

"She's ill which is why my mother is here. As to why I'm here, not only do I work here, but I'm her daughter, so why wouldn't I be here Watashi?" Sakura asked hatefully. He glared at her.

"You're lucky your father is dead, because if he were alive he'd kill you himself." Watashi spat out. Sakura blinked at him.

"My father is not my concern. He made sure of that himself." Sakura replied.

"How were you planning to explain where his wife was when he got back? I came to tell her the news, and she had disappeared. I was worried about what had happened to her. Especially after the new shop worker told me she left with you!" Watashi hissed.

"If you were concerned about my Mother's feelings, then you would have taken her to a hospital for treatment in the first place." Sakura hissed back.

"Your father left everything to me." Watashi hissed.

"My mother's share is hers to do with as she wishes. If I remember correctly, she has a larger share then father because it was her parents that bought the shop for her and them who helped my _dear father_ to start his trading business. She isn't dead, the trade and shop fall under her control. The shop, as a matter of fact, is under her complete control upon the death of my father." Sakura said angrily.

"She has no will. When she dies it'll revert to me as the only listed heir in your father's will." Watashi spat out.

At that moment, Hanasuki woke up for a few moments.

"You'd be wrong Watashi. I left my controlling shares to Sakura. I left my shop to Sakura. In fact I've left everything to Sakura, on the condition that she looks after Akina, Hanako and Kaede. I asked Tsunade-Sama to witness my last will and testament, and had it all signed and arranged by our family lawyer. If I were to die this minute, my will would be valid. Your father may have left his trade shares to you Watashi, but I chose to leave everything I have, to my daughter. If I get better, I will be looking after things. If not Sakura will. Either way I expect you to not be at the house when I get back. It's attached to my shop, and belongs to me." Hanasuki stated coldly.

"Don't you care about the passing of your husband and what he might have wanted?" Watashi hissed angrily.

"No I don't. It's my husband's fault I'm in this hospital bed. It's his fault I haven't been able to speak to my daughter for four years. I cannot mourn a man I have already mourned many long years ago." Hanasuki stated. Watashi glared and left the room. Sakura smiled.

"Would you like anything Mom?" Sakura asked.

"Just a little peace and quiet. Take the girls to your home. Bring them back tomorrow. In fact, bring my grandchildren here too. I would like to see them all." Hanasuki said happily. She still looked weak, but her complexion was returning to her, and along with that bit of colour, was her fiery demeanour.

"Now go and see how Naruto is doing. You can tell me all about it tomorrow Sakura." Hanasuki added. Sakura nodded happily and left the room with a goodbye to her mother and a promise to see her tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was being checked over by Tsunade, as the two boys were sat watching. Tsunade smiled at them, as they watched the events of the room unfold.

"You're Tsunade Baa-Chan right?" Hisoka asked happily.

"Your father taught you that I suppose?" Tsunade countered.

"Yeap Baa-Chan!" Hisoka answered happily. Hijiri remained relatively quiet.

"Who's going to look after us until Daddy comes back?" Hijiri asked quietly.

Sakura came into the room, and looked at the two boys kindly. "Where's Naruto Shishou?" Sakura asked. The two boys looked at her.

"AUNTIE SAKURA-CHAN!" Hisoka yelled happily. He flung himself at the pink-haired female.

"This is Hisoka and the other one is Hijiri." Tsunade said. Sakura hugged the blonde child. Hijiri was much more tentative about flinging himself into Sakura's arms. Eventually he did hug her. She hugged both boys warmly.

"I'll look after them until Naruto is back." Sasuke stated. Tsunade stared at him thoughtfully.

"When there is a mission to retrieve Naruto what will you do with them then?" Tsunade asked. "I'll think about that when it comes to it. Right now, I know Naruto would want someone to look after his children. It's my fault he got injured, therefore my fault he got captured. I want to look after the twins if only to repay that debt to my best friend, Tsunade-Sama." Sasuke stated boldly.

"Is that your only reason Sasuke?" Tsunade asked softly. The twins stared at him with wide eyes.

"No. Even if the situation wasn't as it was, I would still wish to look after them with Naruto not here. Naruto is my best friend. Looking after his children would be an honour." Sasuke said stoically.

"There's still the matter of what will happen when there's a retrieval mission. You'll want to go." Tsunade stated. Sakura stepped forward then.

"Once there's a retrieval mission I'll take care of them. I'll also make sure to visit and see if there's anything I can do to help in the meantime." Sakura said softly. Sasuke smiled at her gratefully. Tsunade nodded.

"Alright. If that's the way it is. I'll agree." Tsunade said. She had a soft smile on her lips. Usually she wouldn't give up so easily, but she felt it was a good chance to let the twins know their other father.

Once she had finished patching Sasuke up, she got the twins to hop up onto the examination table. Sasuke and Sakura left the room and watched over the two boys.

"Sakura, you knew about them all along didn't you? Before Naruto left." Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"I found out because I helped with the delivery. Otherwise I wouldn't have known either." Sakura stated quietly.

"Do you know who the father is?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stared at Sasuke for a moment. She made to open her mouth but Sasuke stopped her.

"It's alright Sakura. I'll ask Naruto when he gets back. I'll look after them until he does. I care about him too much to let this come between us. I don't care who the father is, so long as I can be around Naruto." Sasuke said sadly.

"Do you love Naruto?" Sakura asked tentatively. Sasuke nodded softly.

"I should've thought that was obvious." Sasuke added in reply.

"Sasuke they're yours. The twins are yours." Sakura said. So softly that Sasuke almost didn't catch it.

"What did you say Sakura?" Sasuke asked. His eyes wide with shock.

"Repeat that again?" He added. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one could move. Time had frozen in that heart stopping, air-sucking, moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that is the end of chapter eleven. I am a horrible person. I know. I'm so evil that I even scare myself sometimes. I have some clue about what is happening next chapter, but I'm NOT going to tell you all. (insert evil laughter here)

Anyways, I hope ya liked the chapter, and I hope ya'll R&R and I will be updating soon. (nods) I promise. Usually on Saturdays okay? Adieu readers.


	12. Reaction and Extraction

Okay here's the twelfth chapter, and Sasuke's reaction. I could be really mean and skip it, but then... well where would be the fun in that? After all I made you all wait long enough for it. That and Sasuke confessing his love to Naruto, but if he does that, you're still going to have to wait for it. (Grins evilly)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or added me to their faves. I send ya all love and cyber cookies. LOL!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 12 – Reaction and Extraction.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke waited for Sakura to speak.

"Well, come on Sakura, you started this subject, feel free to finish it." Sasuke asked impatiently. Sakura nibbled her lip nervously.

"I don't know where to begin." She said quietly.

"Well for a start, I've never done anything like _that_ with Naruto. So how could I be the father? It took me long enough to even think that I liked him, let alone the confession I just gave you." Sasuke asked. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Let's just say alcohol releases your inhibitions." Sakura said cheekily. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at her.

"I'll explain." Sakura started.

"Give me the short version if you can." Sasuke interrupted. Sakura nodded.

"Well, you and Naruto got roaring drunk at my wedding. He was just about sober enough to walk you home. Whatever the details from there are, I don't know, but you two ended up doing the deed. Naruto, from what he told me of course, woke up in bed totally nude, with you next to him, and freaked out a bit, not having a clue what happened the night before. The fox decided to tell him with images. Naruto didn't want to hurt you in any way. So he decided that if you didn't remember it would be best to leave it that way, because he felt that you two were just starting to get back to your normal friendship. He didn't want to spoil it." Sakura started out. Sasuke stared at her.

"I woke up naked, but I thought I must have thrown my clothes about when I was drunk. I never thought for a second..." Sasuke bit his lip angrily. He was angry at himself for not noticing anything. For being a top-ranked ninja, Sasuke sure had a lot to learn. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Well, you obviously didn't remember what happened, so Naruto didn't say anything. He carried on as normal. Then he started feeling ill, and weird. So he went to Tsunade-Shishou and got himself checked up. She couldn't believe it when she discovered he was pregnant. Apparently, in the fox demon race, the men give birth, Naruto for some strange reason, inherited the ability to do this from Kyuubi." Sakura said. Sasuke waited for her to continue so she did so.

"Naruto came to Tsunade for regular check-ups. It wasn't just you Naruto hid it from. He hid it from all of us, except for Tsunade-Shishou. He went into labour at my house after all you guys had been away for two weeks. Sai and I were there and dragged him to Tsunade-Sama. She sent us out of the room to talk to Naruto, but I couldn't help but be curious. I found out because I pressed my ear to the door and flipped. Of course Sai heard too. Tsunade-Sama needed help in the delivery, so being someone that knew Naruto was pregnant in the first place I was an obvious choice." Sakura stated.

"But why didn't Naruto tell me about this? Why didn't he tell me he was pregnant? Or anything about my own sons?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura sighed.

"He never wanted you to feel obligated to him. He decided to go away for awhile and come back later on. He wanted you to be free to find your true love. Because that's how much _he_ loves _you_ Sasuke." Sakura answered. Sasuke breathed deeply, feeling more than slightly overwhelmed, and shook his head in amazement.

"Didn't he think for one moment that I might just care about him? Why does he have to be so god damned selfless all the time?" Sasuke hissed out. He looked in the window at the two boys, who were chirping away at Tsunade.

"He felt that if you knew about the twins, then you might just stay around him out of duty for them. He thought he'd keep you from finding your one true love. Call me cynical, but as selfless as Naruto is, that's one part of what makes him Naruto. Would you want him to be any other way really?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head in reply.

"Why tell me now, when he went to such trouble to hide the facts from me?" Sasuke asked.

"I told him that if you ever admitted to me by yourself that you were in love with him, that I would tell you the truth. I swore I would. Naruto agreed. He never tried to persuade me to act differently." Sakura replied. Sasuke looked at the twins carefully. He saw they both had his dark eyes. The Uchiha eyes. They'd both be Sharingan users. He saw that Hisoka looked like a mini Naruto, and acted like one too. Whilst Hijiri acted and looked like Sasuke. Hisoka was making wild gestures at Tsunade, while Hijiri smiled softly and added his snippets in. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura could hear the conversation, but could tell they were talking from the way their lips moved, and their faces lit up.

"Should I tell them who I am to them?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Not yet Sasuke. Let Naruto come back and tell them himself. It might just confuse them if it came from you. Let them get to know you and when you guys bring Naruto back, he can tell them and it will be easier for them to except." Sakura replied. Sasuke nodded.

"So I'm just Sasuke for now?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone else is Uncle or Auntie, so see how they choose to speak to you." Sakura answered gently. Sasuke nodded and went to open the door.

"You're actually going to listen to me?" Sakura asked.

"They're my sons. I can't afford to mess things up with them. You already are a parent. Also, Naruto probably told you all about them in his letters to you so you'll know more than I do." Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke walk into the room where his twin sons were waiting.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto woke in a dark dungeon cell. It reminded him of the sewer in his mind, where he'd met Kyubi on several occasions. Except for the fact this was a cell not a sewer, and the place wasn't flooded. Although Naruto could hear dripping coming from somewhere. He ached all over and he couldn't concentrate for a few minutes. Once he realised why he was in pain, he also realised he'd been captured. He knew Kyubi was healing him, because he wasn't in as much pain as he should be. He heard someone coming down the corridor. The sound of footfalls echoed all around the walls and Naruto wished he knew what had happened to his twins. He'd passed out after saving Sasuke, but of course he remembered nothing about what happened afterwards. He just wanted to know what had happed to Hijiri and Hisoka.

The cell door opened with a clang, and Deidara walked in.

"Hey un, you're finally awake un." Deidara said.

"What happened to my sons?" Naruto hissed.

"We left them with your little friends un. Kids aren't my scene un." Deidara answered. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't sound too happy un. The extraction of Kyubi is going to happen in a month un. When that happens, you'll be dead un." Deidara said chirpily. Naruto glared, as Deidara placed a bowl of rice and a plate of meat and vegetables on the floor. It was on a tray, and Naruto noticed a glass of water with it.

"Kisame is gonna bring you some more water later un. Better eat up Jinchuriki un." Deidara said. He made to leave.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be stupid un! We need you alive for the extraction. Of course it's not going to be poisoned un." Deidara said angrily. Naruto sighed as Deidara left the cell, banging the door shut behind him with a loud clang.

"_Might as well eat. I'm gonna be stuck here for awhile."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_How the hell do I get a message to everyone to let them know where I am? Hell, how do I even find out where I am?"_ Naruto added to his ever growing thoughts, as he ate.

"_I hope the twins are okay."_ Naruto thought to himself sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The twins stared at Sasuke warily.

"We're staying with you?" Hijiri asked.

"That's right Hijiri, you're staying with me." Sasuke replied. Hijiri and Hisoka were walking next to him. Hisoka held on to Sasuke's hand, and Hijiri walked on the other side of Sasuke, with his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you looking after us? Why isn't Uncle Sai, or the old pervert looking after us?" Hijiri asked.

"Because they're trying to find your dad." Sasuke answered patiently.

"Then why aren't you with them, and why aren't we with Auntie Sakura-Chan?" Hijiri asked.

"Because I wanted to look after the two of you and your Uncle Sai and the old pervert are better at gathering information." Sasuke replied.

"But why did you want to look after us anyways?" This time it was Hisoka who asked the question. Sasuke looked at the blonde child who had hold of his hand, only to see him staring up with inquisitive eyes.

"Because your dad is my best friend. I wanted to look after both of you for him." Sasuke answered.

"Does that mean you're not going to let us eat ramen?" Hisoka asked. Sasuke grinned.

"No. But you're not eating it every day." Sasuke replied. Hisoka shrugged.

"Do we get to eat more tomatoes and rice and vegetables and stuff?" Hijiri asked curiously.

"Sure you can have as much vegetables and tomatoes as you like." Sasuke replied. Both boys grinned widely.

"_They must get their vegetable loving side from me."_ Sasuke thought happily.

"_I wonder if Naruto has been training them."_ Sasuke added to his thoughts as the two boys moved closer to their new guardian.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akina was walking along the street with Hanako and Kaede when she saw Watashi. He looked furious.

"Did you hear about Uncle?" Watashi hissed. Akina blinked as she fiddled delicately with the flowers in the basket she carried. The flowers were red lilies, white camellias and purple orchids. All of her aunt's favourite flowers.

"Watashi, I'm going to the hospital to see Aunt Hanasuki. I don't have time to play games with you." Akina stated softly. Her voice a gentle hum as always. Watashi glared fiercely.

"Uncle is dead Akina. He was killed by bandits." Watashi hissed. Akina blinked for a few moments, then she shrugged indifferently and made to walk past Watashi. He grabbed hold of her arm and started to squeeze. Akina yelped in pain as the two children stared in terror.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walked out of Ichiraku's with Hijiri and Hisoka, and walked down the street towards the Uchiha estate. As the group got close to the path near the hospital, Sasuke heard a yelp and decided to investigate. He saw a male, grasping Akina's arm, and the two children beside her looked terrified. Before he could do anything, Hisoka had already run over.

"Leave Akina-Chan alone!" Hisoka yelled. The male glared down at him

"Stay out of what doesn't concern you, brat." He hissed. Sasuke looked at Hijiri who was death-glaring the male. Before Sasuke could stop him, Hijiri had run over to stand next to his twin.

"Don't talk to my brother like that! Akina-Chan is our Daddy's friend, so it is our concern!" Hijiri yelled. The male glared down at both boys fiercely.

"Get lost or I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" The male hissed at them. Then he shoved Hisoka away. The mini-Naruto fell to the ground with an oomph and yelped as he cut his knee on the pavement.

Sasuke stepped forward then. He reached the group in two strides. His face was dark with anger that leaked off of him in waves. He wrenched the male's arm from Akina's wrist and death-glared at him. For all the seriousness of the twins, death-glares were far more effective from Sasuke.

"Who the hell do you think you are to touch any of them?" Sasuke said. His voice was deadly calm.

"My name is Watashi Haruno. Maybe you should teach your brats some manners. As for Akina, she's not your concern." The male said angrily. Sasuke was still death-glaring as his hand tightened on Watashi's wrist. Watashi yelped, and the group could hear cracking, as Sasuke kept squeezing.

"If you ever go near Akina, Sakura, or any of these kids. I'll personally kill you and no one will find the remains." Sasuke hissed at Watashi.

"I can talk to my own cousins whenever I like. As I said before, maybe your brats shouldn't be interfering." Watashi hissed. His hiss became a yelp when Sasuke threw him to the floor.

"Sakura and Akina are like family to me. I won't have _you_ harming them in any way. As for my _brats_, they were right to interfere. They stand up for what's right. Which is more then you can say about yourself, or that miserable excuse of a man that you called uncle." Sasuke hissed out. Watashi got up and glared fiercely at Sasuke.

"I'll make you pay for saying that." Watashi hissed. Before Sasuke could even answer, Watashi ran off clutching his arm.

"Are you alright Akina?" Sasuke asked softly. She nodded quickly.

"It was lucky you came along. He's just as bad as uncle was." Akina added softly.

"Was?" Sasuke questioned.

"He's dead. We found out a few minutes ago. Watashi just told me. I can't really say I'm sorry though." Akina replied. Sasuke nodded with understanding.

"I'd better get going to the hospital." Akina said happily.

"Auntie's in there." She added, to answer Sasuke's unasked question. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll see you two boys soon." Akina said softly. They smiled up at her, as Akina, and the two girls were off on their journey.

"Uncle Sasuke?" Hisoka asked timidly. The child's knee was still bleeding. Sasuke pulled out a first aid kit from his kunai pouch and opened it up. He beckoned to them and Hijiri and Hisoka stepped forward, and Hisoka sat down in front of Sasuke on the ground.

"Why did that mean man call us your brats?" Hisoka asked.

"Because he doesn't know any different." Sasuke replied as he spread some disinfectant on a piece of cotton wool.

"_He doesn't know if they're my kids, and they're definitely not brats."_ Sasuke thought to himself angrily as he dabbed at Hisoka's bloodied knee.

"Why is he so mean?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know why Hisoka." Sasuke replied.

"Don't you remember Daddy saying that sometimes people are just naturally mean?" Hijiri added. Hisoka blinked.

"I remember that. That was when that mean old lady chased us out of her garden. Daddy said some people can't help it, and there are lots of reasons why people can be mean." Hisoka replied.

"Well that guy is just naturally mean." Hijiri replied confidently. Hisoka nodded, and Sasuke smiled, as he bandaged up Hisoka's knee which had stopped bleeding.

"My knee really hurts Uncle Sasuke!" Hisoka said pitifully.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Sasuke asked. Hisoka nodded vigorously. Sasuke gently moved Hisoka onto his back. He held on under Hisoka's legs, and Hisoka held on around Sasuke's neck. Hijiri walked beside them as they carried on back to Sasuke's home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was spending most of his time sleeping. He was hoping that Kyubi would heal him faster if he rested. The faster he healed, the quicker he could make a plan to get out of there. All he needed now was a little bit of time and a lucky break. He also knew that a lucky break didn't come often. He'd have to be as clever as possible. He'd really have to think things through. There was no room for error. Especially in the Akatsuki base. One slip up meant he'd never see his twins again. So he went back to planning in his mind as he rested and Kyubi healed him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, next chapter will be up on Saturday. Hope y'all liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you thought. I know the scenes with Naruto were a bit short, but there's a reason. You'll see a bit more of him next chapter.


	13. Making Peace At Night

Okay everyone this is the thirteenth chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. Thanks to all of you wonderful readers. I try and answer every review I get, so please put any questions you like to me in a review. I'll answer questions from anonymous reviewers when I update. Anyways on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 13 – Making Peace At Night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was torn. On one hand he was enjoying getting to know his two sons. They were so similar and so different at the same time. Sometimes they were more like Naruto. Sometimes they were more like Sasuke. It was amazing how their personalities could change so often. On the other hand, he was rather miserable, as they had no news of Naruto, and Tsunade had every available source on the trail. Kakashi had been gone with Pakkun for over a week now, with Jiraiya and Sai in tow. Sakura would always be in and out to visit with Kohana, Kasumi and Riku, lending a hand, giving advice, or just giving the children a chance to play together, so Sasuke had a break. He never knew how tiring children could be. Akina, Hanako and Kaede would come with her. Akina would usually be carrying a bunch of flowers with her. Orchids, lilies and camellias. She said they were for Sakura's mother.

This evening had been rather quiet. For some reason, Sasuke had been unable to sleep. He had decided to go and visit his family shrine to pay his respects to his family. It had been a long time since he had done that. He checked to see that Hijiri and Hisoka were asleep then he grabbed a lantern from his own room. He walked slowly towards the family shrine in the middle of the Uchiha estate. He knelt next to the stone engraved with the names of dead family members, kind of like the memorial stone, only this stone carried all names, whether they had been ninja or not. Sasuke lit some jasmine scented incense and placed it in the tray set aside for the purpose.

"Hi Father, Mother, I know it's been a long time." Sasuke began.

"I know I haven't exactly become the man you expected me to be. Although I suppose you both thought you'd be here to make sure that I grew into the person you wanted me to be. I just followed the only path that I could see after you were gone. That path led me to Naruto. I know you two probably wouldn't approve of me loving Naruto. I know he's a man, and I know it's not the most conventional relationship, but it's the one I want if I can achieve it." Sasuke added.

"I know you both know about Naruto being the container for the Kyubi. All the adults at the time knew. I was just a baby. But because of that, Naruto can carry children. I've got two sons. Twins. So I guess you've got grandchildren. If you're wondering, it was a one night thing that happened when we were both _really_ drunk after Sakura's wedding." Sasuke continued. He took a deep breath and smelt the scent of the jasmine incense.

"It took me a long time to figure out how I feel about Naruto. I'm not planning on letting him or my sons go. I wish I knew if you were listening to me. If you are and you approve, give me some sort of sign." Sasuke finished.

The soft breeze suddenly became quite fierce and suddenly the doors of the shrine blew open. Sasuke blinked for a few seconds then stood up to go and close the door. There in front of the shrine doors, the bright, full moon, shone down on the Uchiha symbol, in a bunch of cherry blossoms, apparently scattered by the wind. Sasuke smiled happily. He went and lit another Incense stick.

"Thanks father. Thanks mother." Sasuke said softly. He closed the doors behind him as he left the shrine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was sat in the hospital with her mother that evening. Tsunade had told her that her mother was getting stronger and stronger every day.

"Hopefully I'll be able to come home soon." Hanasuki said softly. Her complexion had gone back to the regular colour it had always been, and she was eating more. Tsunade had diagnosed the problem as a rather large stomach ulcer. She would surely have died if it had perforated, and surely would have died sooner or later if Sakura hadn't taken her to the hospital.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Sakura." Hanasuki said softly. Sakura waited with baited breath.

"I would like for you, Lee and the children to come and live in the house with me. I've missed you and I've missed out on so much. I know Lee has no parents, so there shouldn't be arguments. I won't force you to move in. But I would like us all to be together as one big family." Hanasuki said kindly. Sakura smiled at her mother softly.

"I'll talk to Lee and see what he thinks Mom." Sakura said brightly. Hanasuki smiled happily, as the pair began to discuss Hanako and Kaede joining the ninja academy. Only if they chose to of course.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sai had stopped following Pakkun a few days beforehand. Pakkun had only managed to get as far as the border to the land of Rain, but couldn't get a viable scent from then on. This was probably because, as the name indicates, it was raining in the Land of Rain. The group had been searching around looking for locations that could be Akatsuki's hideout. It was taking a long time. The group were getting tired and frustrated. Not that any of them would give up, but of course, they had to stop for the night. They had used Henge to make themselves inconspicuous to citizens of the Rain village. It was always easy to hide from civilians. It was not as easy to hide from ninjas of course. That would come when they were getting close. They had found an inn to stay at for the night, and just got some sleep so they could carry on with the mission in the morning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto glared fiercely at the walls of his cell. Akatsuki had been feeding him, and he had almost fully healed, but having asked certain questions from those who came to check on him, such as Deidara and Kisame, he was able to work out the security around him was pretty tight. He'd never be able to get away by himself. He needed help and he wasn't too proud to admit it. He had racked his brain all through this tedious day trying to figure out what angle his room was in, and what way it might face. He had finally figured it all out. Now all he needed to do was to get a message to someone that could help him.

Of course the idea struck him like lightening then.

"_I can't believe I'm such a baka sometimes."_ Naruto thought to himself. He made the hand signs for a summon and called forth Gamakichi.

"Hey Gamakichi. How are you doing?" Naruto asked. The toad stared at him and grinned.

"I'm great Naruto, how's it going?" Gamakichi asked happily.

"I'm a prisoner of Akatsuki, and I need you to get a message to Jiraiya for me." Naruto said quickly.

"What message?" Gamakichi asked. Naruto went into detail describing the cell, the security and everything else he had managed to find out. Gamakichi nodded and with a quick goodbye, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_I hope he gets to them in time."_ Naruto thought to himself sadly.

"_I wonder how Hijiri and Hisoka are doing?"_ Naruto added to his thoughts, as he curled up and tried to sleep. He knew he'd need his strength.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara stared at Itachi incredulously as he stared out of the window at the full moon.

"What's up Itachi un?" Deidara asked.

"You said that Naruto has children?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah he musta got some girl in a family way in the land of waves un!" Deidara replied. Itachi wasn't so sure from what Kakuzu had told him.

"_I'll find out soon enough."_ Itachi thought to himself. His interest was piqued and it wasn't about to be abated any time soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone, this was a rather short chapter, I know. But I hope you still liked it. I promise the next one should most definitely be longer. Please R&R people. Until Saturday then dear readers!


	14. Preparing For All Outcomes

Okay here's the fourteenth chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. I did make a discrepancy in the first chapter. Which has now been corrected. Big thanks to Serlene for pointing it out. (sends Serlene cyber cookies)

And now for something completely different.

Why the hell does Deidara have to say un all the time. I mean seriously, typing it just gives me a headache. LOL! Anywho, I just thought I'd pose a question.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 14 – Preparing For All Outcomes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was sat in his cell all the next day. He prayed diligently that someone would come and get him out of there. He also prayed that Hisoka and Hijiri were doing well. Even if he wasn't there, he knew that at least they'd be looked after.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was sat with Sakura as the children ran around insanely. Kaede had really picked up Lee's habits and was yelling about the springtime of youth. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who sighed deeply.

"It was bound to happen. I did marry Lee, youth speeches and all. Someone was bound to turn into a Lee clone." Sakura stated seriously. Sasuke snickered to himself.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you Sasuke, Hisoka and Hijiri seem to be paying a lot of attention to Kaede's youth speeches." Sakura replied. Sasuke's eyes bugged out as he realised Sakura was right. The twins were sat in front of Kaede listening to her talk about the springtime of youth, a look of awe on their faces. Sasuke looked at Sakura helplessly, while she giggled at the scene.

"Don't worry too much Sasuke. Naruto was never one for speeches on the springtime of youth and he used to train with Lee a lot before you came back." Sakura said happily. Sasuke still looked worried, as the twins stood up and started practising the `nice guy pose' with Kaede. He was also wondering when the time would come that he could go and bring Naruto back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiraiya, Sai and Kakashi were all still searching around.

"I could summon a toad to see if he can track Naruto down." Jiraiya said seriously.

"You could have done that sooner pervert." Sai said blankly. Jiraiya glared and made the hand sign to summon. Gamakichi blinked at him happily.

"Yoh Jiraiya!" The toad said happily.

"I called for a tracking toad, and you came along?" Jiraiya asked irritably.

"Well I came along cos I have a message from Naruto." Gamakichi said seriously. The group were shocked.

"So get out some paper and a pen or something." Gamakichi added. Jiraiya grabbed a pad and pen from his kunai pouch.

"Pervert!" Sai stated. Jiraiya glared at Sai.

"I'm prepared for anything you little brat." Jiraiya hissed.

"Yeah anything to do with your perverted research." Sai quipped back. Jiraiya glared but chose not to get into any further discussion with the gloomy male.

"Tell us everything Gamakichi." Jiraiya said sternly. Gamakichi nodded and began to relay Naruto's message to the letter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening Sasuke was supervising the twins before bed. It had become an easy routine now. The two boys looked up at Sasuke expectantly.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sasuke asked gently. Hijiri and Hisoka looked at each other warily, and Hijiri nudged Hisoka forward, obviously to speak. Sasuke had figured that, out of the two of them, Hisoka was the loud speaker and Hijiri the quiet shadow.

"Well..." Hisoka started. His voice quivered slightly.

"What's wrong Hisoka?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not that we don't like you or anything!" Hisoka burst out.

"We just..." Hijiri tried to get words out, but soon stopped.

"We wanted to know if you know anything about Daddy?" Hisoka asked.

"We really miss him." Hijiri added. Sasuke smiled at them.

"If I knew anything I would tell you. I promise that if I know anything you'll be the first to know." Sasuke said.

"You're not mad?" Hijiri asked.

"Why would I be mad? If I were you two, I'd miss my Daddy too." Sasuke replied.

"Where is your Daddy?" Hisoka asked.

"He died. A long time ago." Sasuke replied.

"Daddy says when people die, they go to a special place called Heaven, and they can watch over us there." Hijiri said softly.

"Yeah like Daddy's parents, and Old man Hokage, that Daddy told us about." Hisoka added.

"I bet your Daddy's there too." Hisoka added again.

"What about your Mommy? Or do you have another Daddy, like us?" Hijiri asked.

"My whole family are up in Heaven." Sasuke said softly. Hijiri and Hisoka looked down sadly.

"It's alright you two. It happened a long time ago." Sasuke added softly.

"Still..." Hijiri trailed out softly.

"We don't want to make you sad." Hisoka added.

"I mean, next to our Daddy..." Hijiri started.

"We like you best." Hisoka finished. Sasuke smiled at them.

"Don't worry. You didn't make me sad. I do miss them. But they'll always be watching over me." Sasuke said cheerfully. He knew that to be true after last night. He wanted to teach the two boys about their history. He didn't want to pass on the idea of revenge. Itachi may yet still be alive, but revenge had to come second to these innocent children. They were Sasuke's main concern now. That and Naruto of course.

"Come on you two, you need to go to sleep now." Sasuke said calmly. They grinned and got into their beds. Sasuke had put them together. They had told him that they'd never been separated since they were babies. Hisoka looked a little troubled.

"What's wrong Hisoka?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I lied a little." Hisoka said softly.

"How comes?" Hijiri replied.

"Well I said we never got separated when we were babies. But Daddy did tell us about one time." Hisoka said softly.

"Oh I 'emember now." Hijiri said cheerfully.

"Really, when was this then?" Sasuke asked. He sat on the edge of Hisoka's bed, curious to hear the story.

"When I was a baby." Hisoka started.

"I got really sick. Daddy was really worried. Well that's what he said, and Daddy never lies. So he had to find someone to make me better. So Hijiri stayed with the old pervert all day, and that's how Daddy met Auntie Kimi. She's a healer. She made Daddy promise that if he ever decides to have any more babies, then he'll tell her, so she can see how it works." Hisoka said happily. Sasuke blinked.

"How sick were you Hisoka?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Well old pervert said if I never had Auntie Kimi heal me I coulda gone to Heaven. She was the best healer back in Waves." Hisoka said happily.

"Like Tsunami-San cooks the best dumplings!" Hijiri exclaimed happily.

Sasuke ruffled both boys hair and told them to get some sleep. As he turned to leave, Hisoka started bouncing around. Sasuke looked at the mini-Naruto clone, and he stopped bouncing.

"Can you tell us a story Uncle Sasuke?" Hisoka asked.

"What kind of story?" Sasuke asked.

"How about the story about Zabuza and Haku and the Land of Waves? Daddy tells us that one a lot!" Hisoka exclaimed happily.

"Please Uncle Sasuke?" Hijiri added quietly.

Sasuke bit his lip.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Sasuke replied.

"One day in Konoha, there were three Gennins. One girl with pink hair, and two boys, one with black hair and one with blonde hair." Sasuke started.

"Sounds like daddy's version!" Hisoka whispered to Hijiri. Sasuke smiled and carried on. He described them leaving the village, and the attack of the demon brothers. The twins seemed quite happy to hear the tale. Apparently, Naruto had told them the whole tale from beginning to end. Then Sasuke got to the part where Zabuza had attacked. When Kakashi had been captured and He and Naruto had worked together to save him.

"The blond one was smart, even though the black haired one said he was a scaredy cat. He was still smart, and if it weren't for him they wouldn't have got their sensei back." Hisoka pointed out.

"But they both needed to be there or their plan woulda gone bad." Hijiri said softly. Hisoka nodded in agreement, and they carried on listening to Sasuke. He went through how they had trained to climb up trees and after that how the battle had been going on the bridge. He finished the story, and the twins looked at him curiously.

"Uncle Sasuke, how comes if the black haired one didn't really like the blond one, that he jumped in front of him, so that Haku's needles didn't hurt him?" Hisoka asked.

"Maybe the black haired one was pretending not to like the blond one. Maybe he did care what happened to him. Maybe the black haired one didn't think before he acted, just like he said." Sasuke said quietly.

"That's weird!" Hisoka quipped.

"Yeah!" Hijiri added.

"Oh so what would you two do then?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd just up and ask to play with them, like we do in Waves. Everyone always lets us play with them." Hisoka replied.

"Why's that then?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we're Naruto-Sensei's sons, and he's the best sensei there is. Everyone loves Daddy in the Waves!" Hijiri replied.

Sasuke smiled at the two boys.

"Well, I'm sure your Daddy would want you to get some sleep now." Sasuke said quietly. The two boys nodded and Sasuke tucked them both in. Hisoka and Hijiri snuggled into bed happily.

"Goodnight you two." Sasuke said quietly.

"G'night Unca Sas'ke." The two boys said sleepily. Sasuke smiled and left the room.

Sasuke went along the halls of the compound, meaning to go and light some more incense at the shrine before he went to sleep. However, he found Tsunade waiting for him.

"No offense Tsunade-Sama, but how did you get in here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm one of the legendary Sannin. It wasn't difficult." Tsunade replied.

"You must have wanted something?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to know how the twins are doing." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know if I'm even doing things the right way. They seem to be alright. They miss Naruto badly." Sasuke said sadly.

"They would do. He's been their primary carer their whole lives. No matter that they're only five." Tsunade quipped.

"I know. It's not that I don't want them to miss Naruto. It's what happens if we don't find him in time that worries me." Sasuke said sadly.

Tsunade gave a small smile.

"We'll do everything we can to find him Sasuke." Tsunade said softly.

"Bring them by tomorrow, so I can see them. Naruto always kept me up to date. It's weird not seeing them now they're here." Tsunade said gently.

"I wish I knew more about what they were like as babies." Sasuke said softly. Tsunade smiled.

"Well, if you bring them tomorrow, you can take a look at the pictures Naruto sent me. That'll give you an idea." Tsunade stated. She stood up from where she had sat, and walked over to the door. She turned to look at Sasuke.

"From what Sakura tells me, you're doing very well as a parent Sasuke. Don't beat yourself up so badly." Tsunade added kindly before she left.

Sasuke went to the shrine after that, and lit some incense. Then he went back to the house, and up to the twins' room to check on them. They were sleeping soundly. Hisoka had the covers tangled in his legs and Hijiri had kicked his covers off. Both boys were shivering when Sasuke looked closer, so he untangled Hisoka and covered both boys up. He leant over Hijiri and kissed the boys forehead. He smiled softly in his dreams, and turned to hug the pillow. A habit Sasuke was sure he had gained from Naruto. He went and kissed Hisoka on the forehead, and he heard the boy murmuring in his sleep. Sasuke leaned forward and heard Hisoka mumbling

"Daddy." Then the boy smiled and curled into a little ball. Sasuke smile widely for the first time in a long time, and then he left the room, and the boys, to their sleep. He went into his room and sat down on his own bed. He felt exhausted all of a sudden and as he thought over the conversation he had had with the twins, the last thought that went through his head was that he could've lost one of his children before he'd even known he had children. He vowed that he'd never be absent when they needed him again.

Of course, Sasuke didn't notice a clone of Itachi watching him from the tree outside his window.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi had decided to deliver Naruto's food this evening. He wanted to find out a little more about Naruto having children. It seemed to be a shock to most people, but it was a shock to Itachi for a different reason to most. He had studied all there was to find on the Kyubi and its history, when he had been in charge of capturing the nine-tails Jinchuriki. That included it's mating cycles. Now he wanted find out a few things from Naruto, the infamous Jinchuriki, of the nine tailed fox. He carried the tray and opened the door. He looked at Naruto, who was lying on the floor, apparently sleeping. Itachi placed the tray down gently.

"_I'll get more answers if he's sleeping then I will if he wakes up."_ Itachi thought to himself. With that thought in mind, he decided to use his Amatarasu to gain access to Naruto's mind.

Once Itachi was in Naruto's mind, he took note that Naruto was sitting in a field with long grass and plenty of cherry blossom trees all around. The sun was shining, and there was a soft breeze blowing.

"Naruto-kun!" Itachi called to him. Naruto shot up and glared.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"Well it's your dream Naruto. You must have bought me here." Itachi replied.

"Why would I do that when I hate you? That and who wants to dream about a dead person?" Naruto asked.

"The subconscious is a strange thing Naruto." Itachi replied. If he were so inclined he would snicker, but he was Itachi Uchiha, he did _not_ snicker. Naruto glared at him.

"What is it that you want exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's interesting that you have children. Who's the mother?" Itachi asked.

"What? I gave birth to my twins." Naruto yelled. Itachi smirked inwardly. Of course he had figured as much, but he wanted to confirm it.

"Oh, so who's the father?" Itachi asked.

"If you were a part of my subconscious you'd know the answer to that question." Naruto stated boldly.

"Well let's say I do know the answer. But of course, I'm a part of your subconscious so you obviously need to have a conversation about this." Itachi replied.

"_This is too easy."_ Itachi thought to himself. Manipulating minds was what he did best after all.

"Well if you know then why do I need to have this conversation?" Naruto asked.

Itachi smirked.

"Well, maybe it's in preparation for the conversation you're going to need to have with Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He knew he was of course baiting Naruto, and that the answers would never have come so easily to him had Naruto been awake.

"Who says I'm going to have a conversation with Sasuke about this?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's the father. He does deserve to know." Itachi replied. He'd already guessed as much from Kakuzu and Deidara's report when they came back with the injured Jinchuriki. Deidara had mentioned that one of the twins was like a mini-Sasuke clone at any rate. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"I'm not going to push a burden on my best friend." Naruto stated.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a burden to him. Did you consider that small factor?" Itachi asked. He knew his little brother well. Better than anyone. He knew of Sasuke's feelings towards Naruto from the very day he had come looking to take Naruto from the village, and Sasuke had come to save him. He knew that it had to be because Naruto was of importance. Zetsu had reported on the incident at the Valley of the End. The first real fight between them. How Sasuke had left Naruto living and walked away. Itachi knew better than anyone that it was because Sasuke couldn't kill someone he loved.

Naruto glared at the male angrily.

"What would you know?" Naruto yelled. Itachi grinned inwardly. Of course he had a plan of his own. All he needed to do was gain access to Sasuke's mind. Which was easy enough for him to do. He'd already sent a shadow clone to Konoha in anticipation of this. Using Amatarasu on both of them seemed the logical choice. That is, the logical choice for Itachi's plan to work. His shadow clone watched Sasuke carefully as he used Amatarasu on him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke felt strange. His usually dreamless sleep had been interrupted by a vision of a green field, full of cherry blossom trees. He heard a loud and familiar voice yelling. Sasuke ran towards it as fast as he could. That was when he saw Naruto, talking to Itachi.

"This is one fucked up dream!" Sasuke said out loud. Naruto and Itachi both turned to look at him.

"Hey this is _my_ fucked up dream Teme! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled.

"Well I went to sleep, after putting the twins to bed, and for some reason, I am now here." Sasuke replied. Naruto looked at him as though he were in shock.

"What? Dobe? This is a dream so I'm gonna wake up any minute now." Sasuke said. He looked around, and then saw Itachi.

"Well it wouldn't be too bad of a dream if Itachi wasn't here." Sasuke stated.

"Except this is _my_ dream Teme! Why do you keep saying your dream?" Naruto asked.

"Because although this is happening in both of your minds, it is not actually a dream." Itachi stated.

"What?" Both males asked at the same time.

"I used Amatarasu to access your minds while you were sleeping. It's an easy process for me. You two need to have a conversation about your children. That and I suppose there are other considerations." Itachi said seriously. His image vanished from their sight.

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Are you really Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you really Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I asked you first!" Sasuke said petulantly.

"You sound like a kid Teme!" Naruto replied.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"Well how can you be Sasuke? This is definitely my dream because you don't know about the kids in reality." Naruto stated.

"Sakura told me about it. I'm looking after the twins at the moment." Sasuke replied.

"Well tell me something to prove you're really Sasuke then." Naruto said.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I know everything there is to know about Hijiri and Hisoka. So tell me something I have no idea about." Naruto said.

"How about the fact that you should have told me about them." Sasuke stated. Naruto sighed, which Sasuke found rather odd.

"I just went through a lecture with the image of your brother. Although why the fuck he was here is beyond me." Naruto said.

"There's a secret meeting place in the Uchiha compound, it's under a-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"Okay you're really you. Only you would come out with something about the Uchiha clan. I don't know anything about the compound." Naruto said.

"Now it's your turn." Sasuke stated.

"Hisoka told me he got sick as a baby. He didn't tell me how." Sasuke said quietly.

"He came into contact with a weird red weed when we went to the Land of Waves. I had no idea what had happened until I took him to see Kimi the healer. She told me it's common for kids to get sick, after coming into contact with the Gartagulis plant." Naruto answered.

"Hisoka wasn't told what made him sick in the first place." Naruto added. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, now back to the real issue. You didn't tell me I was going to be a father. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura told you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. She told me." Sasuke said.

"That means you must've-" Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"I told Sakura that I loved you and that I didn't care that Hisoka and Hijiri weren't mine, that I'd look after them anyway. That's when she told me that in actual fact, they were mine." Sasuke replied back. He felt his cheeks blush faintly. Naruto grinned.

"Do you really mean that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What part?" Sasuke replied back.

"That you love me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I meant it Dobe. I don't say things I don't mean. Especially where love's concerned. It's all too important." Sasuke replied.

Neither male had noticed they were stepping closer and closer towards each other. They realised the distance had most definitely closed between them. They looked into each other's eyes carefully searching the other one out.

"I wish you had told me Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"I never wanted to burden you. Not only do I love you, but you're my best friend. I went to hell and back just to bring you back to Konoha. I didn't want you to leave again, because of me." Naruto said softly.

"You've grown up a lot." Sasuke replied.

"So have you." Naruto replied back. The distance between their faces disappeared, and the two shared a lingering kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein and Konan sat at a table playing chess.

"Do you think that Itachi will betray us?" Pein asked Konan, as he moved a pawn to g7.

"It's a likely outcome. After all, it wasn't him that destroyed the Uchiha clan in the first place. Two new members are bound to make him think twice on his position here." Konan replied. She moved a rook to g4.

"Pawns are discarded easily enough." Pein stated as he moved his own pawn to g5. Konan took the pawn with ease and landed on g6.

"Of course it will be much harder to get rid of a pawn with a motive." Konan replied.

"True. Send Itachi on a mission tomorrow. We'll prepare for the extraction." Pein stated briefly as he moved another pawn.

"It might not work." Konan replied as she took the pawn from Pein.

"I will give you the details later on. But remember, a King beats a rook at any point." Pein said as he took Konan's rook. She and Pein glanced at the board for not even a moment.

"Checkmate!" Pein stated blankly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Have you told Hijiri and Hisoka that you're their father?" Naruto asked Sasuke, as they sat together in Naruto's mindscape, curled up together under a cherry blossom tree.

"No. Sakura suggested I leave that until you come back. It'll be easier on them. I trust her judgement on kids more than my own really." Sasuke replied as he embraced Naruto closer to him.

"That's okay. I'll tell them if I come back." Naruto said sadly.

"What do you mean _if_ Naruto?" Sasuke hissed. He felt a sudden wave of pain at his heart.

"If they perform the extraction, there's no Granny Chiyo to use her gift and bring me back to life like there was for Gaara. I'll die." Naruto said softly.

"We're not going to let that happen Naruto." Sasuke stated sternly. Even though he still felt like his heart was being torn around inside his body and even though he had wondered the same thing earlier on.

"All the same, I might. I just want to know that you'll look after Hijiri and Hisoka. If anything happens to me, just make sure that they never feel alone or abandoned like I used to feel as a kid." Naruto said seriously. He turned around to look at Sasuke as he spoke. Sasuke nibbled on his lip worriedly. The idea of Naruto dying was far too painful for him to consider.

"You know I will. I'll do whatever I have to do to protect them." Sasuke stated

"Don't push them too hard at training. Force them to read a bit more. Y'know all that stuff that'll make a difference when they start at the academy." Naruto said sadly.

"You're not going to die." Sasuke stated sternly as he pushed away his feelings of dread.

"I hope not Sasuke. But if I do, I have to think about them and what'll happen to them. I know Sakura will help you out. I just... want to make sure that everything'll be fine." Naruto whispered the last part.

"You won't die if I can actually help it." Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Itachi.

"Knowing you brother, you're more likely to kill him than help him." Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke, you know what I want you to believe. The only thing I could allow you to believe at the time. I still regret it." Itachi said softly. It was something that actually sounded emotional. Sasuke hadn't heard that tone from his brother since they were children. In fact, since Sasuke had been a small child, he hadn't heard Itachi act with any feeling.

"What was that then brother? You let me watch you kill the clan with the Mangekyo Sharingan that you killed your best friend, our cousin Shisui, for. Then you tried to make me believe that I should do the same thing." Sasuke hissed.

"I let you believe I killed the clan because I had no choice but to let you believe it at the time. It was the only way to protect you and keep you from being killed." Itachi whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened. He was so shocked beyond belief.

"The leader of Akatsuki, the real leader, Madara Uchiha, was the one who murdered the clan. He used a mind transfer jutsu, very similar to the Yamanaka's family jutsu, to make me fight and kill Shisui. I'll never forgive myself for what happened. You need to start living your life, and looking after your twins. Make sure they're safe. I wish I could've done a better job at keeping you safe." Itachi replied. His voice seemed almost... sad.

"I don't know how to believe you." Sasuke said softly. It was almost a whisper, but Itachi and Naruto heard him anyway.

"You don't have to trust me yet. I'll do all within my power to give Naruto an escape. The two of you need a better life then you've had. So do the twins." Itachi said softly.

"I'm going to reverse the jutsu now. You'll wake up in your beds. Well in Naruto's case, the floor of his cell." Itachi added. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. It only took moments for the jutsu to be reversed, and Sasuke woke up in his bed, with Hisoka and Hijiri staring at him.

"What's wrong you two?" Sasuke asked. His voice sounded sleepy, even though he didn't feel as though he'd slept at all.

"We heard you yelling in your sleep! Then you were smiling! Then you were yelling again, and then you were crying! We couldn't wake you up!" Hisoka exclaimed loudly. He reminded Sasuke even more of Naruto. Hijiri nodded next to him.

"I heard you say Daddy's name twice." Hijiri said softly.

"Were you dreaming about Daddy?" Hisoka asked. Sasuke gave them both a smile.

"Yeah. I think he's going to be back soon." Sasuke said to the two boys.

They grinned at him happily.

"Can we stay with you Uncle Sasuke?" Hisoka asked. Hijiri nodded in addition.

"We were real scared something bad happened to you too." Hijiri said softly.

"Sure." Sasuke said kindly. He let the two boys climb into bed with him. One on either side of him. They all settled down and fell into sleep quickly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto awoke in his cell. He looked up to see Itachi standing there.

"How long was I sleeping?" Naruto asked. Itachi knew what he meant was

"How long was I under your jutsu for." Itachi handed the tray of food to Naruto.

"You and Sasuke were under my jutsu for ten minutes in the real world. Not very long." Itachi replied.

"How did you-" Naruto asked and was cut off by Itachi.

"I used a shadow clone on Sasuke. It dispelled as soon as he woke up." Itachi said. He turned to leave the room.

"Be prepared Naruto. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Itachi added. Then he left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not the best romantic in the world, so the whole confession thing wasn't the greatest I suppose. But I did try my best. (nods) Also I'm not an expert on Amaterasu. It just went well with my plans. Anywho please R&R! Lemme know how I did. It's more fun that way. Also, I answer all questions so don't hesitate to ask. Bye until next week people.


	15. Strength In Numbers

Okay here is the fifteenth chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. I'm sorry for being late updating. Unfortunately, my whole area has been affected by mass blackout every few hours, so my wireless internet keeps dying and restarting when the power comes back. But I promise I will try not to be late again. Anywhos, I'm sorry again people. Pray for me that I don't get any more black outs. (cries at the loss of electricity I've been suffering lately)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 15 – Strength in Numbers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi knew something was wrong when Konan came and told him he had a new mission. One that involved him going to spy on his brother in Konoha. He had a feeling that they had moved the extraction date up and didn't wish to inform him. The idea meant that Itachi knew they didn't trust him. He also knew exactly what to do whether or not they trusted him. In fact, sending Itachi away meant that he could enforce the next part of his plan. After all, there was always strength in numbers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke woke up that morning with the two boys asleep either side of him, and smiled. He got out of bed, climbing over Hijiri (figuring him to be the safer option to climb over) and grabbing some clothing to go and take a shower. He of course covered Hijiri and Hisoka back up. He decided to let them sleep for a little while longer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi walked along the corridors with a tray of food. In fact he had double stacked the tray to make sure there was enough to give Naruto some of his strength. He opened the cell door, noting that Kisame was not there guarding it. That in its self was strange. He gently nudged Naruto awake and handed the blond the tray of food. There was a bowl of rice, two bowls of Ramen, a plate of meat and vegetables, and a bowl of fishcakes. The tray also held a jug of water and a cup of tea. Itachi watched the blond get wide eyed.

"You had better eat as much of it as you can. I have a bad feeling that the extraction has been moved forward to today. The leader has insisted I go on a mission to spy on Sasuke. There is no need to worry. I'll find your allies and we'll make sure the extraction doesn't happen." Itachi said quietly. Naruto nodded as he ate.

"Will you be able to eat all that?" Itachi asked.

"Are you kidding, I could eat the bowls, the plate, the jug, the cup and the tray too. I'm starving." Naruto exclaimed. Itachi smirked at the blonde. Once the male had finished eating, all in record time of course, Itachi took the empty dishes and left the cell. He knew he would be able to find any Konoha ninja quite easily once he was outside Akatsuki's walls.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was now walking down the street with the twins. Hijiri and Hisoka were playfully shoving each other and running around Sasuke. He bumped into a brunette female.

"I'm sorry. I was just going to see the Hokage I must not have been watching where I was going." The woman said kindly. The twins looked at her and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Auntie Kimi! Auntie Kimi! Where have you been?" They yelled excitedly. The female smiled kindly and knelt down to hug them both. They gripped on to the female tightly.

"Hijiri, Hisoka, have you two been behaving yourselves for Sasuke-San?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Sasuke told us a story yesterday!" Hisoka yelled out.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Kimi stated happily. The two boys nodded in reply.

"We're going to see Tsunade-Sama if you want to walk with us... Kimi?" Sasuke asked. Kimi nodded and smiled. The two boys grinned and started where they left off. Playfully shoving each other and running ahead. Kimi just smiled widely at the two boys.

"I don't know how much those two told you about me." Kimi started. Sasuke gave a tiny smile.

"They told me that you're a good friend of Naruto's." Sasuke said. Kimi nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since the day he came running into my house with my husband, with Hisoka in his arms. To think that little blond one was the second born. He's always talking while Hijiri stays quiet and hides in the shadows." Kimi said softly.

"They told me about that yesterday. Apparently Naruto told them about it." Sasuke replied. Kimi nodded.

"I remember that I was in the kitchen when my husband called me. I came into the front room where I saw Naruto, holding Hisoka. He was such a tiny baby. He had a high fever. So high in fact that the boy was red from heat. I was so worried that he might be the first patient I would ever lose. He was two months old, and I had to make the medicine quicker then I'd ever made it. But it all worked out in the end." Kimi replied.

"From then on, Naruto and I were good friends. Especially since he teaches both of my children. God help us if he doesn't come back. There will be so many that would miss him terribly. Especially those twins of his." Kimi added sadly. Sasuke bit his lip worriedly. Thinking the same thing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai, Kakashi and Jiraiya were near the Akatsuki base now. They were trying to work out the traps that were sure to be set around the base. Of course, just figuring out where they were wasn't the only problem. It was also figuring out how to disable them, and how to sneak in and rescue Naruto. There were only three of them, four when they released Naruto (with luck), and there were at least six S class criminal ninja in that base. All of them with their own unknown skills and all of them ready to kill within seconds. Even when they got to Naruto and freed him (with pure luck) who knew what condition Naruto would be in when they found him? Or what condition the three would be in, when they finally got to Naruto. Could they fight their way out again? None of them were feeling very confident. That was when Kakashi felt a hand grab his shoulder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walked into Tsunade's office with Hijiri and Hisoka. One of them on either side of him, holding his hands now. Kimi was also there, stood to the side. Hisoka and Hijiri grinned at Tsunade widely.

"Hi Tsunade Baa-Chan!" Hisoka yelled.

"Hi Baa-Chan." Hijiri added, much quieter than his twin. Kimi smiled gently and handed a file to Tsunade.

"Here's the file you let me look over." Kimi stated happily. Tsunade smiled back.

"Thanks Kimi. And thanks for providing all the medical records since Naruto started the ninja academy." Tsunade said kindly. Kimi grinned.

"It's no trouble. The teachers need to be aware of what's been happening. Naruto is a great Sensei and I was always prepared in case anyone had an injury." Kimi replied. She then turned to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? If you need my help in any way, feel free to find me. I live with my family in the house right next door to the Ramen stand Ichiraku's I think it's called?" Kimi said kindly.

"Yeah that's the one and only Ramen stand in Konoha." Tsunade said, hiding a large smile behind her hand. Kimi smiled and ruffled the hair of the two boys.

"See you soon Auntie Kimi!" The two boys exclaimed. Kimi grinned.

"We're staying with Uncle Sasuke until Daddy comes back!" Hisoka added.

"Well I'm sure I will see you two soon." Kimi replied. She nodded at Sasuke and Tsunade and then left the office.

Tsunade smiled at the twins.

"Hijiri, Hisoka, how about I get Konohamaru to show you around the village?" Tsunade asked. The two boys looked at Sasuke.

"How comes Uncle Sasuke can't show us?" Hisoka asked.

"Because I'm going to have a little chat with Uncle Sasuke." Tsunade replied.

"Okay Tsunade Baa-Chan!" Hisoka acknowledged happily. Tsunade told one of the guards outside her office to go and find Konohamaru.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi had found Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sai quite quickly. He'd also shocked the living daylights out of Kakashi by touching his shoulder. Kakashi got into a fighting stance.

"I'm actually here to help you Kakashi. So shall we refrain from using attacks on each other until you know what I want exactly?" Itachi stated. Kakashi glared at him.

"I want to help you get Naruto out of the Akatsuki base. He needs to go back to Konoha, and look after my two nephews." Itachi said stoically. Kakashi's eyes went wide. Sai and Jiraiya snickered to themselves.

"What is your plan?" Kakashi asked, after taking a few moments to compose himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Konohamaru arrived and quickly became 'Konohamaru-Aniki' to the twins. He beamed with pride when Tsunade told him that the two boys were Naruto's sons.

"I'll take good of them Tsunade-Sama. It's a promise!" Konohamaru exclaimed, as he walked out of the room with the two boys. In fact Tsunade and Sasuke could hear the two boys talking to Konohamaru for a while, before the sounds of their young voices faded. Sasuke looked at Tsunade waiting for the woman to begin saying what she had to say. She pulled out a couple of books from a drawer and handed them to Sasuke.

When he opened the first one, he saw it was a photo album. The first picture was the two newborn babies in Naruto's arms. The second was them when they were a few days old, lying next to each other on a bed. Sasuke could tell that it was Naruto's bed from the room he'd had at Sasuke's house. Hijiri and Hisoka were dressed in baby blue baby grows and little blue hats. He could tell which one was which because he could see the tufts of blond or blue/black hair sticking out from under the caps.

"When they were born they both had a full head of hair." Tsunade supplied, seeing the picture he was staring at.

He saw various pictures as he went through both albums. There were pictures of the two boys on their birthdays. Hijiri dressed as Sasuke used to in childhood, only without the Uchiha crest, and Hisoka dressed very much like Naruto. There were pictures of Naruto with the two children, pictures of them playing with an older boy and girl, who Sasuke assumed were Kimi's children. There were pictures of them with an older boy, not young enough to be a child. He looked like an older teen with dark hair and eyes. Sasuke knew this could only be Inari of course. There were also pictures of the twins with Sai or Jiraiya or both. There were all sorts of normal pictures. There were even pictures of the children and Naruto eating Ramen in a Ramen stand. Sasuke smiled at the pictures as looked at each one. Tsunade gave various explanations to the scenes depicted in each picture, but Sasuke still felt as though he'd missed so much more.

"What happened when they were born Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"I can answer that from the beginning." The pair turned to see Sakura standing there.

"Isn't your mother being released from the hospital today?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course! That's a little later. But I can still tell Sasuke what I know. I feel sorry for you. Tsunade said Naruto had some awful mood swings before he found out he was pregnant. Apparently he learned to control them a lot better once he found out what was causing them. He told me some things about bananas fried in peanut butter. I don't like to ask about that." Sakura stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi looked at the three Shinobi staring him down.

"My plan is for me to open up the base. You won't be able to disarm all the traps. You don't have enough time. They're moving the extraction date to today if my intuition serves me correctly." Itachi stated formally.

"Then why aren't you there?" Kakashi asked.

"They obviously do not trust Itachi at the moment to send him away, especially when they finally have Naruto in their grasp." Jiraiya quipped.

"You killed your whole clan, save Sasuke, why should we trust that you don't intend harm to Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Because if I wanted to cause him harm, I'd have just tortured him while he had nowhere to go. If I actually wanted to kill him, I'd leave him to have the Kyubi extracted or I'd finish him while he was in a cell. I want to free him. Whatever reasons I have, and however I plan to do it, I've involved you. I wouldn't do that if I was choosing to harm Naruto." Itachi replied.

"What condition is Naruto in?" Jiraiya asked.

"He's not too badly off. He's been sleeping to give the Kyubi an easier time replenishing his strength and healing his wounds. I bought him extra food to eat this morning before I left the base. He should be ready to go when we get there. We can try to sneak in and get him out without incident. But I wouldn't count too heavily on being able to sneak around for too long. If we're lucky, we'll be able to get to Naruto undetected, but I won't guarantee we'll leave without detection. In fact I highly doubt it. This won't be easy in the slightest. We will have to share moderate trust if we are to succeed." Itachi stated.

Jiraiya nodded with understanding. Kakashi and Sai, trusting Jiraiya's opinion also nodded. At this, Itachi led the group towards the base and began unlocking the traps with his chakra signature so that the door would open. All three of the leaf Shinobi hoped that they were not being led into a blatant trap. After all, there was always strength in numbers. This would be their only chance to save Naruto now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"When Naruto went into proverbial labour." Sakura began.

"He was at my house. We thought something was up. Sai and I that is. So we started questioning him. He looked like he was in pain, and like you we had no idea what the hell was wrong. I mean you don't usually think that your male friend is about to give birth." Sakura quipped. Sasuke nodded, listening intently.

"Well, I nagged and pleaded and then just flat out dragged him by his ear to Tsunade-Shishou. I threw Kohana's travel bag at Sai, and made him carry her all the way to Tsunade's office, while I dragged Naruto." Sakura continued. She made sure that Sasuke was listening and then carried on.

"Of course Tsunade-Shishou told Naruto he was in labour. That was after she told us to leave the room and we listened at the door." Sakura said. She let out a giggle then and Tsunade gave her a small glare.

"Then I freaked out of course, and Sai had to sit with Kohana. Tsunade-Shishou needed someone to help with the birth, because as we all know, men do NOT have the parts to deliver a baby. So Naruto had to have a caesarean." Sakura stated.

"A what?" Sasuke asked.

"It's where you have to cut the stomach open to deliver the baby. It's not an unknown procedure, but most doctors will suggest natural birth." Sakura answered. Then she carried on with the story.

"I held Naruto's hand so he had some comfort. He was scared. I know that much. He was terrified that something had gone wrong, because he was two weeks early." Sakura stated. Sasuke bit his lip, wishing for the millionth time that he'd been there.

"When Tsunade lifted Hijiri out, he was wailing, and we all knew he was going to look like you. It was the hair." Sakura replied. Another giggle escaped her lips. Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Hisoka was a complete surprise. Tsunade-Shishou thought that Naruto was having one baby, and when she went to sew Naruto up, there he was. Naruto's reaction was priceless." Sakura added. Tsunade laughed at that description.

That was when Konohamaru walked back into the office with Hijiri and Hisoka, who were happy to run and jump at Sakura. Konohamaru saw the twins hugging Sakura tightly and then saw Sasuke glaring at him slightly.

"Did I miss something?" He asked curiously.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was sat in his cell wondering what was going to happen now. The idea that he might just lose his life today was not an appealing one.

"_I haven't even become Hokage yet."_ Naruto thought to himself. He heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards his cell. There were quite a few sets. He could make out four sets of echoing footfalls. They were getting closer.

"_What if it's the other Akatsuki members, coming to get me for the extraction? I have to fight, if only for a little more time."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_I'LL HELP YOU YA BRAT! I'M NOT BECOMING A SLAVE TO A GOD DAMN STATUE!"_ Kyubi said inside his mind.

"_Of course not furball."_ Naruto quipped. He heard the key turn in the lock and prepared to fight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Sakura and Hanasuki walked down the street. Sasuke was carrying the bag that Sakura had packed for Hanasuki's stay in the hospital and the twins were either side of Hanasuki, holding her hands and making sure she was alright.

"Daddy told us all about you Haruno Baa-San!" Hisoka said happily. Hijiri nodded.

"Yeah. Daddy said you were kind to him when he was here." Hijiri stated. Hanasuki grinned at the two boys. Sasuke and Sakura were walking along listening to the conversation, as the boys stated they knew how to make tea, and that they would help Hanasuki however was possible (Of course in much simpler terms). Sasuke just smiled at the two boys' kindness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Naruto's door opened, it was Jiraiya, Sai and Kakashi who walked into the cell, Naruto was so relieved he almost dropped on the floor. The mental exhaustion of this whole ordeal was immense. Itachi was behind them.

"We need to try and get out of here undetected. I know there isn't much hope. If we do manage to get out of here undetected, Akatsuki will come to Konoha looking for Naruto." Itachi said softly. The group nodded. Once they left the cell, Itachi took the lead, weaving them through the labyrinthine Akatsuki base, trying to leave undetected.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Sakura, Hanasuki, Akina, Lee and the other children sat around in Hanasuki's living room, watching as Hisoka and Hijiri stood in the middle of the room, telling everyone about their lives in Waves, animatedly, whilst making wild hand gestures. Everyone seemed impressed with the twins and their wide vocabulary. The two were in the middle of a story, where Naruto had beaten the living daylights out of a thief that had tried to rob their 'Auntie Kimi' when there was a loud rapping at the door.

Sakura went to answer it, leaving the twins to carry on with their story. She was surprised to see Watashi standing outside.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes Sakura?" He asked. Sakura seemed confused. The look in his eyes had changed. It was as though he had learned something horrible in the last few days and needed to share it, even though Sakura was his enemy. At least, he acted like she was the enemy. She nodded and stepped outside, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"You said you wanted to talk to me Watashi?" Sakura stated.

"Your father's will was read today." Watashi said softly.

"I know." Sakura replied blandly.

"Did you know?" He asked softly.

"It depends on what you think I should know doesn't it?" Sakura questioned.

"Did you know he was my father as well?" Watashi asked. Sakura licked at her lips nervously then nodded gently. He gulped and nodded weakly.

"I was awful to you. I was cruel and vindictive to you, Akina, Hanako and Kaede, and especially to Aunt Hanasuki. I had no respect for any of you, because I listened to what he said. He was my uncle as far as I knew. He was an upstanding man. That he was an honourable figure of the family. He told me that he believed in family values and that you broke them by taking the side of another against the family. That Akina followed suit and that he didn't want Hanako and Kaede to follow in your footsteps. I believed him. Until I found out just what a hypocrite he was." Watashi said softly. Sakura waited for him to continue.

"I was told all my life that Michu Haruno was my father. Your uncle was my father. I always thought him such a weak person. I realised how wrong I was. For him to forgive my mother for such a terrible thing as sleeping with his brother and conceiving a child, he must be a strong man. If I was wrong about my step-father, I was wrong about all of you. I should've gotten to know you all. I just took his word for it. I went to visit Aunt Hanasuki at the hospital this morning." Sakura's face registered shock at his last words. He carried on though.

"She told me why Akina really ran away to live with you. She told me why he disowned you. I wanted to just... just to say I'm sorry. I was wrong, and I don't expect forgiveness. I just had to say I was sorry to you, at least once." Watashi finished.

Sakura blinked in surprise. It seemed that Watashi was a man of family loyalty, unlike her father, in a true sense if he could come and apologise to her in such a way. She felt someone come up behind her.

"I thought I told you not to come near Sakura and her family." Sakura heard the deep voice of Sasuke ring out. Watashi really surprised her then, and Sasuke too by the looks of it, when he bowed down before Sasuke.

"I need to apologise to you too Sasuke Uchiha. I shoved your charge and threatened you without cause." Watashi stated.

"What's making you apologise now?" Sasuke asked. Sakura listened to the answer.

"I thought you were wrong about my uncle. Apparently he's my father. And you were all right about him. I owe you a great apology." Watashi said humbly. Sasuke nodded.

"I forgive you. But as for shoving my charge, it's up to Hisoka to forgive you for shoving him." Sasuke said sternly. Watashi nodded.

"I understand. I just wanted to apologise properly to my older sister. I have treated her as one shouldn't treat a sibling. I'm leaving tomorrow. I think I need to find out who I really am. I need to find out more about myself." Watashi said softly. Sakura looked at him sadly.

"I think you need to come in if you want to apologise to everyone." Sakura said kindly. She stepped aside and Watashi came into the house. Sakura led him to the front room where everyone was, and Watashi did indeed, apologise to all the females that he had so insulted and been unkind to. He looked at Hisoka and Hijiri who glared at him slightly.

"I am sorry I was rude to you both. I'm also sorry I shoved you. I'm an adult and I should know better. How is your knee?" Watashi asked Hisoka.

"It's alright now. You should think before you do stuff though." Hisoka said softly. Watashi nodded and gave a small smile. He explained his plans to leave the village and turned and left the front room with a polite goodbye.

Sakura followed him to the front door. He opened it and looked at her.

"I don't know if I'll come back. I don't know if I'll ever feel like it would be right to come back. I would like to write to you Sakura, if that's alright with you? You're my older sister. I should really get to know you better." Watashi stated softly. Sakura nodded and gave a small smile.

"I'd like that Watashi. If you'd like to visit it won't be entirely unwelcome." Sakura said kindly. Watashi gave a half smile and left. He promised to write to her as he closed the door, and Sakura was left wondering if Watashi may somehow become a better person on his own journeys. She also considered his apologies and really thought about the fact that she had a little brother for the first time since she herself had found out the truth of it. She also wondered if somehow, she could have a sibling bond with her blood brother. She knew it would be difficult after all that had happened, but she wondered if it were at least plausible, as she walked back into the front room to listen to the rest of the little stories the twins were telling about their own lives.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had taken them awhile, but they had made it out of the Akatsuki base completely undetected. Itachi was very surprised by this notion. They had almost been caught several times, but the other members of Akatsuki had been busy preparing for the extraction. Concealing themselves had been made that much easier because of this fact. Now the group of Shinobi were on their way back to Konoha. Itachi didn't really care if he was going to be judged, at least he knew his brother's life would be happier than it had ever been, and that was, indeed, enough reward for the S class missing nin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's enough for this chapter. I will be updating soon. That's a promise. Sorry there was no fighting in this chapter. I'm useless at fight scenes, but there will be a nice fight soon. I don't know exactly when it will be but there will be one. Please R&R and feel free to ask any questions you like. I will answer. See ya soon people.


	16. Returning Conversations

Okay here's the sixteenth chappie of Two Hearts One Soul. I hope y'all enjoy it. Now you'll find out what Sakura meant by Kakashi being "as committed as can be" in chapter two.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 16 – Returning Conversations.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walked with Hijiri and Hisoka to Ichiraku's. The two boys were practically skipping at the idea of Ramen.

"Uncle Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down at Hisoka, it was always him that spoke first, and waited for the boy's next question.

"Do you think that Watashi was sorry? Do you think he knows how mean he was?" Hisoka asked.

"I think he's learning." Sasuke replied.

"Why didn't he learn when he was little? He wouldn't have to learn now!" Hijiri asked.

"Some people don't learn that lesson for a long time Hijiri. That's just how people are sometimes. We all take our own time to learn things." Sasuke answered. The two boys looked at each other then up at Sasuke.

"Do you think that the black haired ninja in the story learned to be nicer?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah I think he did." Sasuke replied. The two boys nodded happily and they carried on the rest of the walk in silence. Sasuke's thoughts were filled with how Naruto might be at this moment.

xXxXxXx A WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

The group of Shinobi had run for awhile. Getting out of the base and putting as much space between them and Akatsuki had been the main priority at first. But now the group were back in fire country they were more relaxed. Naruto was walking next to Itachi, while Kakashi walked in front of them. Sai and Jiraiya were behind them.

"So you're coming back to the village with us Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Itachi said softly.

"You do realise that you might end up executed?" Naruto asked.

"I know that." Itachi replied.

"I knew that when I convinced my brother that I killed my clan. I felt that I was doing the right thing at the time." Itachi added. Naruto bit his lip.

"I wish I could help you." Naruto answered.

"I don't think Sasuke would appreciate that very much." Itachi stated.

"I think he'd appreciate it more then you give him credit for." Naruto replied.

"You can't hate someone so much unless you loved them that much before." Naruto added. Itachi didn't reply, merely pondered over Naruto's words.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was walking through the village that day. She'd decided to take Lee and Neji some food. They were, after all, stuck on guard duty and she knew that they would be hungry. Even Neji, although she knew her husband's stoic team mate would never admit to such a weakness as hunger. Sakura almost giggled at that thought. Kaede was walking along with her and skipping around madly. She wore a green t-shirt and black shorts. Her ninja sandals were blue like all young ninja of the village. Her long hair was tied into pigtails, and she was brightly proclaiming about 'the flames of youth' to Konoha. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. Kaede seemed to have really taken after Lee, even though she wasn't related to him by blood.

Sakura reached the gates where Neji and Lee were on guard duty, and handed over the basket of food. Neji blinked rapidly and then stared at Sakura.

"The two of you need to keep your energy up." Sakura stated happily. Neji just glared. Sakura glared back. The two were having a staring contest before anyone could mention youth. Kaede and Lee were just watching.

"Yosh Lee-Aniki! Is Neji-San angry at Sakura Nee-chan?" Kaede yelled enthusiastically.

"No my youthful Kaede! They are having THE STAREDOWN OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled.

"YOSH!" Kaede yelled happily.

"The flames of youth burn brightly in Neji-San and Sakura Nee-Chan!" Kaede added happily. At this point the two mentioned ninja were still glaring at each other.

Of course, in the end, Sakura won the glare-off. Neji was actually hungry so staring Sakura down to starve himself, at least in his mind, was not logical, and therefore not really worth his time. While the two men were eating, Kaede was looking out at the gate. Sasuke came along then.

"Any sign?" Sasuke asked. Hijiri and Hisoka were not with him.

"Where are the twins?" Sakura asked.

"With Kimi. They seem to adore her." Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled. She had gotten to know Kimi since she came to Konoha, and found the woman to be very kind-hearted and loyal to those she cared about. Sasuke's eye twitched when he saw Kaede and Lee bouncing around.

"How in the name of god do you handle that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm immune after so many years." Sakura replied.

"I pray for your kids." Sasuke replied.

"I do too. Every single day." Sakura quipped back.

Suddenly, Kaede started jumping up and down and pointing wildly out of the gates.

"There's someone coming youthful Nee-Chan! Lee-Aniki, Neji-San! There's a group coming! I can see them!" Kaede yelled happily. Sasuke, Neji, Lee and Sakura all looked to see that, indeed, someone was approaching the gates of Konoha. In fact several someones were approaching the gates of Konoha. As the group got closer, they could see Jiraiya and Sai, Kakashi's silver hair sticking out at the back of the group, a male in the Akatsuki cloak, and a head of spiky blond hair...

Before anyone could speak, Sasuke was off. He ran towards the arriving group. He didn't even care how girly this must make him look he just wanted to see that Naruto was safe and unhurt. He saw Itachi, but that no longer bothered him, all he cared about was seeing Naruto. He saw Naruto's blue eyes meet his, and then Naruto was running to meet him too. Sasuke stopped when Naruto got close enough, and Naruto hugged his best friend, and true love, with all the might he had. Which surprisingly wasn't a lot at the moment. The group waiting at the gates were ready to fight when they saw Itachi, but Jiraiya was quick to calm the situation. The group headed to the Hokage's office so that Naruto could be checked over. Neji and Lee were still stuck on guard duty however, and both males glared at the group walking away from them.

"Why did we have to have guard duty today? It seems so un-youthful." Lee said a little sadly. Neji just shrugged and hoped they got away from the guard post soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Sakura hugged Naruto to death, Tsunade had checked him and the others over, Jiraiya, Sai and Kakashi gave their report, and Sasuke had managed to get next to Naruto somehow, Tsunade finally took notice of Itachi. She listened to his explanation with an open mind. Now it was time for questions.

"Is there any proof that you were not the killer of the clan?" Tsunade asked.

"I was not in the village until later on that evening. If you check the Anbu reports, you'll see why that is." Itachi replied.

"And why tell your brother that you were the killer in the first place?" Tsunade asked.

"Because if I hadn't then Madara Uchiha would have murdered him too. Of all the family members I had, Sasuke was my little brother, I wanted to protect him. What other people think of me never made much of a difference." Itachi said softly.

"So why choose now to betray the Akatsuki and help Naruto? Don't tell me it was just about your brother's happiness, because you surely could've made it look like you weren't a part of it." Tsunade stated.

"I decided to leave the Akatsuki of my own free will because they're planning something I could never force myself to be a part of." Itachi replied.

"And that would be?" Tsunade asked.

"They plan to insert the bijuu they've already captured, into newborn infants. I have a wife, and she's about ready to give birth. They believe that they'll insert the most powerful bijuu they have into my newborn child. I can't allow that to happen. It was luck that they didn't know about Naruto's twins until now. If they had, then they surely would've taken them as newborns to perform the ritual." Itachi said. The group stared in shock. They wondered exactly who else would have to worry for the safety of their children.

"Are there any other candidates?" Tsunade asked.

"A few. Each member of Akatsuki has discussed the possibility of using children of their own. Zetsu cannot produce children. Sasori and Hidan are dead. Deidara already has a child, and won't produce anymore. After his wife's death he vowed not to get involved with anyone else. Another reason why your children were of no interest to him Naruto." Itachi said kindly. Naruto nodded.

"Pein and Konan, the two highest ranking Shinobi, after Madara, intend to produce a child when the Kyubi has been captured." Itachi explained.

"There are the possibilities of those with blood lines being used. Byakugan, Sharingan, any bloodline is good enough. Kakashi, I'd watch out for Anko if I were you. The fact that you have one Sharingan eye you could pass on to your child after all." Itachi added. The group looked at Kakashi in shock.

"So Sakura, that's what you meant when I came back, and you said Kakashi was 'as committed as can be' I believe the phrase was?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi glared at Itachi, as much as his masked face could manage of course, and remained silent. Naruto just smirked, and Sakura resisted the temptation to laugh outright.

"Yeap that's exactly what I meant." Sakura stated.

"How the hell did you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Naruto and I thought we heard some rather strange noises coming from your apartment. So we climbed up the tree outside your apartment window. After all, you taught us about the element of surprise." Sakura stated.

"And there were you and Anko-San doing the dirty. I nearly fell outta that damn tree after being traumatised." Naruto finished.

"Although I never knew you were so submissive Kakashi-Sensei. I mean handcuffs and whips? I think all semblances of innocence I had died in that moment." Sakura stated. Kakashi glared at his three students. Sasuke, for the first time in his life, felt the need to laugh his head off. Sakura and Naruto just smirked widely at their Sensei. Kakashi felt very mortified.

"Okay, now that we've established that Kakashi is a bigger pervert with Anko, then without, let's get down to business." Tsunade stated. That just made Naruto and Sakura burst into laughter as well. Tsunade just smiled at the antics of the three grown ninja, noting that this would be the first time they had done something as a team in years. Soon enough, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto calmed down, and Kakashi had finished glaring.

"There are bloodlines in other nations that Pein and Madara were keeping an eye on. They intend to steal children, seal the Bijuu within them, and then raise them as weapons to do their bidding." Itachi finished his statement.

"What of this wife of yours Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

"Her name is Hana Inuzuka." Itachi replied.

At that point everyone in the room was about ready to drop into a dead faint.

"How did you manage to keep that secret?" Tsunade asked.

"She's an Anbu, it's not hard to keep relationships secret in Anbu." Itachi replied stoically.

"I never heard Hana-San was pregnant. I'm sure Hinata would've told me. After all she's married to her brother." Sakura stated.

"She's using genjutsu to cover the pregnancy. Neither of us were sure of the reactions we'd get. Of course Akatsuki found out about it." Itachi stated sadly.

"So if I ordered one of the Anbu to give you a truth serum you'd take it and still give me the same answers?" Tsunade replied.

"Yes. I'm quite willing to go through that process if you would like." Itachi replied.

"You will have to. I can't just take your word on it Itachi. After all, there are years of prejudice and ill will to get over, but I'm sure you knew that." Tsunade replied. Itachi nodded and waited for Tsunade to say something else. That was when the door burst open, and Hana stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to barge in Tsunade-Sama but-" Hana was cut off by a wave of Tsunade's hand.

"I know all about it Hana. You really should've come in to get checked up." Tsunade stated. Hana looked down at the floor rather sheepishly.

"Itachi, you'll have to go to the holding cells until a neutral party can be arranged for your questioning." Tsunade stated.

"I know. I'm not planning to cause any trouble." Itachi replied.

"I think the two of you need to talk. After which, Jiraiya, you can escort Itachi to the high security holding cells." Tsunade replied.

"We'll be on the roof." Hana stated, with that both Itachi and Hana poofed away.

"And I think Sasuke and Naruto need to talk too." Tsunade replied.

"We'll just be going now." Sasuke said, taking Naruto by the hand and disappearing out of the door.

"And you need to go and talk to Anko-San, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said happily. Kakashi simply glared and disappeared out the window.

"Well that was interesting." Sakura stated

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was being dragged by Sasuke towards the Uchiha compound.

"Wait Sasuke, I wanna see the twins!" Naruto stated.

"We need to talk Naruto. We can't really do that in front of them." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded.

"Who are they with?" Naruto asked.

"Kimi." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded as Sasuke carried on dragging Naruto towards the Uchiha compound.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hana and Itachi were sat together on the roof. Hana had let her genjutsu drop, and her pregnant stomach stuck out a mile. If Naruto had been more adept at genjutsu, it would have been much easier to hide his own stomach.

"What happened?" Hana asked softly.

"I couldn't watch my brother's happiness be taken away again. I just couldn't do it." Itachi stated blankly.

"I'm not surprised. But you finally decided to come back?" Hana asked.

"I needed to come back. Not just for Sasuke, but for you and the baby of course." Itachi replied.

"How do you think this interrogation will go?" Hana asked.

"I'm not sure, but every word I have spoken is the truth, so I shouldn't have too much to worry about. Being an Uchiha has its perks in some ways. It's rather twisted how far this village will go to have Uchiha blood in it." Itachi stated. Hana nodded, understanding his meaning perfectly.

"I'll need to tell my mother about the baby of course. That was always going to happen. It'll be easier after the interrogation has been completed." Hana stated.

"Of course." Itachi quipped.

"So where are you going to live?" Hana asked.

"If my brother can stand it, in the Uchiha compound." Itachi replied.

"You know I'll always stand by you." Hana stated. Itachi nodded, and put an arm around his wife's shoulders. Jiraiya came up then.

"Sorry kids, but it's time for Itachi to go." Jiraiya stated. Itachi and Hana nodded and Itachi stood up and allowed himself to be led away. Hana could only hope this was all for the best, as she absently rubbed her stomach.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi got back to his apartment rather quickly. He knew Anko would be there waiting anyway. He jumped in the open window, and saw Anko sat on his bed. Her stomach was still flat, but Kakashi knew better then to take appearances for granted. Anko smiled at him and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"How was the mission? You get the kid back?" Anko asked.

"Yeah we got Naruto back. We also got some information." Kakashi replied. He then went on to tell Anko about the threat to their baby.

"No one is touching my baby." Anko hissed.

"We still need to get you protection Anko. Neither of us can afford to risk it. It's your life, and the baby's at stake." Kakashi stated. Anko nodded.

"I'll get Tsunade-Sama to take me off of active duty. The best thing to do is stay in the village pushing paperwork. I'll never be too far away from Tsunade-Sama, and Akatsuki aren't so brave yet to attempt a fight in the village. We also need to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible." Anko quipped. Kakashi nodded and Anko yawned widely.

"I knew you were back. I didn't want to nap until I knew you were alright." Anko said sleepily.

"Well, get some rest, I get a feeling you're going to need all the sleep you can get." Kakashi replied. Anko just nodded, and curled up into Kakashi's side. Within moments, Anko was asleep, and Kakashi prayed her sleep was peaceful.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were now sat in the Uchiha compound.

"I know I should've told you Sasuke." Naruto started.

"I know about all that Naruto. I know you were trying to protect me. But I need you to know that I don't need protecting. Didn't you hear what Itachi said? It was luck they didn't come looking for you earlier, when the twins were tiny newborns. I'm new to the parenting thing Naruto, but I know it would break my heart to lose them. Or you. I already almost went nuts when I came back and found that you left." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled.

"We're not going anywhere Sasuke. I want to tell the twins about their other dad. They have the right to know." Naruto replied.

"I want you to stay here Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"What about the trainee's from Waves? I can't just abandon them." Naruto replied.

"Kimi has been looking after them lately. But maybe Sai could stay with them. He seems to be close to Akina. I'm sure the two of them would manage at nights." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned.

"I'm sure I could convince Sai of that point." Naruto replied. Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other.

"Well Naruto, let's go and get our kids." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded in reply and the two set off for Kimi's house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi sat inside his cell, waiting for questioning. He knew he'd be waiting at least a couple of days. In the end, he felt it was worth it. Itachi was all for being profitable to himself. He leaned against the wall and waited patiently for his interrogator.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke walked along the streets of Konoha, ignoring the stares they were getting. Naruto smiled when he saw when Kimi's house was.

"She did tell me she was going to live next door to Ichiraku's so that everyone would know where she lived." Naruto said. They knocked, and Kimi answered. She grinned madly as she hugged Naruto.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Kimi exclaimed happily. Shinji came to see what the fuss was about and gave Naruto a grin and a hair ruffle.

"Glad to see you're no worse for wear Naruto." He said happily. Naruto just thanked them. They all went inside, and heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Mom, who's here?" They heard the distinct voice of Haru.

"Come and see." Kimi called back. Haru bounced into the front room happily. When she saw Naruto, her eyes went wide as dinner plates and she launched herself at him.

"NARUTO-SENSEI! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Haru yelled happily, hugging the blond male, who looked rather sheepish. Three sets of footsteps flew in from the garden and Naruto felt another body launch on to him. He knew it was Kai. After his two students were finished hugging him, Naruto looked at the twins, who looked very nervous.

"What's wrong with you two? Don't you wanna hug?" Naruto asked. The twins grinned widely and dived onto their father.

"Daddy we missed you so much!" Hijiri yelled. Hisoka cried into his shirt and held on tight. Naruto hugged the two young children tightly, praying he'd never have to put them through something like this again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai was sat with Akina under a cherry blossom tree. They sat in silence, just enjoying the fact that the other was near them again.

"Watashi came and formally apologised to our whole family while you were gone." Akina said. Sai blinked.

"I didn't think I'd see that happen. Technically I didn't see it though, so I still have hope that the world is right." Sai said blankly. Akina just laughed. Then she turned serious.

"He found out what kind of man my uncle was. He's been rather disillusioned. He told Sakura he was leaving the village for awhile to find out who he is spiritually before he can come back. He asked her if he could write. She agreed. I think even she believes he deserves a small chance." Akina said softly. Sai nodded.

"Everyone deserves to have one chance." Sai replied. He looked at Akina, who looked back at him curiously.

"I need to ask you something but I'm not quite sure how too really. I've read plenty of books, and they all say different things. So I guess I'll just ask." Sai said. Akina nodded waiting for what he was going to ask.

"Would you like to move in with me Akina-Chan?" He asked. She smiled widely.

"I'd love to move in with you Sai." She replied, hugging the stoic male.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had decided to take the twins down to the dock. It was the first time he'd seen Sasuke, sitting on the dock, so it seemed only fitting that he tell the twins about their parentage there. Sasuke walked along with them, watching how the two boys interacted with Naruto. Hijiri and Hisoka practically hugged his hands to them, and never stopped speaking, telling Naruto about what had been happening while he'd been gone and how much they liked Konoha. They also told him about 'Konohamaru-Aniki' and how they played with him all the time. Naruto listened to what they said fervently and replied in what seemed the perfect way to Sasuke. He wondered if he would be able to communicate with the two boys in the same way one day.

They all sat down on the dock, and Sasuke looked as the two boys sat either side of Naruto. Hijiri gestured for Sasuke to come and sit down next to them. Sasuke sat down next to Hijiri. Hisoka was sat on the other side of Naruto.

"I need to tell you two something." Naruto said to the boys. They looked up at him expectantly, waiting for what their father had to say.

"You remember I told you that you had another Daddy?" Naruto asked. They both nodded exuberantly.

"Do you remember I told you that he lives here?" Naruto asked. Again the twins nodded. Sasuke held his breath, wondering how the two boys would react.

"Well, Sasuke is your other dad." Naruto said kindly.

"Really?" Hisoka asked, looking at Sasuke.

"You're not kidding right Daddy?" Hijiri asked.

"Nope. He really is your Daddy, just like I am." Naruto replied. Hijiri took Sasuke's hand and looked up at his face. Sasuke remained calm.

"No wonder we look the same." Hijiri stated happily.

"I knew I liked you best apart from Daddy, now I know why." Hisoka added. Sasuke let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled at the twins gently.

"_Here's to hoping that this can all last."_ Sasuke thought, as he remembered Akatsuki were still on the loose.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haha, I bet y'all thought I was gonna have Sai proposing. (inserts evil laughter here) Well it might still happen, but so not yet. LOL! Anyways, I hope that all goes well with you, my dear readers, and have a nice week till I next update. Please R&R and tell me what ya think. Any questions feel free to ask me in your reviews, and I will answer. Bye till next time.


	17. The Brothers United

Okay here's the seventeenth chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. I hope you all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 17 – The Brothers United.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke bit his lip as he cleaned his family shrine up. Not that it ever got dirty, but it was his way of respecting his family memory. He heard steps walk into the shrine, and he turned to see Naruto. He smiled at him, even though the smile was weak.

"You're worrying too much Teme. Itachi will be here before you know it, driving you crazy." Naruto stated happily. Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"You know me way too well." Sasuke replied.

"Of course I do. I don't know how, but it's not something you can really explain physically." Naruto quipped.

"What are the twins up to?" Sasuke asked.

"They've been getting me up to date on what they've been doing since I got captured." Naruto replied.

"Now they've decided they're going to try and learn how to climb trees." Naruto added. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"And you let them do this alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't be stupid, Teme, Sai came round and he's watching them. He finds it amusing that Hijiri and Hisoka are competing about who's going to get to the top first." Naruto replied. Sasuke smirked widely then.

"They're definitely my kids." Sasuke stated. Naruto shook his head in annoyance, not bothering to make any comments.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi had just been released by Anbu and the interrogation squad. He was sat with Hana, who didn't speak, waiting for him to say the first sentence.

"I'm wondering exactly how Sasuke is going to react to me now." Itachi finally said. Hana smiled at him.

"Well, I think he'll be fine seeing as you didn't murder the whole clan." Hana replied.

"It's not just that Hana. I abandoned him. I left him all alone, when he needed me the most. I was older, I should've found a way to look after him, without sinking to Madara's level." Itachi stated.

"Yeah it's true you could've done things differently. But do you think you could've fought Madara off at the time?" Hana asked.

"I'm not sure if I can fight him off now." Itachi replied.

"I doubt he's going to hate you. He practically worshipped you when we were children." Hana stated reassuringly. Itachi gave a small smile, and the pair stood up from the bench they'd been sat on, ready to head to the Uchiha compound. After all, Hana was an Uchiha now.

"Itachi, my mother and brother are intending on killing you by the way." Hana stated, as if it was normal for people to want to kill their secret in-laws.

"Don't worry we'll have a nice conversation when they actually manage to catch up with me." Itachi stated. There was a hint of amusement in the stoic Uchiha's voice as they carried on walking down the street. Soon, Hana and Itachi separated down different paths. She was headed to see her mother, Itachi didn't need to ask her for him to know what she was doing. He still needed to speak to his brother, and time was wasting. He watched as Hana walked off, before he carried on. The main thought in his head was what his brother would say to him when they met again, for the first time in years.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein was furious. You wouldn't be able to tell from his face, but the tension in the air was thick enough that even Samehade couldn't cut through it. The group were waiting for Pein's rebukes. They waited for a long time. But not a single word came from Pein's lips. Konan sat by his side as usual, waiting for him to speak. When he did finally speak the others were surprised.

"I can't really blame all of you for losing the nine-tails when I also did the same things. We are all responsible. It's getting the Jinchuriki back here that's my concern." Pein said seriously. The group nodded and plans flew around the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura held a letter in her hands. She didn't know the handwriting, but she was sure it was from Watashi. She opened the letter gently and started to read it.

_Sakura._

_It took me an hour, just to think of how I should address you. I didn't think dear anything was quite appropriate. I've found myself in a small town called Tanzaku town. It's full of Casinos but there are other places here too. I've found myself trading with the lord of the land of Tea. He said he knows the Hokage. I don't ask too many questions. _

_I've also found that our father seems as deceitful in business as he was in family life. Some debtors came looking for him. I told them he was long dead, and other debtors took the business over. I thought it best to tell you in case they come looking for him. They did seem to take me at my word though. There are rumours that the Sound village are trying to broker agreements with Fire Country traders so I'm keeping an eye out. If you can be a ninja and protect Konoha, the least I can do is give you information I get as a trader. _

_Hopefully, I'll be able to send you useful information soon, or more relevant information once I settle. I'll write again soon._

_Watashi._

Sakura gave a tiny smile and decided to write back. It seemed Watashi was certainly learning things on his travels. She also intended to tell her mother about these debtors straight away. They may have believed Watashi, but if they didn't, they'd come looking in Konoha. She wasn't going to let her mother take on her father's debts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto walked over to Sai, who was sat drawing, as he usually did. Hisoka and Hijiri were nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked. Sai blinked.

"They were climbing that tree." Sai stated.

"They told me they were going to go and find you." He added. Naruto and Sasuke slapped a hand to their foreheads, as they started searching for their errant children.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was walking along the paths of the Uchiha estate.

"_It's been a long time."_ Itachi thought to himself. He saw a pair of boys attempting to hide behind a barrel.

"Come out from there you two." Itachi called. A blond child poked his head out first to look at Itachi. His eyes narrowed, and then returned to a normal state. He came out from behind the barrel with a dark haired child following him. Itachi could only assume these were his nephews. The blond child looked up at him curiously.

"Hi, I'm Hisoka, and this is my twin brother Hijiri." The blond stated happily.

"Aren't you worried that I'm a stranger?" Itachi asked.

"No. You look like Father. You must be his big brother Itachi." Hisoka replied. The dark haired child, Hijiri nodded in agreement.

"Daddy told us about you. I think Father was brooding. He went to a building in the middle of this place." Hijiri added.

"Yeah it's like a small town all by its' self." Hisoka said cheerfully.

"There ain't many people here." Hisoka added.

"It's aren't not ain't Hisoka." Hijiri corrected. Hisoka giggled. That was when two pairs of frantic feet started heading their way. Itachi could sense Sasuke and Naruto's chakra, so he didn't worry about any enemy attacks.

"So, how comes you haven't been here for a long time?" Hisoka asked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto heard Hisoka's resounding question and halted in their tracks. They were just around the corner when they heard Hisoka.

"I haven't been here for a while because I had to go on a long mission." They heard Itachi say kindly.

"Like our Daddy had to go on a long mission in Waves when we were born?" Hisoka asked.

"Kind of." Itachi replied.

"I'm surprised Uncle Sai didn't tell Daddy and Father that we're gone yet." They heard Hijiri say seriously. That was when Naruto and Sasuke decided to make their entrance.

"He did tell us, and you two shouldn't be wondering around by yourselves." Naruto said. The twins jumped in fright and looked at Naruto. They both smiled sheepishly at Naruto, as he placed a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"It's time for us to go and play 'attack the unsuspecting ars- artist' with Uncle Sai." Naruto said, changing his statement at the last moment. The twins cheered happily.

"Is Father going to come and play too?" Hijiri asked.

"Nope. Father and Uncle Itachi are going to have a talk." Naruto stated. Hisoka stared up at Naruto.

"Doesn't talking end up in fighting?" Hisoka asked.

"Not this time." Naruto said chirpily.

"_I think."_ He added in his thoughts. Naruto led the two boys away and left the Uchiha brothers to make their own peace.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hana was stood in front of Tsume.

"Why you never told me is what bothers me the most Hana." Tsume lectured as she paced back and forth.

"You met up with a known criminal, formed a relationship, got married and got pregnant in secret, and never thought, just once that you might want to talk to your own mother about it?" Tsume questioned furiously.

"Mother he's not a criminal." Hana stated.

"He's known as one. Reputation is always the first thing to enter a place and the last to leave it Hana. Whether he actually killed his clan or not, he has the reputation for doing it. If Anbu had caught up to him outside the village, and you'd been with him, you'd have been called a traitor and executed, the same as him." Tsume stated. Hana stayed silent, biting on her lip. She no longer needed her genjutsu to hide her pregnancy, which was now very apparent, but she had to take her tongue-lashing like an Inuzuka.

"Hana, what would've happened if you had got injured on the field? You're pregnant and still taking missions? You could've done permanent damage to yourself and your baby by risking your life so recklessly." Tsume said softly. Hana sighed.

"I know Mother. But we were both worried about what would happen. I made the choice to keep it secret. I should've said something to you, but you were talking about arranged marriages and things, and I was just too hormonal to think rationally about what you might say." Hana said softly. Tsume sighed.

"Well, you'll have to have a formal wedding here in Konoha. Whatever kind of wedding you had outside isn't considered very legal by the elders of this village. You know that. And you'll have to stop all missions now until the baby is born. No more risks." Tsume stated. Hana blinked.

"So you're agreeing to me having completely fooled not only Konoha, but our entire family, and letting me have my own way with hardly an argument?" Hana asked. Surprise filled her voice.

"You're pregnant, so you get let off easy. However, you're not naming the kid Fugaku. We got a deal?" Tsume said. Hana shrugged.

"Okay Mother. I do think Itachi may have something to say about that. He might want to name his son after his father if it's a boy. It might be a girl." Hana stated. Tsume laughed.

"Don't you worry about Itachi. I'll hunt the brat down sooner or later." Tsume said. Her voice filled with glee at the prospect of causing her son-in-law mental anguish. Hana chose not to say another word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well Ototou?" Itachi asked softly. Sasuke bit his lip.

"Let's go and talk in the shrine." Sasuke replied softly. They walked along the paths to the shrine peacefully. When they finally got there, they sat down and neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Itachi sighed.

"It wasn't something I wanted to do. Madara said if I left and joined Akatsuki, then he would spare you. Everyone else was dead. I wanted to give you a chance at life." Itachi said softly.

"A life where I believed my brother to be a murderer wasn't much of a life." Sasuke replied.

"You will never know how sorry I am that I wasn't able to stop all this from happening. How sorry I am I wasn't there when you graduated the academy. How sorry I am that I couldn't stop you from going to Orochimaru. I wanted to save you, but I knew that if I told you the truth I would have to leave Akatsuki, and I couldn't until the time was right. I wish I had watched you grow up. I wish I had been strong enough to kill Madara. I wasn't and I'm still not strong enough. When the time comes to fight him, I don't know what will happen to either of us Ototou. I want to make peace with you before we end up fighting for our lives. Make no mistake we will be fighting for our lives. Not just our lives, but our children's lives as well Sasuke." Itachi replied.

Sasuke nodded.

"This is our home. We need to make it a home. I have two kids. You're going to have one soon. We need to be a clan that our kids can be proud of." Sasuke said softly. Itachi smirked.

"Well does that mean you're going to propose to Naruto then?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared at the hint of amusement he found in Itachi's voice.

"No. Not yet. I just found out I'm a parent, and we both still need to actually have a relationship before we think about getting married. I don't even know if marrying a man is legal in Konoha." Sasuke stated. This made Itachi smirk.

"I'm sure I can find some loophole for you Ototou." Itachi said. Sasuke shook his head at his brother, an amused smirk playing on his face.

"What about you, are you marrying Hana here in Konoha, where the elders actually recognise it?" Sasuke asked.

"That's up to Hana. I'm not adverse to the idea, but I'll let Hana decide." Itachi replied.

"It's the pregnant hormones isn't it? The all powerful Itachi is scared of a pregnant woman's hormones." Sasuke stated. Itachi glared as Sasuke laughed at him.

"From what I heard, Naruto had even worse mood swings. Imagine what fun it will be if you have any more children." Itachi mused, making Sasuke pale in horror.

Elsewhere, a brunette Inuzuka female, and a blonde Jinchuriki sneezed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, here's this week's chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone wants a nice wedding scene for Itachi and Hana, feel free to tell me. Or if you'd rather it became a random off screen event then tell me that too. Thanks for your time and patience my dear readers. See ya next week.


	18. Here Comes The Bride All Dressed In

Okay everyone. Here's the next chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. I hope you all like it. Anyone who bothered to vote about anything said they wanted to see Itachi and Hana get married. So we'll have a wonderful wedding drama. Please brace yourselves for a wedding to remember. Hmn... at least I hope so. LOL! Also lots of Itachi torture and an extra long chappie just to make up for being so slow with it. Anywho, love to all my reviewers, and those who added me to their faves and alert lists.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter Eighteen - Here Comes The Bride. All Dressed in... A Hospital Gown?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was sat outside on the porch that night. Hana had fallen asleep after they had eaten dinner. They'd discussed marriage and had both thought it was for the best if they had a wedding in Konoha. Just to keep everyone else happy of course. Itachi heard two sets of footsteps heading towards him. He turned to look at the twins, who looked at him curiously.

"Uncle 'tachi why you out here by yourself?" Hisoka asked worriedly.

"We didn't upset you did we Uncle?" Hijiri added. Itachi smiled at the two boys and gestured for them to sit down next to him. They obeyed, one sitting either side of him.

"You know, when your father was little, he and I used to sit here all the time." Itachi said softly.

"Really?" Hijiri asked.

"Well if Father and Daddy hurry up, we'll get to sit here with our little brother!" Hisoka exclaimed happily.

"I want a sister." Hijiri stated softly. Hisoka grinned.

"I don't mind, so long as their little and got black hair like you Hi-chan! And blue eyes like Daddy." Hisoka said.

"Oh so you've got your sibling planned out then?" Itachi asked. The amusement rang clearly in his voice.

"Of course!" Hisoka yelled happily.

"But first Father and Daddy need to do something. Coz that's how it works. We asked Uncle Sai, and he said they need to sleep in the same room, and then we might get a new brother or sister." Hijiri stated knowledgeably. Itachi smirked.

"Well you have to remember that your parents aren't the same as other parents, so it's not that easy." Itachi said.

"Sure it is." Hijiri stated.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for you to get married. Then Father and Daddy will do whatever it is they need to do, sleep in the same room, and we'll get a new sibling." Hisoka quipped. Itachi felt his eye twitch slightly.

"How do you figure that out?" Itachi asked.

"Uncle Sai said that's how me and Hi-Chan were born coz they did the _thing_ after Auntie Sakura-Chan's wedding with Uncle Lee. So all we need is another wedding." Hisoka replied happily.

"I think you two need to go to bed." Itachi stated, hoping they wouldn't notice his eye twitching rapidly. The twins looked at him curiously and grinned.

"Hey you and Hana-Chan would've had to do the _thing_ coz Hana-Chan is having a baby. So what is the _thing_ anyways?" Hijiri asked. Itachi jumped up speedily, picked up both boys, and carried them to their rooms as fast as he possibly could. The twins giggled after Itachi had left, snuggling down into their beds.

"Why do adults get so funny when we talk about the _thing_ that Uncle Sai told us about?" Hijiri asked Hisoka.

"I don't know, but I still want a little brother or sister, then we can sit with them outside like Uncle 'tachi did with Father." Hisoka replied.

Naruto entered the room then.

"What are you two giggling about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing Daddy, we were just telling Uncle 'tachi that we want a new brother or sister." Hisoka stated happily. Naruto shook his head.

"I think it's up to me when you get a new brother or sister." Naruto commented.

"So why can't we have one now then?" Hijiri asked.

"Bed time boys. Come on, you're going to need the rest." Naruto said enthusiastically, effectively cutting the subject off. He tucked the two boys in and kissed them both on the forehead. They smiled and snuggled into their covers, as Naruto left the room and let them drift into sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Itachi was walking with the twins to Ichirakus. Of course the two boys were driving him insane.

"Uncle 'tachi? Can you teach us some cool jutsus?" Hisoka asked. Itachi grinned evilly.

"_This'll teach my foolish Ototou to force me to babysit."_ Itachi thought to himself as he smiled at the two boys.

"Of course I can. Did your Father tell you about our family affinity to fire jutsu?" Itachi asked happily. The twins shook their heads

"Ero-Sennin said something 'bout fire in our blood." Hisoka added.

"Well I'll tell you all about it." Itachi stated. The twins stared in awe as Itachi explained their history.

"I'll teach you the Phoenix Flower Jutsu later." Itachi stated. The twins jumped up and down excitedly, cheering like nutcases at the idea of learning a powerful fire jutsu.

"_Yes Ototou, you'll pay for leaving me in charge of your hyperactive preschoolers. Just you wait."_ Itachi thought evilly as the twins jumped around madly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sneezed.

"You okay Teme? You know when you sneeze it means someone's talking or thinking about you." Naruto stated.

"No one would dare." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah you're too much of a bastard to have a fan club. Wait a minute... you already do have one... What would they say if they knew you were hot for me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke death-glared at his blond angrily, whilst Naruto just laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After teaching the twins the Phoenix Flower Jutsu and gaining a few burns in the process, Itachi was walking the twins back to the Uchiha compound. That was when he heard a voice behind him.

"Itachi Uchiha!" The twins turned to look before he did of course.

"It's Uncle Kiba and Tsume-San!" Hisoka exclaimed. A certain glee saturated his tone.

"_The fact that these kids find my discomfort so much fun is rather disturbing. Especially when I think of them being Shinobi when they're older. I wonder if they'll join Anbu Black ops on the interrogation squad?"_ Itachi thought to himself, as he looked at the evil grins on his nephews faces. He stopped and allowed the two Inuzukas to catch up to him. Once they had, he noticed that there was a child with Kiba. He certainly looked like Kiba, except he had the Byakugan eyes. He carried a puppy, as most Inuzuka children did.

"Isamu, you and Ruko, go play with Hijiri and Hisoka." Kiba said.

"Sure Dad." Isamu said happily. The twins just ran forward and grabbed hold of Isamu's hands and dragged him a little bit further away.

"What were you thinking knocking my sister up?" Kiba yelled. Tsume put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Calm down Kiba. I'll handle this." Tsume said kindly. Itachi was hoping for a civilised conversation.

"What the _hell_ were you _thinking_ knocking _my daughter_ up Itachi?" Tsume yelled. Itachi sighed. So much for a civilised conversation.

"It wasn't exactly planned." Itachi stated blankly.

"Wow, you hit Hana-Chan?" Hisoka asked from behind him. Itachi glared.

"No I did not hit Hana. _Why_ would you think that Hisoka?" Itachi asked.

"Well Uncle Kiba did say you knocked her up?" Hijiri replied for his brother.

"Yeah, you knocked up my auntie. That's mean?" Isamu stated. Ruko yipped from within the child's jumper.

"Yeah Uncle 'tachi. You ain't supposed to hit girls." Hisoka added. Itachi felt his eye twitch as Kiba and Tsume seemed to revel in his discomfort.

"That isn't what they meant boys." Itachi hissed. Onlookers had started gathering.

"You had better be marrying her?" Tsume stated.

"Of course we're getting married Tsume-San. Hana and I already discussed it." Itachi said.

"Wait, so Uncle 'tachi knocked up Hana-Chan and you want them to get married? If that's how they do it, how comes Father and Daddy aren't married? They fight all the time!" Hijiri asked.

"And if it's bad that Uncle 'tachi knocked up Hana-Chan then why do you want them to get married? He might keep knocking her up?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah Dad, how comes?" Isamu asked. The three adults stared at the children. All of them were wondering how they came up with such an analogy. Itachi found himself sighing again before he attempted to explain the conversation to the twins and Isamu.

"Now when Kiba says I knocked up Hana-Chan he means that she's having a baby, and it's my baby?" Itachi tried explaining.

"Well if all it takes to have a baby is to hit someone, then I'm surprised we don't have loads of brothers and sisters!" Hisoka exclaimed. Itachi slapped a hand to his forehead.

"There is no hitting involved in having children boys." Tsume tried to placate the children.

"How comes Uncle Sai told us that it hurts then Tsume-San?" Hijiri asked.

"Yeah, he said people go and sleep in the same room, and something painful happens coz people groan, and then there are babies, that grow in people's stomachs for nine months." Hisoka added.

"When in the hell did Sai tell you something like that?" Kiba yelled.

"When Ero-Sennin was watching a strange video in his room. Uncle Sai said it was about how babies come into the world and we couldn't watch it till we're much older." Hijiri answered. Kiba looked at Itachi strangely.

"You do realise that those kids are messed up right?" Kiba asked.

"I'm working on it. Besides they're not my children. They're my brothers' children. He needs to take responsibility for their psychotic behaviour." Itachi replied.

"I don't want to be there when Sasuke and Naruto find out Sai has been explaining the birds and the bees to them already." Kiba stated.

"Neither do I." Itachi replied stoically. Hijiri and Hisoka looked up at the adults and then at Isamu.

"This is what happens when adults do the _thing_. They get weird and grouchy. I'm not doing the _thing_ when I'm older." Hisoka stated.

"Me neither." Hijiri added. Isamu shook his head.

"My Mom is having a baby, and she's all crazy at the moment. So I'm never having any babies." Isamu stated happily. The three adults looked at the children in horror.

"Okay Itachi, you're marrying my sister, and you didn't kill your whole clan, but you better treat my sister right. Or else... lots of pain... and... other things I'm not getting in to right now." Kiba said. He then picked up Isamu and walked off, showing that was an end to the discussion. Tsume nodded and also left. Itachi looked at his two nephews and wondered if they hadn't planned the whole thing, at least on some subconscious level. He also wondered if they were satanic spawns as they gleefully giggled at him on the walk home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of that particular month went by like lightening. Itachi and Hana were planning their wedding, Naruto and Sasuke were getting used to being around each other twenty-four-seven again, and the twins were rampaging around the Uchiha compound, learning other Uchiha, trademark, fire element jutsus from 'Uncle 'tachi' and practically burning the place down. Which did not end well for Itachi when Naruto finally found out where they learned the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. He still bore the lump on the head. However tonight was the night before the wedding, and there was a hen party/baby shower over at the Inuzuka compound and a Stag party going completely wild in one of the many ninja bars in Konoha. The twins and the various other children, being left with the women at the baby shower. Sakura had promised to take good care of the twins and Naruto had no reason not to trust her. Itachi wondered what Sakura's secret, for controlling the satanic spawns, actually was. But that was not the point at the moment.

Itachi was drunk, but not as much as Sasuke and Naruto, who were practically dancing around like nutcases. Kakashi snickered in a corner, along with Lee, who didn't drink, ever. Shino and Kiba were tipsy enough to start singing 'One Little Ninja, sitting on the wall' and shoving Shikamaru off of his barstool. Shikamaru, however, didn't care in the least. Chouji was well on his way to being drunk, as well as Neji. Sai didn't understand the need to drink, and so sat with Lee, totally sober. By the end of the evening, Itachi dragged Naruto and Sasuke back to the Uchiha compound, while the two tried to make out in the middle of the street.

"For god's sake. Why can't these two be so open with each other when they're sober?" Itachi muttered to himself. The other two males were not listening to a word he was saying however. When they finally got back to the main house, Itachi let Naruto and Sasuke go and they made their way off to Sasuke's room. Itachi rolled his eyes, and decided he was sleeping in the furthest bedroom in the house. When he heard a groan come from Sasuke's room however, he decided that he'd go and sleep in one of the other houses. They had been cleaning up lately after all, and this was a good opportunity to see if they'd cleaned enough. He heard a loud moan and quickly ran out of the main house like hellfire was chasing his heels.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That morning, Sasuke woke up to his alarm going off. He groaned in pain.

"_Damn my head hurts. What the hell did I do last night?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. He felt something stir next to him and fell out of the bed in shock. He looked to see a mop of blond hair poke out from under the sheets.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Shuddup Teme! Damn I have a headache... My damn back hurts... Wait, why am I naked?" Naruto yelled suddenly. Sasuke shrugged, as he finally remembered _exactly_ what had happened the night before.

"Don't tell me we once again decided to do the dirty when drunk?" Naruto questioned.

"It's called sex and it certainly looks like it Dobe." Sasuke said blankly. The two of them blushed bright red.

"I think we need to go and get ready for the wedding." Naruto said sheepishly. Sasuke nodded. The two got up, and Naruto pulled on a pair of boxers to run off to his bathroom.

"You know, just once I'd like to remember what happened without Kyubi giving me the images." Naruto said.

"I remember what happened last night perfectly." Sasuke replied. He smirked widely, as Naruto limped slightly out of his bedroom door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hana was dressed in a pure white kimono, with a red obe. Her hair was pinned into a neat, yet elegant bun. The hairpins had apple blossom charms hanging from the ends of them. Hana also had a crimson shawl to wear over her kimono as it was starting to get a little cold. Her baby bump was displayed proudly. Hana smiled happily at her image in the mirror, and looked at her mother, who was dressed in a yellow kimono with red obe, for approval.

"You look beautiful sis." Hana heard Kiba say from the doorway. Hana looked at her brother, who was dressed in a grey yakuta.

"Thanks Kiba. I'm glad you and Itachi managed to work out your differences." Hana said softly.

"Hey you're my big sister. I'm about to be an uncle. I needed to sort out any problems with Itachi. I might be a hot head sis, but I don't want to see you miserable." Kiba said wisely. Hana grinned at him.

"Thanks Kiba. I forget how much you've grown up sometimes. The fact you have a kid of your own should remind me." Hana stated, and giggled. Kiba laughed as well.

"It'll be two kids soon." Kiba stated.

"How's Hinata doing?" Hana asked.

"She's fine. She's getting Isamu and Ruko bathed and ready to attend their Auntie Hana's wedding." Kiba stated.

"What about Ino? How was she doing last night? She's really close to having her own baby." Hana asked.

"Yeah she was resting. The twins were being really well behaved last night. They were fetching her drinks and food whenever she wanted it. They keep asking who 'knocked her up' and how they can get their 'Father and Daddy to get knocked up' it's kinda cute." Kiba stated. Hana giggled.

"Yeah they're on a kick about having a new brother or sister at the moment." Hana quipped.

"They might get their wish if Naruto and Sasuke's actions last night were any indicator." Kiba quipped back. Tsume and Hana just snickered at the comment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru and Temari were up early that morning. Their daughter looked adorable in a cute pink dress, with her dark hair tied into two ponytails. She was lying in her crib whilst Temari and Shikamaru got dressed. Temari wore a lilac kimono with a white obe, and her hair was pinned into a bun. She wore a gold pendant of a fan that Shikamaru had given her at one festival. Shikamaru wore a formal olive-green yakuta, and his hair in its usual style. Soon they were prepared without too much fuss, and out of the door with Tenshi in Temari's arms, and a baby bag over Shikamaru's shoulder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was practically on the verge of pulling out her hair. She had Kaede and Hanako helping to get the children ready. She was thankful for there being two bathrooms. She had already bathed and dressed Riku in a cute little baby yakuta, that was a light green. Riku was peacefully sleeping now. Kohana and Kasumi had just finished in the bath and Sakura had to get the twins into it. They were being difficult.

"Auntie Sakura-Chan, why do we have to have a bath now?" Hisoka asked. Hijiri, wisely, stayed quiet.

"Because you're both covered in mud, and we're all going to a wedding." Sakura replied. Hisoka sighed and decided to do as he was told. Hijiri followed suit and Sakura got the two of them to go and take baths.

"Mommy, I can't find my hair pins!" Kohana called loudly. Sakura sighed as she knew it was going to be a long morning. Hanako already had Kasumi dressed in a royal blue kimono, with a white obe. Her long black hair was tied into a braid, and she was sat down on the sofa next to Hanasuki. Kohana was dressed in a purple kimono, with a white obe, and her own black hair hung loose down her back. Sakura walked into Kohana's bedroom, and looked under the bed, to find a small pink box. She pulled it out and passed it to her daughter. Kohana grinned widely.

"Thank you Mommy." Kohana said happily as she ran over to Hanako to get her hair done. It was at this point that Sakura was glad Akina had gone to stay at Sai's apartment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were both dressed and ready to leave after an hour. Naruto and Sasuke were both wearing yakutas, but Sasuke's was navy blue, with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Naruto's, was a more azure shade of blue, that brought out the colour of his eyes perfectly. The pair decided to go and find Itachi and wake him up. After all, the groom couldn't be late for his own wedding.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sighed as she got the twins out of the baths, and told Kaede and Hanako to get into them. Lee was out training with Neji, like he was every morning, and Sakura knew he'd be the last one to get ready. She was also thankful that he was the quickest or she'd have more problems. Hijiri and Hisoka were both awkward children. Dressing up was obviously not something they did very often. Sakura helped both boys to put on their yakutas. Both were of a dark grey colour, trimmed with white on the sleeves and collar. The Uchiha clan symbol was proudly displayed on the back. Sakura smiled once she had them dressed.

"Okay boys, go and sit in the front room with Kohana, Kasumi and Hanasuki-San, alright? No getting messy." Sakura said kindly. The two boys nodded, even as they fidgeted. Sakura sighed as she hurried Hanako and Kaede with words, and went to find their Kimonos. She took note that the two older girls were very organised, as their kimonos were hung on the doors of their wardrobes and other things were laid out on their dressers. She went to check on Kasumi and Kohana, and saw that all four children were chattering away quietly. Kohana had her hair elegantly braided and then wrapped into a bun, with two hairpins sticking out of it. The hairpins had little purple lilacs hanging from the ends. Kasumi's braid was held in place by a hairpiece that looked like a white camellia. The two boys had uncontrollable hair like their fathers but it somehow suited them.

"Sai and Akina will be here soon. When Kaede and Hanako get out of the bathrooms we'll be able to get in without any problems." Hanasuki said cheerfully. Sakura sighed as she wondered how on earth she managed to deal with all these children. Just as the thought left her mind, Riku started whining miserably.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto grinned evilly as they found Itachi, sleeping in one of the other houses. He looked like he'd got less sleep then he usually did.

"You ready Teme?" Naruto asked evilly, holding a bucket in his hands.

"Sure am Dobe." Sasuke replied, holding another bucket.

"three... two... one... NOW!" Naruto yelled, and the both dumped the contents of the buckets all over Itachi. All around Konoha, the yells of a furious Uchiha could be heard. What had been in the buckets you ask? Ice cold water of course.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata had Isamu dressed in a light blue yakuta and had gotten Ruko cleaned up, so that the shaggy white puppy practically shone. Ten Ten was supposed to be arriving any minute to help with Isamu so that she could go and take her own bath. She could've asked Kiba, but she felt that Kiba needed to spend some time with his sister and mother. After all, it's not every day your sister gets married. Hinata was still waiting for Hanabi to actually get married. However, Hanabi was not an impressively romantic person. Hinata made a mental note a long time ago that Hanabi was unlikely to find any kind of romantic love until old age. But hope was something Hinata had decided to keep, even if it was boxed away in the back of her mind. After all, everyone wanted their siblings to be happy.

At that moment, Ten Ten arrived with Mariko. Ten Ten was wearing a red kimono with white trim, and obe. Mariko was like a little clone next to her, wearing the same clothes and hairstyle.

"Go and relax Hinata. You look a little stressed." Ten Ten stated calmly.

"Where's Neji Nii-San?" Hinata asked.

"He's training with Lee. The two of them really need to get their priorities straight on a wedding day." Ten Ten quipped.

"Didn't Neji Nii-San still train on your wedding day?" Hinata asked.

"Yeap. He and Lee train together every morning when they're not on missions. It's a tradition. I think subconsciously, Neji and Lee both use it as a form of male bonding." Ten Ten replied. Both women giggled as Mariko and Isamu sat and played together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino had already been ready to leave the house for hours. She was wearing a deep purple kimono with lilac trim and a light purple obe. Her long blond hair piled up onto her head, and pinned with purple orchid flower pins. She had a hand resting on top of her large, pregnant stomach tentatively. She could feel the baby kicking around madly, and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Probably indigestion." Ino muttered to herself.

"KANKURO! GAARA! HURRY UP! ALL THIS WAITING IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. She heard the two males in the apartment start moving around more quickly and smirked evilly to herself.

"I'll teach them to keep me waiting for hours." Ino muttered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akina and Sai walked into the house to see the four younger children sitting around quietly. Riku was fussing for some reason and Sakura was attempting to calm him down. Sakura smiled at the pair. Sai was dressed in a black yakuta with white trim. Although the black didn't surprise anyone. Sai always wore black. Akina was dressed in a formal peach coloured kimono with a white obe. Her long hair tied into a plain bun. Sakura gave Riku to Sai quickly and rushed off. Akina knew it was probably to go and check on the older girls. Riku immediately stopped fussing and snuggled into Sai's arms.

"He hasn't stopped fussing for an hour, and you come along and he's quiet. I don't know what your gift is Sai." Hanasuki said cheerfully. Sai looked about as confused as a person could get, while Riku giggled in his arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata was finally ready to leave the house in her pale blue kimono. Ten Ten was worried that Neji was going to be late. Kiba was keeping Isamu and Mariko occupied. Hinata adjusted her white obe carefully, and checked her hair in the mirror. She'd pinned it up with simple hairpins and wanted to make sure it still looked straight. She smiled at her reflection and went to reassure Ten Ten that Neji would be on time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were still snickering as they made Itachi hurry.

"You know the groom being late is a bad thing on a wedding." Naruto stated.

"Well which one of you two plans to wear the white dress?" Itachi asked sarcastically. Naruto and Sasuke glared.

"We're not wearing white dresses." Naruto replied.

"Well one of you has to be the bride, and one of you has to be the groom. After all, the two of you need to get married eventually." Itachi stated. Both males glared at Itachi as he smirked back at them.

"Someone was nervous about their wedding last night. You don't look like you slept at all." Naruto quipped.

"That would be because you and Sasuke were at it like rabbits. I'm surprised anyone in Konoha slept last night." Itachi stated calmly, as he walked into the bathroom. The two other males looked at each other and blushed deeply at Itachi's comments.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sighed with relief when she heard Lee come in. She had just finished her shower and had wrapped a towel around herself. She had been worried that Lee would be late. But of course he'd turned up in time to use the shower last. Which didn't surprise Sakura in the least. After all, Lee was always going to train, no matter what the occasion. Sakura opened the bathroom door and stepped out, just in time for Lee to run past her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, I know I'm late." Lee called as he closed the bathroom door. Sakura felt a giggle leave her throat as the shower started. She shook her head and went to get dressed. She smiled at her cherry blossom pink kimono that hung from her wardrobe door. The deeper pink obe rested on the bed. Sakura quickly went through the ritual of brushing and drying her hair, then pinning it with pink hairpins that had cherry blossoms dangling from the ends. Within ten minutes she was dressed. She felt very haphazard, but checking her appearance in the mirror, she was surprised to see that her reflection looked perfect. She smiled as she stepped out of the room and saw Kaede looking confused.

"Sakura-Chan, I lost my obe." Kaede said sadly. Her emerald green kimono rested perfectly on her. Sakura smiled.

"Let's go and help you find it." Sakura stated happily, as she took Kaede's hand and they went to find the errant obe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was in a terrible hurry that morning. Of course he was training with Lee, but that was the reason he was hurrying. He and Lee wouldn't give up. Of course they were alike in that way. They both wanted to be the winner. He sighed as he got to the apartment he shared with Ten Ten and his little daughter. He smiled as he realised they had already left and headed straight for the shower.

"_If I'm late this is going to end up being a long day."_ Neji thought to himself stoically as he turned on the shower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura checked each child over before they left the house. She decided to check from eldest to youngest, so she started with Hanako. Hanako's black kimono with purple flowers around the cuffs and collar, was in perfect order. Her pink hair was held in a high ponytail, and Sakura found no fault with her appearance. She checked Kaede had everything. The obe had taken a while to track down, and Kaede's emerald green kimono had no trace of anything that shouldn't have been there. Kasumi and Kohana were in perfect condition. The twins look a little uncomfortable, but they were still clean and tidy. Hanasuki was wearing a rose pink kimono with white rose petals trim on the collar, sleeves and obe. As soon as Lee arrived down the stairs in his leaf green yakuta, Sakura decided it was definitely time to leave.

"Come on let's go before there's another crisis." Sakura stated boldly. The twins grinned happily and the girls giggled.

"_I wonder why I've got so many kids sometimes."_ Sakura thought to herself as they left the house. Her holding on to the twins, Sai holding Riku because of his weird gift, Lee holding on to his two daughters, and Akina holding on to Hanako and Kaede.

"_It's going to be a long day."_ Sakura thought to herself, as the twins grinned up at her, so ready to run off and make a mess.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji, Ten Ten and Mariko left Hinata's house to head off to the Uchiha compound, where the wedding was going to take place. He'd finally made it to Hinata's, with a minute to spare, wearing his own, very light grey yakuta. Mariko was running ahead laughing loudly and Ten Ten just shook her head in amusement.

"Neji, the fact you were almost late wouldn't have anything to do with your stubborn pride now would it?" Ten Ten asked pointedly. Neji sighed.

"_This is going to be a long day."_ Neji thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were smirking as Itachi emerged from his room, dressed in a navy blue yakuta, very like Sasuke's, but with red and white trim and a lot smarter. Sasuke grinned.

"I'm so glad I'm the youngest. That makes you stuck with all the traditional family stuff." Sasuke said, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah definitely. After all, traditionally Uchiha men marry women. I don't know how it's going to work for you and Naruto-kun. Of course, if I swung that way I might go for him myself." Itachi stated. An evil smirk graced his face. Sasuke looked ready to murder Itachi through jealousy and Naruto looked about ready to explode with how red his face blushed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon all the guests arrived at the wedding ceremony. Itachi fidgeted on the spot, though it was barely noticeable, as he stood there waiting. Sasuke was Itachi's best man of course. Hana had asked Hinata to be her maid of honour. Tsunade was sat next to Naruto, with the twins hugging on to her. Naruto seemed very indifferent, but Tsunade could tell he was happy to see Sasuke and Itachi getting on. Sakura sat in the row behind Naruto with her family. Lee was holding Riku. Sai and Akina were sat in front with Naruto. Ino had Kankuro one side of her, wearing a violet yakuta, and Temari on the other side of her with Tenshi in her lap, and Shikamaru saying how troublesome it all was. Gaara was sat next to Kankuro wearing a red yakuta and staring blankly at the proceedings. Ten Ten, Neji and Mariko were sat with Tsume, Kiba and Isamu in the parallel row next to Naruto. Of course there had to be a bride's side and a groom's side. Ridiculously with a whole ninja village acting like a huge family it wasn't something that anyone really considered but it was tradition. Ruko was sat on the bench next to Isamu, who stroked him gently, trying to calm the little puppy down with all the noise going on around them. Akamaru was sat in front of Kiba. The whole place was bursting. Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi had worked hard to repair the traditional Uchiha ceremonial spot in time for the wedding. The effort was largely helped by Naruto's shadow clones. Which Itachi would have to admit, had been a huge help. The Inuzuka clan were all there, along with many other people who knew Hana. Very few people knew Itachi now, but there were enough that knew Naruto and Sasuke to make up for it. Kakashi and Anko arrived and sat down. Anko's baby bump was just visible now. She wore a dark blue kimono, and Kakashi wore a dark blue yakuta. It seemed like the whole village was there to celebrate.

When Hana walked down the aisle everyone oohed and aahed and watched the ceremony unfold. Of course there were no objections and the whole wedding ceremony went smoothly. It was when the priest pronounced them man and wife that the problems started.

Everyone stood up to clap, and heard a splash of water. Heads swivelled in Ino's direction, as she looked uncomfortable and had a strange look on her face.

"Ino?" Sakura asked her very pregnant friend, hoping that this wasn't what everyone thought it was.

"Uh... sorry Itachi, Hana, I'm gonna have to leave the party early, my water just broke." Ino said sheepishly. Kankuro stared for a few moments before fainting. Gaara just picked him up unceremoniously and shook his head in disbelief. Tsunade sighed as the twins looked extremely interested in the events that were unfolding.

"Naruto, run ahead to the hospital and tell them that I'm coming with a pregnant Kunoichi in labour." Tsunade stated firmly. Temari grinned.

"I'm going to be an auntie." She said happily. Tenshi squirmed in her arms. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Well, it looks like you'll all be heading to the reception without me." Sakura told Lee.

"Don't worry my youthful Sakura-Chan! We will all be fine! You must use your youthful skills and help your childhood friend!" Lee exclaimed happily.

"Yosh Sakura-Chan!" Kaede yelled next to him. Both of them striking the nice guy pose. Sakura sighed deeply. Just as Naruto was about to run off to the hospital, another splash was heard. Everyone immediately looked at Hana. Itachi's eyes went wide.

"You can't be in labour too?" Itachi asked with trepidation.

"Hehe, it... certainly looks that way Itachi-kun." Hana said sheepishly. Itachi sighed.

"Well you definitely had the wedding in time then." Kiba stated comically. Tsume smacked the back of his head.

"Right, could all of you go to the reception. Obviously the bride and groom will be busy." Tsume yelled. Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"I know Baa-Chan, make it two Kunoichi's in labour." Naruto said happily. Then he ran off. Hinata looked at Kiba and Tsume.

"I will be needed to help. Sakura and Tsunade will need me with Ino in labour too." Hinata said softly, and walked over to stand next to Sakura. Kiba sighed and picked up Isamu, who held Ruko. Tsume was wondering how the hell this all happened today.

The twins looked at Sasuke.

"Please can we come Father?" They asked cutely. They gave Sasuke a puppy dog look and Sasuke, visibly, melted.

"Okay, but you two have to behave." Sasuke stated. The twins jumped up and down happily. Itachi picked up Hana and started running to the hospital in a mad dash. Sasuke grabbed Hijiri and Hisoka and ran after him. Gaara hoisted Kankuro onto his shoulder and headed in the same direction.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated, as he picked up Ino.

"I think you're gonna need to get me there quick Shikamaru. No slacking." Ino yelled at her former teammate. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome. You had to go into labour today." Shikamaru stated blankly, then headed off. Temari followed in quick pursuit with Tenshi in her arms.

"You're going to need the medic nins!" Sakura yelled as she too ran off after the rest. Kiba got on Akamaru, and had Hinata riding in front of him, as she held on to Isamu. Tsume got on the back of her own Ninja hound and set off at great speeds after them. Tsunade sighed.

"I knew this was going to be a long day when I got up this morning." Tsunade said to herself as she ran off after the others.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The waiting room was packed as the group waited for news of Hana and Ino. Sakura was helping out with Ino at the moment and Hinata was with Hana. Tsunade was going back and forth between rooms.

"What do you think is going on Hi-Chan?" Hisoka whispered to Hijiri.

"I dunno Hiso-Chan. But with all the yelling it must hurt." Hijiri whispered back in reply.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino was in absolute agony.

"GET THE LITTLE BRAT OUT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"It's not that easy Ino." Sakura replied.

"THIS IS THE _ONLY_ KID I'M HAVING KANKURO! NO MORE! _NEVER_ AGAIN!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. Tsunade was in Ino's room at this moment.

"Ino you're going to deliver the head any second. I can see the baby crowning." Tsunade said soothingly. Ino glared fiercely. Kankuro just grinned madly. After coming out of his faint (or passing out as he called it) he was all smiles. It's not every day you get to become a parent. He pulled out a camera from seemingly nowhere.

"I've got to get a picture of this." Kankuro said happily.

"NO YOU BLOODY WELL DON'T KANKURO! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU PUT THAT THING ANYWHERE IT SHOULDN'T BE!" Ino yelled. Kankuro ventured to see what was going on with the baby.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA KANKURO!" Ino yelled when she saw him move it in her direction.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke cringed at the sound of Ino yelling. Tsume was completely calm. Temari just sat quietly with Tenshi on her lap.

"I feel sorry for Kankuro." Gaara said blankly.

"Uncle Sai was right. Having babies does hurt." Hisoka said seriously as they heard Ino yelling something about a camera.

"Oh really, what did Sai tell you?" Sasuke asked.

"He said that when adults have babies, they sleep in the same bedroom, and do the _thing_ and then a baby grows in someone's stomach, and after nine months it comes out and there's lots of screaming involved." Hijiri stated.

"And there's lots of pain when adults do the _thing_ because there's lots of groaning and stuff." Hisoka added. Naruto and Sasuke both stared in shock at the twins. Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara blinked at them. Temari and Tsume started giggling. Naruto clenched his fist angrily, and stood up.

"When I find that bast- I mean that weirdo, I'm going to rip him apart, limb from limb!" Naruto yelled unceremoniously. The rest of the group stared fearfully at the expression on Naruto's face. Except the twins who just shrugged and carried on talking about how it must hurt to have babies and how they were never going to have them like their 'Daddy' did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hana was glaring at Itachi. Itachi felt more fear then he had ever felt in his life at the evil, pant-wetting glare.

"I _need_ some more ice Itachi. Go and find some." Hana snarled at him angrily. Itachi nodded and ran out of the room to find more ice. Hinata just sighed and carried on mopping Hana's brow. She knew it was going to be a while before Hana delivered, this baby seemed to want to take it's time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group blinked as they saw Itachi speed out of the room as if the devil were chasing him.

"Wow, Uncle 'tachi looked scared." Hisoka stated happily.

"Let's go watch." Hijiri added. The two ran off to follow Itachi is his plight of madness. Twin Cheshire grins, graced their angelic looking faces. Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously.

"Is it me or are our kids complete and utter psychos with a sadistic fetish for pain?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"No. It's your brother. He brings it out of them. I don't get it at all. They seem to love watching him squirm." Naruto replied. Sasuke shrugged.

"Never mind, they get that from me. I enjoy making my brother as uncomfortable as possible." Sasuke stated happily. They heard a girlish shriek from down the hall and a terrified yell of

"SATANIC SPAWNS!" from Itachi. As well as various crashes and giggles from the five year old twins.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino was suffering horrifying agony, still, and Kankuro was not helping at all.

"GET THAT CAMERA _AWAY_ FROM ME KANKURO OR I _WILL_ CASTRATE YOU!" Ino yelled. Sakura and Tsunade sweatdropped and proceeded to get ready for the delivery.

"One more push Ino, and your baby will be here." Tsunade stated.

"CAN'T YOU TELL IT'S ALREADY HERE? IT'S RIPPING APART MY INSIDES!" Ino screamed.

"Okay Ino, just push." Tsunade stated firmly. Ino complied, hoping to get the agony over with. Luckily enough, this baby was as impatient as Ino to get into the world and that one push bought little boy Yamanaka into the world.

"Congratulations Ino. It's a boy." Tsunade said. A smile on her face. Ino calmed down instantly.

"A boy? Is he okay? He better look like me after all that pain." Ino stated. Sakura giggled.

"Actually he does look like you Ino. He's got your hair." Sakura stated happily. Ino grinned. Kankuro walked over to look at the baby.

"He definitely looks like you Ino." Kankuro stated proudly. A small tear crept down his cheek. Ino smiled.

"Well, Inoshiro Yamanaka, what do you think Kankuro?" Ino asked.

"The next one gets my surname." Kankuro stated. Ino laughed.

"We'll be married by then." Ino stated happily. Sakura turned to look at Tsunade.

"Didn't she say a few minutes ago that she's not having anymore?" Sakura asked.

"A lot of women say that during childbirth. You said it about twenty times." Tsunade replied. Sakura shrugged, as she finished cleaning up Inoshiro, and handed him over to his proud mother. They were the perfect picture. Sakura picked up the camera and took a shot of them together.

"They'll want that." Sakura stated when Tsunade gave her a look. She shrugged as Kankuro and Ino cooed over their newborn son.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group outside waited patiently. Itachi ran back towards Hana's room with a bucket of ice, and the twins followed a minute later giggling their heads off.

"Uncle 'tachi's funny when he's angry." Hisoka stated.

"Yeah." Hijiri agreed.

"We have really messed up children." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"The genes had to go wrong somewhere." Sasuke replied. Tsunade came out of Ino's room.

"Is she okay?" Temari asked. Shikamaru and Gaara looked at Tsunade waiting for the answer.

"Yeap. You have a nephew. Congratulations." Tsunade said happily.

"Now to deliver Hana's baby. But it looks like it's going to be awhile." Tsunade stated wearily. She disappeared into Hana's room and Sakura came out too.

"I'm helping out with Hana's delivery as well. It seems to be more complicated than we thought." Sakura said softly.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"The baby doesn't want to come out." Sakura replied. She disappeared into Hana's room after Tsunade.

"I bet on twelve hours." Kiba said suddenly.

"Don't bet on your sister's pain and misery lasting." Tsume said.

"I'll wager on fifteen." Sasuke added.

"I bet twenty hours." Naruto said.

"That's horrible!" Temari said.

"I like it though. Put me down for nineteen hours." Temari added. Tsume glared.

"I refuse to bet." She stated angrily.

"I bet on seventeen hours." Gaara said blankly. The group stared at him.

"What? I can bet if I want to." Gaara quipped blankly. Shikamaru just stayed quiet after muttering his usual 'Troublesome' to the situation.

"Well we'll see who wins." Temari stated.

"What are we betting?" Gaara asked.

"Twenty bucks." Kiba replied.

"The closest time gets the pot." Naruto quipped. The group nodded and got Shikamaru to hold on to the money.

xXxXxXx THIRTEEN HOURS LATER! xXxXxXx

"NO! I'VE LOST THE BET!" Kiba groaned. Isamu and the twins giggled at Kiba's despair.

"Oh well, you've lost your money Kiba." Sasuke quipped, smirking all the while. Naruto grinned at the scene.

xXxXxXx SIXTEEN HOURS AND THIRTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER! xXxXxXx

Sasuke glared.

"Damn it, she's not had the little ba- I mean little bundle of joy yet." Sasuke quipped. Isamu, Hijiri and Hisoka were fast asleep.

"Well, it's nearly my time now." Gaara stated calmly.

xXxXxXx EIGHTEEN HOURS LATER! xXxXxXx

Gaara glared.

"That baby isn't human." He replied stoically. Naruto and Temari grinned happily. They were still in the game.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hana glared angrily at Tsunade.

"What's taking so damn long? Get it out of me NOW!" Hana hissed. Itachi looked at Tsunade imploringly.

"Please get it out of her. She's turned into a demon from hell. It needs to come out now." Itachi begged.

"Sorry, you're just not fully dilated yet Hana. You're nearly there though." Tsunade stated.

"How many centimetres dilated am I?" She asked angrily.

"About seven." Tsunade replied.

"That's good enough. I can start pushing now." Hana snarled out.

"No it really isn't enough." Tsunade said.

"What that makes her about... _this_ wide?" Itachi stated gesturing his hands far apart. Sakura walked over to Itachi.

"No it makes her about _this_ wide." Sakura stated, pushing his hands much closer together. Itachi would've cried at that moment. But he is an Uchiha. Uchihas do not cry over things like this.

xXxXxXx NINETEEN HOURS AND FIFTY FIVE MINUTES LATER! xXxXxXx

Temari cursed loudly. Time was running out for her side of the bet. She glared at the delivery room door, willing Tsunade, Sakura or Hinata to come out and say the baby had arrived. Of course it didn't budge. The twins and Isamu were still fast asleep. All of a sudden, Hinata came out of the room. The group looked at her hopefully.

"I'm sorry but she hasn't given birth yet." Hinata said softly.

"I'm just going to get some more pethadine." Hinata added. She then walked off down the corridor.

"What the hell is pethadine?" Sasuke asked.

"It's basically laughing gas. It helps ease the pain when you're in labour." Temari replied. The group's shoulders drooped sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hana glared at everyone fiercely.

"Am I fully dilated yet?" Hana asked bitterly. Tsunade checked.

"Yeap. You're finally ten centimetres." Tsunade said happily.

"On your next contraction I want you to bare down and push." Tsunade replied.

"How long is this going to take?" Hana snarled.

"Well it should be a lot quicker now that you're fully dilated." Tsunade replied. Hana just snarled and glared. Itachi just allowed Hana to hold on to his hand, with the funny feeling of dread that it would be unusable by the time this was over.

xXxXxXx TWENTY HOURS AND THIRTY TWO MINUTES LATER xXxXxXx

Hana was squeezing Itachi's hand so hard that he could hear the bones cracking.

"DAMN YOU ITACHI UCHIHA! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I'M NEVER HAVING ANY MORE KIDS!" Hana yelled. Sakura blinked and looked at Tsunade.

"I told you so." Tsunade stated. Sakura just shrugged and looked at Hinata, who seemed a little paler than usual. More than likely Hinata was realising just what she had to look forward to herself, given a few more months.

"One more push should do it." Tsunade called out. Hinata and Sakura were ready to clean up the new arrival. Suddenly, it all happened at once. Hana was screaming in pain and crushing Itachi's hand. He was gritting his teeth and trying to bear it. Tsunade was making Hana push, and Sakura and Hinata were preparing some lukewarm water to clean the baby off. Then it was over, and the child arrived. Tsunade looked at the baby carefully. Her eyes showed worry. Hana, feeling a sense of relief looked at Tsunade and noticed the worry straight away.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked. Itachi looked at Tsunade worriedly.

"Tsunade-Sama, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The baby's not breathing." Tsunade said softly. She started rubbing the small infant's chest with one finger, trying to get it to start breathing on its own. This seemed to work, when the baby started shifting and let out an almighty wail.

Tsunade sighed in relief.

"Congratulations Mister and Missus Uchiha, you have a healthy little daughter." Tsunade said happily. Hana had tears streaming down her face from the emotional state of all that had happened. Even Itachi had a couple of tears falling down his normally dry cheeks. Sakura took the baby and started cleaning her up. She had messy brown hair, the same shade as Hana's, but her eyes, when they opened, were pitch black. They hadn't even gone the normal blue most babies were born with. Itachi could tell this little girl was going to be a great fighter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group were still waiting outside. Suddenly they heard a wail.

"Damn! Naruto won!" Kiba stated angrily. Shikamaru handed the money to Naruto who pocketed it happily. Sasuke just shook his head. The twins and Isamu had just come back from using the bathroom. They looked curiously at the room the wail had come from.

"That, boys, is your new cousin." Tsume stated happily.

"Well congratulations, you're a grandmother again Mom." Kiba quipped. Tsume just smiled at everyone. At that moment, Itachi walked out of the room, carrying a small bundle in a pink blanket. The twins were fascinated.

"Please Uncle 'tachi, can we see?" Hijiri asked quietly.

"Pretty please Uncle 'tachi?" Hisoka whispered. Itachi nodded, and knelt down with the baby in his arms. The twins were fascinated with their baby cousin.

"She's so small!" Hisoka exclaimed. His voice never left a whisper.

"You two were that little once Hisoka." Naruto replied softly.

"What's her name Uncle 'tachi?" Hijiri asked. All three children looked curiously at their uncle for the answer.

"Mikoto." Itachi replied. Sasuke blinked.

"I'm an uncle." Sasuke said, looking dazed. He then promptly fainted on the floor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. This is one LONG chapter. Hope you all liked it. A couple of notes for reference. Ice is something that a lot of women in labour chew on. I don't know why. It's some form of relaxing or some other such thing. Pethadine IS given to women in labour. It basically just gives you the giggles. I was given a breathing mask of pethadine when I dislocated my knee. I didn't feel a thing. Although I did get high as a kite from it, and started calling the gas canister 'the precioussss' LOL!

Anywho, there are lengthy records of women who stay in labour for hours and hours on end. Apparently I was a record breaker in my family at about twenty four hours and I was nine days early. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, once again. Please R&R I love to hear the opinions of my readers. See you all when I update next week.


	19. Babies, Babies, Everywhere

Okay chapter nineteen is here. I hope you all like it. Sorry I've been taking my time to make sure I don't mess up my writing. That and I had a guest at my house for the last week. (thinks about my mother nagging that it's rude to sit on a computer all day while guests are here) parents are a pain in the ass. Anywho's, on with the chappie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 19 – Babies, Babies, Everywhere, And Not A Babysitter In Sight?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai woke up the next morning to a loud banging on his door. He got up and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Sasuke and Naruto on the other side. Had he decided to take the book on body language out of the library before he took a book on explaining sex, he'd have noticed that both males had twin death glares on their faces.

"Good morning Dickless, Ice Bastard, what can I do for you this morning?" He asked. They both started cracking their knuckles expertly and moving towards Sai. Sai blinked.

"Why are you cracking your knuckles?" He asked.

"What did you tell my innocent little five year olds about sex Sai?" Naruto asked. His voice was so calm it was unnatural.

"I merely told them about the birds and the bees, because the old pervert was watching a porn video." Sai replied.

"You told them that creating babies is painful, and people groan a lot." Sasuke stated. His voice was also deathly calm. Alarm bells were now going off in Sai's head, and he decided to leap out of his apartment window, and escape across the roofs. Sasuke and Naruto were soon after him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba and Hinata were on their way to the hospital to see Hana, and for Hinata to have a scan for her baby, when they heard yelling from the rooftops.

"GET BACK HERE YOU EMOTIONLESS LITTLE FUCKER!" Kiba and Hinata recognised Sasuke's voice straight away.

"YEAH YOU SOCIALLY RETARDED ASSHOLE!" That was Naruto.

"Well, it'll be interesting when they do catch up with him." Kiba stated. Hinata just blinked with confusion, as the couple carried on towards the hospital.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"SAI! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Sakura heard Naruto yelling. She blinked and looked out of her bedroom window. There, running across the rooftops, was Sai in a black pair of sweatpants, and no shirt, or shoes, running across the rooftops. Sakura blinked, as he ran past, then she saw Naruto and Sasuke, dressed as usual, running after him.

"GET BACK HERE SAI!" Sasuke yelled.

"No. I refuse to have my face destroyed because your children know about the birds and the bees!" Sai called back.

"YOU'RE A PANSY SAI! GET BACK HERE NOW SO I CAN POUND YOUR FACE IN!" Naruto yelled.

"Like that's gonna make him come back Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Shut up Teme, just concentrate on getting Sai so we can beat the crap out of him!" Naruto replied.

Sakura heard a gasp next to her, and turned to look at Akina. She was staring at shirtless Sai, and looked dazed as her eyes travelled down Sai's shirtless, muscled chest and torso. Her nose began to trickle out blood. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed a tissue. She quickly stuck the tissue under Akina's bleeding nose, and pulled Akina's hand up to hold the tissue in place. Akina blinked as the group disappeared over the rooftops.

"Surely you've seen Sai's stomach before? Everyone has seen Sai's stomach." Sakura stated bluntly.

"Yeah but I never saw his chest before. And that stomach and chest? What a combination." Akina stated as she once again became dazed and stared off into space.

Sakura sighed again.

"At least I know she hasn't been sleeping with Sai yet. There's enough kids here without her getting pregnant with a Sai clone." Sakura stated to herself.

"What's a Sai clone Youthful Cousin Sakura-Chan?" Kaede asked from the doorway. She was dressed in her own green mini-spandex suit that was like Lees, grinning widely and making the nice guy pose at Sakura. Sakura sweat-dropped as she stared at her smaller cousin.

"Nothing you need to worry about Kaede." Sakura stated, and left the room. Kaede shook her head.

"What's with her?" Kaede asked out loud, as she watched Sakura leave the room. She looked at Akina.

"Akina-Chan what's with Sakura-Chan?" Kaede asked. Akina didn't answer.

"Akina-Chan? Are her flames of youth not burning today?" Kaede asked, moving closer. Still no answer.

"Akina-Chan?" Kaede called again. Still no answer. She moved round to stand in front of Akina, then started yelling so loudly, Sakura was surprised that the whole of Konoha didn't hear her.

"SAKURA-CHAN! AKINA-CHAN'S NOSE IS BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR! THERE'S BLOOD ON THE RUG! WHERE ARE MY YOUTHFUL FAMILY'S FLAMES OF YOUTH? WE NEED A MOP AND SOME TISSUES! SAKURA-CHAN HELP!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was looking for a bottle of Sake as she started her day (that was guaranteed to be filled with paperwork) and she soon heard the screams of everyone's favourite knucklehead ninja.

"SAI YOU LITTLE BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled angrily. Tsunade looked out of her window, to see Sai hopping from roof to roof, fleeing from an angry Naruto. Naruto was in hot pursuit with Sasuke not too far behind. Tsunade sighed as she turned away from the madness and found her Sake bottle. She called for Shizune.

"What's wrong Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked.

"I need you to book a hospital room for later. I have a feeling Sai's going to be coming in with some injuries." Tsunade replied.

"What makes you say that?" Shizune asked.

Before Tsunade could answer, Shizune heard a loud yell.

"SAI! WHEN I GET HOLD OF YOU I'M GONNA DICE YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES!" Naruto yelled. Shizune blinked.

"SAI YOU BASTARD I'M TIRED OF CHASING YOU GET HERE NOW SO I CAN MAKE THIS QUICK AND PAINFUL!" Sasuke yelled. Shizune and Tsunade sighed.

"I'll just go and book that room now." Shizune stated, before leaving the room. Tsunade nodded and went back to her paperwork, trying to ignore the screaming that happened ten minutes later.

xXxXxXx ONE HOUR LATER xXxXxXx

Tsunade sighed as she and Sakura were examining Sai. Sai had two black eyes, and a huge bump, on a huge bump, on top of his head. His arms and legs were broken, and his left eye was swollen shut. In fact, Sai was a gigantic mess, and Tsunade and Sakura were trying to fix the damage quickly, and as painlessly as possible. Sakura had come across Naruto after the event of course. She'd been on her way to the hospital. Now she was snickering as she remembered why Naruto and Sasuke had beaten the crap out of Sai in the first place. Tsunade was still sighing.

"Sai, you do bring these things on yourself. Remember when you told Jiraiya to go and sit in the hot springs if he liked them so much, rather than peeping in?" Tsunade questioned kindly. Sai nodded half-heartedly at Tsunade as she wired his broken jaw shut.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Akatsuki were sitting around their lair.

"Itachi's woman gave birth to a daughter. They called her Mikoto. Also Ino Yamanaka gave birth to a son she named Inoshiro." Zetsu stated plainly. Konan looked at Pein carefully.

"We can use both children in a sealing effort. But there are a few adjustments we'll have to make to our plans if we want to use those children." Pein quipped. He looked at Konan.

"I'll have to prepare a new sealing technique, or using those children now will be a failure." Konan stated.

"Are there any other pregnant females in Konoha that might be of some use?" Pein asked. He directed his question at Zetsu.

"Hinata Inuzuka and Ten Ten Hyuga are both expecting. I sensed a powerful concentration of chakra but I can't guarantee from where." Zetsu replied.

"Our only option is to wait. Konan, prepare the new sealing technique just in case." Pein stated seriously. Konan nodded, and the meeting was adjourned.

xXxXxXx THREE MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

"SATANIC SPAWNS! STOP SHOWING YOUR LITTLE COUSIN FIRE!" Itachi yelled. The twins were giggling evilly over Mikoto's crib, making ribbons of fire weave through their fingers, and change into different shapes, Mikoto was giggling happily at the display. Hana just shook her head when she walked into the room and saw the scene.

"You taught them how to do that Itachi. You can't blame them for using it. They are children after all. Children practise what they're taught." Hana stated firmly.

"They are not children. They're demonic." Itachi muttered to himself angrily. Hana just giggled. It was nine in the morning, and Itachi had not slept for more than two hours the night before. Mikoto woke up every hour like clockwork.

"I thought babies only woke up every three hours, not every hour." Itachi stated irritably.

"All babies are different Uncle 'tachi." Hijiri stated, while he formed a flame into a fox shape. Hisoka turned his one into a bouncing toad.

"Yeah Uncle 'tachi, didn't you read the book that Auntie Hana gave you to read?" Hisoka asked. The adults looked at the children with their mouths agape.

"Did you read the book boys?" Hana asked.

"Yeap. We read it with Uncle Sai." Hijiri replied. Hana frowned at Itachi.

"Why haven't you read the book yet Itachi? If a pair of five year olds can do it, why are you not making the effort?" Hana asked. Itachi glared at the twins, who were giggling madly.

"Damn Satanic Spawns." Itachi muttered under his breath as they carried on giggling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was not in a good mood this day. He'd been throwing up all day long. He felt sick as a dog, and he'd been sick for the last week. He had decided he needed to go and see Tsunade. He walked over to the Hokage tower irritably. As he got to the door, he saw Kimi walking out of the door. The pair smiled at each other.

"You look like you have something on your mind Naruto." Kimi stated happily. They saw each other frequently, and Naruto was still involved with the training of her children. Naruto nodded, and the pair went and sat down on a bench near the door of the Hokage tower.

"So what's on your mind Naruto?" Kimi asked kindly.

"I may be pregnant again. That or I'm deadly ill, and I don't know which one I prefer." Naruto said sadly.

"Well what makes you think that?" Kimi asked softly.

"Me and Sasuke only just started acting normal again. Then this happens. I don't really know what I want at the moment. I just don't want things to be messed up." Naruto stated softly. Kimi smiled at him widely.

"Have you told Sasuke about this?" Kimi asked kindly. Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"I don't have a clue what to say. I thought I'd find out if I was and if I am then tell him." Naruto stated. Kimi smiled gently and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Well you may not be pregnant at all. You could just have some stupid bug. Nothing can cure the common cold after all." Kimi stated.

"Not even Kyubi?" Naruto teased, childishly.

"Well if he can you'd better keep that a secret. After all, someone may want to experiment on you and find you cold killing antibodies." Kimi stated. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"I was just kidding Naruto. Look at it this way, if you are pregnant, why would it be such a problem? The twins have been going on about having a new brother or sister for a while. They'd be happy. Sasuke seems to have taken to being a father really well, and that's just what I've seen so far. Just think about the pros and cons carefully okay?" Kimi said kindly.

"Can you come in with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I can." Kimi replied happily. They got up and went into the Hokage Tower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura arrived at the Uchiha compound. Hana let her in and she walked into the front room. She saw the twins cooing over their new cousin. They saw her and ran over to her happily.

"Auntie Sakura-Chan!" They yelled at her happily, and hugged her.

"Uncle 'tachi called us Satanic spawns one hundred and fifty seven times today." Hisoka stated.

"We're still counting Auntie Sakura-Chan. He might beat the record." Hijiri stated.

"What's the record then?" Sakura asked. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Three hundred and two." Hisoka replied.

"The lowest record was ten times, and that was when Mikoto-Chan was born." Hijiri said proudly. Sakura blinked as the twins ran off into the kitchen. Then she heard Itachi yelling "Satanic Spawns!" All the way down the corridor.

"I can't believe that's what those kids keep track of." Sakura stated out loud. Of course her mind then travelled to her cousin, Kaede, dressed like Lee in spandex.

"Actually what they think about is fine." Sakura stated, sitting down on the sofa, and looking at little Mikoto, who giggled every time she heard her father yelling at her 'Satanic Spawn' cousins. Sakura shook her head, an amused smile crossing her face.

"I know, it's funny." Hana said from behind her. Sakura grinned back at Hana.

"I never thought a pair of twins would get to anyone like those two get to Itachi." Sakura replied.

"You never get bored here, with Itachi yelling all day at those two to not light things on fire. There are other things, but fire jutsus are what worry him the most." Hana stated. Both females giggled happily as they heard a loud crash and Itachi once again yelling.

"SATANIC SPAWNS! DON'T EAT ALL THE COOKIES! YOUR FATHERS WILL GET ANGRY!" Itachi yelled.

"They'll only get mad at you Uncle 'tachi!" The two women heard the boys reply. That made the two females giggle all the more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was lying on the examination table, as Tsunade prodded and poked, and scanned him with her chakra.

"Well Naruto, I can honestly say that you are most definitely pregnant." Tsunade said kindly. Naruto sighed.

"I had a feeling that you were gonna say that Baa-Chan." Naruto said sadly.

"You don't want the kid brat?" Tsunade asked.

"It's not that. I just need to figure out how I'm gonna tell Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Just blurt it out and see what happens. It'll be fun to see him faint." Tsunade joked. Naruto blinked worriedly.

"I was joking kid. But you are going to have to tell him. Sooner rather than later." Tsunade said softly. Naruto nodded, understanding shone in his eyes, but he couldn't help but worry.

"Hey remember, you promised I could see how your pregnancy develops if you ever had another kid." Kimi stated. That made Naruto laugh.

"Hey I always keep my word." Naruto said between laughs. The two women started laughing with him. After all, Naruto was better off laughing then worrying.

"I know I'm about three months along. When do I have to come and get all those weird scans?" Naruto asked.

"In about a week I'll do the first sonogram scan, and then I'll do the next one in two months." Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded.

"We'll be having weekly appointments though Naruto. Just to air on the side of caution brat." Tsunade added. Naruto nodded. He looked at Kimi.

"Well, you heard all that right Kimi?" Naruto asked. Kimi nodded.

"We'd better get going. I'm going to go and get my two horrors from school." Kimi stated.

"And I'm going to have to tell Sasuke." Naruto added. Tsunade nodded and the group prepared to leave and face their responsibilities.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had just arrived back from a mission. He walked into the Hokage tower and was going to give his report to Tsunade when he saw Naruto and Kimi walk out of Tsunade's office. Naruto looked pensive, and Tsunade was patting the male's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks Tsunade." Naruto said softly. Sasuke walked up to the trio.

"What's wrong Naruto? You got a mission?" Sasuke asked. Naruto jumped in shock and then plastered a grin on his face, even though Sasuke knew it was fake.

"I'll tell ya all about it when we get back home." Naruto stated. That Sasuke knew was genuine. Naruto was never a good liar, but he told the truth expertly. Sasuke could see the worried glint in Naruto's eyes and understood Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke privately.

"Well give me two minutes, and I'll walk back with you. I just have to turn in my mission report." Sasuke said seriously. Naruto nodded and sat down on a bench in the hallway. Sasuke went into the Hokage's office and shut the door.

Naruto turned to look at Kimi.

"Thanks for helping Kimi." He said softly.

"No problem. You know I'm always around. I'll see you soon okay?" Kimi questioned gently. Naruto nodded. Kimi smiled and left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi sighed as Hijiri and Hisoka were quoting the baby book to him and Hana. Hana thought it extremely cute. Itachi had murderous thoughts in his mind.

"_Evil, cute, Satanic Spawns."_ Itachi thought to himself.

"You thought we were Satanic Spawns again didn't you Uncle 'tachi?" Hisoka stated happily. Itachi stared at the twins, absolutely horrified.

"How do you know that boys? Your uncle loves you two you know." Hana said gently.

"Oh Uncle 'tachi gets a funny look on his face when he thinks we're Satanic Spawns." Hijiri replied.

"Does him thinkin' it count for the record?" Hisoka asked.

"No he has to say it." Hijiri replied.

"If we're technical I thought you were evil satanic spawns." Itachi replied.

"That don't count Uncle 'tachi. You still thought we was satanic spawns." Hisoka replied. Itachi sighed. Despite the fact that his two nephews were demons, he still loved them. After all, why lead a boring life?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto were walking back to the Uchiha compound.

"So what's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this exactly Sasuke." Naruto started gently. His voice was serious.

"Just spit it out Dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto glared.

"I'm pregnant again Teme!" Naruto yelled. Some onlookers stared at the pair as Sasuke blinked and Naruto blushed at the scene he'd made.

"Hehe, I didn't mean to yell." Naruto said nervously.

"Hey this is great Naruto. I mean I know we didn't plan all this, but I have a good feeling about it." Sasuke said kindly.

"Thanks Teme." Naruto replied.

"You're welcome Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"When are we gonna tell the twins?" Naruto asked.

"We should tell them when you have your first sonogram scan." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah so we can show them a picture of the new squirt." Naruto added. The pair grinned to themselves.

"She said I'll have that next week." Naruto added for reference. Sasuke nodded.

"If I'm not stuck on some stupid mission I'll definitely be there." Sasuke quipped. They carried on walking, and as they got closer to the Uchiha compound, they heard some crashes and bangs from the house, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

"You know Naruto. I know I don't say it a lot, but I do love you Dobe." Sasuke said softly. His face perfectly serious. Naruto grinned.

"I know. I love you too, Teme." Naruto replied as they walked into the house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi sighed as he and Anko were sat waiting to see Tsunade. Of course, they were trying to keep Anko's pregnancy a secret as long as possible. It was essential to her safety, and the safety of the baby. Today Anko was having a scan just to check everything was alright. Of course, Anko had stayed mostly hidden. Only the people closest to Kakashi and Anko knew Anko was even pregnant, let alone two months away from giving birth. They knew they were going to have a boy. Kakashi and Anko were still thinking about names. The name Obito had popped into Kakashi's mind on several occasions, but he hadn't suggested it to Anko yet. There were other things he wanted to discuss with her, but he hadn't managed to. He was being a bit of a coward in a sense. For some reason, Anko was an extremely happy pregnant woman. For this, Kakashi was thankful. Although she had an unhealthy obsession with ramen and cleaning their new home until it sparkled. Tsunade had called it the nesting phase, when Anko had nearly fallen from a ladder, trying to clean the light bulbs. Anko in fact was twitching in her seat, attempting to keep still, and still quite cheerful.

"_Well if I don't ask her now then I'll never ask her."_ Kakashi thought.

"Anko, there's something I want to ask you." Kakashi said seriously. Anko looked at him with a grin on her face.

"I know you want to call the baby Obito, and that's fine by me. But I get to name the next one." Anko stated happily. Kakashi blinked.

"That's not what I was gonna ask you, but I did want to ask you about that eventually. Actually what I wanted to ask was-" Kakashi was cut off by Tsunade coming out of her office, and Sakura leaving, looking rather sad.

"You alright Sakura?" Anko asked. Sakura looked at Anko and Kakashi sadly.

"I'm just great. I'm fine and dandy." Sakura said sarcastically. Kakashi smirked at her.

"You're pregnant again? When do you and Lee find the time for all this. You've got three children, plus two young cousins, plus Akina, and your mother around all the time. I don't know how you manage it." Kakashi stated. A perverted grin across his face.

Sakura glared.

"Look Kakashi-Sensei. It's not my fault I'm as fertile as a god damn cat in season!" Sakura yelled. Then she left, looking fearfully angry. Kakashi blinked.

"It's her hormones. How did you know she was pregnant?" Tsunade asked.

"She always looks shell-shocked when she finds out. You'd think she'd be used to it having three kids. But she always seems so surprised." Kakashi replied. Tsunade shook her head.

"Okay time for your check up Anko." Tsunade said. She walked into the office.

"What were you gonna say Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"Nothing I'll talk to you about it another time." Kakashi said softly. They walked into the office, and Kakashi was cursing bad timing in his mind.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for Tsunade to come in and start the examination. Sasuke was slightly nervous, and Naruto was just unnaturally fidgety.

"Why are you squirming so much Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"You try drinking nine jugs of water and really needing to go to the bathroom. It's really uncomfortable." Naruto stated moodily.

"Well if you wanna go to the bathroom, then go." Sasuke replied.

"I didn't drink the water for my health Teme! Tsunade told me to drink it so she can see the baby on the scan better." Naruto replied. He was still squirming around, looking very frustrated.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I don't know about this stuff." Sasuke said kindly. Naruto gave him a half-hearted grin as reassurance and that was when Sakura came into the room, followed by Kimi.

"Where's Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Running late. She'll be here in a minute. We're just setting up the equipment for her." Sakura stated. Naruto blinked and looked Sakura over carefully.

"Sakura are you pregnant again? You seem a little... upset?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes I _am_ pregnant! How comes the whole world can tell and I had to go to Tsunade to confirm it? Damn it, why is my sex life so active?" Sakura cursed. Sasuke, Naruto and Kimi all sweat-dropped.

"That was a little too much information Sakura-Chan." Naruto stated. Sakura blushed bright red and muttered out an apology. That was when Tsunade arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. Why does everyone look embarrassed?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura decided to fill us in on her sex life." Sasuke answered. Tsunade blinked.

"Okay... Sakura have you been practising those breathing exercises I taught you?" Tsunade asked.

"I haven't really got time to do breathing exercises at the moment." Sakura replied.

"Well you found enough time to get pregnant again." Sasuke stated. Sakura's face went deadly calm. Naruto ducked quickly as Sakura threw a fist at Sasuke and Sasuke went flying into the wall. He looked very dazed as Sakura started ranting.

"You've got a lot of nerve Sasuke. I'm married and cranking out kids. What's your excuse? Try being sensitive to other people's feelings you jerk!" Sakura yelled. Then she broke down in tears. Naruto, despite his discomfort, gestured to Sakura to come and sit next to him. As soon as she sat down, he hugged her.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, it's not so bad. Kohana, Kasumi and Riku are really cute and I know you love them all, so don't get upset about this one. You know you can always bring the kids round when you need a break." Naruto soothed.

Naruto's soothing voice seemed to have done the trick, as Sakura started calming down. Sasuke got up from the floor and stared at the scene. Shizune and Tsunade sweat-dropped and Naruto was just hugging Sakura, and rubbing her back comfortingly. She sniffled a few times and then gave a shaky smile.

"I'm sorry you guys. I'm being silly." Sakura said softly. Sasuke was about to agree when Naruto gave him a dirty look. Almost as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking. Sasuke gulped then turned to look at Sakura.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Sakura." Sasuke said kindly. He looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, to see the blonde give a slight nod and a wide smile. Sakura wiped any traces of remaining tears from her face.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Sasuke. I don't know why I'm always so moody when I'm pregnant." Sakura stated calmly.

"Okay I think it's time to start the scan." Tsunade said kindly. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"No offence but I wanna get this over with. I really need the bathroom." Naruto stated. Tsunade grinned and then wheeled the ultrasound machine over to the examination table. Naruto sighed as he realised that something would soon be pressing on his stomach, making him even more desperate to go to the bathroom.

"Okay Naruto, you know the drill, lift up your shirt and relax." Tsunade said kindly. Naruto nodded and did as he was asked.

Sasuke was fascinated by the fact that Tsunade was going to be able to get a picture of the baby up on a screen and he felt Naruto squeeze his hand, as Tsunade squeezed some clear gel out onto Naruto's stomach. Then she started rolling the scanner over Naruto's stomach. The image on the screen remained black for a few moments, then a grey image appeared and then a fuzzy rounded outline. Sasuke blinked as the image became clearer and they saw the little person on the screen. Of course the image wasn't perfect but Sasuke was awed by the sight.

"I don't know if I'll be able to tell you the gender yet, but I can try if you want." Tsunade said softly. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Do you wanna know Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, completely fascinated by the sight of a tiny person gripping something.

"Is the baby holding on to something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, probably the umbilical cord. Babies do that a lot. The baby has a definite sense of touch now." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke nodded, still feeling shell-shocked. Tsunade ran the scanner over Naruto's stomach, and then stopped. She grinned.

"Well I can tell you that you're having a girl." Tsunade said happily. Naruto and Sasuke both grinned.

"Now I'm just going to listen to the heartbeat. It's going to sound weird to you both. Kind of like a whirring." Tsunade stated, as she moved the scanner once again. That was when a strange whirring and thumping sound filled the room. Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes, even though he refused to cry. Naruto grinned widely.

"It's weird isn't it Sasuke. That's what a baby's heart sounds like. It was weird with the twins too. It still blows me away though." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, afraid that if he spoke he'd end up crying like a baby himself. Tsunade just grinned at Sakura and Kimi who both grinned back, to see the Uchiha so emotional.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata was sat at home with Isamu. Kiba and Neji had gone on a mission that day and Hinata was already anxious, which wasn't surprising, considering she was ready to give birth any day now. Ten Ten was eight months along, but Hinata was late, and she hated it. She was extremely uncomfortable. The baby was digging into her ribcage, and she felt like it was using her bladder as a punch bag. That and she felt like there wasn't any room inside her to cope with the baby growing anymore. Ten Ten came into the room then, with Mariko. The two women stayed together when their husbands were on missions, it was safer for them at this stage of pregnancy. Hinata growled angrily within her throat, and glared at the wall.

"Hinata, I'm sure she'll come soon. She just must be really happy where she is." Ten Ten said kindly. Hinata sighed.

"I should eat chilli powder." Hinata stated. She got up from the chair she was sat in. It took a great effort, and Ten Ten had to help her, because Hinata's stomach was huge. That was when they heard a splash. Ten Ten's eyes went wide.

"Oh no! You can't be in labour now! Kiba's not back from his mission yet!" Ten Ten yelled. Hinata giggled evilly.

"Finally, I can get it out!" Hinata yelled happily. Isamu and Mariko stared at their mothers.

"You know they're weird when they're having babies. I'm not having no babies." Mariko stated. Isamu nodded in agreement as Ten Ten started running around in a panic, and Hinata laughed maniacally.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke had just come out of the examination room. Naruto had managed to run to the bathroom happily, they'd asked all their questions and Sasuke held a picture of their new daughter's sonogram. That was when Ten Ten came running in panicking.

"Hinata's in labour! Hinata's in labour!" Ten Ten yelled frantically. Mariko and Isamu came into the hospital just a moment after that blinking away curiously, and Hinata followed, looking extremely calm.

"Okay... prep delivery room three." Tsunade said calmly.

"Ten Ten, you need to calm down or you're going to end up in labour yourself." Sasuke said softly. Ten Ten took a couple of breaths and sat down heavily in one of the chairs. She kept breathing deeply. Hinata still looked calm.

"How long until Kiba gets back Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked gently.

"Three days." Hinata replied calmly. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Hinata can't go into the delivery room alone." Naruto stated.

"Well Ten Ten can't go in with her. She's already freaking out. She might just end up in labour herself if she gets too worked up." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, I'll go in with Hinata-Chan, and you stay here with Ten Ten." Naruto stated.

"What?" Ten Ten and Sasuke exclaimed at the same time.

"Well I know what labour is like, and I'm not leaving either of you by yourselves. So we'll end up waiting here anyways." Naruto stated loudly. Sasuke sighed. He knew it was going to be a long day.

"_I wish Itachi was here. Then I could piss him off. Well at least the twins will do that for me."_ Sasuke thought to himself. A smirk crossed his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was changing Mikoto's diaper when he sneezed suddenly, blowing talcum powder everywhere. The twins giggled at the powder that was all over their uncle.

"Well when you sneeze someone's thinking about you." Hana stated as she walked into the room. Itachi glared at the wall.

"_Satanic little brother."_ Itachi thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sneezed suddenly. Ten Ten jumped.

"Don't do that, you scared me!" Ten Ten yelled. Isamu and Mariko were staring at the pair sitting on the bench. Naruto had just gone into the delivery room with Hinata. Sasuke shrugged irritably.

xXxXxXx THREE HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto came out of the delivery room, looking a little shell-shocked.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Ten Ten asked. Naruto bit his lip worriedly.

"Tsunade thinks she's going to have to perform a caesarean. The baby's stuck. We don't know why." Naruto said softly. Ten Ten bit her lip.

"I just thought I'd let you guys know." Naruto added before he went back into the room. Ten Ten and Sasuke felt anxious. Something about this situation didn't feel right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zetsu had been waiting for an opportune moment to steal Hinata's baby, and now seemed like the perfect time. Of course He had learned that Sakura Haruno was expecting, but he'd seen the sonogram picture in Sasuke's hand. That could only mean that Naruto was also expecting a child. This was of interest to his leader and he was about to receive orders about the other babies as well. He couldn't act rashly now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was with Hinata. She was barely coherent. She'd lost a lot of blood and was barely conscious.

"Hinata, you've got to stay awake, for Isamu and Kiba, and your little girl." Naruto said softly. Hinata nodded. Her half-lidded eyes gazed at Naruto.

"I feel very weak." Hinata said sadly.

"Well fight. You're strong enough. You've got to fight Hinata. I know it's gotta be hard, but you can't leave everyone to live on without you." Naruto said sternly. Hinata nodded, her eyes regained a little more focus.

"Hinata, I'm going to give you a caesarean to get the baby out. As soon as I do that I'm going to have to give you a hysterectomy. If I don't you'll bleed to death." Tsunade said sadly. Hinata nodded.

"I understand Tsunade-Sama. You have to make sure my baby is okay first." Hinata said weakly, but firmly. Tsunade nodded and set to work. Naruto felt Hinata squeezing his hand, as Tsunade began the process of slicing through Hinata's flesh. Soon enough, Tsunade had reached her goal. She lifted a small, blue looking baby from Hinata's stomach and soon had Sakura working to get the child breathing again. Then Tsunade removed the placenta. Hinata was growing weaker by the second. Tsunade performed the hysterectomy, although Naruto didn't like to look. He kept murmuring to Hinata that it would all be fine. That was when he finally heard the baby wail.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Ten Ten heard the baby's cry and both sighed with relief. Now all they needed to hear was that Hinata herself was alright. Isamu and Mariko both looked up when they heard the cry.

"Is that my sister?" Isamu asked. Ten Ten nodded.

"Yeap that's your sister Isamu." Ten Ten replied. Mariko grinned.

"I've got another cousin." Mariko squealed happily. Ten Ten smiled at the two children, whilst waiting to hear about Hinata.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as Tsunade had stitched Hinata up, she began performing a blood transfusion. Hinata was weak but stable. Tsunade nodded happily and gave Naruto a weak smile.

"She'll be alright so long as there aren't any complications." Tsunade said kindly. Sakura had cleaned the baby and wrapped her up warmly. The little girl seemed to be a more normal colour now. She slept peacefully. Naruto could only hope that Hinata would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is kind of a filler really. Interesting stuff will be happening in the next couple of chapters. So please R&R and tell me what ya think. Just for reference it's been proven that at eleven weeks, a baby already has genitalia. A baby's sex can be told if the baby isn't crossing its legs or facing the wrong way. Also whether or not you're pregnant, you have to drink a LOT of water before you go and have an ultrasound, and it's the most uncomfortable experience ever. I don't remember how much in litres but when I had to go and have my stomach scanned by ultrasound, I had to drink nine jugs of water. Which is what all patients have to drink apparently. Also babies start to move around after nine weeks and grip things like the umbilical cord. Anyways, any questions, feel free to ask me in your reviews and I'll answer of course. I'll be back soon. HHHH


	20. Akatsuki Makes A Move

Okay, chapter twenty of Two Hearts One Soul is here. I hope you all like it and all that jazz.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 20 – Akatsuki Makes A Move.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba and Neji walked back through the gate, to see Tsume waiting for them.

"Kiba!" Tsume yelled to him. He saw that she seemed upset.

"What's wrong Mom? Is it Hinata? Isamu? Hana?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata went into labour three days ago." Tsume stated.

"Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Kiba asked frantically. Neji looked concerned.

"I don't know a lot of the details. I was on a mission myself until yesterday evening. Ten Ten, Isamu and Mariko are with Sasuke and Naruto." Tsume added.

"I'll go to the hospital first. Neji, can you check on Isamu for me? I know you're gonna go and see how Ten Ten and Mariko are anyway." Kiba stated. Neji nodded and left to go to the Uchiha estate. Kiba started heading towards the hospital with Tsume.

"I hope Hinata's alright." Kiba said softly. Akamaru walked by his side, as always.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was sat in the hospital, talking to Hinata. She was still weak, but getting stronger every day. Her baby girl, rested in her arms, sleeping happily.

"Thanks for coming to spend time with me the last few days Naruto-Kun. And thank you for coming in to the delivery room with me. I have to admit I was scared when everything started to happen. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would've been strong enough to make it." Hinata said softly.

"I wouldn't have left you by yourself Hinata-Chan." Naruto said kindly. Hinata smiled weakly. That was when Kiba burst into the room.

"Hinata are you alright?" Kiba asked breathlessly.

"Yes Kiba-Kun I'm fine." Hinata said softly.

"I'll go and get you two some coffee." Naruto said kindly, and left the room.

"Kiba, did Tsunade-Sama tell you what happened?" Hinata asked.

"No. My mother told me you'd gone into labour three days ago. I just rushed over here." Kiba replied.

"It wasn't easy. Tsunade had to give me a hysterectomy." Hinata said sadly. Kiba bit his lip.

"So that's our little girl?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded.

"She's got your hair. Just like Isamu." Hinata said softly. The baby opened her eyes, and they both saw the white of the Hyuga clan eyes under her eyelids.

"It's alright you know Hinata." Kiba said. Hinata looked at Kiba questioningly.

"We've got a boy and a girl. That's all we need right? As long as you and the kids are okay, I don't care if we have more children or not." Kiba stated. Hinata smiled widely.

"Thank you for saying that Kiba-Kun." Hinata said softly.

"I'd like to call her Naruko." Hinata added.

"Why Naruko?" Kiba asked.

"It's the female form of Naruto's name. If it hadn't been for him, I would've given up, when Tsunade-Sama was trying to get her out. I felt like I was slipping away, but Naruto kept talking to me, and encouraging me." Hinata said.

"Naruto came in with you?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, he said he wouldn't let me go in on my own. Since you weren't there, he said he'd come in, because he knows what it's like to give birth, and he wanted to support me. Sasuke stayed with Ten Ten in the waiting room. She couldn't come in with me, because she was very anxious, and Tsunade-Sama, Naruto and Sasuke were all worried she'd go into labour early." Hinata replied. Kiba smiled widely.

"Well then Naruko it is. She'll be a strong Kunoichi like you." Kiba stated.

That was when Naruto arrived back in the room.

"Here's some coffee you two." Naruto stated. Hinata and Kiba both stared at him and he blinked back.

"What do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Thanks for staying with Hinata, and looking after her, while I wasn't here Naruto." Kiba said softly.

"That's okay Kiba. I couldn't leave her by herself. It must suck to have been sent on a mission when all this was going on." Naruto stated. Kiba nodded.

"We've decided to name her Naruko. After you Naruto." Hinata said kindly. Naruto blinked.

"You guys don't have to do that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nah but we want to." Kiba quipped.

"Okay then guys. I'm honoured." Naruto replied. The three all smiled at the tiny baby girl that rested in Hinata's arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zetsu read the letter he'd been sent by Pein.

"I understand perfectly." Zetsu stated. He burned the piece of paper diligently in his hand, with a fire jutsu as he set off to put Akatsuki's new plan into action.

xXxXxXx FIVE MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Hana was strolling down the street slowly, holding Mikoto. The eight month old baby was sleeping on Hana's shoulder and Hana was rubbing her back gently. The little girl's black hair had become longer and Hana had taken to tying it into little pigtails. Tsunade had said her hair was long for a baby of her age, but Hana didn't mind that. Itachi was on a mission, and Hana had decided to go and visit Ten Ten and Hinata, to see how they were doing. She heard a swishing sound behind her, and turned quickly, but saw nothing. Startled, Mikoto started crying.

"It's okay sweetie, Mommy's here." Hana said soothingly to the crying child. She felt something hit the back of her neck and everything faded into blackness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko had just placed Obito in his crib. The child had Anko's dark hair and Kakashi's eyes. He even had a mini-Sharingan in his left eye, just like Kakashi. Anko had given birth three months ago and everything had gone to plan. Obito seemed to be a happy, healthy baby. Kakashi had gone on a mission, and Anko was more than a little fed up, as she hadn't wanted to leave the house with Obito yet. Something was bothering her. In fact, she'd felt like she was being watched, ever since Kakashi left on his mission a week ago. She went to the kitchen to get a can of soda. She was hoping that the sugar would calm her down a little. She'd always found sugar calming, unlike a lot of people. She heard Obito start crying and ran towards his room.

"_He doesn't usually wake up for at least half an hour."_ Anko thought to herself. Alarm bells were going off in her head as she approached the door, and saw a creature holding her baby. Half black, half white, and an Akatsuki robe, Anko could only assume that this was Zetsu.

"Put my baby down." Anko hissed angrily.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You will have to come with me Anko Mitarashi." Zetsu stated. Anko swiftly landed a hard kick to Zetsu's arms, making him release Obito immediately. She grabbed him before he hit the floor, and held him tightly. He was still wailing. At this point, Anko had a choice. Run and try to get away, to save her baby, or fight, and probably be killed, while Zetsu took Obito anyway. Her choice was clear. Zetsu made a grab for her, and she dodged. Obito was still crying, reminding Anko that he was still in danger. She made a kick to Zetsu's chest and he flew backwards into the wall. That was when she decided to make a run for it, while he was preoccupied. Too bad for her, that Zetsu recovered quickly. She felt herself grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall. She tried to get Zetsu to release her. But it was to no avail.

"I'm sorry Anko Mitarashi. You've given me no choice." Zetsu stated blankly. She felt a blow to the side of her head, and the last thing she heard were Obito's cries.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten and Hinata were sat together in the Inuzuka compound's garden. Mariko and Isamu were playing inside. Naruko was in a baby basket, while Ten Ten held her own baby. Little Hizashi, named after Neji's father, had been born a month after Naruko and a month before Anko's baby, Obito. The boy looked exactly like his father, but had his mother's thick chestnut hair, and he was extremely quiet as well. Ten Ten and Hinata were once again together as Neji and Kiba were once again on an Anbu mission.

"Hana-Chan is supposed to be coming to visit soon." Hinata stated.

"Oh I haven't seen her for awhile." Ten Ten replied. The two chatted about what they'd heard about lately. Both of them on maternity leave to look after their babies, this meant they couldn't really get even D rank missions, and they were both bored.

"Ten Ten?" Hinata asked softly.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Ten Ten asked.

"Since Neji left, do you feel like someone's been watching you?" Hinata asked.

"We're Kunoichi we always have our guard up. But come to mention it, I have had a weird feeling that someone's been watching us. What makes you say that?" Ten Ten asked.

"It's just since Kiba-Kun left I've been feeling like someone's watching me. Especially when I'm with Naruko. It's really strange." Hinata said softly.

That was when Ten Ten saw someone behind Hinata in the shadows.

"Hinata!" Ten Ten yelled. It was too late. Whoever it was, had grabbed hold of Hinata and held a kunai to her throat.

"Ten Ten Hyuga. You, Hinata Inuzuka, and the two babies are coming with me." Zetsu stated.

"We are not!" Ten Ten exclaimed. She placed Hizashi next to Naruko in the baby basket, and pulled out her own weapons.

"It's foolish to think you can fight me. I've already seen two of your friends today. They all had the same attitude as you, and they are all captive." The male said, stepping out of the shadows.

"You're Zetsu of Akatsuki." Ten Ten hissed.

"Who did you think it would be?" Zetsu asked. Ten Ten made to stab at Zetsu, but found he was gone within a moment. She felt someone behind her, and turned to see Zetsu. He made a swipe at her, even whilst holding on to Hinata, and Ten Ten dodged expertly. The two babies were crying quietly.

"_They must sense danger."_ Ten Ten thought as she tried to keep away from Zetsu's blows.

Zetsu smirked at her and then knocked Hinata out, and dropped her to the ground. She glared at Zetsu hatefully.

"If you give up now, you'll be able to carry your child to his new destiny." Zetsu stated.

"He doesn't need a destiny! He'll decide it on his own!" Ten Ten yelled. Zetsu smirked and disappeared. Ten Ten looked around rapidly, trying to spot him, before he attacked her. That was when she felt a blow on the back of her head.

"Akatsuki has already decided your son's fate Ten Ten Hyuga." She heard Zetsu say as she faded into the darkness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mariko and Isamu were hidden in the kitchen.

"We need to go and tell someone." Mariko whispered as she saw Zetsu disappear. He held her Mother and Aunt over each shoulder, and carried the baby basket in his arms. She heard the babies wailing frantically. Isamu nodded.

"Let's go quickly." Isamu said softly. The two children ran as fast as they could out of the Inuzuka compound to look for help.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino was humming to herself, as she arranged a vase of flowers. Inoshiro was sat in a highchair watching his Mother intently.

"Hey Inoshiro! Are you bored sweetie? Don't worry, Daddy will be here soon, and he'll play with you! Or Grandma and Grandpa! How would you like that?" Ino said to the baby cheerfully. Inoshiro giggled and waved his little arms in the air. She heard the back door of the shop open.

"Hey Kankuro? Is that you?" Ino called out. There was no answer.

"Mom? Dad?" Ino called again. Again there was no answer.

"Gaara?" Ino attempted. She was worried now. That was when her visitor arrived through the shop.

Ino breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Temari.

"Hey Temari. Sorry, you scared me for a second." Ino said softly. Temari grinned, Tenshi giggled in her arms.

"I was going to ask if you could look after Tenshi for an hour. I'm going to talk to Tsunade about having citizenship here. Shika-Kun always seems to miss Konoha so much when we go back and forth." Temari said softly. Ino grinned.

"Sure I can. I've got Inoshiro giggling like a nutcase, and I'm not even doing anything with him. I'm sure that I can find something for Tenshi to do." Ino said cheerfully. Temari shook her head.

"Maybe he likes flowers as much as you do." Temari replied.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Ino asked.

"Nope not at all, but I think Kankuro was hoping he'd have a love of puppets." Temari replied, making both females laugh.

"Anyway, Tenshi is one. She's always looking for something to chew on at the moment, so you have fun trying to stop her eating the flowers." Temari stated, as she handed Tenshi to Ino. Tenshi smiled up at Ino, and Ino ruffled her dark hair.

"Don't worry Temari, I'll take good care of her. Besides, Kankuro is supposed to be getting here soon. So I'm sure he'll keep the kids entertained." Ino stated happily. Temari just laughed and left the flower shop. Neither female noticed the dark shadow hidden in the back room of the shop as Temari left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kankuro approached the flower shop, whistling a cheerful tune. He went to walk through the back door, but something was blocking it.

"What the- why would the door be blocked?" Kankuro thought to himself. He shoved against the door, which gradually moved. Once it was open, Kankuro saw the shop was a complete mess. There were smashed pots everywhere, along with clods of earth and plants were sprawled across the room. Most of the shelves had been shattered, and as Kankuro looked around, he noticed a scrap of pink near the till counter. He ran over, to see Tenshi crying, her little face red, and tears streaking down her chubby little cheeks. Kankuro picked the little girl up carefully, and looked around for any trace of Ino, or Inoshiro, but saw nothing but a broken highchair, and a blue ribbon lying on the floor near it...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mariko and Isamu had been running for a long time. Isamu held on to Ruko tightly. The two then saw Iruka leaving Ichiraku's.

"Iruka-San!" The two yelled loudly. Iruka turned to look at the children.

"What's wrong you two? Mariko? Isamu? Where are you parents?" He asked.

"Someone came and took our Mommies away, and he took Naruko and Hizashi!" Mariko yelled, tear streaming down her cheeks.

"Can you describe who took them?" Iruka asked calmly, trying to get the children to focus.

"A weird plant man. He was half black and half white, and he had a black cloak on with red clouds all over it." Isamu replied. The two children were both shaking with fear.

"Mommy tried to fight him, but he hit her and she fell, and he took Mommy and Auntie Hinata and the babies away." Mariko wailed. Iruka picked up both children and set off running to the Hokage tower.

"_Let's hope we can find them quickly."_ Iruka thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Temari had finished her conversation with Tsunade.

"I'd better go and get Tenshi, she's probably driving Ino crazy at the moment." Temari stated. Tsunade smirked.

"Good luck Temari." Tsunade stated. That was when Iruka burst into the office, holding Mariko and Isamu.

"Hokage-Sama, Ten Ten and Hinata have been abducted with their babies." Iruka exclaimed. Tsunade's eyes went wide and she dropped her cup of sake, unceremoniously on the floor, where the cup shattered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was rubbing his large stomach absently as he ate celery sticks. The twins stared at their Daddy with fascination.

"Can we touch your stomach Daddy?" Hijiri asked.

"Please Daddy?" Hisoka asked.

"Sure you can." Naruto replied. Hisoka and Hijiri both put their small hands on Naruto's large belly. They both felt their eyes widen.

"Hey she kicked me." Hijiri stated.

"She kicked me too." Hisoka added.

"Daddy, do you think she's gonna be a strong Ninja, like you and Father and Uncle 'tachi?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah Daddy. And like us. We're gonna be strong Ninja too one day." Hijiri added.

"Yeah I think you two and your sister are gonna be the strongest Ninja. You'll be even stronger than me and your father, and Uncle." Naruto replied. Hisoka and Hijiri grinned widely and then carried on feeling Naruto's stomach, hoping for their sister to kick again. Naruto smiled at the twins as they stared intently at his swollen stomach.

"Just one more month to go, right Daddy?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeap that's right." Naruto said softly.

There was a crash in the kitchen, and Naruto pulled out a Kunai.

"You two go and hide quickly. If anything happens to me, run quick and get the first person you see and know." Naruto whispered to them, as he pulled himself up. The twins complied, by hiding behind the one of the couches. Before Naruto could leave the room, Zetsu arrived.

"Nine tails Jinchuriki, it's time for you to come with me." Zetsu stated.

"Like I'd go anywhere with you." Naruto hissed.

"Others said the same things. They are all prisoners of Akatsuki now." Zetsu replied blandly.

"Who else have you taken you bastard?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hana Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Inuzuka, Ten Ten Hyuga and Anko Mitarashi. And of course, the babies." Zetsu stated blandly.

Naruto glared fiercely.

"I know your twins are hidden around here. We can fight, and I can kill them both, or you can come quietly, and no harm will come to them, or you." Zetsu stated. Naruto looked around the room, realising there wasn't much room to fight. A full scale fight could also bring about early labour. There was a risk to him, the baby and the twins. Naruto glared at Zetsu. He looked for a weak spot. He saw a wound in Zetsu's side, and made to hit at it. But he was stopped before he could manage it. His arms were in a vice grip, as he heard and felt Zetsu whisper in his ear.

"Your friend Ino gave me that wound earlier. It's barely a scratch. I didn't hurt her though." Zetsu hissed. He let go of Naruto and Naruto felt a whack to the side of his head. Instantly his world went black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Itachi were walking towards the Uchiha compound. Itachi stopped a few minutes from the gate.

"What's wrong Aniki?" Sasuke asked. Itachi picked up a pink teddy bear.

"It's Mikoto's. Your satanic offspring bought it for her. She loves it so much that Hana takes it everywhere they go. Something isn't right." Itachi stated.

"You're right. Something doesn't feel right today." Sasuke replied. That was when the pair heard frantic footsteps running along the paths of the compound. Sasuke ran up towards the gate, and saw the twins, looking terrified, running towards him.

"Father! Father! Someone took Daddy away!" Hijiri yelled.

"He said he took Auntie Hana, and Auntie Ino, and Auntie Hinata and Ten Ten, and Anko-San too!" Hisoka yelled. Itachi looked at the children.

"Can you tell me who it was?" Itachi asked.

"He was weird, he had a plant around his head, and his face was white one side and black on the other, and he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it." Hijiri said.

"He told Daddy that if he went quietly, that he wouldn't hurt us. Daddy tried to fight, but he couldn't and the man knockeded him out." Hisoka added. Both Sasuke and Itachi had a terrible feeling of dread in their hearts as they went to report these happenings to the Hokage.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so finally Akatsuki made a move. Yeah I know they're evil. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and I'll be back soon with an update for you guys to chew over.


	21. The Plan Comes To Fruition

Okay all, here it is. The long awaited plan of the Akatsuki. But I doubt anyone's going to like it. Anywho I hope everyone enjoys the chappie.

A/N: _"Naruto speaking to Kyubi."_

'_Kyubi Speaking To Naruto.'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 21 – The Plan Comes To Fruition.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi walked into the home he now shared with Anko only to see that the place was a wreck.

"_There's been a fight here."_ Kakashi thought to himself angrily. He stepped over shards of broken objects and went into Obito's room. Only to find no sign of Anko and Obito. Kakashi growled under his breath angrily.

"_I need to go and report this to the Hokage." _Kakashi thought to himself.

"_Then I need to find them."_ He added silently as he left. Taking note that there was some blood on the wall near the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto woke up feeling dazed. The blackness had given way to reveal a dark room. He felt that he was lying on a futon. He looked around to see Hana cradling Mikoto tearfully. He also saw Ten Ten slumped in a corner, on a futon, and Hinata lying on a futon beside her. A basket was beside them. Naruto assumed that the basket contained Naruko and Hizashi. He saw Anko cradling Obito to her chest and looking extremely defensive. Ino was lying on another futon, but Naruto could see that she didn't look too well. Inoshiro was cradled next to her and her hair was loose. Naruto noticed blood on the side of her face. Naruto felt nervous as he looked around, and the more he saw, the more nervous he became.

"Naruto?" Hana questioned.

"Yeah Hana?" Naruto asked.

"Are you alright? You were unconscious when they bought you in here." Hana asked kindly.

"I'm alright. I feel kinda dazed though." Naruto said softly.

"We all feel like that. Ten Ten isn't even moving. Hinata hasn't regained consciousness and neither has Ino. I don't know what they want with us but it isn't good." Anko said.

"Mikoto's been sleeping for too long." Hana said weakly. Naruto could hear the tears in her voice.

"I don't think they want to hurt any of us. At least not yet. So I think whatever they've done to us and the children must be to keep us quiet." Naruto stated. Anko nodded.

"I agree. I fought back against that Zetsu guy, he had the perfect opportunity to kill me once he'd knocked me out and taken Obito. But he didn't. They must want us for something." Anko stated in agreement.

"What do you think they want with the children?" Hana asked fearfully, as she cradled Mikoto _that_ much closer to her.

"They've only taken children that are under the age of one." Anko said softly as she looked around. They all turned when Ten Ten groaned slightly. She moved a little and picked up her son. Her moves were slow and deliberate.

"That Zetsu said... something... something about..." Ten Ten seemed to be trying to dreg something from the pit of her memories.

"He said... something about... taking my son... to his new destiny?" Ten Ten said groggily.

'_Gaki?'_ Naruto heard Kyubi calling him within his mind. As always Naruto responded. It couldn't hurt to have some advice in this situation after all.

"_What's wrong Kyubi?"_

'_They want to seal others like me within your children.'_

"_How is that possible? The other babies aren't newborns!"_

'_That doesn't matter. They've obviously found one of the old rituals.'_

"_What old rituals?"_

'_There is a ritual that was used in ancient times. Before Shinobi villages and before people knew about chakra. They used the bond between mother and child to stabilize the seal and keep the demons from damaging the chakra coils of the host. But in most cases, the mothers would be killed. The strain on their chakra coils would be far too great. After chakra was discovered, and the idea of using a newborn, whose coils weren't developed, that ritual wasn't used.'_

"_Do you know if any of us are likely to survive?"_

'_The one you call Anko probably will. Funny how she despises that curse mark she carries, but it'll stop the overload of her chakra coils. The bad side to that is that the extra transference may fall to her baby to carry. But he's only three months, so I would say the odds are about ninety percent to his survival of the ritual. Hana and her child are far less likely to survive. Mikoto's age is a factor on the ritual. If she survives, Hana definitely won't. Mikoto is eight months old. Her chakra coils are more developed then the other babies. Chakra coils are fully developed by the age of one. If Mikoto survives the ritual, and the odds really are forty percent she will, she may become extremely unbalanced as she gets older. Like your old friend Gaara. Although that was because his undeveloped spirit was fused with Shukaku.'_

"_What about the others?"_

'_Hinata isn't recovered from what happened when she gave birth to her daughter. Congratulations on the name sake by the way Gaki!'_

"_Get on with it. We're in a situation here Kyubi."_

'_Well with her not being fully recovered she's still weak and the ritual practically drains all your energy until you hardly have a drop to survive on. Hinata doesn't have enough. The good news is the odds of Naruko surviving are seventy percent. If Hinata can survive the ritual however the odds increase to one hundred percent survival rate.'_

"_You're so lucky I understand percentages Kyubi or I'd be lost. What about Ten Ten and Hizashi?"_

'_Well Hizashi is four months old. His odds are better than Naruko's. Eighty percent, I'd say to survival. Ten Ten went through a routine human birth right?'_

"_Yeah that's right."_

'_Her odds of survival are good then, considering that she's been conserving her chakra with that thing you humans call maternity breaks. When I gave birth to kits, I was on my feet searching for nourishing blood for my kits. You humans laze around all day letting babies be an excuse to do nothing.'_

"_Shut up Kyubi! Human parents and babies are very different from demon parents and babies! Wait a second... did you say you had children?"_

'_That is not the point of the matter at the moment. The point is that you're all in a certain degree of danger. The one you call Ino is in trouble as well. She's been unconscious for a long time. In fact she hasn't regained consciousness since we were bought here. I sense that the fight she put up to try and fend off that Zetsu must have put enormous strain on her. She was obviously injured and unlike you she doesn't heal right away. That added to the fact that her son is also eight months old, like Mikoto, her chances and her son's chances of survival are extremely slim. I'd say there's only a thirty percent chance that her child will survive the ritual. Her chances are worse.'_

"_We can't let them do that? At least two of my friends will end up dead. Maybe all of us will be killed."_

'_Except you and your children.'_

"_Children!"_

'_Yes. One boy and one girl. I haven't been able to talk to you about it. When you and the Uchiha aren't mating like rabid rabbit demons, you're usually so deeply asleep I can't contact you. Try meditating more gaki!'_

"_YOU PICKED A HELL OF A TIME TO TELL ME I'M EXPECTING TWINS AGAIN!"_

'_Well you'll all survive. Seeing as your children are unborn and you have me to help with the healing process. The rate for your survival and theirs are one hundred percent. If you're lucky, they only think that you're having one child and will only try to seal one demon in one child. Of course they may have their suspicions. That and if they chose to seal Shukaku within one of your children, that child will probably end up with problems like your fellow Jinchuriki Gaara. After all, he was an insomniac before Shukaku was so rudely removed.'_

"_I don't want any child of mine to suffer the same way I did. I don't want any of the children to suffer like I did. The village will look down on us all like animals. That and so many Jinchuriki in one village is an imbalance of power. Tsunade was telling me, you know, for my Hokage training, that if there's imbalance it usually leads to war between the nations. If Akatsuki seal the demons they've captured into the kids, then the other Shinobi villages will want to go to war over it. Well, maybe not Suna, but definitely the others."_

'_You are getting cleverer in your old age gaki. But you're right. That's if Akatsuki plan to send you back. I should tell you that if Konoha Shinobi don't make it to you in time, they'll kill each of the other mothers here one by one, as soon as they've finished successful rituals. They want to raise these children to be weapons Naruto. Living, breathing weapons. Once the ritual is over, you're all no longer necessary. They'll take the children and raise them to their specifications. You'll be kept alive until it's time for you to have your babies. But until then they will seal a demon within one of your children.'_

"_So how can I inform the others of what's happening? How can we even tell where we are?"_

'_Well I can tell you where we are. I was awake the whole time you were unconscious. They bought us to a base they have in Ame. Not the same base you were in before. Another base. Of course that makes no difference as the drug that's been used on you won't allow you to use your chakra to make a summon.'_

"_WHAT? This is stupid! I am not letting those bastards turn my kids, or any of the other kids into Jinchuriki. It's not fair on any of them."_

'_I'm afraid that for now there isn't much choice. I don't know if I can do anything Naruto. You have to be prepared for the worst. You need to tell your comrades what's going on. Maybe you can think of a plan together. But as it is, I can't really tell you anything you don't already know at the moment.'_

"_Well thanks for your help Kyubi."_

'_No problem. Your village needs new security measures. For all of you to get kidnapped in one day is ridiculous.'_ Kyubi scoffed.

Naruto finished his conversation with Kyubi, and looked at the others around him. Anko, Hana and Ten Ten were all staring at him.

"Sorry about that guys. Look we have a big problem." Naruto said softly. He started explaining exactly what was about to happen to them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked out of her home, to see Kankuro rushing past, holding Tenshi. A panicked look marred his features.

"Kankuro? What's wrong?" Sakura called out. Her pregnancy was showing clearly, and with Lee away on a mission for the village, and her mother running the shop, Sakura was bored beyond belief. She was headed out to see Tsunade at this point. After all, Akina had finally moved with Sai into the special dormitories created for the Waves' students. Kankuro gave Sakura an even more panicked look.

"It's Ino and Inoshiro. They're gone. I don't know what happened. The flower shop is a wreck, and I found Tenshi crying behind the counter. I need to go and tell the Hokage." Kankuro stated. His voice trembled slightly with fear for the people he loved most. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"I'll come with you Kankuro." Sakura stated. Kankuro nodded his head in understanding and the pair took off towards the Hokage tower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Anko, Hana and Ten Ten were attempting to wake Hinata and Ino. Ino didn't move at all. Hinata groaned weakly and made attempts to move but it all seemed in vain. That was when the door to whatever form of cell or room they were in opened with a shriek. They recognised Kisame as the one standing there. He grabbed hold of Naruto straight away.

"Sorry ladies, but your turn will come soon enough." Kisame stated cheerfully. Once he'd pulled Naruto out of the cell, he closed the door with a loud clang and locked it behind him. Naruto was too weak to try and escape what was about to happen to him and his children.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Itachi were speeding towards the Hokage tower. Itachi clutched on to the tiny pink teddy as though it were a lifeline. Hijiri held closely in his arms. Hisoka was in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke could only think of one thing. That he'd failed Naruto. The two Shinobi saw Kankuro running towards the Hokage tower. Sakura was with him.

"What's going on?" Itachi called out.

"Ino and Inoshiro are gone. The flower shop was wrecked and Kankuro found Tenshi behind the counter." Sakura replied. Sasuke could see that this news had disturbed Kankuro greatly.

"Naruto was taken by Akatsuki and Hana and Mikoto are missing." Sasuke said softly.

"Do you think Akatsuki took Ino and Hana?" Sakura asked, as she placed a hand over her baby bump protectively. Itachi nodded.

"I can't think of anything else that makes sense. Zetsu admitted as much when he took Naruto. The twins heard everything." Itachi replied. The group carried on to the Hokage tower in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was being dragged through the corridors of this new Akatsuki base. Of course Naruto was still too groggy to really struggle. He was dragged into a room where Pein was waiting.

"Kyubi's Jinchuriki. Nice to meet you at last." Pein stated.

"Is that all I am? A Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

"It's a title only nine people in the world can carry at any one time." Pein stated stoically.

"You should be proud of it. It's a title that your child will carry as well. Of course, I'm going to have a friend take a look at you before we start this procedure. Just to make sure your child isn't damaged in any way." Pein added. Naruto glared hatefully. His glare became even more hateful when he saw who would be examining him.

"Kabuto? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto yelled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Hokage office was full to bursting with people, as Tsunade attempted to gather a team together to go after Naruto and the missing Kunoichi and their children. Of course the very idea of Akatsuki having taken so many people was disturbing in its self.

"Look you all need to calm down!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone became silent as Tsunade glared thoughtfully. She felt throbbing in her head as she attempted to piece the picture together of this afternoon's events. She looked at Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi and Kankuro. All of whom were expectant. Neji and Kiba had arrived back earlier on during the chaos. Both men looked confused and angry.

"Okay. Kakashi, Kiba, you're both going on this mission." Tsunade stated. The others looked shocked.

"Kiba and Kakashi are both expert trackers. Kakashi's nin dogs and Kiba's family traits are useful to track everyone down. We need to find them before anything happens to them. That's the priority here. Shikamaru?" Tsunade called out. The lazy Chunin stepped forward. Temari stood next to him, holding Tenshi. She looked as disturbed by the day's happenings as everyone else.

"I want you to go with them. You're a strategist. You'll be able to figure out an escape plan quickly Shikamaru. I know that Itachi, Sasuke and Neji want to go. But remember this isn't about getting revenge on Akatsuki, this about getting everyone out safely." Tsunade stated.

"I think I can help you all with that." The group turned in shock at the sound of the familiar voice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was definitely trying to struggle now. Naruto knew better then to assume that Kabuto wouldn't notice the fact there were two babies. He could only hope, and he couldn't risk the lives of his twins like that.

"Why should I let anyone examine me?" Naruto hissed.

"I'm not planning to hurt you Naruto-Kun. I'm actually here under duress myself. Pein needed a medic so he had me tracked down." Kabuto said kindly enough. Even though his face looked angry.

"That's not the point and we both know it. I'm not letting anyone use my baby as a Jinchuriki." Naruto hissed.

"You do not have a choice in the matter Naruto. Besides, you won't live long to see it." Pein said definitely.

Naruto felt himself being held down by Kisame and Zetsu. He saw Kabuto's hands glow with medical chakra, and felt his stomach being examined.

"Sit him up." Kabuto stated after a moment. Naruto felt himself being sat up, gently, even though he tried to get away. His mind was still foggy. He felt so tired that nothing he did seemed effective. He felt his back being scanned.

"What are you scanning his back for?" Pein asked.

"I believe there are two babies." Kabuto replied bluntly.

"Are there?" Pein asked.

"_Oh crap!"_ Naruto thought angrily.

"Yes there appear to be two. One is shielding the other. I couldn't get a clear reading from the stomach because one is protecting the other from view." Kabuto said seriously.

"_Damn bastard."_ Naruto thought to himself angrily.

"Well it looks like we'll be able to place Goyubi and Rokuyubi in a pair of twins." Kisame stated. Naruto glared.

"I won't let you do this!" Naruto yelled.

"As I said before, you have no choice. The drug I had Zetsu give you all is stopping you from drawing on your chakra. That way it'll be safer to seal the demons in your children. You should all be grateful." Pein stated.

"Grateful? So that you can make my children hated? Why should I be grateful to you for that?" Naruto hissed. He felt himself being tied to the table.

"We'll be starting the ritual on some of your friends. You'll be able to watch history being made. Of course I'll be sealing Goyubi and Rokuyubi within your children first." Pein stated.

"Leave." He said bluntly. Kisame and Zetsu left, taking Kabuto with them.

Pein smirked as he used a kunai to cut open the shirt Naruto wore. He then cut open the tip of one of his fingers and started drawing seals on Naruto's stomach with the blood. Naruto knew this was it. He tried to move desperately. He even managed to shift enough to disrupt one of Pein's seals. But that didn't stop Pein at all. He just cleared the messed up seal and started it again. When one finger stopped bleeding, Pein would cut open another one and carry on. Naruto was tied down so thoroughly that his chances of being able to stop Pein were slim to none.

He saw Pein stop writing the seals in blood, and then he saw Pein pick up two small statues. They looked like statues of Buddha.

"These hold your children's futures within them. Once they're place within your children, you'll be sleeping for a while." Pein stated bluntly.

"Don't do this! My children are innocent. They don't need to live with that kind of burden!" Naruto yelled.

"Someone has to. Who better then the child of a Jinchuriki?" Pein questioned. A smug smirk crossed his face briefly.

"This may be painful." Pein stated before he carried on with the sealing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Outside the room, Kisame, Zetsu and Kabuto heard agony filled screams come from inside. None of them moved.

"Well, looks like Leader will be finished sealing the two most powerful demons we've got in a few minutes. Lucky Konan is an expert with seals." Kisame stated. After a few minutes, the screams inside the room stopped. Pein opened the door.

"That took less chakra then I thought it would. That new drug you developed worked well Kabuto." Pein stated.

"Does that mean I get to leave?" Kabuto asked.

"Not yet. We obviously need a medic around for the birth of the cute little Jinchuriki twins." Pein stated. Kabuto glared unhappily.

"Kisame, find a nice little spot to put Naruto's bed, so he can watch the ritual. We wouldn't want him to miss out now would we?" Pein stated in amusement. Kisame nodded. Then Pein turned to look at Zetsu.

"Take Kabuto back to his... room. Then go and tell Konan to meet me where we're keeping the Kunoichi." Pein said blandly. Zetsu replied and left, dragging Kabuto with him.

"_Finally my plan has come to fruition."_ Pein thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hana, Ten Ten and Anko were huddled together, still trying to wake Hinata and Ino. They had heard the screams.

"What did they do to Naruto?" Hana asked once the screams had stopped.

"I don't know. But I doubt it was good." Anko replied. Ten Ten was visibly shaken. She'd never heard or seen a comrade being tortured, nor had she ever been taken prisoner before on a mission. The idea that someone had tortured her pregnant comrade was something she found difficult to take in.

The door opened ten minutes after the females had heard the horrifying screams. They stared, horrified as Pein entered the room. Konan entered after him.

"So which babies are more likely to survive?" Pein questioned.

"Definitely the Hatake. The Hyuuga and the Inuzuka as well." Konan answered.

"Well that leaves one more. Which one? They're both eight months old. It lowers the chances of the ritual working doesn't it?" Pein questioned.

"I'd go for the Yamanaka. It'll be easier with his mother knocked out. Also from Zetsu's report he was carried to term. The Uchiha girl was born early." Konan replied.

"You can't do this!" Hana yelled.

"Well, your comrade Naruto has already gone through the treatment. Of course his is the easier sealing. I'd be prepared for double the suffering if I were you." Konan quipped. Hana's eyes widened as she looked around at her fellow Kunoichi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein and Konan stood outside the cell looking at each other.

"Do you think we'll have problems with the eight month old?" Pein asked.

"Probably. That's why we should seal Shukaku inside him. If we lose the weaker one, it's not going to be so bad." Konan stated. Pein nodded his understanding.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Kunoichi were dragged into a large hall Hana was still dazed and holding on to Mikoto for dear life. Ino and Hinata were both unconscious still. When Ten Ten, Hana and Anko saw Naruto, they gasped.

"Why is Naruto here?" Hana asked.

"Because I've decided to give him and yourself a front row seat Hana. After all, your husband used to work for me." Pein stated. In the middle of the hall, was a large circle created using blood. There were four circles in a square shape around the larger circle, and symbols connected the weird graffiti together. Hinata was laid within one circle, Ino was laid within another. Anko and Ten Ten were chained to the floor within their own little circles. Then handed their babies to hold on to. Naruko was placed next to Hinata in her baby basket and Inoshiro was placed next to Ino carefully. Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Kakuzu stepped up and stood behind one of the four females. Kisame watched Hana, who was sat next to Naruto.

"_I wish he'd wake up."_ Hana thought to herself anxiously. She watched as the four Akatsuki members cut open the tips of their fingers and started drawing symbols on her fellow Kunoichi and their children. She would admit that at this point she was terrified and she knew there was nothing she could do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto opened his eyes, to see Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Kakuzu forming handsigns. He saw Hana sat next to him.

"Are you alright Hana?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm okay. But they're sealing the demons in the other babies now." Hana whispered sadly. Hana and Naruto watched as the blood created symbols started to move towards the babies and upwards, to create sealing marks. Obito's mark appeared on his right shoulder, in the shape of a tortoiseshell. Naruko's mark appeared around her belly button in the shape of a dog's paw. A blue chakra didn't touch Hizashi but instead disappeared into Ten Ten's stomach. Naruto wondered exactly what that meant.

Inoshiro had started crying loudly. Ino was getting paler and paler by the second. Naruto was praying that she wouldn't die. Inoshiro wailed as the kanji for love formed on his forehead, just as it had formed on his uncle's forehead. Naruto knew exactly which demon had been sealed into Gaara's nephew. The Akatsuki members had finished their ritual, and the symbols and circles drawn with blood had disappeared. All that was left were the small babies and four unconscious women.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's it for this week. I am informing you that while I will be updating next week, I'm not going to be able to update from between the fourth of May to the eighteenth of May, as I will be in Spain for two weeks, on holiday, making my mother use her life to the best of her abilities. I mean she puts up with my madness so it's only fair I put up with her weird quirks too, so I'm taking her to Spain for her birthday. I know I'm a weirdo. But during this time, I will still be writing. So you'll be getting updates when I get back from two weeks in the sunshine, I promise. In fact I usually get inspired by new things that I see. This fic I started writing in sunny Cyprus, whilst visiting relatives with my grandparents. LOL!

Anywho I just thought I'd let you all know so that you don't freak when I disappear for two weeks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and I'll be updating next week. In fact I've already started writing the next chapter. Bye all.


	22. Escape?

Okay everyone. Here's the twenty Second chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. I hope y'all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 22 – Escape?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Shinobi in the Hokage's office stared at Deidara of Akatsuki in complete shock.

"How can you help us? Are you about to betray your buddies to help us get our wives and kids back?" Kiba hissed.

"Actually, yeah un. Simply because I have a kid of my own. I can't stand and watch it. It doesn't sit well with me." Deidara stated. They all noticed the five year old child with him.

"Daddy un? Are we gonna stick 'round here for a while un? Can I play with the big rocks outside un?" The little boy said cheerfully.

"No Zephyr. You can't play with the rocks outside un? They belong to this village." Deidara told the child sternly. The boy, Zephyr, pouted cutely.

"I'll lead you to the base where they're being hidden. I'll help you free them. In return, I want the safety of my son guaranteed un. He'll stay here while I help you. Then we leave freely. I need to keep moving to keep him safe." Deidara stated.

Tsunade nodded.

"Fine. Your son will have my protection. He'll stay here whilst you help my Shinobi. No harm will come to him. But should you attempt to betray us during the mission, I can promise you'll be executed on the spot. Or bought back here for execution. Do you understand that?" Tsunade asked. Deidara nodded.

"When they execute people, do they get blown up?" Zephyr asked.

"No un! What is it with you and blowing people up un?" Deidara exclaimed fiercely. The other Shinobi stared at Deidara incredulously.

"Do you not realise the kind of attacks you use in battle or something?" Temari asked.

"I'm sure he does."

The group turned to look at Gaara, who'd just spoken.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked.

"Akatsuki abducted some of our Shinobi and their children." Tsunade stated.

"That includes Ino and Inoshiro." Kankuro hissed angrily. Gaara glared fiercely. Sand started swirling around him dangerously.

"How dare those bastards kidnap my nephew and his mother!" Gaara hissed dangerously. He looked around.

"Where's Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Also taken by the Akatsuki. You know he's pregnant, so they must've wanted to seal a demon inside his child." Tsunade replied softly. The sadness broke through her voice. Gaara looked enraged. His eyes were alight with anger.

"We have a plan to get them all back Gaara. Ino, Inoshiro-kun and Naruto." Temari said kindly. Gaara nodded.

"I'll go with you." He said calmly.

"But Gaara, you're the Kazekage!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"My nephew, and his mother, and my best friend, are all in danger. I can't sit back and watch." Gaara replied. Tsunade nodded her understanding.

"Okay, now to make a plan." Tsunade stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was watching over Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten. Anko seemed to be alright, but he kept looking over at her.

"I don't get why the demon went into Ten Ten." Hana said softly.

"There's only one reason I can think of. That she's pregnant." Naruto replied.

"Are you serious?" Hana asked. Naruto nodded.

"The jutsu was designed to enter the youngest child with the parent. Ten Ten must be pregnant for the demon to seal it's self into her stomach." Naruto replied. They heard a groan from Ten Ten then. She opened her eyes blearily and looked at Naruto and Hana.

"Why do I feel like someone bowled me down with a thousand Gai-Senseis?" Ten Ten asked groggily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein looked troubled.

"What's wrong Pein?" Konan asked softly.

"I didn't expect that Ten Ten Hyuga was pregnant. The demon sealed it's self into her stomach. It might cause adverse affects." Pein replied.

"We'll just have to deal with them." Konan stated. Pein nodded and gave a soft smile.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

A group of Shinobi made their way through the Akatsuki base. Deidara was leading them. They soon reached a locked up cell. Over powering the poor Kisame, the group broke into the cell. They were shocked by what they saw.

Ino and Hinata were unconscious, Ten Ten was leaning against a wall looking paler then she'd ever been before. Hana sat with Anko, who also looked pale. The children seemed unconscious also. Naruto however seemed relatively fine.

"We need to get them out of here." Sasuke whispered. He walked over to Naruto, who grabbed hold of him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... I couldn't stop them... I just... I tried but I was too weak." Naruto practically sobbed.

"What did they do Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"They... they sealed demons into our children." Naruto whispered.

"Children?" Sasuke asked.

"Kyubi told me they're twins. But Kabuto told them. Now they're both... they're both gonna be stuck with the life I had." Naruto uttered. His voice cracking, as he tried not to cry.

"You're wrong Dobe. They'll have us. They'll always have us. They've got two older brothers, and you, and me, and Itachi and Hana. They have an older cousin, they'll have plenty of friends. They're not going to lead the life you led." Sasuke said comfortingly. Naruto gripped on to Sasuke tighter.

"I hate to break up the love fest un, but most of the women won't be able to fight. Even Naruto isn't going to be able to. While you're carrying them, if we get caught, who's ready to jump into the fray un?" Deidara asked.

"I can walk." Naruto replied. He got shakily to his feet and walked over to Anko and Hana.

"Are you two alright to walk?" Naruto asked. They nodded.

"I don't think I could fight, but I can manage walking." Anko stated.

"I think I could probably fight if I needed to." Hana said.

"Hinata, Ten Ten and Ino are the worst off. They'll need carrying." Naruto said softly. Kiba moved forward and picked up Hinata. Gaara picked up Inoshiro, while Shikamaru picked up Ino. Neji picked up Ten Ten, and Naruto took Hizashi. Anko pulled herself up, with Kakashi to lean on, and held on to Obito. Hana allowed Itachi to help her up, and insisted on holding on to Mikoto. The group snuck through the base, until they got to the entrance.

There was Zetsu, Kisame, and Kakuzu, blocking the entrance.

"Who wants to take who?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll take Zetsu." Gaara stated coldly.

"I'll take on my old partner Kisame." Itachi said blankly.

"I'll fight Kakuzu." Kakashi said softly. The group parted, leaving Itachi, Kakashi and Gaara. Gaara used his sand to hand Inoshiro over to Sasuke.

"You sure you want to fight Itachi? You know how good we are!" Kisame asked.

"Are _you_ sure you want to fight us?" Itachi replied. The Shinobi all took fighting stances and prepared for the fight of their lives.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay I know you are all going to hate me, but that's the end of the chapter. I hope you relatively liked this chapter. Please R&R and I'll be back in two weeks.


	23. Showdown! Akatsuki Versus Konoha Ninja!

Okay all. The chapter you've been waiting for. The fight scene (hopefully not rubbish) and other things. There are serious Naruto Shippuuden spoilers if you haven't read the Manga or watched the show. So... yeah I thought I'd just warn ya people. I hope ya like this chappie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 23 – Showdown! Akatsuki Versus Konoha Ninja!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara looked around at the enclosed space.

"_This isn't going to end well if they fight here. We'll all be killed."_ Deidara thought to himself. He made the tiniest spider bomb, and sent it crawling along the ground. Soon it reached its target, and exploded. The exit behind the three Akatsuki members blasted outwards, leaving a giant hole to the outside world. Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu glared.

"Deidara, you traitor, you help them escape and there's no turning back for you." Kakuzu hissed.

"I don't care about turning back un. Only moving forwards." Deidara replied. He turned to the rest of the group.

"You need to get moving so that you can escape. Kakashi, Itachi and Gaara can follow on later." Deidara stated. Shikamaru nodded his agreement.

"I'll stay here in case I'm needed." Deidara told them softly. They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Just go." Deidara told them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke bit his lip.

"_I don't like leaving my brother and the others to fight alone."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Pass Inoshiro to me Sasuke if you want to stay." Naruto told him. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I know you don't want to leave Itachi alone. So if you want to stay and back him up I'm not going to stop you. If I wasn't a pregnant man I'd stay with you, but I have to think sensibly." Naruto added. Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto full on the lips. The rest of the group stared in awe at Sasuke's passionate display of love towards Naruto. Sasuke let Naruto go after a few moments, and Naruto stared at Sasuke, wide-eyed and blushing.

"Teme! Stop getting over-emotional on me!" Naruto exclaimed. But the look on his face certainly showed he'd enjoyed what had just happened. Sasuke smiled and passed Inoshiro to Naruto. Now the pregnant male cradled a baby in each arm.

"I'll be back Dobe." Sasuke said softly.

"You'd better be Teme." Naruto replied.

"I hate to break you two up at a romantic point in your relationship, but we have to get out of here. This is about to get really ugly." Shikamaru stated. Naruto nodded and the group left. Sasuke and Deidara turned back to watch the triple threat fight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi looked at Kisame angrily.

"I never knew you could feel emotions Itachi. You got angry over us 'abducting' your wife and child. How many times have you abducted people from their families as a member of Akatsuki?" Kisame asked sarcastically.

"None. Unlike you I have a conscience." Itachi replied. Kisame swung Samehade at Itachi's head. Itachi dodged, and their private battle began.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi and Kakuzu faced off. There were no pleasantries exchanged between these foes. Kakashi powered up a Raikiri and charged at Kakuzu. Kakuzu dodged. Kakashi anticipated this and moved his Raikiri to meet his opponent. He struck Kakuzu through the heart. Kakuzu smirked evilly at Kakashi, as his shirt tore open, revealing four masks on his back. One of the masks exploded.

"_What the hell?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"I have more than one heart, Konoha Shinobi. You're the one known as Kakashi, also known as Sharingan Kakashi, the copy-nin in the bingo book." Kakuzu stated.

"How can you have more than one heart?" Kakashi asked, astounded.

"I take hearts from the strongest warriors I've killed. We'll see how strong you are to see if your heart will replace the one you just took." Kakuzu replied.

"_He had four masks on his back. If I include his own heart, which he must be able to switch, that makes five. One exploded when I used Raikiri against him. So that leaves three masks, plus his heart. That means one down, four more to go."_ Kakashi thought irritably.

"_I can use three more Raikiri if I'm lucky, then I'll be out of chakra. I have to find a way to weaken him."_ Kakashi added silently. He hoped this battle wouldn't be his last.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara was being protected by his sand shield at the moment. Zetsu couldn't penetrate it. Gaara smirked inwardly to himself.

"_Once I take this one down I can help the others."_ Gaara thought to himself. He noted that the plant around Zetsu's head was trying to suck his sand up, trying to get closer to him. Gaara growled angrily, as he moved away from Zetsu.

"_This might be harder than I thought."_ Gaara mused silently.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was dodging Samehade as soon as he was able to see the movements that Kisame made. His Sharingan read Kisame like an open book, but it was draining Itachi's chakra and eyesight like nothing else.

"_I need to finish him off quickly."_ Itachi thought. Little realising that Kisame was actually thinking the same thing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Deidara were watching the three fights. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and he didn't miss a moment.

"Your brother looks like he's getting tired Sasuke." Deidara stated.

"Itachi knows his limits." Sasuke replied. Secretly hoping that he wouldn't have to jump in. He knew his brother well enough to know he wouldn't appreciate Sasuke jumping in.

"That Gaara is a tough customer. I remember fighting him before." Deidara quipped. Sasuke saw Gaara creating a wave of sand that was chasing Zetsu madly.

"I'm sure Zetsu will be finished soon enough. Gaara doesn't like to play around." Sasuke stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara was once again smirking.

"I'll show you what happens to those that try to hurt my family!" Gaara yelled angrily. That was when his wave of sand finally caught Zetsu. Zetsu couldn't escape the pull of the dusky, golden grains and was quickly engulfed. Gaara then performed his sand burial jutsu with glee. Zetsu's final scream was a horror to behold in any nation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara looked slightly ill as he witnessed Zetsu's death.

"I told you Gaara doesn't play around." Sasuke quipped when he saw the slightly green look on Deidara's face.

"I'm lucky I never let him catch me with that un!" Deidara exclaimed. Gaara came over to stand with Sasuke and Deidara.

"Do you think your brother and Kakashi need any help?" Gaara asked.

"My brother would be more than a little pissed off if we helped him. But Kakashi might need us in a few minutes." Sasuke replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was running low on chakra. Getting three out of the five hearts destroyed had cost him more then he thought it would. Three Raikiri's in one day, along with continuous use of his Sharingan eye, had left him with practically no chakra. Kakuzu was still going strong however. That was when Kakuzu pinned Kakashi down.

"Well now I can replace one of the three hearts you destroyed with your own. Then I'll kill your little friends over there and take their hearts. I can always carry more." Kakuzu uttered. That was when a fist came ploughing through Kakuzu's chest. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he realised that the fist was using a Chidori.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned. The last of the four masks exploded. Kakashi managed to wriggle away, as Kakuzu fell to the ground, angrily cursing. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. He didn't look remorseful in the slightest.

"You wanted me to let him kill you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." Kakashi replied. He grinned wickedly.

"One heart to go and Kakuzu's finished." Kakashi added. Sasuke smirked.

"That's easily remedied." Sasuke replied, forming another Chidori in his hand. Kakuzu got up, weak from the loss of blood. He had four holes in his body and he was practically out of chakra. Sasuke sped forward with his Chidori and pierced through Kakuzu's chest, effectively ending Kakuzu's life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi smirked as Kisame noticed Zetsu was gone, and Kakuzu was now dead. Kisame glared when he noted his former partner's mocking smirk, as well as the absence of his two other teammates. Then an evil smirk crossed his face, as an idea ran through his mind.

"Well Itachi everyone knows the best way to get to you is to get your little brother." Kisame quipped. Itachi's eyes widened as Kisame headed straight for Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled. He headed after Kisame, hoping to cut him off.

"_I have to make it!"_ Itachi yelled within his mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kisame made it to Sasuke. There was the sound of a sword slashing through the air, a yell of pain, a spurting of blood across the sky, and then there was silence as the eyes of the onlookers, looked on their fatally injured comrade.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. I know you all hate me. I'm an evil person. But no worries. I'll be updating next week. Please R&R and tell me what ya all think okay? See ya next week.


	24. Death and Loss! The Path Of The Shinobi!

Okay all, another wait is over. Who's dead and who's alive will now be revealed. Of course I planned this out while I was in sunny Majorca, in Spain. That was fun. I lived with a pool in my back garden for two weeks and fizzy drinks on tap. I read and tanned and plotted out fanfictions for a bit. So yeah, now I'm so tan my family don't recognise me it's time to carry on with my evil plots. So who knows whether or not I'm planning on killing off Sasuke, and never giving Naruto that happy ending? Anyone? Oh well, on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 24 – Death and Loss! The Path of the Shinobi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi stared as blood stained the ground. Sasuke looked as though he couldn't quite believe what was happening. Drops of blood dripped from his face. The rest of the group stared in shock as Kisame pulled his sword from a chest with a wet squelch.

Their new comrade, Deidara, was stood in front of Sasuke, a gaping wound in the middle of his chest. He looked passive, despite the pain he must have felt at that moment. He fell backwards, caught by Sasuke, and Itachi helped his brother, lower their comrade to the ground.

"Deidara, why did you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know un. I know that if I die, my son is still going to be safe. Your kids... who's going to protect them? Especially if what I know 'bout the ritual is true?" Deidara whispered.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"If a Jinchuriki is planted in an unborn child, the mother usually dies during the birth. It's rare that the mother survives. There was only one case in all Jinchuriki births where the mother survived. She went mad afterwards. Naruto may not even survive giving birth to one of those twins, let alone two. Who's going to look after them then?" Deidara whispered. Sasuke felt his heart stop.

"I'll make sure that Zephyr is safe Deidara." Itachi told his old comrade.

"I swear he'll grow up with my daughter and any other children I have. I'll make sure he'll always be safe." Itachi swore. Deidara gave a weak grin as he coughed up some blood.

"Thanks Itachi un. Just... make sure he doesn't make himself become a Shinobi. If he... if he really wants to it's fine. But I don't... I don't want him to think he has to." Deidara said softly. Itachi nodded his understanding.

"Sasuke, look after your family. I wish I'd looked after mine better." Deidara whispered.

"Tell Zephyr that I love him. That I'm proud of him, no matter what." Deidara whispered out. His breath caught in his throat, and rattled. Then the explosive rock nin breathed no more. Deidara was dead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zephyr stared out of Tsunade's office window.

"Tsunade Hokage?" Zephyr asked innocently.

"You can't blow up the Hokage monument Zephyr." Tsunade quipped.

"It's not that Tsunade Hokage. I think something's wrong." Zephyr said softly. Tsunade looked up at the blond child, who was looking out of the window sadly. She stood up from her desk and walked over to the window. She sat next to the five year old and he looked at her.

"I'm worried about Daddy un." Zephyr said softly. Tsunade sighed and hugged the younger boy.

"Don't you worry Zephyr, because no matter what happens you will be safe." Tsunade told him gently. Zephyr hugged Tsunade back, but the Godaime Hokage noted that the child still seemed sad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked around angrily, searching for a trace of Kisame, but he'd made a run for it while they were distracted with Deidara's death.

"We need to take him back to the village. At least we can bury him for his son's sake." Itachi said softly. Gaara nodded, and made a cocoon of sand around Deidara.

"It'll be best for the boy not to see his father in a bloody mess." Gaara said blankly. The group nodded and they started making their way back to Konoha. Within a few hours, they'd gone from hopeful to lost, wondering how they were going to tell Naruto there was a chance he'd die giving birth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in Konoha, Naruto, and the others had arrived, and Tsunade was checking over all the abducted Kunoichi and their children. Hinata had woken up during the journey, and even thought she was still physically weakened, she was still awake and able to speak. Kiba had sighed with relief. Hinata had insisted on holding on to Naruko throughout the journey once she was awake. Naruko had also woken, and demanded all the things a baby usually demanded. Anko had become stronger throughout her journey, and Obito had woken fully, and like Naruko, he'd cried for food and various other things that Anko was quite happy to provide. Ten Ten was still considerably weaker, and Neji had insisted on carrying her.

Ino was still unconscious. Shikamaru looked down at his pale teammate and felt a wave of worry seep over him. Inoshiro was in his father's arms, crying and reaching for his mother.

"How is she doing?" Naruto asked, walking over to them.

"Tsunade said that she's in a bad way. She was badly concussed, and the whole ritual thing drained her chakra. She might be out for a while." Shikamaru replied. Temari was sat on one side of Ino's bed, holding Tenshi.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a stubborn girl. She'll wake up." Temari said. Her tone of voice was reassuring. Naruto could see that Temari wanted to reassure herself, as well as everyone else. Hizashi and Inoshiro had already been checked over by Tsunade. Both children had been given a clean bill of health. Anko and Obito were being checked over at that very moment. Ten Ten was being kept in the hospital for observation. Hinata was allowed to go home, but Tsunade insisted on her resting. Hana was waiting to be checked over after Anko. Naruto insisted on being last.

Tsunade looked relieved after she'd finished scanning Anko and Obito.

"You're both surprisingly fine. Any chakra drainage you might have suffered as a result of the ritual is minimal. A good night's sleep and you'll be fine Anko. Obito too." Tsunade replied. Naruto was relieved. Tsunade had told them all when they got back that the children were all with Iruka, being kept occupied. Anko looked relieved as she picked up Obito and went to sit down on a chair. Hana was next with Mikoto. Tsunade had just started scanning Mikoto's chakra patterns, when Shizune burst in.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi and Gaara are back Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune exclaimed.

"What about Deidara?" Tsunade asked.

"They... they're carrying a body Tsunade-Sama." Shizune replied. Her tone of voice was sombre. Tsunade nodded.

"Bring them all in here. Set up the back room behind me Shizune." Tsunade said softly. Shizune nodded and went to find the group.

Tsunade went back to scanning Hana and Mikoto. She nodded happily.

"You're both fine Hana. Just a little drained. Let whatever medicine they gave you, wear off, and you should be fine." Tsunade told the relieved Kunoichi. She nodded as Itachi, Kakashi, Gaara and Sasuke entered the room. Gaara still carrying his sandy cocoon. Shizune walked into the back room. Hana let out a breath of relief to see Itachi alive and well. Naruto looked at Sasuke happily, only for Sasuke to look away guiltily.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"You'll find out soon Naruto." Sasuke said sadly.

"Whose body did you bring back?" Tsunade asked.

"Deidara's." Gaara replied.

"He was killed when he saved my brother's life Tsunade-Sama. He didn't betray us once." Itachi stated. Tsunade nodded.

"What about the boy?" Tsunade asked.

"I've sworn to protect him Tsunade-Sama. I don't know if he needs to be made an official citizen of Konoha or not, but I promised Deidara I'd take care of his son." Itachi said softly. Tsunade nodded.

"Whatever needs to happen I'll arrange it." Tsunade replied.

"Have you scanned Naruto yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No. He insisted on going last." Tsunade replied.

"Please scan him and see if there's anything wrong with the babies." Sasuke stated.

"I was about to before you all came back." Tsunade stated.

"Wait a second, babies?" Tsunade added, doing a double take.

"Deidara said that unborn Jinchuriki's kill the mother. Before he died, he warned us that Naruto may not live through the birth. There's only been one case where a mother did live through the birth, but she was completely insane afterwards." Itachi stated. Naruto froze. His face went pale as milk.

"Naruto, it's going to be alright. We'll do whatever we can to make sure your babies are born without a problem." Tsunade reassured Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's Ten Ten." Naruto replied. Leaving the whole room in shock.

Naruto went on to explain the ritual to the room, and Neji glared angrily, as he held on to Ten Ten's hand tightly. She gripped back, looking just as frightened. Tsunade nodded.

"The only way I can see to save Naruto at this point is to perform a caesarean now, and hope that both babies are strong enough to survive outside the womb." Tsunade stated.

"What about Ten Ten?" Neji asked softly.

"We can perform a caesarean early, like I'll do with Naruto. But there is still a great danger. Naruto is a Jinchuriki himself, so he will probably be alright. It's not something I can guarantee, but I'm hoping this will work. I'm going to do more study on the matter before I attempt to tell you what the options are Ten Ten." Tsunade stated. The Kunoichi nodded her head in understanding. Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"I think I wanna see the twins before I do this. If something does go wrong..." Naruto trailed off. Tsunade nodded her understanding.

Shizune came out of the back room.

"Gaara-Sama, please bring Deidara in here." Shizune asked softly. Gaara nodded, carrying his sand cocoon.

"Shizune, I need you to go and find the pathologists. I want Deidara's body cleaned up and examined before his son sees him. The boy doesn't need to see his father in a bloody mess." Tsunade stated. Shizune nodded and left the room. Gaara came out, his gourd still attached to his back.

"I said pretty much the same thing when we were bringing him back." Gaara quipped, making Tsunade give a small smile of approval.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka were attempting to get Zephyr to play with them.

"Come on Zephyr! Let's play hide and seek." Mariko asked cutely.

"Why can't we play tag?" Isamu asked.

"We already played tag." Mariko replied. The door to Iruka's classroom opened and Isamu yelled happily at the sight of his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled happily. He jumped into his Father's waiting arms. Mariko looked worriedly for her parents. Neji came into the room next. Mariko walked up to him, looking subdued.

"Let's go and see Mommy Mariko-Chan." Neji said softly.

"And Hizashi Ototou?" Mariko asked. "And Hizashi Ototou." Neji said. Mariko grinned widely and jumped into Neji's arms, hugging her father with all her might. Isamu looked at Naruko from his father's arms. Hijiri and Hisoka looked at the door, hoping to see their parents and Uncle. Zephyr looked for his father. Itachi walked in then.

"Where's Daddy and Father?" Hisoka asked.

"They're waiting for you. It's time for your new Imotou to be born." Itachi said softly. The two boys jumped up and down joyfully.

Zephyr looked at Itachi.

"Itachi-San where's my Daddy un?" He asked cutely. His blond hair and blue eyes looked exactly like his father's. Itachi placed a hand on Zephyr's shoulder and knelt to his level.

"We're going to talk about that in a minute Zephyr." Itachi replied. Zephyr had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Is he hurt?" Zephyr asked.

"He's not in any pain." Itachi replied. Zephyr looked confused. Itachi picked up Zephyr, and Hisoka and Hijiri followed them out of the room. They walked down the street, and people stared at Itachi, whose nephews were leaping around.

"Boys, be careful." Itachi stated firmly. Hijiri and Hisoka stopped immediately. They knew their Uncle was deadly serious by his tone. Itachi led them through Konoha, to the hospital.

"Is Auntie Sakura-Chan gonna be there?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know." Itachi replied honestly. Hisoka and Hijiri looked at their uncle fearfully.

"Why's he being so serious?" Hisoka asked Hijiri, with a whisper.

"Something's gotta be wrong. Maybe Daddy or Father got hurt." Hijiri whispered back.

Once they were in the hospital, Itachi led Hisoka and Hijiri to one room and opened the door. Hisoka and Hijiri ran in excitedly. Itachi closed the door and walked with Zephyr down the corridor to another room. Tsunade was standing outside with Hana, who was cradling Mikoto in her arms. Zephyr was frightened.

"What happened to my Daddy un?" He asked timidly. Tsunade took Zephyr from Itachi's arms and held him in her own.

"Zephyr, your father... he helped us to save a lot of people... but..." Tsunade wasn't sure how to tell the innocent child in front of her, that his father was dead.

"He got killed didn't he?" Zephyr questioned. Tsunade bit her lip anxiously.

"Yes he did Zephyr, but he was very brave. He saved my brother's life. If you want, you can see him." Itachi told the five year old. Zephyr nodded.

"I want to see him. He said... he said he might get killed. I was hoping he didn't. I had a bad feeling all day." Zephyr said softly. Tsunade placed Zephyr on his feet, and Zephyr took hold of Itachi's hand. Itachi led him in to the room.

There on a metal table, lay the body of Deidara. His body and face had been cleaned of blood, and examined for the cause of death, despite how obvious it was. His blond hair was undone and spread like a fan. His pale face looked peaceful. Tsunade had him dressed in a black robe, so that Zephyr wouldn't see the hole in Deidara's chest. Zephyr looked at Deidara, and let go of Itachi's hand. He walked towards his father and took his limp hand.

"Daddy?" Zephyr asked softly. He hoped his father would speak, and that everyone was joking about him being dead. He remembered his mother dying, and didn't think his father would die like that.

"You know, Daddy didn't get along with anybody real well except for Mommy. When she was gone, Daddy was so sad. Do you think Daddy is with Mommy now in the place where people go, once they die, Itachi-San?" Zephyr asked. Itachi placed a hand on Zephyr's shoulder.

"Yes I do Zephyr. I think your Daddy and Mommy are together." Itachi stated.

"Why didn't they want me too? Why can't we all be together?" Zephyr asked. Tears rolled down the child's cheeks as he sobbed.

"It's not that they don't want you Zephyr. They probably want you more than anything else in the world." Itachi said soothingly.

"Then why did they leave me behind? First Mommy, then Daddy! They both left me! Why? It's not fair! Did I do something bad? Is it my fault that they don't want me anymore?" Zephyr sobbed. Itachi knelt down next to Zephyr, and hugged the boy.

"It's not your fault. You see when it's time to die, death comes and takes you, it doesn't mean your parents didn't want you Zephyr, it just means it was their time, and they _had_ to go. But they want you to live, and be strong. They want you to follow your own path." Itachi said softly.

Zephyr looked at Itachi.

"I want to be a Shinobi like Daddy and Mommy was. Then I can fight with explosives like Daddy did, and I can do good things." Zephyr said with pride. Itachi picked up Zephyr, who looked at Itachi earnestly.

"Who's gonna look after me now?" Zephyr asked. His eyes were full of tears.

"I will be looking after you Zephyr. Me and my wife, Hana. We'll be looking after you." Itachi told the boy honestly.

"You really want to?" Zephyr asked.

"Of course we want to." The pair turned to look at Hana, who held a sleeping Mikoto.

"Is that your baby?" Zephyr asked.

"Yes, her name is Mikoto." Hana told Zephyr kindly.

"Is she named after your Mommy?" Zephyr asked.

"She's named after Itachi-San's Mommy." Hana replied.

"I was named after Daddy's Daddy. He was a brave man. That's what Daddy told me. He said his Daddy fought in the great Iwa Konoha war, and was a brave hero, and he died in a mission after the war ended." Zephyr said softly. Hana and Itachi took note that Zephyr seemed to know this from memory.

"We need to go Zephyr." Itachi said softly to the child. Zephyr nodded, and leaned down from Itachi's arms, to place a kiss on his father's forehead.

"I'll miss you so much Daddy." Zephyr said tearfully. The new family left the room, hoping for the best in the future.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that was the end of this chapter. Next chapter, newborn, NaruSasu babies! (cheers) Anyways, I hope you all liked this chappie. Ya know I love to hear from you lovely readers. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll be updating soon.


	25. New Life and Its Revealations

Okay here is chapter twenty-five of Two Hearts One Soul. NaruSasu babies on the way! Among other things. LOL! Anyways I hope ya all enjoy the chapter.

And to my anonymous reviewer animechick, thanks for reviewing. I'm very happy that you think my fic here is the best one you've read. It rather shows that my writing isn't completely useless. LOL!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 25 – New Life and Its Revelations.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Hisoka and Hijiri had entered that room, Naruto grinned at them, and opened his arms wide. The two, hyperactive five year olds, ran into their Daddy's waiting arms.

"We were so scared something bad would happen to you Daddy!" Hisoka yelled.

"Yeah Daddy! That creepy plant man was scary! Then the crazy art lady came and said she could help get you guys back. We stayed with Iruka-Sensei while you was gone." Hijiri added.

"We played with Mariko and Isamu and Zephyr. Well... Zephyr was worried about his Daddy, who is the crazy art lady, that's weird isn't it Daddy?" Hisoka asked.

"Don't be mean about Zephyr's Daddy boys." Sasuke stated. The two nodded seriously, then looked at Naruto again.

"Daddy why is our new sister coming now?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah why Daddy?" Hijiri added.

Naruto sighed.

"It's because your new sister needs to come out now okay? But I wanted to tell you guys that I'm very proud of you and that I love you. I want you to be good to Zephyr, and Mikoto and your new sister. And you're going to have a new brother too." Naruto added softly. The two boys stared wide-eyed at Naruto, big broad smiles crossed their faces.

"We're gonna have a new brother, and a new sister?" Hijiri asked.

"That's right boys." Naruto answered.

"It's true boys." Sasuke added. The two boys cheered loudly and jumped around.

"We're gonna be the best big brother's ever! Right Hi-Chan?" Hisoka yelled.

"Yeah Hiso-Chan!" Hijiri replied. The two boys were grinning widely.

"Be good for Uncle Itachi okay?" Naruto said softly to the boys.

"Why?" Hisoka asked.

"Because while I'm with Daddy in the delivery room, you two will be waiting with Uncle Itachi." Sasuke answered. Hijiri and Hisoka nodded their understanding. That was when Tsunade walked into the room with Jiraiya.

"Naruto, we need to talk to you about something before I do this procedure." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke looked at the pair suspiciously.

"We need to talk to him alone Sasuke." Jiraiya added. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who nodded, and then he took the twins out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Jiraiya stood next to the window, looking out at the sunset. Tsunade sat down in a chair, next to the bed Tsunade had insisted Naruto lay on. Naruto looked at them carefully.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya sighed and looked at Naruto. His third student.

"I was waiting until you were a little older until I told you all of this Naruto, but if something happens to you during this operation I'll never forgive myself for not saying anything." Jiraiya stated.

"What do you wanna tell me Ero-Sennin? That you're in love with my Sexy No Jutsu and it's a shame I'm not a real girl?" Naruto asked sarcastically. In any other situation Tsunade would've been laughing, but today was not one of those days.

"We're being serious Naruto, so please just listen." Tsunade gently scolded. Naruto bit his lip and looked at two of the people he respected most in the world.

"I'm listening." Naruto said softly.

Jiraiya sighed and handed Naruto two letters.

"One of those letters was written by your mother just after you were born, before she died, and the other was written by your father before he died." Jiraiya said softly.

"Inside the envelope, of the letter from your father, is a picture of you with your parents. Before they both died." Jiraiya added.

"My parents? No one knew anything about my parents. That's what I was told." Naruto asked. His voice showed hurt, and a little betrayal.

"We couldn't tell you until you were old enough Naruto. Until you could understand why everything happened the way it did." Tsunade said kindly.

"That makes no sense. Knowing something about them, might have made life so much easier for me!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke poked his head back in, looking furious.

"What are you saying to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Please Sasuke, he needs to hear what we have to say before anyone else hears it." Tsunade asked woefully. Sasuke glared and looked at Naruto.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'll tell you when Tsunade and Jiraiya have finished talking to me." Naruto said softly. Sasuke gulped slightly, and left the room, knowing it must be serious for Naruto to address two of his most precious people by their formal, given names. Naruto turned his face back to look at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"So who were my parents? A pair of travellers who upped and died arriving here? Leaving me to be the Kyubi vessel?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto." Jiraiya said softly.

"Your Mother was a civilian of this village. Very little else was known about her. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Sandaime gave you her surname." Jiraiya said softly. Naruto gulped.

"She loved you more than anything else Naruto. She wanted you more than anything in the world. The day you were born, she was told she'd lost too much blood to survive, so she wrote a letter for you. Your parents had just about enough time to take that one picture before your mother died. Then Kyubi attacked." Jiraiya added.

"What about my father?" Naruto asked.

"Your father, despite the pain he was going through, had to do his duty to the village. He summoned Gamabunta, and took you to the battle." Jiraiya started. Naruto's eyes widened like saucers.

"He used a forbidden jutsu, known as the Reaper Death Seal, to seal the Kyubi into you, but the jutsu asks a high price. The one who summons the Reaper has to sacrifice their own soul to seal the bargain." Jiraiya finished.

"My father was..." Naruto trailed off, not quite sure how to finish the sentence.

"His name was Minato Namikaze, he was the Yondaime Hokage." Jiraiya said softly. Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes.

"He put me through hell! My own father sealed the Kyubi inside me, and left me all alone to handle the pain!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

"He did it because he couldn't ask another man to do what he couldn't do himself. He used you for the sealing because you were his son, and he hoped you would have his chakra reserves and your mother's endless stamina and determination to keep the Kyubi in line. Which you did. He didn't want to burden you, and if he could have avoided it, he would have done." Jiraiya said gently. Naruto nodded.

"I want to read the letters myself. Tell Sasuke I'll call him in when I'm done. Please Ero-Sennin? Tsunade Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked softly. Both parties nodded their heads and left the room.

Naruto opened up the first letter. The handwriting on the front was delicate and gentle. He opened the letter gently, not wanting to tear the envelope. He wanted to save these letters. The only words that he'd ever receive from his parents. He started to read the first letter slowly.

_My Dearest Naruto._

_I thought I would be around for so much longer then I have been. I thought I would be here to watch you grow, and learn. To hear you say your first words, smile your first smile, open your eyes for the first time. I'm going to miss so much of your life. That's what hurts more than anything in this world. I won't know if you have your father's personality, or mine, whether or not you'll like Ramen like the two of us, or whether you'll even want to become a Ninja, even though I have a funny feeling that you will. _

_If I know your father, he'll be too devastated to talk about me much. He's a stubborn man, and he hates to be in pain. So I'll tell you a little about me, while I still have time left. I love Ramen and I never give up. Apparently, I'm full of energy and stamina. I may not be a Ninja but I've always tried my hardest at whatever I did, and that's all I ask of you in this lifetime Naruto. You're my proudest achievement. You always will be. I want you to know that I will be proud of you no matter what you do, where you go, or how you do it all. I will always watch over you, wherever I am, and hopefully, I'll see all the firsts of yours that I'm supposed to, and hopefully, you'll know that I'm always thinking of you. Your father and I just had a picture with you. You opened your eyes at me for the first time, and I felt like crying. But it's alright because I got to see you do something. I know you're going to be strong, all on your own. I know you'll be great at whatever you chose to do, because you're my son, and I believe in you. Hopefully we'll meet again in the next life._

_I love you._

_Your Mom,_

_Kushina._

Naruto wept tears of grief for this straight-forward woman. The mother he'd lost before he'd even had a chance to know her. He placed the letter gently, back in the envelope, as carefully as he could. He then took the letter from his father, and opened that. He wasn't sure how much pain he could handle today, but he had to read the letters now. If he died then he'd regret not having read them both. First the picture fell out of the envelope. Naruto picked it up, and looked at it carefully.

He saw the shot. A red-haired woman, sat up in a hospital bed, holding on to a baby, with a tuft of blond hair sticking out of the blanket. Naruto knew that baby had to be him. When he looked more closely, he could see that the tiny baby's eyes gazed up at his mother sleepily. Sat next to his mother on the bed, was the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto's father. He had one arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, and his free hand, placed gently on the baby's chest, holding on to a tiny fist, that wrapped around his father's little finger. The pair both looked at the baby, smiling broadly. Naruto felt a sob catch in his throat.

"_They really did love me. They loved me so much they both died for me."_ Naruto thought sadly. He started reading the next letter.

_To My Only Son Naruto._

_These will be the only words I ever get to say to you. Or write as it were. I guess the first thing I should say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things. I'm sorry that I have to seal the Kyubi within you, before you even understand what that means. I'm sorry that your mother died giving birth to you, because sealing the Kyubi within you, means I'll be leaving you alone to face whatever horrors you'll have to face from the village. I want you to be seen as a hero. But I don't know if you will be or not. I have a feeling that you won't be seen as a hero. But I also know that you'll rise above it all. You'll be a great man and a great Shinobi one day. I know that Sandaime, Kakashi and Jiraiya will guide you in the right directions. At least I hope they will. If you ever have any questions about me just ask Jiraiya, or Kakashi, and they'll tell you whatever you want to know._

_I also want to let you know that no matter what happens I believe in you. I have faith that you're going to grow up great. You'll find the right girl and have some nice kids, and you'll follow the right path. Even if you don't find the right girl, maybe you'll find the right person for you. None of that really matters, just that I want you to follow the path that makes you happy. Don't think you have to live up to anyone. Just be the person you need to be to be happy Naruto. That's all I expect from you in this life. Also I want you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you. Nothing you could ever do could make me think any less of you. So be everything you ever wanted to be, aim as far as you want to because you can do anything._

_I hope to see you again in the afterlife._

_Your Dad._

_Minato Namikaze._

Naruto felt strangely at peace after reading his father's words.

"_He wouldn't care who I was with so long as I was happy. So me being with Sasuke wouldn't have hurt them."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out loudly. The door opened, to reveal Sasuke had been waiting just outside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Sasuke opened the door, he saw the tears on Naruto's face. He couldn't help but feel like his heart was being ripped apart. He strode over to sit next to Naruto on the bed and wrapped his arms around Naruto gently. He felt Naruto hug him back.

"What did they say to make you cry Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He felt a gnawing worry eating at him.

"Jiraiya told me... about my... my parents Sasuke." Naruto trailed out. Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion.

"My father was the Yondaime Hokage Sasuke. The man I looked up to my whole life... the man I wanted to aspire to be like... he's my father." Naruto whispered.

"That just means you inherited a lot from him. Like wanting to protect this village and looking after your friends and loved ones." Sasuke soothed.

"My Mother lost too much blood giving birth to me, and died a little while after I was born." Naruto stated softly. He handed a photo to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the photo, to see a red-haired female, and Yondaime Hokage, with a small, blond baby, between them.

"That's me with my parents before my mother died, and before the Kyubi attacked. We look like a real family right?" Naruto asked Sasuke softly. Sasuke nodded.

"They really loved you." Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"I want to name the babies Kushina and Minato." Naruto asked softly. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like it has a good ring to it. Minato and Kushina Uchiha." Sasuke said softly.

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"I want us to be a proper family Naruto. You, me, and our kids. If you survive this, I want us to do the whole wedding thing so that I'll never lose you. I want us to be together always. If you don't want to then I can understand, but-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto pulling him down by his collar, and kissing him passionately. Soon Sasuke was fighting to be the dominant one. Both boys in a battle of tongues, teeth and lips. They broke apart and Sasuke blinked as though coming out of a daze.

"I'll marry you Teme. If I survive this." Naruto stated sincerely.

"But I'm not wearing a damn dress!" Naruto added. Sasuke grinned widely.

That was when Tsunade burst in with Sakura.

"Okay lovebirds. Time to do this." Tsunade said gently. Naruto nodded his understanding.

"We'll look after Naruto you know Sasuke." Sakura said kindly. Her own baby bump, was visible.

"I'm coming in with you." Sasuke stated.

"It's not going to be pretty Sasuke." Tsunade told the male sternly.

"I know. But I want to be there for Naruto." Sasuke replied. Tsunade nodded, and allowed Sasuke to walk alongside the bed, as they wheeled it down the corridor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka were sat quietly with Itachi, Hana and Zephyr. Mikoto was fast asleep in Hana's arms.

"Do you think it's gonna take a long time like when Mikoto-Chan was born?" Hisoka asked his twin incredulously.

"No. Uncle Sai said that it didn't take that long for us to be born, so it won't take that long for the twins." Hijiri replied.

"But what about the book that Auntie Hana wanted Uncle 'tachi to read? It said that all births are different." Hisoka questioned.

"Well I still don't think it will be long." Hijiri shot back. The two boys sat in silence until Zephyr asked a question.

"What's a birth?" He asked. The twin terrors smirked evilly.

"Well it starts off with people doing the _thing_ and there's lots of groaning involved, so it must be painful..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was now in theatre. He held on to Sasuke's hand tightly, and Sasuke gripped him back. He felt the incision being made, and his body was wracked with pain. He gripped Sasuke's hand tighter.

"The incision is almost finished Naruto. Soon it'll all be over." Tsunade soothed softly, as she finally finished the incision. She soon had one small baby in her hands.

"It's a boy you two. Congratulations." Tsunade stated. Sakura took the baby, and started cleaning him off. Tsunade then removed the second child.

"Here's the girl we've been seeing on the scan." Tsunade announced, as she handed the other baby to Sakura. She removed the placenta and started to close the incision. Naruto winced as Tsunade started stitching.

"It's okay Naruto. Both of them are here and they're okay." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded, staying silent, not wanting to curse at the build up of pain.

Soon Tsunade was finished with her handiwork. She went over to check the babies, who were both fussing in their own little cribs.

"Well let's let them meet their parents." Tsunade said softly. She took the girl, wrapped in a pink blanket, and Sakura took the boy, wrapped in a blue blanket. They handed the babies to Naruto, to hold. One in each arm. Sasuke blinked at the two tiny miracles. The boy had his Daddy's hair colour. The bright blond poked out of the top of the blanket.

"That's Minato." Naruto stated to Tsunade. Sasuke nodded, and Tsunade wrote it down on the birth certificate. When the two new parents looked at their daughter, they got a shock, for instead of black or blond hair, she had a shock of flame red hair that curled up at the ends.

"She has the same colour hair as your mother." Sasuke said softly. Naruto grinned.

"Well then it's good we decided to call her Kushina isn't it?" Naruto stated. Sasuke just nodded. Tsunade smiled at the pair.

"Come on Sakura, let's leave these two alone for a few minutes." Tsunade whispered. The two medic-nins left the room stealthily as the new parents cooed over their newborns.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chappie. Next chapter will be some madness and maybe the NaruSasu wedding that quite a few people asked me about. Maybe, no promises okay. But it will happen eventually. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what ya think. See ya next time I update people.


	26. A Mother's Sacrifice

Okay chapter twenty-six is here everyone. Some side effects of being Jinchuriki is going to be shown this chapter. Also, we're going to find out what's happening with the Akatsuki. No wedding yet. Probably next chapter though.

Also I'd like to apologise to everyone for taking so long to update. I've been preparing to go to University, and while I'm proud of myself for getting an unconditional place to the University of Greenwich, I had to go to all sorts of meetings to sort out my financial life while I'm here. That and it's been a hell of a time actually settling in and just getting the right stuff. This hasn't left me much time to sit around and write, as much as I love it. So once again, I apologise for making everyone wait. Thanks for your patience.

And to my anonymous reviewer animechick, thanks again for reviewing. Of course I'd mention you, you're anonymous so I can't thank you unless I say it when I start my chappie. Also I'm glad you found my last chapter emotional. (nods) Thanks again, and I hope this chapter lives up to the last one.

Also to my anonymous reviewer Ginny 3 I'm so glad you liked this fic so far. I'm glad that it managed to bring emotion out of you. As for the whole protection issue, I was bought up that once you're married you don't bother using protection. LOL! Also as for Sasuke and Naruto, I dunno, it was all random for them and it worked into my evil plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked this rest of the fic.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed and added me to your alerts and faves list. It's much appreciated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 26 – A Mother's Sacrifice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade came out of the delivery room, to see Zephyr staring at the twins with extremely wide eyes. Itachi and Hana looked dazed and were blinking rapidly, while Mikoto giggled in her mother's arms.

"Uhm... congratulations everyone, the new additions to the family arrived safe and sound." Tsunade stated. This snapped Itachi and Mikoto out of their weird daze. Itachi sighed at the twins.

"Satanic Spawns, stop scaring Zephyr. I'm sure Sai's been telling you extra things." Itachi muttered. The twins grinned at Itachi happily.

"Nah-uh! The video in Ero-Sennin's closet told us the rest." Hijiri told his uncle formally. Hisoka nodded in agreement. Itachi blinked.

"I wouldn't want to be that old pervert when Naruto and Sasuke find out about this." Hana stated. Itachi nodded in agreement.

They walked into the room and saw Naruto holding a red haired child, and Sasuke holding a blond child. Hijiri and Hisoka stared in wonder.

"Uncle 'tachi, can you lift us up so we can look closer please?" Hisoka asked. Itachi lifted the two boys onto Naruto's bed.

"This is Minato, your baby brother." Sasuke said softly, showing the twins their blond brother.

"He looks like Daddy." Hisoka stated. Hijiri nodded.

"And this is your baby sister Kushina." Naruto told the twins and they stared at the red-haired baby.

"Why is her hair red?" Hijiri asked.

"Daddy's mom had red hair boys." Sasuke replied. The twins nodded and looked at their new siblings in awe.

Zephyr made to sneak out of the room, when Itachi picked him up.

"What's wrong Zephyr?" Itachi asked.

"I always wanted brothers and sisters un. But Daddy said he didn't want to get married again." Zephyr said sadly.

"Well we're your brothers and sisters now!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"Really?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah really." Hijiri replied. Zephyr grinned, and from Itachi's arms, he stared at the new babies with his own awe.

"We've decided we're going to get married." Naruto said generally.

"I'll find a way to make it happen." Itachi quipped. The room fell silent as the new twins opened their eyes and yawned sleepily. No one wanted to break the spell placed over the room.

xXxXxXx TWO MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Ten Ten was rocking Hizashi to sleep, as she watched Mariko run around madly with Isamu. Hinata had recovered relatively well, but Ino was still unconscious as far as Ten Ten knew. Ten Ten noticed that she had the tiniest baby bump now. She sighed as Hinata came and sat next to her.

"Ten Ten-Chan are you alright? You seem distracted." Hinata asked softly.

"Tsunade is going to talk to me about my options today." Ten Ten replied.

"It'll all be alright Ten Ten." Hinata reassured gently. Ten Ten gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Can you look after Mariko and Hizashi for me while I go and talk to Tsunade? I haven't told Mariko that I'm having another baby. I won't until I have all the options." Ten Ten asked. Hinata nodded.

"Of course Ten Ten-Chan. Does Neji know?" Hinata asked. Ten Ten nodded.

"He insists on being there." Ten Ten replied. Hinata nodded.

"It will all be alright." Hinata stated again. Ten Ten nodded, and left the Inuzuka compound.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko sighed as she placed Obito in his crib. She wondered what kind of effect having a demon sealed within him, would have on her first child. She gently touched Obito's shoulder, where she knew the mark of a tortoiseshell lay, under the fabric of Obito's babygrow. The little boy giggled and his eyes changed colour for one single moment, from their usual coal black colour, to an eerie yellow. Then they changed back to black. Anko stared in shock as Obito giggled up at her happily. If she hadn't been a ninja, she could've brushed off what she'd noticed as a trick of the light. Of course she was a ninja, so she knew she couldn't kid her herself. Obito was manifesting signs of the demon hidden within him. This was something she'd have to discuss with Tsunade when she next saw her. She sighed as she stared down at her son, who waved his arms and legs in the air happily, and wished he could stay an innocent little baby forever.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten sat down in Tsunade's office, with Neji next to her, waiting for the Godaime Hokage to tell her what would happen now. Tsunade looked at her in what seemed like a sad way.

"Ten Ten, there are only three options now. None of them are certain." Tsunade said gently. Neji squeezed her hand.

"You can choose to have an abortion. It would guarantee that you don't bring a Jinchuriki into the world. Of course there's no guarantee that it will work if you choose to do it." Tsunade stated.

"Why might an abortion not work?" Neji asked.

"Simply because of the demon residing within your child. It may defend its self at all costs, and would use its demonic power to stop us performing an abortion." Tsunade replied.

"And the other options?" Ten Ten asked softly.

"You can opt to have a caesarean and have the baby early. That may give you a chance of survival. The only other option is to carry the baby to term and hope that you won't die during childbirth, which seems to be the case with most Jinchuriki mothers." Tsunade answered. Ten Ten nodded gently and looked at Neji.

"I think you should try an abortion." Neji stated seriously. Ten Ten glared slightly and looked at her husband.

"You want me to go and kill my baby?" Ten Ten asked.

"No, I want for you to live and be able to watch our children grow up." Neji replied.

"Who says I won't live Neji? There may only be a small chance, but I'd take that over getting rid of one of our children." Ten Ten stated.

"The chances are way too slim." Neji hissed back.

"I don't care!" Ten Ten yelled. Tsunade said nothing as the pair argued.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself off like this Ten Ten!" Neji yelled, showing a rare display of emotion.

"You can't stop me having this baby Neji. You don't have a choice in this matter." Ten Ten stated coldly. She turned to Tsunade.

"I'll opt to have a caesarean early. Hopefully that will work. If not then I'll deal with the consequences Tsunade-Sama." Ten Ten stated formally. She stood up and left the room, angrily slamming the door behind her, leaving Neji and Tsunade in the office.

Neji stood up, his facial expression a mix of hurt, sadness and anger.

"Tsunade-Sama I'd like to take the six month mission to Mist." Neji stated formally.

"Don't you think you should stay here and support your wife?" Tsunade asked softly.

"She doesn't need me to support her, she made that clear." Neji replied coldly. Tsunade sighed as she allowed Neji to take the scroll from her desk. He turned to leave to office.

"Neji, think about this carefully before you leave. Ten Ten, Mariko and Hizashi need you at the moment. The situation won't be helped by you running away." Tsunade said softly.

"I'm just keeping out of her business. She's already made the decisions for both of us." Neji hissed, as he left the office. Yet again Tsunade's door slammed and the Hokage sat there wondering how she was going to restore the village to normal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked into the hospital. She was due to have an appointment with Tsunade and had decided to visit Ino first. She walked into the hospital room, to see Kankuro, sat on a chair. He was sleeping, and Inoshiro had somehow crawled onto the bed next to his mother. The infant giggled as sand started gathering around him and his mother. Sakura felt a stab of icy cold fear go through her spine.

"Inoshiro?" Sakura breathed out. The child looked at her in confusion, yellow eyes staring at her, before the normal blue returned and the sand seemed to settle down. The boy curled into his mother's side and was soon sleeping. Somehow Sakura knew that there was more to this then met the eye.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata sighed as she looked at Naruko. Every day her daughter seemed to be changing ever so slightly. Her face grew rounder, her hair longer, but Hinata was looking for more dangerous changes. She knew that with the Yonbi, sealed inside her child, she would have to be extra vigilant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was watching over Minato and Kushina. He sighed as he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his waist from behind. He also felt his fiancé's chin rest on his shoulder.

"You're worried about them manifesting signs of being Jinchuriki." Sasuke commented.

"I have to be worried. I don't know how this is going to affect them, and only God knows how the other villages are going to react when they find out how many Jinchuriki's are in this village." Naruto said softly.

"Everything will work out somehow Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"I hope so, for all of our sakes." Naruto replied, as he looked at the babies, sleeping peacefully in their cribs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka and Hijiri were both playing in the village with Kai, when Hisoka yelped in pain, and started holding his arm. Hijiri glared in anger as he noticed a rock on the ground next to his twin, and saw a bunch of boys, snickering as one let his arm fall to his side.

"What's your problem?" Kai called out angrily.

"We don't want freaks like them around here!" The leader of the group yelled back.

"We're not freaks!" Hijiri yelled.

"Yeah you are. You've got two dads, and your little brother and sister are demons. That makes you freaks. Where's your mom huh? You're meant to have one of each, weirdos?" The boy called out jeeringly. Then the group ran off. Hijiri made to follow them, but was stopped when he saw the tears in his twin's eyes. He also saw a nasty looking cut on Hisoka's arm, where the rock had hit him. Hisoka looked at Hijiri sadly.

"We're not freaks are we Hi-Chan?" Hisoka asked softly.

"Of course you're not Hisoka." The three turned to look at Itachi, who looked at them sombrely.

"Let's go to Kimi-San and get that cut looked at okay boys?" Itachi asked. They nodded and Kai led the way to his home.

Itachi was disturbed by how quickly word had spread of there being more Jinchuriki in the village. He was also disturbed by the fact that people seemed to know that his two nephews had been conceived by two men.

"_Who's been telling the village our business?"_ Itachi thought, as he held on to one hand of each twin, hoping that they wouldn't take what had been said to heart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it's depressing, but there's always next chapter. Anyways, please R&R and I'll be updating as soon as possible.


	27. Until Death Do Us Part

Okay all. Here is the next chapter. You finally get the wedding of Naruto and Sasuke. Maybe some drama, a little happiness, and a lot of mischief making from the Satanic Spawns. I hope you enjoy it.

To my anonymous reviewer, Rhondaxxx, I'm glad you liked this fic so far. I am bad with my extra spacing. I make my paragraphs huge. It's a bad habit that I'm trying to break out of so bear with me. I'm glad that it was still readable however. Thanks so much for your review.

To my anonymous reviewer, dot, uhm…. I didn't _quite_ get what you were trying to say, but thanks for the review anyways.

And last but not least, to my anonymous reviewer, Ginny 3, I'm glad you feel special (nods) and also, I'm glad that you think my fic is getting better by the chapter. Thanks loads for reviewing, and here is the update.

To all you other people, whether you're just joining or have been with me since the start, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 27 – Until Death Do Us Part.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi had finally found a loophole, despite how the council of elders had rejected the idea of Sasuke and Naruto getting married. It said in the scriptures of the village, that when two 'persons' are joined together in matrimony. Not when 'a man and a woman' are joined in matrimony. Of course the elders threw a fit, but Tsunade just death-glared them. She threw her weight behind Itachi, as the Hokage, and backed the idea of Naruto and Sasuke getting married. So Naruto and Sasuke were now planning a wedding. This is how we start this chapter. Zephyr was drawing something, whilst Hisoka and Hijiri stared at their two fathers respectively.

"Okay you two. What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Which one of you wears the white dress Daddy?" Hisoka asked cheerfully. Sasuke and Naruto stared at the twins. Zephyr stared at the twins. Hana and Mikoto even stared at the twin boys.

"What are you two talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Father. Uncle 'tachi was telling us how weddings work traditionally." Hijiri replied seriously.

"And he said that usually the bride wears a white dress. So if you two are getting married who's wearing the white dress?" Hisoka added.

"Well?..." Naruto wasn't sure how to answer that question. Sasuke and Naruto had just planned to wear yakutas and that was that.

"I think Daddy should wear the white dress." Hisoka stated boldly. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Why do you think that boys?" Hana asked. Trying to sooth the situation. Naruto and Sasuke listened curiously for the answer.

"Well, everyone says that Daddy gave birth to us. So if Daddy gave birth to us, that makes him the Mommy right?" Hisoka questioned. Hana and Naruto's jaws dropped, while Sasuke tried desperately not to laugh.

"So if Daddy's the Mommy, and Mommies are usually girls, and girls wear the white dresses and be brides, then Daddy should wear the white dress." Hijiri added.

"That's what Uncle 'tachi said anyway." Hisoka chirped in.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He was roaring with laughter. Naruto glared angrily at his fiancé and Hana tried not to laugh, although giggles were escaping her sporadically. Naruto stood up and made to storm out of the door.

"Uhm… Naruto where are you going?" Sasuke asked between laughs.

"To kill your brother. I'm sorry for making you a widow Hana-Chan." Naruto stated calmly and left the house.

Sasuke and Hana stopped laughing. They looked at each other, then the twins, then each other again.

"He wasn't serious was he?" Hana asked. The two adult's eyes went very wide then. They jumped up from the couch and ran off after Naruto. Hisoka and Hijiri could hear the yells from outside.

Sasuke: "NARUTO YOU CAN'T KILL ITACHI!"

Hana: "YEAH! I DON'T WANT TO BE A WIDOW!"

Naruto: "I DON'T CARE! HE CALLED ME A GIRL!"

Hijiri and Hisoka stared at each other then.

"Oh well, Uncle 'tachi's gonna get it." Hijiri stated. Hisoka nodded, grinning proudly. He pulled a piece of paper out of his shorts pocket and crossed something off. The two boys giggled evilly, whilst Zephyr stared at them. Another observer would have been able to read the top of the list.

_How to Torture Uncle Tachi in new ways._

Of course no one was there to observe, as the three adults were outside arguing about the murder of Itachi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi sneezed loudly as he helped Kiba to put a crib together for Ten Ten. After all, Neji was no longer in the village.

"Wow someone must be talking about you." Kiba stated.

"Probably those damn Satanic Spawns." Itachi cursed.

"They're not so bad." Kiba replied, as he attached two of the sides together. Itachi stared at Kiba as though he were crazy.

"You don't know how evil they really are. They may look cute. So cute they even get me sometimes. But they're evil. They revel in my misery." Itachi stated, nodding firmly. Kiba just shrugged.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was very far along in her pregnancy now. In fact they said she was just about ready to pop. Of course Sakura didn't take that literally. She sighed as the troop of girls ran throughout the house, playing tag. Kaede was, of course, the mastermind. After all, who could get the person, who was it, yelling youth all the time, if not Kaede?

Sakura sighed to herself, as she rubbed her stomach absently.

"_I really hope I have this kid before the wedding. I don't want a labour drama at the reception."_ Sakura thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day of the wedding (not a month later) was a bright and sunny affair. Naruto was wearing an orange yakuta and Sasuke a royal blue one. They thought everything was going to be fine today. The twins insisted on someone walking Naruto down the aisle (much to Naruto's chagrin) and Naruto had selected Iruka. After all, Iruka had been Naruto's father figure since forever.

Finally the day was happening, and Naruto and Sasuke were stood opposite each other. It was time for the vows. Just as Sasuke was about to start reading his vows, the group heard a gasp. They looked over at Sakura. All were wide-eyed. She looked sheepish.

"You're not in labour are you Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"My waters haven't broken so there's hours of time. You two carry on." Sakura stated firmly. She gritted her teeth for emphasis. The two nodded, if a little reluctant to leave their friend in such a position, after all, the quicker the ceremony happened, then Sakura could go to the hospital. She was determined to see them get married.

"Naruto, I'm terrible with words, I've never been one for speeches. So I'll just keep it short and simple. I love you, I love our kids, and this is the biggest moment in my life." Sasuke said softly. There were plenty of 'awes' from the females present. Naruto bit his lip nervously and then began his own vows.

"Sasuke, you're not the only one that's terrible with words. I've always been one for action after all. But you're not just the person I love. You're my best friend. Nothing is ever going to change that. I guess there is nothing better in this world then marrying your best friend. There's no one either of us knows better than each other. That's all I can say, apart from the fact that I love you too." Naruto stated. His face was beet red.

The Priest said the right words and finally the two were married. That was of course when Sakura's waters broke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, the group went to visit Sakura at the hospital. The new baby nestled in her arms. Sakura grinned happily. Lee stood next to the bed, looking slightly beaten up. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto were surprised. They'd heard the yelling all the way in the Uchiha estate.

"Congratulations Sakura-Chan, Lee, boy or girl?" Naruto asked.

"Another girl." Sakura stated plainly, as she smiled down at the pink haired child.

"We've decided to call her Tsubaki." Lee added.

"It sounds perfect." Sasuke said kindly.

"SATANIC SPAWNS! STOP PEEKING IN THE OTHER ROOMS! YOU'RE TURNING INTO THAT OLD PERVERT JIRAIYA!" The group heard Itachi yell. Of course they heard the evil giggling afterwards. Their eyes all widened.

"Well it seems that Itachi's handling your twin boys perfectly." Sakura stated. The group laughed as they heard more shouts coming from Itachi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the hospital, Ino Yamanaka's eyes started fluttering open. She sat up in bed groggily, and her muscles felt weak, but still she was finally awake.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It seemed a little short to me. But still, I have a lesson soon, so I thought I'd finish this update now. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as possible.


	28. Sweet Revenge and Decisions To Make

Okay all. Here is the next chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and all of you who added me to their faves and author alerts lists.

To my anonymous reviewer, Kyokyo, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm happy that you think my fic is good so far. Also I'm glad you love the Satanic Spawns. I love them too, as their creator of course. As for everything going okay? You'll have to wait and see.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks for reviewing of course. I'm glad you love this fic. I'm also glad you love the Satanic Spawns. I love them too. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job, and thanks for the compliment and there is no need to thank me for mentioning you. Anywho, you'll find out who's been spreading rumours this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 28 – Sweet Revenge and Decisions To Make.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten had cried bitterly when Tsunade had told her that Neji had left for Mist country. Now she was praying she would live to at least see Neji one more time. She sat in the garden watching Mariko and Isamu playing together. Her thoughts wrapped around her like a horsehair shirt, never leaving her alone for a second.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino looked around her.

"_I'm in the hospital? How long have I been here?"_ Ino thought to herself.

"_Where's Inoshiro?"_ Ino added mentally. Her mind was more panicked now. She heard a noise at the door and looked to see Kankuro standing there. Inoshiro in his arms. Ino smiled widely and Kankuro practically ran over and hugged his blond girlfriend. Their child between them, giggled happily.

After Ino had been checked over by Tsunade, she had found out exactly how long she'd been in a coma for, and about Inoshiro's Jinchuriki power manifesting. Kankuro told Ino that the baby no longer slept, and sand followed the boy everywhere he crawled, or was carried. Ino felt tears well up in her eyes.

"He's showing signs so soon." Ino said sadly.

"How is he going to make any friends, or fit in, if he's already using that power? People will be afraid of him. They'll tell their children to stay away from him. How is he going to live a normal life?" Ino asked sadly.

"By living in Suna." The two turned to look at Gaara.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do Ino. But I've been watching over Inoshiro, I carried Shukaku before him, so I would be able to show him how to control his own power. But I can't stay in Konoha forever. I'm the Kazekage so I have to go back to Suna." Gaara added.

"So what? I should just give you my son, and say goodbye now?" Ino yelled out.

"No. I'm saying that you and Kankuro should come and live in Suna. It's the best chance for a normal life that he will get. There are other children like him here. I'm not saying he would have no friends if you stayed. However, it'll be difficult for me to teach him how to control the demon within him. I'm not saying for you to move to Suna permanently. Maybe until it's time for Inoshiro to join the academy. But it's your decision Ino. I wanted you to be awake before I suggested such a thing." Gaara replied.

Ino nodded.

"I need to think about it Gaara." Ino said softly.

"I know. It's fine." Gaara replied. He left the hospital room and Ino and Kankuro sat silently for a while, watching Inoshiro, who had curled into his mother's arms, and stared up at her with wide eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was furious when he found out what had happened.

"How dare those damn bastards treat my sons like that!" Sasuke yelled. A loud wailing greeted him.

"Oh shit." Sasuke hissed. He looked down at baby Kushina, who was crying. He picked the small child up and started rocking her.

"I'm sorry princess. Daddy didn't mean to yell." Sasuke cooed to Kushina as she settled down. Her cries subsided to hiccups. Naruto sighed.

"I know it's hard Sasuke. I think our main problem is finding out who's been spreading rumours. The damage is done. But a little payback would be nice." Naruto stated. He held Minato, who was sucking milk from a bottle. Sasuke nodded sternly.

"I'll make sure the scum who started this ends up in a world of pain." Sasuke hissed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka had been listening outside the door.

"Do you think we should help Father and Daddy found out who the big mouth is?" Hisoka whispered.

"Yeah Hiso-Chan. Let's find out. Then Father, Daddy and Uncle 'tachi can beat the crap outta them." Hijiri replied just as softly. He walked off down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Hi-Chan! You swore!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"So? Father swore too, and Uncle 'tachi swears all the time." Hijiri replied.

"I dun think we should swear in front of Daddy though." Hisoka stated. Hijiri nodded, and the two ran off into their room. Not a moment later a loud yell was heard throughout the Uchiha Estate.

"SATANIC SPAWNS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR COUSIN'S HAIR?"

"OH MY GOD! MIKOTO HAS PINK HAIR!"

The two boys giggled evilly. Of course they'd just put some food colouring in Mikoto's hair. It would wash out soon enough. It did however help in their evil- wait did I say evil? I meant well thought out plans.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Hijiri and Hisoka were walking around with Kimi.

"Did you two really put food dye in your cousin's hair?" Kimi asked. She shook her head in amusement, at the nods from the two boys.

"So that's why you two are with me today. Itachi-San probably nearly killed you both." Kimi stated. The twins nodded again. Kimi shook her head in amusement.

That was when a tomato came flying from nowhere. Hijiri caught it before it hit Kimi.

"Who through that at my Auntie Kimi?" Hijiri yelled angrily. A man stepped out from the crowd.

"I did brat. What are you gonna do about it?" The male said. Hijiri and Hisoka smirked at each other and then they ran up to the man. They both jumped up and kicked the man in his left knee. Kimi gasped as she heard a loud pop. The man yelled in pain. The twins had dislocated his knee.

"How did you two do that?" Kimi asked.

"We are geniuses Auntie Kimi." Hisoka replied. The two glared at the man.

"Why did you throw a tomato at our Auntie?" Hijiri yelled.

"You demon brats don't deserve better. If she's so eager to look after demon children then she can get the same treatment." The man yelled back. More from pain than anything else.

"Who told you we was demon children?" Hisoka asked angrily. He kicked the man's dislocated knee to emphasise the question.

"STOP YOU LITTLE DEMONS! A Shinobi called Tadori told me! Now leave me alone!" The man yelled.

"Thanks for telling us sir." Hijiri and Hisoka stated. Their faces were wide and grinning. They skipped off happily. Kimi watched as the two grinned evilly.

"_Those two are psychopaths. Clever little psychopaths, but definitely psychopaths."_ Kimi thought to herself. She made to follow the two children but was stopped by the yelling of the injured man.

"Aren't you going to help me? Those little freaks injured me! You're a medic nin it's your job to help me!" The man yelled. Kimi glared.

"You threw a tomato at me not even a minute ago, and you think I'm going to help you? Those two are _not_ freaks. They're little children who want to understand why people are being cruel to them and they have the right to ask questions." Kimi hissed. She followed after Hijiri and Hisoka, leaving the injured man to deal with himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Hana were all sat in the front room, trying to figure out who had been spreading rumours about their family.

"Well we can't exactly torture the information out of people." Naruto huffed petulantly.

"Why not?" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Because as Shinobi of this village we're supposed to protect its Citizens, not mutilate them Sasuke." Itachi replied.

They heard the door open and the twins skipped in, Kimi followed them.

"Your children are psychopaths. They're genius psychopaths, but none the less, psychopaths." Kimi stated, as the two sat down on the floor and started playing with Mikoto.

"What did they do?" Naruto asked.

"They tortured a man for information." Kimi replied.

"Yeah Daddy. We kicked his knee off and yelled at him and made him tell us who told him we was demon children." Hisoka added cheerfully.

"Yeah. We heard you and Father talking about it. So we thought we would help." Hijiri added. He tickled Mikoto's stomach and the infant squealed loudly.

Sasuke smirked evilly.

"_So that's where they get the evil smirk from."_ Kimi thought to herself.

"So what did you two find out?" Sasuke asked. Naruto, Itachi and Hana, stared open-mouthed at Sasuke.

"Don't encourage them to torture people in the middle of the street!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We found out that a Shinobi named Tadori has been spreading the rumours Father." Hijiri stated. Hisoka nodded, grinning at his two parents.

"Besides he was going to throw a tomato at Auntie Kimi." Hisoka added to the conversation. Naruto sighed. Itachi smirked.

"Well done Satanic Spawns. Remember to discuss it with us first before you do anything like that again." Itachi quipped.

Hana and Naruto gaped at Itachi in shock.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM ITACHI!" The pair yelled, while Sasuke snickered, with his two older offspring.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, the random Shinobi Tadori, was getting ready to go to the mission hall. He usually handed out missions on a daily basis. Overhearing the Hokage and the elders arguing about the new Jinchuriki of the village had been an accident. But Tadori hated the Uchiha clan with a passion. In fact, he also hated the Hyugas the Inuzkas and Kakashi Hatake, as well as Anko Mitarashi. He hated them because they had far more standing in the village then he did. His reasons were not really founded, but that doesn't usually stop anyone from hating someone else.

There was a knock at his door suddenly.

"_It's probably someone wanting to know more about those evil brats."_ He thought to himself. He opened the door to Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi Uchiha.

"We heard you've been spreading rumours about our kids." Naruto gritted out.

"You know the thing about rumours." Itachi stated.

"They come back to bite you in the ass." Sasuke added.

That morning, the whole of Konoha heard the painful screaming and yells of Tadori all over the village. Revenge was _very_ sweet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi, Anko, Ten Ten, Kankuro and Gaara were all practically spitting out flames. They'd started to hear rumours about their own Jinchuriki children. Well, to Gaara, Inoshiro was his nephew so the rumours still angered him. As soon as the group had heard about the rumours, they had sat in the Ramen stand and were discussing their options.

"Who the fuck is spreading those rumours." Anko hissed.

"We can't really torture anyone to find out who it is. We're supposed to be Shinobi and Gaara is the Kazekage. We're meant to set an example." Kakashi stated irritably.

"I don't care! I'll find out who it is one way or another." Anko hissed. The others silently agreed.

Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi walked into Ichiraku's with wide grins/smirks on their faces.

"What are you three so happy about?" Kiba asked grumpily.

"Someone is spreading rumours about our kids and no one knows who it is." Ten Ten stated.

"It's Tadori from the mission hall." Naruto replied.

"Miso pork ramen please Teuchi-San!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Itachi indicated they wanted the same.

"How the hell did you find that out?" Anko asked.

"We didn't." Itachi replied.

"The twins did." Sasuke added.

"How?" Hinata asked. Itachi explained the story and the group smirked/grinned evilly to themselves.

"Where is that bastard? I'll hunt him down and set my snakes on him." Anko stated.

"He's in the hospital. We beat the crap out of him." Sasuke quipped.

"We'll all have to devise a timetable of beatings for the bastard when he gets out." Kankuro stated. The others nodded, and started to eat their own ramen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the Konoha General Hospital, Tadori sneezed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade sighed deeply. After her latest meeting with the elders, she had been forced to call a meeting of the five Kages. She was faced with too many hard choices, and none of them looked beneficial to anyone. She started writing the letters to invite the Kages to Konoha formally to discuss all that had happened. She knew it was this or war, and no one wanted to see a war happen.

xXxXxXx A WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Neji Hyuga was guarding a post in Mist Country. He was thoroughly miserable. He knew Tsunade had been right in not wanting to send him. He also knew he'd been wrong to dismiss Ten Ten's feelings so quickly. In any other situation, he knew he would have those same feelings. Now he only hoped he'd get back in time to see Ten Ten and apologise for being such a cold bastard.

xXxXxXx SIX MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Ten Ten was in agony. Naruto had come into the delivery room with her. After all, Neji wasn't back. She had tried to have the caesarean but it seemed the demon within her child didn't want to be born yet. Now her waters had broken, and although they had tried again to perform a caesarean, she healed almost as soon as she was cut.

"It's okay Ten Ten." Naruto said soothingly. Ten Ten nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If I die Naruto. Make sure that my baby is well looked after. I know Neji will be angry. I know he'll look at this child differently. Just make sure that my baby doesn't feel rejected." Ten Ten begged. Naruto nodded.

"She's haemorrhaging badly. I can't stop the bleeding, and the baby is stuck." Tsunade whispered to Naruto. Naruto felt sick inside to know that Ten Ten might die here. Ten Ten heard what Tsunade had said.

"I wish Neji was here." Ten Ten sobbed.

"I am here." The group turned to see Neji standing in the doorway. Ten Ten gave Neji a half-hearted smile. Naruto stepped aside and Neji stood next to Ten Ten, holding her hand.

"I'm so glad you're here Neji. I'm sorry I argued with you. I'm so sorry." Ten Ten sobbed.

"Ten Ten try and push again." Tsunade said. Ten Ten did. Nothing seemed to be happening, in fact, more blood was gushing out. Ten Ten was so pale, she almost looked paper-white.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Ten Ten. I didn't think about your feelings. I told you to do something you didn't want to do because I felt I had the right to. Because I didn't want to lose you. I love you too much to lose you Ten Ten. You need to keep fighting." Neji replied.

"I knew all that before Neji. I love you too." Ten Ten replied weakly. Neji kissed the top of her head gently, as she tried to push again. This time, something did happen. The baby seemed to finally be able to move. It was all a rush then. Ten Ten screaming in pain, Neji trying to encourage her, Tsunade attempting to get the baby out. Finally it all ended in one agonising scream from Ten Ten, and a loud wail from the crying infant.

"It's a girl." Tsunade said softly. Ten Ten smiled weakly.

"Ten Ten she looks just like you." Neji said softly. Ten Ten's eyelids fluttered dangerously.

"Ten Ten?" Neji called to her. Her eyes closed.

"TEN TEN!" Neji yelled frantically, as her head rolled to the side. She had lost consciousness. Tsunade sent Neji out of the room despite the fact that he fought to stay with his wife.

Naruto was looking straight at him, when he left the room.

"She's dying Naruto. She's dying and there's nothing I can do about it." Neji said softly. Then he did something Naruto had never seen him do. He started to cry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. The end of this chapter. Next chapter, obviously the meeting of the Kages and some nasty things happening. Not that this chapter wasn't sad enough. Anywho I'm giving you all a choice. Let me know if you would like Ten Ten to live or die. Please choose in your reviews, or by PMing me. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll be updating as soon as I can.


	29. The Meeting Of The Five Kages

Okay all, here's chapter twenty-nine. This looks like it's going to be the longest fic I've ever written. It's nearly thirty chapters in and I'm not close to finishing it. So thanks to all you lovely reviewers and to all of you that added me to your faves and author alerts. Love y'all. Also, you'll all see the results of the Ten Ten to live or die poll today.

To my reviewer animechick, thanks loads for reviewing again. I'm glad you love this fic still. BTW most Naruto fans are Gaara fangirls. (nods) My little brother's friend is obsessed with Gaara, and practically drools over my Gaara posters, and he's a straight boy. LOL!

Anywho, to all of you who celebrate...

MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS!

And now on to the next chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 29 – Meeting of The Five Kages.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

What seemed like hours had passed. Naruto and Neji were sat outside the room. Every so often, one of the nurses would leave the room and come back. After what seemed like forever, Tsunade finally came out of the room. Neji and Naruto stood up and stared at Tsunade. Both of them were waiting for her to speak. Tsunade sighed in relief.

"She's in the clear. She had a monstrous haemorrhage but we managed to stop the bleeding. Give her a couple of weeks and she'll be fine. She just needs to get over the loss of blood but she will recover well." Tsunade said cheerfully. Naruto looked at Tsunade carefully.

"Baa-Chan, you need to go and get some rest yourself. You look tired." Naruto stated. Tsunade nodded.

"Let's just hope I can get some rest." Tsunade stated. She looked at Neji.

"You can go and sit with her and the baby Neji." Tsunade stated. Neji nodded and went into the room.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and narrowed his eyes.

"Baa-Chan, there's more then this bothering you isn't there?" Naruto questioned.

"A meeting of the five kages is to happen in a week. I have a bad feeling that things will get worse before they get better." Tsunade said softly.

"Will I be able to attend? I am your future successor and a fellow Jinchuriki. I'm also a parent of two Jinchuriki. I think we need to involve those parents who have Jinchuriki. It might be a better thing." Naruto stated. Tsunade nodded and looked out of the hospital window.

"I'm hoping that we can avoid war. You know what they might ask Naruto." Tsunade stated.

"They'll ask for Jinchuriki to be moved around the five nations. They'll ask for one Jinchuriki each. Right?" Naruto asked softly. Tsunade's hand gripped at the windowsill until her knuckles turned white.

"I know that no one is willing to give up their children. I wouldn't in their position Naruto. I pray that this doesn't become a war. But it may go that way. Especially with Akatsuki still out there waiting." Tsunade stated sadly. Naruto nodded.

"I'll make sure I know what I'm letting myself in for before I come to the meeting. Gaara is probably already doing the same. I'll tell Sasuke. Do you want me to tell the others?" Naruto asked.

"No I'll do it. It's better if I explain." Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded and left, leaving Tsunade to carry on staring out of the window.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Tsunade sighed as she saw the three processions enter the village. She knew that this was going to go badly. The five kages hadn't met up in years.

"_I have to do the right thing by Konoha."_ Tsunade thought to herself sadly. She prepared herself for the coming talk, knowing that things would change indefinitely now. Konoha would not be the same after this event.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Anko, Neji, Ten Ten, Kiba, Hinata, Kankuro and Ino were waiting outside the meeting room. All of them held a sense of fear about what would happen in that room. Only one of them seemed confident and that one person was Naruto. Sasuke could see that Naruto had a look of determination in his eyes. Sasuke could almost feel Naruto's confidence giving him strength. That was when Tsunade came along.

"You know what you're all letting yourselves in for right?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded confidently. The others did not. Tsunade sighed.

"Well let's get this over with." Tsunade stated. The group walked into the meeting room. Kakashi and Itachi took designated seats. Ino, Hinata and Kiba were surprised when Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka arrived and took seats.

"What are you doing here dad?" Ino asked.

"Well when I die this will be your seat Ino. After all you're my only child. All clans have a designated position." Inoichi replied. Tsume and Hiashi nodded. Hinata and Kiba gave a silent sigh of relief. They also saw Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi and Jiraiya of course. There was one designated seat that was next to Tsunade that had not been filled. There were seats that were to the side of the council's table. There were also seats for the Kages. Tsunade beckoned Naruto over.

"Naruto this seat next to me is the Namikaze clan's seat. It rightfully belongs to you." Tsunade stated. Naruto nodded and looked at the chair in something akin to determination. He sat down and made himself as comfortable as he was going to get. Itachi gestured to Sasuke to come and stand behind him.

"Shouldn't I be with Naruto?" Sasuke whispered to Itachi.

"Not in this case. You're an Uchiha by blood so you represent the Uchiha clan. Naruto represents his father. That seat has been empty since the fourth Hokage died. Had Naruto's mother lived, she would've been able to take the seat until Naruto was of age. The council have tried to have that seat filled far too many times for me to count and that was before I left." Itachi whispered back.

"Does that mean that Ino, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Anko could stand behind their own representatives?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Ino, Hinata and Kiba could. Anko was not born into the Hatake clan. Neji, no matter how powerful, was born into the branch family of the Hyuga clan, which means that Hinata is the heir and could stand behind her father as she wishes." Itachi whispered back.

"I'm surprised that Shikamaru and Chouji aren't here yet." Itachi stated softly.

"To stand behind their fathers?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but also to help them learn about their positions in the village." Itachi replied.

At that moment, Shikamaru, Temari and Chouji arrived. Temari went and sat in the seats at the side. Neji, Ten Ten and Anko followed suit. Kurenai and Konohamaru arrived afterwards and while Kurenai went to sit with Anko, Konohamaru took a seat. After all, with Asuma dead, Konohamaru was the Sarutobi clan heir. Sasuke was starting to understand how things worked. Everyone had a right for their heir apparent, or a representative of their choosing and bloodline, to stand behind them. It seemed the same with the kages. Gaara entered and Kankuro went to stand behind him. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata went to stand behind their respective fathers, and Kiba took his place behind his mother. Shino and his father arrived and Shibi Aburame took his seat, with Shino stood behind him. The elders, Homura, Koharu and Danzo arrived and took their seats. That was when the other kages entered.

The Raikage was extremely large and muscular, followed by another man who stood behind him as he took his seat. A woman, known as the latest Mizukage arrived with her own representative. The Tsuchikage, and old man, walked in, followed by his own representative. Each kage took their seat with dignity and their representatives took their own places behind the seats. Tsunade looked at each one in turn.

"I think some introductions are necessary before we start this meeting." Tsunade stated.

In turn, each Konoha member stated their name and their representatives stated their own name and relation to the council member. Then of course came the kages and their representatives. Gaara was the first to stand.

"I am the Kazekage, and this is my elder brother, Kankuro." Gaara stated. The Raikage stood.

"I'm the Raikage and this is my younger brother, Killerbee, also the Hachibi Jinchuriki." The Raikage stated boldly. The Mizukage stood, and gestured to her representative.

"I am the Mizukage, and this is Kikoro, my younger sister." The Mizukage stated. She sat back down again. The Tsuchikage stood up, even though he could barely be seen because of his height he was still a presence to be reckoned with.

"I am the Tsuchikage, and this is my son, Kuto." The Tsuchikage stated. The introductions finished, Tsunade began the meeting.

"It has been a long time since all of the five kages have sat together in a room. I've been obliged to call such a meeting because of the state we all now stand in at this time. Akatsuki, the dangerous criminal organisation, powered by S class missing nins, have struck at our village. They took six of our village babies and made them Jinchuriki." Tsunade stated sombrely. The whole room erupted into shouts of confusion and anger. The Kages were shocked and outraged.

"That is not all." Tsunade added again.

"They hope to steal each Jinchuriki and raise them to be human weapons. As far as we know they have not find the Hachibi or the Nanabi. We can only hope they remain ignorant of the Raikage's brother, and the Nanabi Jinchuriki, where ever they may be." Tsunade stated. She hadn't wanted to involve Kimi. No one knew about her and it was better for her to stay that way. She was happier without the trouble and no one even knew she was a Jinchuriki.

"You're telling me that all these Jinchuriki are in your village? That you have these children like hidden weapons?" The Raikage stated coldly. Kakashi stood then.

"No one planned this. We didn't want any of our village's children to suffer in that way." Kakashi stated.

"Suffer? They're living weapons?" The Tsuchikage stated.

"They're children. They're babies. No one in this village wanted something like this. If we wanted to have six secret weapons, wouldn't we just hide it and not bother telling all of you?" It was Inoichi who spoke this time.

"I agree with them bro." Killerbee stated. The Raikage glared.

"No one chooses to be a Jinchuriki bro. Look at me? I know that the Kazekage was a Jinchuriki. The Jinchuriki of Kyubi lives here too right?" Killerbee stated. Naruto stood and acknowledged his fellow Jinchuriki.

"You're telling me that a boy, with a seat on this council, is a Jinchuriki?" The Tsuchikage stated.

"The seat was his fathers. As stated by Shinobi law, only a relative can take the place of their elder on the council, or a designated heir." Tsunade replied.

"The seat he fills is the Namikaze seat." Danzo hissed.

"He is the only living heir of Minato Namikaze." Tsunade stated. The Mizukage's jaw dropped.

"The man who sealed the nine tailed fox, sealed it within his own son? I don't know if I could be that brave for my village." The Mizukage stated softly.

"That's not the point. The Akatsuki chose these children to be Jinchuriki. We must do the right thing and split the children to different villages. It's not just the balance of power we're talking about, but if they are spread out it will be harder to find them all." The Tsuchikage stated coldly.

"I agree." Homura stated.

"As do I." Koharu added.

"Well I do not." Itachi stated.

"Taking children away from their families is not going to help them." Itachi added.

"I agree with Itachi Uchiha." The Mizukage stated firmly.

"As do I." Gaara added softly.

"I agree with him too." Killerbee said.

"Well I don't." The Raikage boomed.

"So what do you want us to do Raikage-Sama?" Naruto asked. He stood from his seat, eyes blazing with fury.

"Would you have people give up their children? My twin son and daughter are two of the Jinchuriki. Do you really think I would give up my children? If you were in my situation, would you give up your two children?" Naruto asked furiously.

"No!" The Raikage yelled back.

"Then why expect parents of this village to do so?" Naruto asked.

"Because there are too many Jinchuriki in this village." The Tsuchikage cut in.

"You think we can't defend our own children?" Itachi hissed out.

"Obviously not, otherwise this wouldn't have happened in the first place." The Raikage boomed. Sasuke growled low in his throat, Neji, Ten Ten and Anko rose to their feet, along with Temari. Naruto glared angrily, as did Kakashi and Itachi. Kiba and Tsume growled angrily. Hinata and Hiashi's Byakugans were activated. Kakashi stood up slowly.

"No one could've known that Akatsuki were planning such a feat. They had been watching us for a while. We found out from women who'd been taken with their children. They were told that someone had been watching them. That criminal, Zetsu, was killed when we made our rescue." Kakashi said sternly.

"That means nothing with so many of them still out there. Your security is lax. If Akatsuki comes back you may just lose your Jinchuriki quickly. None of the five nations can afford such a mistake." The Tsuchikage replied.

"You're wrong." Naruto stated. Everyone stared at him.

"Do you think you could've done better? If we had had an inkling of the attack that was going to happen, we would never have been caught off guard. Konoha has always produced the best Shinobi and that is not all to do with the clans that live here. The will of fire is strong with us. We believe in that. We treat each other like family. Our children are a part of that. There must be a way to compromise. You, Raikage-Sama, already have a Jinchuriki in your village. Surely you don't need us to send one to you." Naruto stated eloquently. Everyone stared at the blond male in awe. The Raikage bit his lip.

"That's true." The Raikage replied sternly.

Ino stepped forward.

"My son was made a Jinchuriki, and my husband is a former Shinobi of Suna. We intend to stay in Suna until our son is old enough to attend a ninja academy. That way Kazekage-Sama, my brother-in-law, will be able to train my son, and we will be able to keep him safe. Surely that'll spread us out enough." Ino stated. Kankuro gave a reassuring look to his girlfriend. They weren't exactly married yet but they soon would be, so Ino wasn't quite lying.

"We've all suffered enough. We were attacked we didn't plan an attack against any village. We just wanted to make sure that we informed you of what is going on. After all, if they were planning to steal our children, they're looking for other Jinchuriki also. We have to work together against Akatsuki if we want the five nations to survive this madness." Naruto stated.

The Raikage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage stood. Gaara and Tsunade stood up also.

"We need to discuss this further alone. Have time to think." The Mizukage stated.

"We shall reconvene and make a vote of what we believe shall happen. For or against the ideas that have been presented today." The Tsuchikage added.

"Tomorrow morning will be when we make the vote." The Raikage stated.

The three kages left the room with their representatives.

"Now all we can do is wait. Hopefully they'll have some sympathy for the children involved." Tsunade said softly.

"What if they don't?" Ino asked.

"We'll just have to argue the point more." Tsunade replied.

"Well we have to wait until the morning." Naruto said gently. Everyone filed out of the room, praying that tomorrow would not go badly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I've tried to keep the five kages as close to the manga as possible. I can't remember any of the Kage's names so if anyone knows them, feel free to place them in your reviews, or a PM so I don't get them wrong. Or if their names haven't been mentioned, then that's great, feel free to make nominations. I can't actually remember if their names have been mentioned in the manga or not. As for their representatives, they're made up, except for Killerbee of course. Please R&R and I'll reply as soon as possible. I'll also try to update as soon as possible too.


	30. Decisions are made!

Okay all, here's chapter thirty of Two Hearts One Soul. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and to all of you who added me to your alert and faves lists.

To my anonymous reviewer, Hinamori, thanks so much for your review. I don't know about the chibi's being super strong, but I'm glad you reviewed, I truly appreciate it.

And to all of you fantastic readers

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 30 – Decisions are made! The Shinobi World is Changed!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night the Mizukage stared out of the window of her room.

"Mei?" The Mizukage turned to look at her sister.

"Yes Kikoro?" The Mizukage, Mei, replied.

"What do you think?" Kikoro asked. Mei leaned her head against the wall.

"I think Tsunade is trying to do the best by the children as well as her village. She's right, splitting up families is not something we should be doing." Mei said softly.

"Then how do you solve the imbalance of power problem?" Kikoro asked.

"By making a five nations alliance." Mei stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Raikage was sat with Killerbee in his quarters.

"So what are you thinking bro?" Killerbee asked.

"I'm thinking that this is dangerous. Those kids will grow up and they'll be ninja just like we are Bee. What then? There are always wars. They'll be fighting. Konoha will always have an unfair advantage." The Raikage stated gruffly.

"Well Ay, if this was the other way round, would you want someone taking me away so that the whole five nations have the proper balance of power?" Killerbee asked.

"No of course not!" Ay yelled.

"Well then there's a way to compromise right? There's gotta be a way to compromise." Killerbee asked. Ay nodded and carried on his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Tsuchikage, Onoki, sat in his chambers trying to puzzle over the dilemma in front of him.

"Father?" Onoki looked at his son, Kuto, and couldn't imagine being asked to give him up.

"Kuto I want to see the families of the Jinchuriki." Onoki stated firmly. Kuto nodded and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Tsunade were talking inside her office.

"Do you think we'll end up at war?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure Naruto. I'm praying that this can be worked out somehow." Tsunade said tiredly.

"What about a treaty saying we won't send our Jinchuriki into the battlefield?" Naruto asked.

"It would be a lie Naruto. In times of war, if you became Hokage, you would be expected to be on the battlefield. You are a Jinchuriki." Tsunade said softly.

"What about the children? We could agree that they won't go on to the battlefield during a war, and that they'll just guard their home village. Then we can say there is a fair balance of power." Naruto said. Tsunade nodded.

"I'm not sure if they'll agree but it's worth a shot Naruto." Tsunade agreed kindly. Naruto nodded.

"I'm trying to think about compromises. I just don't want to lose my son and daughter. I know the others don't want to lose their kids either." Naruto said seriously. Tsunade nodded. That was when a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called out. A man walked in. Naruto recognised him as the Tsuchikage's son, Kuto, from the meeting.

"What is it you would like Kuto?" Tsunade asked.

"My father has asked that he see the families of the Jinchuriki." Kuto said sternly. Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"I'll show the Tsuchikage around. I am a Jinchuriki myself, and one of those families, are mine." Naruto stated. Tsunade nodded. After Naruto left the room with Kuto, Tsunade whispered three words under her breath as she looked out of her window.

"_Good luck Naruto."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino was holding Inoshiro in her arms. Kankuro and Gaara were sat facing each other, and Temari and Shikamaru were sat on opposite sides. They formed a square as they discussed what they thought.

"So you've decided to move to Suna for a while huh Ino?" Shikamaru asked his old teammate. She nodded.

"It will be better for Inoshiro, to learn how to control the power he has, from his Uncle Gaara." Ino replied. That was when there was a knock on the door.

Ino walked over to the door and opened it to see Naruto and the Tsuchikage and his representative.

"The Tsuchikage would like to see all of the Jinchuriki and their families." Naruto whispered. Ino nodded and allowed the Tsuchikage to enter the apartment. Gaara stood up and held out his hand as a mark of respect to the Tsuchikage. The old man took his hand and the room seemed less tense.

"So this is your son? He has the one tails within him?" The Tsuchikage asked Ino. Ino nodded.

"Yes Tsuchikage-Sama." Ino replied.

"You and your husband are moving to Suna?" The Tsuchikage asked again. Again Ino nodded.

"Yes Tsuchikage-Sama." Ino replied.

"Why would you move to Suna when all you know is here?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"Because Gaara, the Kazekage, my brother in law, was a Jinchuriki before. He carried the one tails. He knows how best to keep it under control. He'll teach Inoshiro how to control the one tails, and when he's older, we'll come back to Konoha and he'll go to the Ninja academy and train here like I did." Ino replied. The Tsuchikage smiled and looked at Inoshiro. The boy's eyes turned a strange colour, and sand came to rest around the Tsuchikage's hand, lifting it upwards. Everyone was astounded. When the Tsuchikage's hand was close enough, Inoshi patted it as though trying to make friends. The Tsuchikage gave the boy a hair ruffle and smiled.

"I think I've seen enough here." He said kindly. The Tsuchikage left, with his representative and Naruto following behind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, after the Tsuchikage had seen all the children and their families, even young Naruto's, he was convinced that taking them was not the answer. However, he still felt the balance needed to be kept. How to do that was something that he needed to mull over, but for now he knew what his decision would be tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning the Kage council reconvened, including the members of Konoha's council. Everyone took their seats and that was when the meeting begun. The group stared at each other for moments before Tsunade started to speak.

"Have you all made a decision?" Tsunade asked. There were several nods around the table. Gaara stood up.

"I, the fifth Kazekage, have made the decision that these children should stay with their parents." Gaara said seriously. He then sat down. Mei stood up then.

"I, the fifth Mizukage, have decided that these children should stay with their parents also." Mei said. Then she sat down.

"I, the fourth Raikage, have decided that the children should stay with their parents. On the condition that when they are older, they may travel around the five villages and make a choice about where they may wish to live." Ay stated firmly. He sat down.

"I accept your condition Raikage-Sama." Tsunade stated formally. Then the Tsuchikage stood on his chair, so he could be seen.

"I, the third Tsuchikage, have decided that, on condition that these children make their own choices as to whether they are ninja or not, and as long as they do not enter a battlefield, during times of war, that these children can stay with their parents. I would also like to bring to discussion an alliance of the five nations." Onoki said seriously.

"I agree to your terms Tsuchikage-Sama." Tsunade said.

"Is there anyone else that would like to bring forth a discussion, of an alliance of the five nations?" Tsunade asked.

"I agree with the Tsuchikage. We must form an alliance." Mei said gently. Tsunade looked at Ay and Gaara.

"I agree with the Tsuchikage also." Gaara added. Ay looked at the group.

"I know that as nations we've had many disputes in the past. But we do need to form an alliance. Sooner or later, Akatsuki will come looking for those children, and Kyubi, and Hachibi. We can't afford to be fighting. God knows what will happen if Akatsuki get their hands on all of these Jinchuriki." Ay stated.

"All in favour of forming an alliance of the five nations, raise your hand." Tsunade asked. All the Kage's raised their hands. All of the council members of Konoha followed suit. Tsunade looked at Naruto who looked at her. She raised her own hand and saw Naruto raise his own.

"Then we are all in agreement. We will form an alliance of the five nations." Tsunade stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. So here's the end of chapter thirty. I hope you all liked it. I found the Kage's names online. Anywho, The Raikage's name is A as in the letter a, but I thought I'd spell it Ay, as one letter seems quite wrong. Anyways, please R&R let me know what you think and such and I'll be updating soon.


	31. A Day in the Life of the Twins

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Two Hearts, One Soul. I hope you all enjoy it and such. This is going to be (an attempt at) comedy. Just because I can do it. Thanks to all of you who R&R and added me to your faves and alert lists.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 31 – A Day in the Life of the Twins.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke both sighed as they sat outside Tsunade's office. How they had ended up here was a long story. It all started with both of them having to go on missions and leaving their evil twins (the babies being far too young to have a disposition to good or evil) with Itachi and Hana. When they got back things had been in uproar and Tsunade had insisted on seeing both of them. Now they were looking at their two older sons. Both of them were giving Naruto and Sasuke the puppy dog look that Naruto had perfected years ago.

"What did you two do?" Naruto asked. Both boys stared at their parents sheepishly.

"You have to promise that you won't kill us." Hijiri replied.

"Like we're going to kill you?" Sasuke stated irritably. Hisoka and Hijiri started their story.

xXxXxXx MORNING – DAWN xXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka had gotten up. They had both figured out that they were hungry. The house however was completely silent. They walked towards their parent's room. They opened the door and saw the bed was empty.

"They went on a mission." Hijiri said softly.

"I forgot about that." Hisoka quipped.

"I'm hungry." Hisoka added.

"Then let's go and make pancakes." Hijiri replied.

Both boys walked into the kitchen.

"How do we make pancakes again?" Hijiri asked Hisoka.

"Well we put all that goopy stuff into the frying pan." Hisoka replied.

"But how do we make the goopy stuff?" Hijiri asked.

"Well I think we get eggs and milk and flour." Hisoka said.

"What about blueberries and chocolate and sugar and lemon?" Hijiri asked.

"Yeah that too. That's always on our pancakes. Hey we could put strawberries for Uncle 'tachi and honey for Auntie Hana." Hisoka added. Hijiri nodded and both boys got to work. They pulled a large mixing bowl out of the cupboard and found all the ingredients that they wanted. Then they threw everything into the bowl.

"How do we mix it up Hi-Chan?" Hisoka asked.

"I know! We use Auntie Hana's electri mixy thing." Hijiri replied.

Both boys found the electri mixy thing (otherwise known as a blender) and poured the ingredients into it.

"How do we make it work Hiso-Chan?" Hijiri asked.

"Well we have to plug it in and press the big red button of course." Hisoka replied. That's exactly what both boys did. However, neither boy realised that you needed to put a lid on a blender.

The mixture started flying everywhere. It went all over the two boys, all over the floor, the walls, the sides, the table. Some even got stuck on the ceiling. Both boys were screaming loudly. That was when Itachi burst into the kitchen, kunai in hand. His eyebrows shot right up into his hairline. His mouth dropped open.

"SATANIC SPAWNS YOU'VE WRECKED THE KITCHEN!" Itachi yelled. The twins shrugged as they stared at their uncle.

xXxXxXx BREAKFAST TIME xXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka were sitting in the kitchen, washed, cleaned and wearing matching black shorts, and t-shirts with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Hisoka's was white and Hijiri's was blue. Itachi and Hana had just finished clearing up the tremendous mess the twins had made. Both boys stared at Itachi. Itachi looked at the two boys.

"What are you staring at Satanic Spawns?" Itachi asked curiously. He knew when to be wary of his twin nephews and this moment wasn't it.

"We were thinking about Baa-Chan." Hisoka stated. His sunny smile was very like Naruto's but Itachi felt Hisoka's had that added hint of evil.

"No." Itachi stated.

"We didn't ask anything!" Hisoka exclaimed. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle 'tachi?" Hijiri made to ask.

"No." Itachi cut off.

"You don't even know what we're going to ask!" Hijiri said sulkily.

"I don't need to know." Itachi replied.

"Yes you do. That way you can make an informed decision." Hisoka replied.

"Fine what is it that you Satanic Spawns want after having destroyed the kitchen?" Itachi asked.

"We want to go and visit Baa-Chan and we want you to take us." Hisoka quipped.

Itachi looked at the pair incredulously. He placed a finger on his chin and looked as though he were concentrating hard.

"What do you say Uncle 'tachi?" Hijiri asked.

"No." Itachi quipped. Then he got a glass of water.

"That's not fair!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair. Deal with it." Itachi replied grumpily. Then he took a sip of the water.

"He's only grumpy because Mikoto is keeping him and Auntie Hana up all night and he isn't getting any." Hijiri stated confidently. Itachi dropped the glass, which smashed on the floor, as he started choking on the water.

"What's he not getting any of Hi-Chan?" Hisoka asked.

"Don't know. Maybe cookies. We're not allowed lots of them either." Hijiri replied.

"Who the hell told you something like that?" Itachi yelled.

"Ooooh Uncle 'tachi said hell." Hisoka said cheekily. Itachi glared.

"Who have you two been talking to?" Itachi hissed.

"Well..." Hijiri trailed.

"We were asking Uncle Sai why you're so grumpy all the time." Hisoka added.

"He told us it's because you ain't getting any from Auntie Hana." Hijiri continued.

"But when we asked what you weren't getting any of, he wouldn't tell us what you weren't getting." Hisoka finished. Itachi started clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Are you alright Uncle 'tachi?" Hijiri asked.

"Yeah are your hands hurting? Uncle Sai said that you're getting old and when you're old your hands hurt right?" Hisoka added.

"HANA!" Itachi yelled. The two boys stared. It wasn't often their uncle yelled for his wife. Hana came running down the stairs.

"Sit with the twins for awhile. I have to go and murder Sai. If I don't come back I'm sure you'll understand why I had to flee the village." Itachi said calmly. Then he disappeared out of the window. Hana blinked in confusion and looked at the twins.

"What did you two say to your uncle?" Hana asked.

"Nothing much." Hijiri and Hisoka said at the same moment. Hana sighed.

"Hey Auntie Hana?" Hijiri asked cutely.

"Can you take us to see Baa-Chan?" Hisoka added. Both boys gave Hana that puppy dog look.

"I would but Kushina and Minato are here too boys. Remember I can't carry all of them." Hana said. "Can't you carry the twins and one of us carry Mikoto-Chan?" Hijiri asked. Hana sighed.

"I suppose so. Come on before I change my mind." Hana relented. Both boys cheered loudly and jumped up and down.

"_I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."_ Hana thought to herself.

xXxXxXx TSUNADE'S OFFICE xXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka walked in with Mikoto, to Tsunade's office. The two boys smiled innocently at their adopted grandmother.

"So what brings you all here?" Tsunade asked.

"The boys wanted to see you." Hana replied.

"Did you? Well it's not like I enjoy paperwork." Tsunade stated. Of course, now was the time for the twin's master plan. Hisoka looked down at Mikoto. He then leant forward ever so slightly so his lips were next to the little girl's ear.

"We need you to cry now Mikoto. Really loudly." Hisoka whispered. All of a sudden, Mikoto was screaming blue murder. Hana looked shocked and Tsunade tried to help Hana with Mikoto. Neither adult noticed Hijiri and Hisoka stealing Tsunade's Sake. They also didn't notice the twins sneak out of the office, leaving them to try and calm the wailing baby.

xXxXxXx ONE HOUR LATER xXxXxXx

Hisoka and Hijiri were walking along the street.

"So what are we going to do with Baa-Chan's stash?" Hisoka asked. Hijiri looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about we light it on fire. Ero-Jiji said there are special drinks that you light on fire and they taste even better when you light them up." Hijiri replied.

Neither boy took notice when Sai ran past them in his pyjamas. They also took no note of Itachi running after the hapless former ROOT officer.

"So where are we going to light this on fire?" Hisoka asked. They decided to go to an abandoned training field, and stick the twelve bottles of Sake on the ground. Then they got a good distance away, before letting off their own grand fireball jutsus. Of course neither boy thought that the Sake would catch fire and then explode. Of course that was a whole new experience. That was when they heard Tsunade yelling after them angrily.

"Uh-oh!" Both boys stated at the same time. Then they started running as Tsunade arrived in the clearing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"And that's what happened?" Hisoka ended. Both men stared at their twin sons in absolute bewilderment. That was when Shizune told them they could go into the office. Both men wondered exactly what Tsunade was going to say to them now.

xXxXxXx THE END OF THE DAY xXxXxXx

While Tsunade was doing paperwork there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called out. She saw Naruto and Sasuke enter the room.

"You two are sending Hisoka and Hijiri to the Academy." Tsunade stated. Sasuke made to open his mouth but didn't get a chance to speak.

"Your children are evil geniuses and they need to learn how to use that in a constructive way." Tsunade stated.

"They're too young for the academy." Naruto stated.

"Too bad. You shouldn't have given birth to geniuses." Tsunade replied.

"They can't help being smart." Sasuke said.

"Then they shouldn't be evil." Tsunade stated. She was still trying to get over the loss of her very expensive Sake.

"It's not their fault that their father is the devil." Naruto quipped. Sasuke glared.

"I am not the devil." Sasuke replied.

"Yes you are Sasuke and as of now your genetically evil genius offspring are going to attend the academy so they can channel their energy into something that doesn't involve my Sake." Tsunade said. Both men sighed and just agreed with the very angry looking Hokage. After all, what with the twin's story of the day, they couldn't really blame Tsunade for wanting the twins to do something constructive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka looked at their fathers in confusion, when the two men came out of Tsunade's office looking older than their years.

"So what's our punishment Daddy?" Hijiri asked Naruto.

"You two are going to school." Sasuke stated. Both boys looked even more confused as they followed their fathers down the corridor. After all, it had been a long day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you thought. I'll update as soon as I can.


	32. The Evil Cat

Okay here's chapter thirty-two of Two Hearts One Soul for all of you. I hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone who R&R my fic, and also to those that added me to their faves and alert lists. It's much appreciated.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm glad that last chapter made you laugh. As for the kitchen scene, my cousin and I did that to our uncle once. He had almost the same reaction. It was rather hilarious. LOL! Anywho, here's my update and I really hope that you enjoy it.

To all my other reviewers, if I haven't replied to your review, please let me know. I don't think it happens often but I am only human and I sometimes forget. So do forgive me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 32 – The Evil Cat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka stared at everyone, as they all sat at the dinner table. Itachi had shown up looking no more mussed than usual. Apparently Sai was now residing in Konoha's hospital. Hana had Mikoto sat on her lap. Zephyr was eating quietly. He spent most of his days playing with other children. Mostly Kohana, Mariko and Isamu. He wasn't yet old enough to go to the academy. Naruto had little Kushina in his arms and was feeding her a bottle of milk. Little Minato was in a bassinet next to him, sleeping. Sasuke was completely silent. Hijiri and Hisoka looked at Sasuke with trepidation.

"Father?" Hijiri asked softly.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied calmly.

"Are you angry with us?" Hisoka asked.

"I think you both know the answer to that question." Sasuke replied. He wasn't looking at his twin sons. Naruto shook his head. The twins looked down at the table sadly. They didn't like it when their parents were angry with them. Zephyr looked at Itachi.

"What happened un?" Zephyr asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about Zephyr." Itachi replied. He tousled the blonde's hair affectionately.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready for bed. Naruto sighed as he saw Sasuke was still in a foul mood.

"Sasuke don't be so hard on them. I pulled worse pranks in my day." Naruto quipped.

"That's not the point Naruto. The point is that they're going to start at the academy early. The life of a ninja is dangerous. They're starting early, so they'll graduate early. Then what Naruto? They'll be ten year old Genin! That's if they don't graduate in a year like Itachi did! Then they'll be six year old Genin! What then Naruto? They'll be sent out onto the field! Out on missions! They'll be in danger that they're not old enough to handle yet!" Sasuke yelled. Then he calmed down slightly and sat down on the bed heavily. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was very troubled.

"Sasuke, they're very smart kids. They've always _been_ really smart. I don't like the idea of them going off on missions. You think I want them to get hurt? Of course not. But they're going to join the academy eventually. They're way too smart not to. Shikamaru wanted to ask if he could give them an IQ test like Asuma-Sensei gave him. He wants to see how smart they are. He thinks they might just be smarter than him. If they are Sasuke they'll be major strategists. They'll be world famous Shinobi. Yeah danger comes with the territory, but I've gotta believe that they can handle it. That they wouldn't be sent out on missions until they were ready to handle it. I've gotta have faith in _them_ Sasuke. So do you." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked at Naruto carefully. The blonde male stared back.

"I'm just scared for them." Sasuke admitted softly. Naruto grinned.

"So am I. But now they think you're really mad at them. So why don't you go and tell them that you're not?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Fine I'll go and talk to them." Sasuke stated. He got up and left the room and Naruto smirked to himself as he pulled on a nightshirt.

"I knew I'd get him to see sense." Naruto stated to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke saw the twins looking out of their bedroom window sadly.

"Do you think Father's really mad at us?" Hisoka said to his twin.

"Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't have lit Baa-Chan's Sake on fire." Hijiri replied.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" Hijiri added.

"I dunno. He was real mad today. He didn't even look at us. He hasn't even come to say goodnight. Do you think he doesn't love us anymore?" Hisoka replied softly. Sasuke felt his heart melt at the sight of his two sons looking so saddened.

"It's alright you two." Sasuke said softly. The two boys turned and looked at him, almost falling off of the windowsill.

"I'm not angry at you alright? And I could never stop loving you." Sasuke said seriously. The twins jumped off of the windowsill and ran over to Sasuke, hugging him tightly. Sasuke knelt down and gave them a proper hug.

"I'm just worried about you two. Don't ever think that I don't care about you or that I've stopped loving you. That couldn't ever happen." Sasuke said to them gently. He felt his twin sons wrap their arms tightly around him.

"We didn't mean to make you mad Father. Ero-Jiji said that some alcohol is better when you light it up." Hijiri stated.

"So we thought that if we lit Baa-Chan's Sake up then it would taste better and she'd be happy." Hisoka added.

"We're smart but we don't know everything." Hijiri said.

"Yet." Hisoka quipped. Sasuke laughed and led both boys to their beds.

"Well you can never learn everything boys." Sasuke said seriously.

"Really?" Hisoka asked.

"Even when we're fathers?" Hijiri added.

"No one knows everything. It's impossible. I'm still learning things every single day." Sasuke replied honestly. The twins grinned cheerfully. Sasuke could see Naruto's big grin plastered across their faces.

"Come on you two. It's time to sleep. You'll be starting the academy soon." Sasuke said gently. The two boys snuggled down into their beds and Sasuke kissed their foreheads and tucked them in. Soon he could hear their even breathing, telling him that they were asleep. Then he left the room. He still thought about their safety.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi sat in the kitchen the next day. He was looking through some papers and drinking coffee. Hana was making breakfast. Naruto was feeding Minato and Kushina. Mikoto sat giggling in her high chair. Zephyr was sat next to Itachi, colouring in a picture in a colouring book. Sasuke was sat next to Naruto, drinking water. That was when the twins came into the room. They were both dressed and looked as innocent as they usually did. Itachi rose an eyebrow when they came and stood in front of him.

"Yes Satanic Spawns?" Itachi asked.

"Uncle 'tachi can you help us practise with our kunais?" Hijiri asked.

"Yeah, Daddy and Father have missions and you're s'posed to be the Uchiha clan prodigy." Hisoka added.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and Naruto, who both just looked at him curiously.

"Fine. If you're going to the academy then you should learn something that isn't too dangerous. I'll help you both after lunch." Itachi stated. The twins jumped up and down excitedly and ran off. Sasuke smirked surreptitiously before drinking some water. Itachi then started wondering exactly what he'd let himself in for.

xXxXxXx AFTER BREAKFAST xXxXxXx

The twins were sat in front of Shikamaru. Both looked up at him innocently.

"I'm gonna give you guys some games and you have to work them out. Don't be troublesome." Shikamaru stated lazily. Then he handed over two of the same puzzle to the boys. They started looking at the puzzles.

"Remember you have to do your own puzzles. You're not allowed to work together." Shikamaru added. The two boys nodded emphatically.

"Let's have a contest! Who can do the puzzles faster?" Hisoka exclaimed loudly. Hijiri nodded and both boys got to work.

xXxXxXx ONE HOUR LATER xXxXxXx

Shikamaru walked out of the office, the twins following behind him, and looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who had been waiting for them to come out.

"Your kids are troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"That doesn't tell us how they did Shikamaru." Naruto stated blankly.

"They have IQ's of three hundred." Shikamaru stated lazily. Sasuke and Naruto both dropped to the floor off of their chairs. Hijiri and Hisoka looked at their parents with curiosity.

"Troublesome." They both stated at the same time.

xXxXxXx AFTER LUNCH xXxXxXx

Itachi had taken the two boys to one of the Uchiha training grounds. The twins stared at him, waiting for instruction.

"Well boys. When you pick up a kunai, you have to make sure that you throw it at a certain angle. A Shinobi must be able to control all the weapons at their disposal. They must also be able to find anything they can to use as a weapon. As children of the Uchiha clan, you should both be able to learn about fire jutsus." Itachi explained.

"We can do that!" Hijiri exclaimed.

"Yeah come on Hi-Chan! Let's show Uncle 'tachi!" Hisoka added. Then both made the signs for the grand fireball jutsu. Itachi's eyes went wide as they both let off grand fireball jutsus at the same time. He just about managed to jump out of the way.

"You're meant to be able to control your jutsu. Don't use a jutsu you can't control Satanic Spawns!" Itachi yelled.

"But we can control it." Hisoka replied.

"Yeah Uncle 'tachi how are we supposed to practise without a target?" Hijiri asked. Itachi's eyes went wide when the two boys picked up kunais.

"Now Uncle 'tachi you should start running." Hijiri stated.

"Wait a minute Satanic Spawns! I can use Shadow Clone Jutsu for this!" Itachi yelled. His suggestion went unheard as the twins started flinging kunais.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto's eyes went wide when he heard yelling and saw orange, fire-like, glows every so often, coming from the training grounds.

"I really hope the twins aren't frying Itachi alive." Naruto said to himself.

xXxXxXx A FEW HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

Itachi _almost_ crawled into the house. We'll say _almost_ because Uchiha's are not so weak that a spar with five year olds can exhaust them to almost nil chakra. Itachi looked singed and had several little nicks littering his skin. He oozed into a chair in the kitchen as the twins ran in after him. Naruto and Sasuke were both sat at the kitchen table waiting for them.

"How was your practise with your uncle?" Naruto asked the twins. Amusement flashed in his eyes.

"We got to practise all our jutsu on Uncle 'tachi Daddy!" Hijiri replied.

"Yeah it was fun! We're gonna practise again next week!" Hisoka added. Both boys ran off up the stairs.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Itachi asked. Naruto stood up to go and check on his two youngest children.

"You know Itachi, you're like an amnesia patient in a whorehouse." Naruto stated. Both Sasuke and Itachi stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Itachi asked, after coming to his senses.

"You're surprised you've been screwed, and you don't wanna pay for it." Naruto replied. Then he left the room, leaving Itachi staring in shock, and Sasuke roaring with laughter in his wake.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Today Hisoka and Hijiri were playing with Zephyr, Kohana, Isamu and Mariko. The group were in Sakura's garden, and Kasumi was playing with them as well. Riku, Tenshi, Mikoto, Obito, Inoshiro and Hizashi were toddling around the garden after the others. Kaede and Hanako were overseeing the smaller children. Naruko was sat on a blanket playing with a teddy bear. Ten Ten had her daughter, Koneko, sleeping in a basket next to her. Sakura had Tsubaki in a basket next to her. Naruto had Minato and Kushina in a big basket, curled up together, and was leaning against a table leg. Ino was sat on a chair, keeping a close eye on Inoshiro. Anko was doing the same for Obito. Both mothers were worried about their sons. Temari was sat on a chair watching over her small daughter. Hinata was sat on the ground next to Naruto. Hana was lying on a blanket in the sun.

"It's been a good day today." Hana stated cheerfully.

"Wait until the twins start school tomorrow." Naruto replied. All the females giggled at the idea of the twin terrors in the academy.

"It's Iruka-Sensei I feel sorry for." Sakura stated. None of them had a clue what was going to happen at the Academy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Naruto walked with the twins back home, Hijiri and Hisoka stopped and started staring at something. Naruto looked at the two boys.

"What are you two staring at?" Naruto asked kindly.

"Daddy, there's a cat there." Hijiri stated.

"Yeah can we keep it?" Hisoka asked. Naruto walked back a few paces and looked at the innocent looking kitten. It had big green eyes and tiger tabby striped fur, streaked with patches of light brown. Its little paws and lower lip were white. It purred at the group cutely, and started rubbing up against Hijiri and Hisoka's legs.

"You can't just go taking cats from the street guys. It might belong to someone." Naruto stated firmly. The two boys looked at Naruto with teary eyes and matching sad pouts. Naruto sighed.

"Okay, if the cat follows us home we can keep it. But you can't call it." Naruto stated. He thought that the cat couldn't possibly follow them all the way home. So they started walking. The cat followed them.

"Hey it's following us!" Hisoka exclaimed. If Naruto hadn't been holding on to two small babies, he would've slapped his forehead in exasperation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You told them they could keep the cat if it followed them home?" Sasuke asked incredulously. The twins were sat on the floor rubbing the cat's stomach and feeding it scraps of ham.

"I didn't think the cat would actually follow them." Naruto replied. Itachi came into the room, and looked at the twins.

"Great! An evil cat to help the Satanic Spawns." Itachi said stoically. The cat jumped up and ran over to Itachi. It looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. Itachi blinked.

"It is kind of cute." Itachi said curiously. He bent down and made to stroke the cat. That was when the cat struck.

"OOOOOW! WHAT THE HELL? THAT EVIL CAT JUST BIT ME!" Itachi yelled. The cat purred and ran back over to the twins, who carried on stroking it happily.

"Damn evil cat." Itachi muttered under his breath as he went into the kitchen to check for damage.

"I think we'll keep it." Sasuke stated cheerfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's this chapter done. I know general fluff, but what can I say. I was inspired. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think.


	33. My Ambition Is?

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all those who added me to their faves and alert lists.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you loved the cat, the twins and the chapter. My brand of humour is not always easy to put up with. LOL! I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 33 – My Ambition Is?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was sat in her office as she stared at the pile of paperwork. A sigh escaped her lips. That was when she looked out of her window. Her eyes went wide as she ran over to the window. She opened it wide and yelled with all her might.

"KOHANA! HIJIRI! HISOKA! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING ON THE HOKAGE MONUMENT?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka had all been sat in Sakura's garden. The cat in between them. They had dubbed the cat 'Sir Chocolate', of course Itachi called the cat evil when they weren't in the room.

"Sir Chocolate thinks we should go and paint the Hokage monument." Kohana stated.

"Technically a cat can't tell us what it's thinking Kohana." Hijiri stated.

"It's a good excuse." Kohana replied. All three children grinned evilly and snuck out of the garden. At Kohana's suggestion, Hisoka had made a few clones, combined with Henge. No one would notice they were missing for awhile.

"Why didn't you use Shadow Clones?" Hijiri asked.

"Because it takes more catra." Hisoka stated.

"Catra?" Kohana asked.

"That's what Daddy used to call it when he was little." Hijiri replied. The three left the garden. Being super geniuses with their father's chakra reserves had their perks. Especially now that they were sneaking looks in the Uchiha clan library.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka looked up at the Hokage monument.

"How are we supposed to climb up there now? We went and borrowed paint from Uncle Sai's while he was busy with Akina-Chan. Now we can't get up on there." Hisoka stated.

"What were they doing anyway?" Kohana asked.

"I dunno. Whatever they were doing was probably one of those adult things that we don't need to know about. Besides, I don't wanna go back and look in their bedroom to find out." Hijiri stated. He added a nod for emphasis. The other two nodded in agreement.

"We could always use chakra and climb up." Kohana said happily. She placed her small hands together and seemed to be concentrating. All of a sudden the boys noted that her chakra went to her feet. Then she made to walk up the stone. Her feet stuck and she carried on walking. The two boys stared in shock.

"Well come on you two. All you have to do is concentrate your chakra to the bottom of your feet and make sure you regulate it so that you don't fall off." Kohana said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura went outside to get the children for lunch. Kasumi, Riku and Tsubaki were all sleeping.

"Kohana! Hijiri! Hisoka! Come on you three. It's lunchtime!" Sakura called to them. As she got closer she noted that the children weren't really moving. Her eyes went wide. She walked up to the children, but as soon as she made to touch Kohana, she poofed out of existence. Sakura's eyes went wide, as the other two children poofed away.

"Clones? They know how to use clones now?" Sakura questioned out loud.

"I'd better go and tell Naruto and Sasuke that the twins are missing." Sakura added as she walked in to the house. After all, she'd have to ask her mother to babysit while she hunted for Kohana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaede was sat in the academy class. Iruka-Sensei was telling them about chakra control and how important it was. That was when she saw them. Hisoka, Kohana and Hijiri were climbing up the Hokage monument.

"Uhm... Iruka-Sensei?" She called out timidly.

"What's wrong Kaede?" Iruka asked.

"Well... Kohana, Hisoka and Hijiri are youthfully climbing the Hokage monument without using their hands." Kaede stated calmly. Iruka blinked and walked over to Kaede's window. Then yelped in surprise to realise that she was right. That and the fact that the Hokage mountain was turning different colours rapidly, in front of his eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka and Hijiri had gotten the hang of their chakra control rather quickly. Now the group were painting the monument bright neon colours.

"Wow, I wonder why Uncle Sai never uses these on his paintings?" Hisoka exclaimed loudly.

"He likes to paint landscapes and people. People don't usually have bright pink hair." Kohana replied.

"But... your mom has pink hair?" Hijiri stated.

"Hers isn't bright pink!" Kohana yelled angrily. The two boys shrank back quickly. Both knew the Kohana was very like their Auntie Sakura-Chan in temper. Neither one wanted to get on her bad side. That was when they heard Tsunade start yelling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Itachi had been sparring for awhile when they heard the angry yells of the Hokage.

"Oh God!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran off. Itachi just shook his head.

"Satanic Spawns!" Itachi muttered. That was when he felt something rub against his ankles. He looked down at Sir Chocolate, who purred up at him innocently.

"Evil cat. You can pretend to be innocent but I know you came from hell." Itachi stated. The cat rolled on the floor and looked at Itachi cutely. Despite himself, Itachi found himself bending down to stroke the animal. Then yelped as he was bitten again.

"Pure evil!" Itachi yelled, as the cat purred again.

"What is this thing? A cat or a dog?" Itachi questioned as he found his finger bleeding and went to go and clean it. Sir Chocolate just followed Itachi back to the house. After all, a cat knows where it's going to get food from.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Iruka had managed to get the three children down, and apprehend them (they could run awfully fast) Tsunade was staring at the three children. All of them looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"First the twins, now Kohana, am I going to have an entire generation of evil geniuses in my time?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

"Why did you three paint the Hokage monument?" Tsunade asked the three children.

"Sir Chocolate told us to do it." Kohana replied.

"The twins' cat told you to paint the Hokage monument?" Tsunade asked. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka, all looked generally confused.

"We just thought it would be fun." Hisoka added.

"You two would." Tsunade stated. The three children looked at Tsunade cutely.

"How did you get up there?" Tsunade asked.

"We used chakra and walked up the monument." Hijiri replied.

"How?" Tsunade asked.

"Kohana taught us how to concentrate all your chakra into your feet and walk up." Hisoka stated. Kohana nodded, grinning proudly. Sakura just stared wide-eyed at her daughter.

"Fine, I'll have to send Kohana to the Academy early as well." Tsunade stated.

"WHAT?" Iruka yelled in shock.

"Well if they're evil geniuses they'll have to hone their skills. What better place to do that then with you Iruka-Sensei?" Tsunade stated. An evil grin crossed her face and Iruka felt like crawling under a rock and crying himself to sleep.

"_Next term is going to be painful."_ He thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"When does the next term start?" Sakura asked.

"After the graduating students leave. They'll be in with this year's students." Sasuke replied.

"They'll be six?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeap." Naruto replied.

"They're too young." Sakura stated.

"We know." Sasuke quipped.

"Tsunade made the choice. Besides Kakashi-Sensei graduated early. So did Itachi. They turned out alright." Naruto added. Sakura glared slightly.

"Kakashi-Sensei is a borderline pervert and Itachi was a wanted criminal for over ten years." Sakura quipped irritably.

"But they're strong Shinobi. They can definitely protect themselves. Hijiri, Hisoka and Kohana might be the next Legendary Sannin." Sasuke stated. Sakura sighed, her shoulders slumping with defeat.

xXxXxXx INAUGURATION DAY xXxXxXx

Finally the day had come for the twins and Kohana to have their inauguration into the Academy. Sakura, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke were all stood with the parents, watching as their children were accepted into the Academy. Of course after the ceremony was over the three ran up to their parents and hugged them.

"We'll see you this afternoon when we come to pick you up." Naruto told the twins.

"Look after Sir Chocolate Daddy. I know he can be fussy but he's not a bad cat." Hisoka stated cutely. Sasuke sighed and ruffled both boys hair.

"Be good for your teachers. They don't know you as well as we do." Sasuke stated. The two boys nodded vigorously and promised not to cause any trouble.

"My youthful daughter is a student of the Ninja Academy!" Lee yelled happily. He'd picked Kohana up in his arms and was spinning her around. The little girl looked at her mother helplessly.

"Daddy you're making me dizzy!" Kohana exclaimed loudly. Lee put Kohana down and Kohana's eyes were swirling for a few moments. That was when Gai appeared from nowhere.

"Gai-Sensei! My youthful daughter is now a student of the Ninja Academy!" Lee yelled.

"That is wonderful news Lee! She is overflowing with the springtime of youth!" Gai yelled back.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee exclaimed in nice guy pose.

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed back.

"Gai Sensei!"  
"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Then the two hugged, and their usual wave genjutsu appeared in the background. Kohana sighed deeply.

"Be good Kohana. Make sure you listen to you teachers and I'll be back to pick you up this afternoon." Sakura said gently.

"I'll be good Mommy." Kohana replied. Sakura hugged her first born child gently and the three children ran in together. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the street.

"Did we forget something?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, then looked back, only to see Gai and Lee still hugging and the genjutsu going strong. All three shook their head.

"Nah!" They all stated as they carried on down the street.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri, Hisoka and Kohana were sat together in their new classroom. The teacher came into the room and looked at them all.

"Now children, I'm going to ask you for your names and ambitions for the future." The teacher stated. The three younger children took note that the teacher was a woman and seemed serious. The teacher went through quite a few of them before she came to Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka. Most of them wanted to be great Ninja.

"How about you young lady?" The teacher asked Kohana.

"I'm Kohana Rock and my ambition is to be the devil." The girl said simply. The teacher's eyes bugged open. Then she coughed gently and looked at the dark haired child.

"Well that was a different answer. How about you two?" The teacher asked the twins. Both boys grinned.

"We're the Uchiha twins!" They both stated together.

"I'm Hisoka and my ambition is to torture my Uncle 'tachi with whatever happens to be around at the time." Hisoka stated.

"I'm Hijiri and my ambition is to train my cat, Sir Chocolate, to be the first Ninja cat to take into battle." Hijiri stated. The teacher wasn't quite sure how to reply to any of the answers. So she decided to carry on with the class. The three children smirked to themselves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later when Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto came to collect their children from school, they noted that the teacher looked a little disturbed, as Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka all ran out of the classroom.

"Hi Mommy!" Kohana exclaimed joyfully.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Father!" The twins exclaimed at the same moment. The parents looked at the teacher who seemed to be muttering something about demon children and decided to ask them about their day once they were at home. After all, they couldn't do anymore permanent damage to their teacher at home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I'll get back on a more serious note soon. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Of course it you have any questions feel free to ask in your reviews or by PM okay everyone? See you next time.


	34. Just a Little Bit of Fluff

Here's the next chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. I hope you all like it. Thanks to all of you who read and review and add me to your faves and alert lists. It is very much appreciated.

To my anonymous reviewer, yueli, thanks loads for your review. I appreciate your comments for my sixth chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 34 – Just a Little Bit of Fluff.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura made her way back home with Kohana that day (after scolding her daughter for helping the twins pull off a great escapade, in which their teacher ended up covered in glue and chicken feathers) and noticed someone waiting outside the house. She walked over with Kohana and smiled widely to see Watashi standing there. He gave his sister a smile.

"Hi Sakura. It's been a long time hasn't it?" He asked gently. He looked at Kohana and his eyes went wide.

"This is Kohana? She's grown a lot since I left." Watashi added. Sakura smiled and invited her younger half brother into the house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi sighed as Hijiri and Hisoka were running around him in circles, chasing each other madly. Both boys giggled and amazingly enough, the devil spawn cat (Itachi's words of course) Sir Chocolate, had followed Itachi to the school to pick up the twins after the glue and feathers incident.

"When your parents find out about this they'll ground you both for a year." Itachi stated nonchalantly.

"How comes you and Auntie Hana haven't bothered having another baby yet? Father and Daddy are way ahead of you." Hisoka stated.

"Because the two of you are charming enough for me. Let's just hope Mikoto takes after her mother." Itachi stated.

"But if we're so charming don't you want Mikoto-Chan to take after us?" Hijiri asked cheekily. Itachi sighed again as he decided not to call them Satanic spawns for the sake of his own sanity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto were both lying on grass out in the Uchiha estate gardens. Kushina and Minato lay next to them sleeping soundly in their little bassinets. Both men were just staring at the clouds.

"I can really see why Shikamaru likes doing this." Naruto stated.

"You would." Sasuke replied.

"That one looks like a tomato." Naruto said pointing up at a cloud. Sasuke looked up at the cloud and hmned as he realised that in fact, the cloud did indeed look like a tomato.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Watashi was sat with Sakura.

"I've heard more about Akatsuki. They seem to be a lot of members down. Anyone who trades with them is heading for underground hiding places." Watashi told his sister.

"Maybe this is a time for peace." Sakura replied.

"Statistically all the ninja nations never gain peace all at once." Kohana chirped in. Sakura gave her daughter an irritated look.

"Kohana no more statistics from you. You're grounded for the next three lifetimes." Sakura stated. Kohana blinked cutely.

"But Mom, how are you sure you're going to be with me in the next three lifetimes?" Kohana asked. Sakura dropped her head onto her kitchen with a thunk as Watashi attempted to refrain from laughing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto both sighed as they stared at their twin sons. Hijiri and Hisoka both looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"We're sorry Daddy. We didn't mean it." Hisoka said cutely. He and Hijiri gave Naruto the puppy eyes look they'd learned from their Daddy. Sasuke and Hana practically melted into a pool of goo at how cute the two boys looked. Naruto however, was not fooled in the slightest by their puppy eye looks. He was the inventor after all.

"Itachi, did they seem very repentant on the way home from school?" Naruto asked. Both boys looked at Itachi with their puppy eyes. Itachi tried not to look at the cute looks on their faces. Naruto glared a little.

"Itachi look only at me. My evil genius children got that look from me. Now were they repentant on the way home from school?" Naruto asked. Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head. Naruto raised an eyebrow and the twins looked at Naruto fearfully.

"You're grounded until the day you die." Naruto stated.

"But it's physically, emotionally and logically impossible for you to ground us until we die Daddy." Hijiri stated. Naruto smirked evilly.

"I'll find a way." He replied. Both boys shivered at the evilness in his smile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. I've decided that next chapter shall be the last one. The reason for this is because I'm writing a sequel for this fic and it's coming along quite nicely. Although I get the feeling that I'm going to be hated so much when I release the first chapter. Anywho, please R&R and tell me what you think and all that jazz and I'll be updating soon.


	35. Here We Go Again

Okay all. I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far. Here is the last chapter. A bit of info overload and such. Sorry about that. But I hope you like this last chapter a little. I just posted the first chapter of the sequel too. It's called "Hearts Torn in Two" so if you feel like reading it please go ahead. It is however a bit of a mind messer. Thanks to all of you brilliant readers and once again I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fic.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks loads for the review. I'm glad you love the story and the idea of a sequel. I've put the title of the sequel above but I'll repeat it. It's Hearts Torn In Two and I have already put it up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Hearts One Soul.

Chapter 35 – Here We Are Again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A lot of things had changed in the village of Konoha. It had been six years now. There had been no word of Akatsuki movements. Of course with most of the members dead, everyone assumed they were regrouping and would probably be back after licking their wounds. Many of the children born in the village were still training to go to the academy.

Sakura seemed to keep having children. She now had seven girls, and still only one son. Sasuke and Naruto always expressed surprise that Sakura managed to keep going. Sakura seemed to be both pregnant and hormonal, or a new mother and exhausted.

Lee was quite happy to be the father of seven daughters and one son. However, even he could admit that 'their flames of youth sometimes outweigh my own flames of youth' as he put it. In other words, his many children were exhausting. Kohana was now a twelve year old graduate of the academy. Kasumi was ten and still a student at the academy. Riku, the only son, was eight and had started a year ago, at the academy. Tsubaki was six and would start next year. Then of course were Sakura's own twins (what a surprise that had been) Ren and Ran, who were four and a huge handful. Both had their father's eye colour and their mother's hair. Then there was Ayaka, who was two. She had her father's hair and eye colour, but Sakura was thankful that none of the children had their father's giant eyebrows. Last but not least was the most recent addition to the family, Honoka, who was only a few months old. She was an extremely quiet baby, who might as well have been Sakura's clone in looks. It hadn't taken long for the baby blue eyes to change into the vibrant green that Sakura also possessed.

All in all, Sakura was a busy woman, what with her eight children, her two cousins, Kaede and Hanako (who were both Chunin now), her five year old nephew, Kenji and her four year old niece, Naoko, her job at the hospital, and of course, helping out at her mother's shop. Hanasuki, was an old woman, but she still had time for her sweet shop. Naoko, Ren and Ran had all decided that they wanted to help look after the sweet shop. They didn't want to join the academy. Of course, Watashi, Sakura's brother and the father of Kenji and Naoko, would always be back and forth from Konoha to visit his children, but he had wanted them to be able to go to school and pick their own lives. With their mother dead, he couldn't drag them along with him on his trade routes. Sakura understood this perfectly well, which is why she made sure that Kenji and Naoko made their own choices.

Akina, Sakura's cousin, had just had her second child. A little boy they had named Akio. They had a two year old daughter called Kiku as well. Sai was a member of Anbu, under Sasuke and Naruto, in their own squad. Akina, stayed at the house for the Wave students, making sure each child was cared for properly. The Land of Waves produced good students every year, and Konoha still nurtured them.

Kimi, the healer, still lived in her own home next door to Ichiraku Ramen, with her husband Shinji. Her two children were both full-fledged Shinobi now, and fought for the good of Konoha and the Land of Waves. Haru was nineteen and Kai was seventeen. Haru had become a Chunin teacher at the Ninja academy, and Kai was working his way up in the ranks. He wanted to join Anbu, but he was still young and Tsunade didn't want to put the boy through any tests that he couldn't handle yet.

Temari and Shikamaru had a three year old son, Shikaichi, to add to their seven year old daughter, Tenshi. Shikamaru's dream of having a girl first and then a boy was one that seemed to have been granted. They lived in Konoha happily. Tenshi had just started the academy also. Shikaichi had his father's personality and his mother's blonde hair and blue eyes.

Ino and Kankuro always kept in regular contact with the village. Ino had had two more children since Inoshiro, who was now seven. A four year old boy called Tai (who looked like his father) and a two year old girl called Asuka (who had her father's hair and her mother's eyes). Gaara still trained Inoshiro.

Gaara, as Kazekage, had found a nice girl and settled down. The girl, however, could be just as insane as he was. Hence the new 'Domestic alert' that had been invented in Suna. When Yukiko got angry, everyone ran for cover, including Gaara. He had a two year old son, Yori, who had his blue/green eyes and his mother's dark blue hair. Gaara also had a three month old daughter, Hoshiko, who had his blood red hair and his wife's deep, azure eyes.

Kakashi and Anko had married. In addition to seven year old Obito (who had just started the academy along with many others), they had a three year old daughter called Rin (after her father's other dead teammate) and a one year old daughter named Yuriko (who took her mother's looks).

Itachi and Mikoto lived on the Uchiha estate. Along with twelve year old Zephyr, who was their son in every way but blood, and seven year old Mikoto, Itachi and Hana also had a three year old son, Shisui, and a baby daughter, Tsuki. Zephyr was also a graduate of the academy, like Kohana, and Mikoto had also just started the academy.

Last but not least, Naruto and Sasuke were living a happy life. Hijiri and Hisoka were now twelve. Minato and Kushina were seven and starting the academy. Then there was five year old Itsuki, who had Sasuke's hair and Naruto's blue eyes. There was three year old Hikari. She had Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes, and Naruto's personality to boot. Last but not least, was one year old Arashi, who had Naruto's blonde hair and Sasuke's black eyes. However, Arashi's eyes had flecks of blue dotted all over them.

Of course, none of the other families in Konoha changed much, apart from the fact that everyone got older. On this particular day, everyone was gathering for one reason. Hijiri, Hisoka and Kohana were graduating, as well as Zephyr. Everyone wanted to congratulate the group of four. So everyone was converging on the academy.

Tsunade would have allowed Hijiri, Hisoka and Kohana to graduate earlier, but the three children had come to her and insisted on the extra year. All three of them had told Tsunade that if their own parents hadn't been ready for missions at the age of twelve, why should they be ready at age eleven? Tsunade had almost jumped for joy when they'd asked for the extra year. After all, the three children were geniuses. But they were still children. She wanted them to enjoy their lives as much as possible.

When everyone waited outside for the graduates, Naruto and Sasuke were stood together watching for the other students to pile out of the academy.

"You know Sasuke it feels like it was yesterday we came out of there. But it also feels like it was a long time ago. If you get my meaning?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke nodded.

"I know what you mean Naruto. It's nostalgic. We have kids that are graduating today." Sasuke replied.

"Do you think they'll have the same adventures we had?" Naruto asked.

"Do you think they'll be on the same team to have the same adventures?" Sasuke replied.

"I hope so. It didn't hurt us. Maybe they need the growing experience." Naruto replied. The couple smirked as students started piling out. Graduates ran over to their parents, and Sasuke and Naruto saw Zephyr run over to Itachi and Hana, to show off his Konoha forehead protector proudly. Kohana barged through the crowd to hug Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto almost panicked for a moment. Then they saw Hijiri and Hisoka, both had an arm around the other's shoulder, both with forehead protectors around their heads. They grinned at Sasuke and Naruto widely.

"WE GOT THE HIGHEST SCORES FATHER! DAD! WE'RE AWESOME!" Hisoka yelled out happily. Naruto and Sasuke both laughed when Hijiri elbowed his twin in the ribs, making the blond glare at his twin slightly.

"I think they'll do just fine Sasuke." Naruto stated happily. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, this was the last chapter of Two Hearts One Soul. There's loads of family description in my mini epilogue so that I don't have to do any explaining when I put up the sequel. Yes there will be a sequel. In fact I've already started writing it. The first chapter is already finished. Please tell me if you all like the idea of a sequel. I mean if no one wants to read it, I'm quite happy to not post it. I'll just write it for pleasure. (grins) But seriously, I want serious points of view. Love you readers. See you soon okay? Please R&R and give me your opinions.

I'd also like to dedicate the characters Itsuki, Hikari, Arashi and Shisui to Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten, who gave me the names for these characters.

Oh and just for reference all the girls names in Sakura's family are connected. Just some trivia for the day for you. Each girl's name has something to do with flowers. You also don't need to keep a huge record of all the different characters. That's the idea of this chapter. It's just to show how everyone changed and how the families grew.


End file.
